The Kitten and Coyote
by Niamh-Rain
Summary: Sebastian knew that Kurt was dangerous. He saw it that day at the Lima Bean. He knew what Kurt could do, and Blaine's biggest mistake becomes Sebastian's life. AU First Time On, Sebastian/Kurt.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Not trying to be a brat about it, but I do not own Glee or anything in this story like music, movies etc. I am making no money on it, and copyright infringement is not intended. **

**Title:** The Kitten and the Coyote

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sebastian/Kurt

**Summary:** What happens when Blaine attempts to go to far that night at Scandals? Sebastian is there to pick up the pieces, and it all escalates from there.

**Warnings:** Slash: M/M, some fem-slash Brittana, Language, Sexual Content, Drama, Adult Content, and a few spoilers here and there. Not entirely canon-compliant. _Slight_ OOC, _Attempted_ non-con. **Blaine-unfriendly**!

**Note:** This is **not** a story for Klaine fans. I will only say it one time.

_**Beta:**_ My good friend Bittersweet Alias insists that she takes no credit in editing my story because she is as bad as me when it comes to grammar, but that's far from true. She helped me a lot with idea bouncing, and even wrote a few lines for me that kept coming out funny. So, hah! Thank you, Bittersweet – you are the best.

_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep Little Lion Man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the__ start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems _

_That you made in your own head _

_**Chapter One:**_

If there was one thing that Kurt Hummel hated more than the homophobia it was alcohol. There were so many experiences with the evil liquid of doom that Kurt could count them not only on one hand, but two, and some of them didn't even involve him. However, the ones that did – Kurt cursed the son of Katy Perry that created the stuff.

_Bad things always happened._

For one homophobia was predictable, but alcohol had about a thousand different responses for one single human being inebriated with the poison.

Hustling, one short former Warbler out of the only gay bar in Lima, Kurt grumbled under his breath. He cursed Sebastian Smythe, but in reality, he was cursing Blaine Anderson. Whenever alcohol was involved, Blaine was one of the first to jump it like Kurt would if Taylor Lautner was standing in front of him naked, and offering himself completely.

The parking lot of Scandals was still full of cars, but empty of all people. This was good, no need for their humiliation, and the apparent fact that he and Blaine were too young to drink. He did well holding Blaine up to keep him from falling to the damp pavement and ruining his awful clothes.

"I'd rather you not vomit in my car, but if it has to be, the backseat will do." Kurt warned trying to keep Blaine upright. "However, you're cleaning it up."

"You're pretty." Blaine's hand started to rub against Kurt's soft cheek. "Very soft, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes rolled to the sky. Every other day of the week, Blaine never noticed, but when he's drunk everything becomes pretty, including the dirt on his heeled boot.

Blaine cheered out loud. "This is the best night of my life. I wanna live here. I wanna live here, and I just wanna make art and help people." He threw his hands up excitedly, and tried to do a twirl, but Kurt caught him before he could meet the pavement face first.

"Whoa there, at least you'll be able to help people with that fire breath of yours." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the distinct scent of alcohol.

"Hey, come on! I only had one beer. Kiss me." His lips puckered sloppily, and Kurt had to literally swallow the gag reflex.

That was when Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist, and drew him close. Kurt scowled, and pushed against Blaine's chest. "Oh no, no, no, no!" And he did not believe that Blaine had one beer. He saw the boy sneaking more as if Kurt wasn't the sober one. He hated it when people thought he was stupid. It was one of his many pet peeves.

"Kiss me! Come on!"

"Uh uh." He tried very hard to push Blaine down in the backseat, but then the whole world seem to flip with all of Blaine's weight, and Kurt gasped when he found himself on his back, and Blaine on top of him. "Blaine!" His eyes widened, and his heart began to speed up as hands began to pull on his clothes. "Blaine, no! What the hell?"

"Hey, Kurt, let's just do it. I want you." Blaine was grinning, and his eyes sparkled with lust.

Kurt shook his head, and tried to remove Blaine's fingers from his shirt. "Oh no, no way!" he protested while trying not to panic.

Blaine tried to pout, and for all it was worth, it did nothing. "Please? I really want you." His hands flew downward, and Kurt was quick to snatch them.

"Hell no, Blaine! You're drunk, and I so will not give myself to you in the backseat of a car!" He was horrified, didn't Blaine know him?

Blaine leaned down, and his nose buried into Kurt's neck, and he proceeded to bite causing Kurt to yelp in fright. "Blaine! No!" His feet flailed underneath him.

"Come on, Kurt. Don't be such a prude. I know you want it to be special, but this is good enough!"

His hands were going into the danger zone, and Kurt was now the one wanting to vomit in the backseat of his car.

Kurt's face turned into stone, "Get. Off," he hissed dangerously.

"No."

"Blaine."

"Mmm... no. I want you. You should give in and stop being so fickle." His hand slid across Kurt's side, and rested on his hip.

Kurt didn't want to get angry, and he didn't want to get forceful, but Blaine was leaving him no choice. He pushed firmly against Blaine's chest. "Get off me this instant! I don't want you!"

At first, he thought he had gotten through to Blaine because he paused, but then dark eyes flashed angrily. "Oh, so you'd rather be fucking Sam then?"

Kurt barely had time to shout in surprise, when Blaine snatched his wrists, and forced Kurt to the backseat. For the first time in Kurt's life, he felt undeniable fear. "What the hell? Where did Sam come from?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Sam's gone, Blaine. I never liked Sam!"

"Bull shit! I heard all the rumors. You think you're all perfect and prissy, and too good for me? Is that it Kurt?"

"What? What are you-_ no_! Blaine, I don't want to be with you when you're drunk!" Kurt exclaimed. "Let go of me."

"No, I don't think I will. I think I want you. I think I deserve it for the shit I put up with." When Blaine lowered his head to possibly force a kiss out of Kurt, the taller teen leaned his head back preparing for the inevitable, and then slammed his forehead into Blaine's causing the boy to let go of him, and fall back with a yelp.

"Ow," Kurt winced as he rubbed his forehead, and then his wrists.

"What the hell?" Blaine growled. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Kurt snapped. "Getting all drunk, and forcing yourself on me? I don't think so, Blaine!"

"It seems the only way I can get close to you. You never let me touch you."

"You don't deserve it after this!" Kurt scowled sliding out of the backseat. "And what are you talking about I never let you touch me? You're the one who has us on a schedule! I have to schedule time with you."

Kurt's shirt was ripped, and he knew there would be a bruise forming on his head where he headbutted Blaine to get off him. "You can just walk home. I don't want you in my car. You stay away from me while you're drunk."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "You're not getting away from me."

"Go home, Blaine!" Kurt snapped. "Go home before you do something that's irreparable."

Before Kurt could get into his car, Blaine grabbed him from behind. "BLAINE!" He was thrown to the ground, and a heavy weight was on top of him. "Get off! Blaine!" He gave a painful scream when Blaine held his arms behind his back. "OFF! Blaine that hurts!"

"Shut up. You have to be such a prissy bitch all the time? You think this is a perfect world? It's not, Kurt!"

Kurt's stomach swam, and his ears began to roar and ring. He closed his eyes tight fighting the fear, and the tears that were forming. What was going on? He tensed when Blaine's fingers curled around his chin, and he was yanked back, and a disgusting kiss was forced onto his mouth. He kept his mouth as closed as possible. Why was Blaine doing this?

"Come on, Kurt! Live once in a while! Be spontaneous! I only want to be with you. I love you, Kurt"

Kurt could feel his whole body shaking, and the tremors becoming worse. "_Not. Like. This._" He breathed fearfully. "_Please_. Stop." His arms were killing him now, and the tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, burning hotly in the cool night air.

"Get the fuck off him!"

Kurt didn't recognize the voice, but he gasped when Blaine's weight disappeared and his bent arms fell to the pavement.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Kurt shook as he forced himself into a sitting position, and looked over to see of all people standing there was Sebastian Smythe who had Blaine shoved against a rusted jeep.

"Sebastian!" Blaine was so intoxicated that he didn't realize when he was being yelled at. "Just having a little fun." He reached out to Sebastian, and much to Kurt's shock Sebastian shoved him away with a loot of revulsion on his face.

Sebastian sneered. "You think attempted rape and assault is fun? You're disgusting, Anderson. I would never have believed this from you."

"What? I was being spontaneous!"

"You were being an asshole. Get out of here before I hurt you."

Blaine tried to pout, but Sebastian practically tossed him away. "Come on! You know you want me. You said so yourself."

"I want nothing to do with a rapist," Sebastian growled. "Get out of here before I call the police."

"Fine! Whatever, I don't need this shit." Blaine threw his hands into the air, and staggered away cursing and muttering under his breath.

Kurt rolled his shoulders with a wince. He flinched visibly when arms wrapped around him, and he was pulled into a standing position.

Sebastian scowled inwardly at the fearful expression on Kurt's face. That wasn't supposed to happen. The boy was supposed to be a snarky, sarcastic little brat. But now, Kurt was not only horrified, but he was traumatized. He never would have thought Blaine was capable of that. He thought the boy was innocent, and naïve. Boy, how fucking wrong he'd been. "Hey it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kurt closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate alcohol!"

Sebastian snorted. "Not everyone acts like that."

"No, but it's so fucking stupid! The Great Bambi Incident weaned me from it."

Sebastian blinked. "Bambi Incident?"

"I threw up on my school counselor's shoes," Kurt remarked dryly as he sniffed, and got a hold of himself. He began to pat down his clothing, aware of the rips and tears.

Sebastian barked in laughter. "You?"

"Yes me," Kurt muttered at all the dirt and gravel on his clothes. "Ulgh, I feel like I'm back in the dumpsters at McKinley," he grumbled pulling away from Sebastian and shakily going over to his Navigator. "I know I have clothes in here. I always have to carry spares."

"Kurt."

"I know there in here somewhere, I just can't find them-"

"Kurt," Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, aware that Kurt was suddenly pretending that nothing had happened. He'd seen it before.

"Oh damn, Tina took my last outfit when they gave her a rainbow slushie earlier and Artie had to borrow a t-shirt. _Dammit_!"

"_Kurt Hummel!_" Sebastian shouted causing Kurt's head to snap around, and he blinked owlishly at Sebastian as if only seeing him for the first time that night. "Calm down."

"I am calm. Clothes make me calm. I need my clothes. I can't go home like this."

"You're not. Come on, I won't hurt you."

Kurt closed his eyes, and rubbed his throbbing forehead. He was wired up, and he was still undeniably shaky. His brain was refusing to take in the nights events. He said nothing as Sebastian gently took him by the hand. "Did he hurt you?"

"My pride and my $300 Gucci shirt," Kurt muttered darkly as he plucked at the ripped and filthy fabric.

"You have a bruise on your forehead."

"I headbutted him when he tried that in the backseat."

That explained it.

Sebastian stopped at a beautiful cherry red Chevrolet Corvette. After hitting the alarm, he popped the small trunk, and pulled out a duffel bag.

Kurt stood there trying with all his might not to start shaking again. He was holding onto himself, and his eyes were wide as if he couldn't quite believe what had happened. Sebastian took Kurt gently by the arm, and led him back toward Scandals.

The gruff bear at the door was shocked to see the 'obviously' underage newcomer coming back with the resident prowler, and looking as though he'd been through the ringer.

"Just clothes, Ralph." Sebastian nodded to Kurt in explanation.

Ralph said nothing, but the grim look on his face told Sebastian he understood all too well, and let the two into the club instantly.

A few people looked at them, and expressions of shock hit them as they remembered the adorable non-drinking boy from earlier.

Kurt instinctively shuffled closer to Sebastian who took that as a signal to wrap his arm around the nearly paralyzed pretty boy.

They passed the bar, and Dave Karofsky's head whipped around. "Kurt!"

Kurt flinched violently, and Sebastian whirled around. "Not now, Dave."

Dave's eyes widened when he saw the state of Kurt's clothes, and instantly put two and two together. "I'm going to kill him," he growled.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. He knew the pretty boy?

"He's not worth it, David," Kurt said calmly.

Dave's eyes narrowed as Sebastian motioned for the bear cub to do whatever he wanted as he continued his way to the back where the restrooms were.

Instead of going in the men's bathroom where there were likely to be sex and blowjobs, they headed into the women's.

"Don't mind?" Sebastian asked ignoring the tall dark-headed woman who eyed them with scrutiny.

"I live in the girl's bathroom at school," Kurt said by way of answer.

The woman saw his ripped clothes, and her eyes flashed in understanding. "Excuse me," she said kindly leaving.

Sebastian locked the door, and placed his bag on the counter. "I didn't know Blaine was like that," he confessed as he fished around.

Kurt snorted and leaned against the sink. He so did not want to look at himself right now. "Neither did I. I know he's impulsive when he drinks, and he often makes out with other girls in front of me..."

Sebastian froze at that, and the look of disgust was back on his face. "No means no."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He didn't rape me."

Snorting, Sebastian handed Kurt some clothes. "Get changed, Pretty boy."

"Asshole," Kurt muttered lightly as he took the clothes. His pale eyes fluttered at Sebastian as he brushed his hand along the fabric. "Thank you," he whispered placing them on the counter in front of the mirror, and proceeded to kick off his shoes.

He fumbled with his belt, but it was like Kurt's fingers had swollen, and he practically ripped it off as one of his jean loops tore. He cursed in annoyance as he threw it to the ground carelessly.

Sebastian watched the entire time as Kurt attempted to pull his clothes off. He admired the slim, but very well taken care of body underneath all the flashy fabric. Perhaps, he had been chasing the wrong boy, the perverted part of his mind quipped for him. He only chased Blaine after all the stuff he'd heard about him when he went to Dalton.

They all talked about Blaine as if he were some Egyptian God, and that had sparked Sebastian's interest, and he'd been insulted when Kurt walked into the picture. All prissy and stuck up – or at least he thought that until he saw Kurt now. He had his head down, and his pretty eyes were filled with shame.

When Kurt turned his back on Sebastian, the Dalton Warbler took in a breath when he saw a bruise forming on the boy's otherwise perfect skin. He knew that Blaine had his knee against Kurt's back, and that he must have put way too much pressure on it.

Kurt was trying and failing to take off his jeans because they were so tight, and instead, he went for the light green t-shirt lying on the counter, and put it on first. He'd turned around to keep from being embarrassed. Usually, he would not dress in front of anyone, but the idea of being in a claustrophobic and contaminated stall was making his stomach spin.

He cursed again under his breath. He was showing so much weakness right now. His instincts were clawing at him, and demanding that he take charge now or face the consequences later.

Kurt took in a sharp breath when Sebastian's warm chest pressed to his back.

"Come here, you silly child," Sebastian taunted, and before Kurt could realize what was happening, Sebastian's arms looped around him, and unbuttoned his jeans.

Hot breaths brushed along his neck and ear, and unlike Blaine who had alcohol on his breath, and made Kurt cringe, Sebastian had not a single scent of the stuff.

"You didn't drink?"

Sebastian chuckled roughly. "No way. When I'm on the prowl, I want to know who I'm getting. You'll never notice because I'm not a drunkard." He clucked his tongue playfully against Kurt's slightly Elvin shaped ear. "I'm actually one of those nice drunks."

"Nice? You?"

"It's the alcohol." He slid his hands along Kurt's hips, and thumbed the pocket as he pulled them down. They slid only slightly. "Did you glue these on?"

"Maybe," Kurt threw back trying to hold in a breath. He'd only been assaulted, and so now why was he reacting to something that should disgust him greatly? Maybe it was because Sebastian had no intent – or maybe if he did, he was so experienced that he didn't have to make forced plays on another. He could fuck anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. He had nothing to prove unlike Blaine.

Finally the jeans fell, and Kurt stepped out of them.

"Oi!" Kurt batted Sebastian's hands away when he slid the t-shirt up.

Sebastian smirked and took a step back. "Just wanted to see what Pretty Boy wore underneath. My curiosity got the better of me."

Least he wasn't drunk when he said that. Kurt slid on the jeans, and tried not to twitch at how much room he had.

Kurt wasn't going to argue with the clothing. He was grateful to Sebastian for his help. He picked up his own clothes, and threw them in the trash by the door. He slipped on his messenger bag, and finally he turned, and peered in the mirror.

He was horrified by the puffiness of his red eyes, and the coloring on his forehead. "Blessed Gaga! My dad will take a shotgun to Blaine's ass."

Sebastian snorted. "Really?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Imagine the biggest of all rednecks and his _only_ daughter."

He almost laughed when Sebastian froze, and then shuddered violently. "He – supports you right?'

Kurt smirked as he took out a compact. "More than most parents could even if their child was straight. Dad's great. He's running for Congress."

Sebastian's eyes widened at that. "Hummel – shit! I know who you're talking about now. Burt Hummel. You're his son? He's very spoken for the LGBT community, and everyone, even conservatives love him."

Kurt preened. "That's my dad." He applied makeup to his forehead, and made sure it was even as he adjusted his hair. It wasn't perfect, but no one could see the bruise on his head, and he no longer looked like something the cat dragged in. He handed Sebastian's bag back.

"Took you long enough, Princess."

Kurt flipped him off. "I'm still not satisfied, but at least now I can go home."

"Stay for a bit, and calm down."

"I am calm."

"You're not," Sebastian assured. "I'll take care of you for the night."

"I don't need taken care of!"

"Right, and I'm not Sebastian."

"That's why you're so nice, I figured. You're a clone," Kurt quipped.

"Maybe I am."

Loud music played over them, but Kurt was still in a bit of a daze. He was trying to process everything that had happened that night, and he was still drawing blanks.

"Come on, kitten." They stopped at the bar, and Sebastian took Kurt's messenger bag.

Kurt scowled. "Very well, asshole."

Sebastian smirked. "That's my nickname? How very creative of you."

"So, I'm a little off my game tonight, _bite me_."

Grinning, Sebastian tugged Kurt's hand, and spun him closer. "Is that an invite?"

Kurt glared, but it was very weak because he was trying really hard not to laugh. "You'd bite a _kitten_?"

"That does sound rather barbaric," Sebastian admitted. "Dance with me. I won't hit on you – _okay_ – well I might hit on you, but I won't try anything."

Kurt shook his head in amusement. "Very well. I admit going home right now does not sound like my cup of tea."

A Cher song began to play, and tons of people piled onto the dance floor. "I never expected Sebastian Smythe to dance to Cher."

He took Kurt's hands, and he began to swing him around, and pull him close with a smirk. "Neither did Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt's voice picked up on the tune, and he began to sing as Sebastian twirled him on the dance floor.

"-_And I can't break through, there's no talking to you... so sad that you're leaving. It takes time to believe this. But after all that's said and done, you're gonna be the only one. Do you believe in life after love?"_

Sebastian had never heard Kurt sing, but it was like he'd been abducted by an angel. How fucking cheesy! He thought as he twirled Kurt around, and moved easily in sync with the boy. Earlier, he had been appalled by Kurt's dancing, but then he realized that the boy seemed to have been downplaying it for some reason because the slim boy could very well move.

Kurt's hands clamped down onto his upper arms, and their feet moved. They were exactly the same height, and Sebastian's hands were naturally planted on his hips, and Kurt's voice was astounding. A few of the others dancing around had stopped to listen, and a few were grinning in delight.

They danced together to a few more songs, and the earlier nights events had been wiped from his mind as the music began to wind down.

Breathing heavily, Kurt snagged Sebastian's wrist, and stared upside down at the Rolex. "Shit! It's three o' clock. I need to get home."

"You're eighteen," Sebastian pointed out. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's and smirked. "You can stay out as long as you like."

"I'm eighteen, but I'm also a student."

Sebastian scoffed. "Very well, I'll take you to your car."

"Why – Sebastian Smythe being a gentleman? How shocking," Kurt mock gasped as he pulled away from the boy.

Sebastian fixed his collar, and flashed Kurt the most charming smile in his arsenal. "I can be charming when I want to be."

"Right..." Kurt drawled leaning over to get his messenger bag from the bar. The bartender was a nice guy, and he nodded at Kurt who beamed. "Thank you."

"Welcome sweetheart."

Kurt's cheeks flushed as he strapped it on, Sebastian was standing close by.

"Night Ralph," Sebastian said at the door.

Ralph looked at Kurt closely with concern before nodding. "Good night boys."

"Night!" Kurt waggled his fingers sweetly. Aside from earlier, and the whole Blaine incident everyone at Scandals were very nice. Perhaps he'd come by more often if only to spend time with people who understood him.

"Show off."

Kurt smiled smugly before losing it, and sighing. "This is going to be so awkward tomorrow."

"You mean today?"

"Whatever," Kurt waved his hand as he pulled his keys out. "That was horrible."

"I was horrible?" Kurt elbowed Sebastian in the ribs. "_Ow!_ I was kidding. I know it was, and I had no idea he was like that, Kurt. I never would have given him the time of day."

Kurt shrugged. "I know, Sebastian. I had fun afterwards though. Thank you." He leaned in and pressed a fluttery kiss to Sebastian's lips.

Shocked beyond belief, Sebastian instantly reacted back while holding onto Kurt's small waist. Kurt's lips were the softest he'd ever felt in his life, and he resisted the shiver when Kurt's fingers brushed along his jawline.

As lovely as the kiss was, Sebastian didn't have time to take over because Kurt pulled back, and smiled. "Good night, Coyote." He turned away, and slipped into his car.

Sebastian was stunned for a moment before recovering and flashing a cocky smirk. "Coyote?"


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Creeping into the house was not much of a problem, and when he arrived safely in his basement bedroom. He threw his bag down carelessly and fell onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He had so many emotions whirling around inside of him that he couldn't make any sense of them. One part of him wanted to break down crying because of what Blaine had done, and another wanted to awe at how Sebastian had handled it.

How could someone he had despised so utterly become so honorable? How could someone he had loved so much turn into Kurt's worst nightmare? It didn't make sense.

Well, he knew one thing, Blaine was history. He could not in good conscience forgive this. There were a lot of things Kurt could put up with, but this? He'd have rather Blaine been cheating on him then attack him so brutally. He was done with Blaine, and nothing anyone could say could change that.

His heart ached, but not because he was sad, but because he had thought Blaine was his courageous knight only to turn into a coward overnight. He shook his head, and decided to prepare for what was left of bed. It took him an hour to get ready. He would not let any man hold him back from his nightly moisturizing routine. Blaine most definitely wasn't worth that.

He tossed and turned, and the minutes ticked by, and soon the tears trickled out. In the darkness, Kurt could let go of his emotions, and he did. He allowed it all to come out as he buried his face into the pillow so no one heard him. The anguish of betrayal poured out of him, and if anyone had been in the room they would have felt it.

His body went into an uncomfortable sleep only to awake a half hour later than he normally would. Kurt was still exhausted emotionally, mentally, and physically. He stared over at the clock with disinterest.

He closed his eyes, and thought about skipping school today, only to realize that if he did that then Blaine would be getting the better of him. His light blue/green eyes turned into steel at the thought, and his whole body was suddenly much more awake than before.

Rolling out of bed, he dropped his IPod in the deck, and turned it up pretty loud as he settled into his vanity. He glared at the bruise on his forehead, and the red rings around his eyes. The tears were gone, and determination settled in.

He dressed in a killer, 'Fuck with me and die.' Outfit, and he was very pleased with his ensemble. A pair of skin tight black skinny jeans, a white and black belt, and the top was a crimson with a gray overlay.

He gathered everything, and unplugged his IPod, and cellphone.

"Morning Kurt," Burt cheered looking up from the newspaper.

Finn was munching on some waffles, and Carole was already gone.

"Morning," Kurt said softly as he poured himself a cup of coffee, and winced when his shoulder twinged. It had been hurting him since last night. "By the way," Kurt had made it to the door, and looked over his shoulder. "So we are clear, Blaine Anderson is no longer welcome in this home." He had timed it in a way so that he could get out the door before Finn and Burt could register what he'd said.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he got into his car, but he should have been paying more attention because the passenger side flicked, and with a huff, Finn slid in.

"Damn," Kurt muttered leaning back in his seat.

"Talk," Finn said simply. "Whatever it is, simply tell me, Kurt. What happened? It had to have been bad."

Kurt frowned. It sounded like Finn knew something. He glanced over at his stepbrother. "Blaine went too far last night," he confessed quietly.

Finn's eyes narrowed. "Sounds similar, Rachel tried to get me to have sex with her, and she told me she wanted to prepare for Maria."

Kurt's eyes closed. "I suppose Blaine wanted to prepare for Tony then. But, I doubt Rachel would try to force you to have sex when she was intoxicated."

There was a vicious growl, and Kurt's eyes flew open. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Kurt sighed, and started the car. "Seat belt," he ordered attaching his own, and backing out. "Also, you're not going to kill him because if he has the nerve to come up to me while sober to try and apologize, I'm going to kill him. This is my fight Finn, not yours."

"But, Kurt!"

"Finn – this is my fight, and it was my relationship. Not yours, please let me handle it."

Finn looked like he wanted to punch something. "Fine, but I can't promise I won't punch him the second I see him."

"Please don't. That means I have to tell Carole and dad what happened, and I'd prefer not too."

"Alright," Finn said with a sigh. He understood the importance of not telling the parentals. "Are you okay?"

Kurt smiled. "Despite what happened? Yes, I'm fine. Uh, a friend last night took care of me."

"Oh? Another guy?" Finn asked, and Kurt marveled at how easy it was for Finn to talk to him these days. Things had surely changed.

"Well, when I first met him, he was after Blaine. He was a Dalton student, and I guess last night he saw Blaine's true colors. He helped me, and he wasn't as big of an ass as I thought he was. Then again, the Blaine I knew was sweet, but the Blaine last night was a monster."

Finn gritted his teeth at that. For Kurt to confess that Blaine had been a monster must have been bad. His brother must be downplaying the truth. He hated to delve deeper because then he would commit murder, and be in prison. He didn't think Kurt would forgive him.

"Don't tell Rachel."

"Never."

It wasn't hard to avoid Blaine. For one they had separate classes, and for another McKinley was big enough to hide amongst the other commoners.

Kurt was the last one to enter glee, and it was the first time he'd seen Blaine since last night. He was sitting with Rachel who was babbling about the lines for West Side Story, but he didn't seem to be listening. In fact, he looked to be sporting a rather heavy headache.

Finn was on the complete other side where Puck was glaring at Blaine like he was something offensive. Rachel didn't even see to notice.

Kurt went straight over to Finn who jumped up. "Take my seat."

Puck arched an eyebrow as Kurt sat with him. "Okay, Princess?"

Kurt flashed him a Diva smile. "Always, Noah."

The jock didn't look convinced, but he also didn't prod for information. Not that he could.

Finn remained behind Kurt the entire time, and Kurt tried to ignore all the looks that were being passed from all the girls at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt tried to make it to the door first when Mr. Schuester dismissed them, but Blaine had called out for him to stop.

Finn growled dangerously, but kept himself from moving to protect Kurt. It was his fight, and unless it got out of hand he'd let his stepbrother deal with it.

"Go away, Blaine."

"No, Kurt, I'm really sorry," Blaine insisted with a whine. "I – I didn't mean-"

Kurt's eyes flashed, and before anyone had time to realize what happened, a fist flew right at Blaine's face, hitting him square in the jaw. "_That_ was for last night."

Blaine staggered and fell on his ass. The whole room gasped in shock. Blaine winced as he cupped his mouth in shock. It felt almost broken.

No one had ever seen Kurt get violent. Not one single person had ever witnessed the most out and proud gay teenager in Lima to lose his cool. But at the moment, he looked like he could very well kill every person in that room, and not even break a sweat.

Puck was drooling. Finn was cheering. Rachel looked horrified as she went to Blaine's defense. Tina and Mike watched on wondering why gentle Kurt would actively hit his boyfriend – or maybe not? Rory was stunned out of his mind, and Artie had gotten it all on his camera. It was a glorious moment. Quinn simply didn't care, and was staring at her nails, figuring they'd solve their problems, and get back to being the same ol' mushy couple they'd always been.

"It is so over that I never want to speak to you again. In fact, I will only tolerate you in glee class, but if it becomes too much then I'll quit. You stay away from me Blaine Anderson because I will hurt you if you so much as lay a finger on me." Elegantly, Kurt spun on his heel, and walked out.

Everyone else was too shocked to say anything. Blaine was just standing there looking as if his whole world had died.

"Whoa, that was fucking hot!" Puck crowed.

Santana placed a hand on her hip, and nodded. "I agree for once."

Mr. Schuester frowned. "What happened?" He'd been too shocked to admonish Kurt, but perhaps that was for the best – for _his_ own safety. Kurt Hummel was the least violent person in the room, and to see him lashing out at Blaine – well – Will Schuester can only believe that Blaine had been in the wrong.

"Nothing," Blaine muttered wincing at the pain in his cheek. "I'm going."

"But – Blaine you promised to stay for practice."

"I can't, Rachel, sorry."

Finn smirked. "_Go Kurt!_"

Rachel whirled on him. "What happened? What's going on? Why did Kurt hit Blaine?"

"None of your business, Rachel." She squawked at that. He turned to Puck. "Give me a ride? I don't think Kurt's going to wait for me, and I'm not sure if I want to be in the same car with him right now."

"Sure dude. Man, that was hot! I'm not gay or anything, but Kurt Hummel was one hot BAMF just now!"

oOo

Kurt sped out of McKinley faster than was safer. He veered around what he thought was Santana's car, cutting her off completely as he spun out the opposite way of going home. He didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. He simply wanted to hurt something, and that was so not like him. Seeing Blaine, and his audacity at an apology? As if saying 'sorry' in his usual whine would fix the fact that the asshole had tried to rape him.

His blood boiled as he made a sharp turn. He had no idea where he was going or why. All he knew was that he needed to drive. There was a continuous buzzing from his phone. He thought about ignoring it, but quickly checked, and frowned when he didn't recognize the number.

_**Unknown: 4192284125: Facebook certainly pays off, kitten.**_

Kurt snorted, and pulled over on the edge of the road so that he didn't crash and die. He closed his eyes briefly, and then he text back, and then saved the number to his phone book.

_**To Coyote: Stalking me now are we, coyote?**_

_**From Coyote: You could say that. What are you doing?**_

_**To Coyote: Sitting in my car in the middle of nowhere after punching Blaine in the jaw.**_

He wondered how Sebastian would take to that. He flipped through the songs in his IPod, and found one that was a little harder, and less Broadway acceptable. He sang the words as Sebastian buzzed in a reply.

_**From Coyote: Fuck yeah, kitten. That makes me horny thinking about it. Did you make him fall down?**_

Kurt laughed out loud, and shook his head at the phone. He knew that Sebastian was a pervert, but he couldn't help but feel a little flushed at the fact that someone liked what he said.

_**To Coyote: Yes, he fell down. He had the nerve to try and apologize to me in a tone that he would use to apologize for petty things. I couldn't take it anymore. What are you doing? Dalton has class until four.**_

He ignored the messages from Rachel, but he sent back one to Finn telling him that he'd be in later, and to tell Burt that he'd gone for dinner, and wished to be alone for a while. Sebastian was pretty quick to respond.

_**From Coyote: Study hall, and all we do is sign our names in, and we can choose to stay or go. Coffee?**_

_**To Coyote: Sure. When?**_

_**From Coyote: Be there in an hour.**_

_**To Coyote: It takes two hours to get to the Lima Bean. **_

_**From Coyote: Not for me. I have a Corvette remember?**_

Kurt scowled, and quickly typed back.

_**To Coyote: Don't wreck, idiot!**_

He started his own car, and quickly maneuvered back onto the road in the opposite direction.

_**From Coyote: Awwwww, is the kitten worried about me?**_

Kurt didn't answer, and threw the phone to the side. He could just hear Sebastian laughing all the way from Westerville.

He hadn't realized how far out he'd driven because it was twenty minutes by the time he got to the Lima Bean. He pulled in, and snatched his phone, and bag.

_**To Coyote: What do you want?**_

There was quite a long line, and a few kids from school hanging around, but no one that Kurt cared about enough to talk to them. There was a lot of chatter, and people bumping into one another as they grabbed their coffee, and headed for the door. When Sebastian buzzed in, he answered only to have his pristine pale face flood with heat.

_**From Coyote: Mmm... you on my bed? **_

There was another buzz, and Kurt coughed in line.

_**From Coyote: Of course, preferably if you are in my bed, you have to be naked. It's a standard rule.**_

Kurt quickly hid his text, and stared off into nothing with his mouth open in shock. What the – okay, he knew Sebastian was sex crazed maniac, but he knew that Sebastian didn't like him.

_**To Coyote: I didn't think I was your type, coyote**_

A minute later, Kurt answered the buzz.

_**From Coyote: You are my type. I prejudged, kitten. It happens. So, you bed, naked – sound good?**_

_**To Coyote: Absolutely not you pervert.**_

_**From Coyote: *pouts* You kissed me last night**_

_**To Coyote: It was my way of saying thank you. It was not meant to be taken any other way.  
**_

_**From Coyote: I liked the thank you a lot. Your lips are soft – I can only imagine what else those lips can do**_

_**To Coyote: OMG you are insufferable! **_

_**From Coyote: I know. But, if you must be talking about coffee, full on straight black with hazelnut. Don't you dare add anything funky like skim milk or cream – unless you have a bottle of vodka in your purse.**_

_**To Coyote: *rolls eyes* You are an ass, and no, I have no alcohol, and it's not a purse.**_

_**From Coyote: I have a fine one thank you. If it looks like a purse then it is a purse.**_

_**To Coyote: Right, whatever. Anyway, straight black with hazelnut it is. **_

Kurt shook his head as he saved the messages, and proceeded to return a couple text from Tina. She had asked what happened, and he quickly told her that he didn't want to skew her opinion on Blaine, and that it was best if it was kept quiet. That had made her worried, so much so that even Mike text him, and that was something that never happened. That was another reason, if Tina knew then Mike had to know, and even though Kurt and Mike weren't exactly best buds, he was Tina's boyfriend, and Tina was Kurt's best friend, and he would feel the need to do something about it. He couldn't let that happen.

He knew Blaine had been drunk, and he knew that Blaine would never truly do that to him if he were sober.

There were a lot of things that Kurt could forgive. If Blaine had kissed Sebastian that night, he could forgive. He wouldn't be able to forgive the whole sleeping with another guy thing, but eventually he'd get over it, and he and Blaine could end up just friends. However, attempted rape? Kurt couldn't fathom what would have happened if Sebastian hadn't stopped Blaine. It was completely unforgivable.

He made his way to the front, and beamed at the guy as he filled his and Sebastian's order. Realizing he was starving, he ordered a low-fat blueberry muffin, and a chocolate chip cookie.

After gathering his order, he took a seat in the way back not only for some privacy, but because he didn't want any of his McKinley friends to spot him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them at the moment.

He nibbled on his muffin as he pulled out his English Literature assignment. He was heading the page when there was a buzz from his phone.

_**From Coyote: Where the hell are you in this place? It's fucking swamped!**_

Kurt gazed up, and around the throngs of people, and noticed the crisp Dalton uniform out of all the ruffled shirts, skirts, and jeans. He waved his hand over his head, and Sebastian smirked as he stalked his way over, cell going into his pants pockets as he did.

"There you are, kitten. Miss me?" He slid in gracefully across from Kurt who pushed his assignment aside.

"Not likely, coyote."

"Ooh, chocolate chip. How'd you know?" Sebastian asked with a flashy smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The first day I met you flirting with Blaine."

"Eye for detail hmm? That's kind of hot."

"I always have an eye for detail, and do you think of anything else besides sex?"

Sebastian pretended to be thinking about it as he watched Kurt's adorable facial expressions. He had been trying to covertly check if Kurt was alright without being obvious. "Hm, no, not really."

"I thought so."

"So, the little midget piss you off enough, huh? Pity I missed it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and picked up his phone for a minute. He quickly hit Artie's Facebook, and turned it to Sebastian who had only taken a bite of his cookie, and then choked when he saw the video of Kurt going bat-shit crazy on Blaine, and decking him. Kurt looked extremely pleased, and smug with the reaction.

Sebastian felt heat growing around his crotch, at the fire that was in Kurt's eyes. He looked over the phone at the gorgeous gentle kitten, and couldn't believe they were the same person.

"I'm not a violent person," Kurt said hitting the back button, and tossing the phone on the table. "What was worse, Blaine knew I wouldn't out him in front of glee so he did it around them instead of daring to speak to me alone. He never imagined that I would go off."

"Why not? I'm sure they'd love to know that they have a rapist in their midst," Sebastian said trying and failing to keep the sneer out of his voice.

"It was my fault. I talked him into transferring, and besides I want to win Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals this year. I need it for my NYADA application." He scowled. "West Side Story was already stolen from me. I'm not allowing anything else to be."

"West Side Story?"

"Tony," Kurt said with a frown. "All the guys in glee even agreed to let me be the only one to tryout for Tony, but then Blaine decides to sing a Tony song while trying for another part, and guess what?" He huffed, and took a drink of his coffee to calm down.

"Midget got it."

"Yep, and of course it helps that I'm not a sexy person."

Sebastian would like to argue with that because what he had seen in the video Kurt was very sexy. He saw Kurt's pretty eyes dim, and a tiny frown tug at the corner of his very juicy lips.

Sebastian snatches Kurt's phone wordlessly, and fiddled around it, until he was on Kurt's Facebook. Luckily, the memory had saved all the countertenor's information.

Kurt let him at it as he finished his muffin. Just like Kurt did to him earlier, Sebastian put the phone in front of his face to show the reenactment once again of Kurt punching Blaine.

"What about it?"

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow. "That's the hottest thing I've seen since I moved here to this stuffy backwoods state, kitten." Kurt's cheeks colored spectacularly, and because he was so pale even he knew it. Sebastian chuckled. "You are also as cute as a kitten. I can always show you how sexy you are – make you feel it too."

Kurt choked, and shook his head. "Idiot!" He snatched his phone from the smarmy-smirking-coyote-like pest from Dalton.

"I compliment you, and then you insult me!" Sebastian mock gasped as he placed a hand over his heart. "I am so hurt right now."

Kurt pursed his lips together in an effort not to laugh. "Ass."

"See! You are hurting me, Kurtie, what do I do?" He fluttered his eyes causing Kurt to reach over and slap him playfully on the forehead. "_Ow_! You wound me physically and emotionally. My heart – its in so much pain – get rid of the pain, Kurtie."

"If you don't shut up..."

"Oh?" Sebastian straightened with a leer. "What are you going to do? Kiss me? That'll shut me up."

Kurt couldn't hold it in. His cheeks were starting to hurt, and his stomach was begging him to breath. He let loose a soft melodic laugh that caused Sebastian to lean back and cross his arms in satisfaction. "Perfect."

Kurt shook his head, and propped his elbow onto the table, and cradled his chin in it as he looked at Sebastian. "You are awful, Sebastian Smythe."

"So I've been told."

"If you used to live in Paris, why the hell did you move here?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "You don't want me here? I can go you know..."

"Shut up and tell me!"

"How can I do both? You are trying to get me to perform the impossible, and baby, while I might be talented at pulling off impossibilities, I'm not sure that shutting up, and then speaking at the same time _is_ plausible, even for my talents."

Kurt kicked Sebastian's knee causing a cute and sulky expression to form. "Come on! I want to know, why? I mean – Ohio? Paris?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I see your point, and my dad's a state attorney. I lived there for a year with my aunt, and I'll admit the transition has been hard. This place is absolutely appalling."

"My sentiments exactly. I can't wait to get out of here. I have applied to about every school in New York in case I don't get into NYADA. Well, at least the ones that offer music and theatrical majors."

"I'm going to Harvard," Sebastian said looking none to thrilled with the idea. "All the Smythe's have gone to Harvard." He sounded very contrite about it. "Damn, I need vodka. You sure you don't have anything in that endless purse of yours."

Huffing, Kurt shook his head. "Absolutely not. My time with alcohol ended with throwing up on my mysophobic counselor."

Sebastian barked in laughter as he remembered Kurt telling him last night, but knowing that counselor had been a germaphobe only made it funnier. "Shit that would have been funny."

"Not to me. I was humiliated, and I don't know how I got out of that. My dad still doesn't know about it, which is amazing in itself. I'm guessing that our pathetic conservative moron of a Principal simply didn't want the paperwork, and headaches from it."

"What do you need that makes you carry such a large purse?" Sebastian asked. He was very curious.

Kurt tossed it to him wordlessly.

Sebastian unable to help himself opened it up. He pulled out a clear bag of basic toiletries, which wasn't so bad except for the creams in them, but what surprised him was the fact that there were three outfits in there wrapped in plastic.

"Clothes? You change clothes hourly or something?"

Kurt snorted. "No," he took a drink of his coffee. "New Directions are hated, and I'm the resident gay kid so slushies and dumpsters are a fan favorite for the hockey team. The football team don't bother me anymore since half of them are in glee. Also, the girl clothes are not for me. They're for Tina or Rachel in case they get slushied. Mostly Rachel because she thinks she's above such things even though they happen more to her than anyone else these days."

Sebastian gave a very impressive sneer. "Public schools, I hate them."

Kurt hummed. "I went to Dalton."

"Yeah I know. Why did you go back?"

"Missed my friends too much, and it was costing dad an arm and a leg. Also as much as I like the Warblers, I hate your uniform."

Sebastian grinned. "I figure you'd say that." He handed the bag back. "I guess I'll excuse your purse."

"That's why I was shocked last night I didn't have any clothes, and then I remembered Tina and Artie both needed something to wear. Speaking of I really need to get my boots back from Tina."

"You don't seem to be hurting for money," Sebastian pointed out.

Kurt laughed softly. "True, we're not. My dad owns a chain of auto shops, and I work there part time, but when I decided to go to Dalton my dad had just gotten married, and we needed to add an extension onto the house for my stepbrother. Instead of just two in the household there was suddenly four, and Dalton cost way too much for dad to be given me special treatment."

"Weird." He wasn't used to others being so selfless. Sebastian would admit it that he was a grade A selfish bastard, and proud of it. He learned long ago that if he didn't put himself first he would only end up screwed, and not the good kind.

"Not to mention the gas. I commuted. I drove a total of four hours a day. I had to tune my poor baby up way too much."

"You?" Sebastian asked skeptically.

Kurt scoffed as he folded his arms. "Of course it was me. I wouldn't trust anyone but dad or myself with my baby. Believe it or not, I can rebuild an engine from the ground up with a blindfold."

It wasn't often that Sebastian was impressed, but damn if he ever was at that second. "I can't see you getting all greasy – hmm – nice mental pictures."

Resisting the laugh, Kurt swatted at Sebastian. "Alright Coyote, and do you think I'd wear my really good clothes while working on a car? You'd have to be kidding. By the way, how did you get my number? My Facebook is private."

Sebastian smirked. "Well, before I took midget off my list I found your number. I was not going to be associated with a rapist. There are a lot of things I may be, but consorting with the likes of that is a no, no."

Kurt sighed heavily. "He's really not."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian looked horrified.

Frowning, Kurt shook his head. "He'd have never done that if he hadn't been drunk."

"Drinking is like a lie detector, kitten. It shows your true colors."

Kurt remembered back to Rachel's party, and how Blaine had thrown himself on her. "I think he's more like a promiscuous go getter when he's drunk."

Sebastian barked in laughter. "So, he has to be drunk to want some? That's pathetic."

They'd been talking for well over two hours, and several refills of coffee, and even snacks. Kurt was feeling bloated after his third muffin. He would have to run it off later. Sebastian had gotten up for the bathroom, and Kurt was minding himself with reminding Tina that he needed his boots back when there was a tap on his shoulder.

He looked over, and blinked when he saw Sue Sylvester standing there.

"Coach!" He stood quickly at attention like an army student. He hadn't noticed Sebastian had returned because he was so intent on pleasing his vicious coach.

She nodded sharply. "Porcelain, I need you, and your cute flexible little ass on my Cheerio's team before ostrich eggs ruins me for good."

Kurt wasn't even going to ask how Coach Sylvester knew where he was because that woman had a scary sixth sense. Kurt blinked at that, and thought about it long and hard. It would be good information to add to his application.

"The National Cheerleading Competition will be held in Los Angeles, California, and in return I will give you an exemplary reference to NYADA."

Kurt was stunned, and before he could accept, Coach Sylvester nodded. "Good." She handed him a red and white leather duffel bag. "Outfit is in the bag. I require your attendance tomorrow, and if I see that you've gained even one ounce while sitting here and stuffing your face, I'll have you running laps till you drop, clear?"

"Yes coach!"

He waited for her to leave before even moving, but then she turned, and smirked. "By the way, nice right hook, Porcelain. Show that fire at my tournament, and you'll go down in history." She left after that, and Kurt let out a breath as he fell down into the seat.

"Who the hell was that?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"Coach Sylvester, and may I say – _never_ ever piss her off," Kurt warned factually. If he had been one of those stupid anime shows that Finn watched so often Kurt would have sweat dripped.

"What did she want?" Sebastian asked. "And did I hear something about you being very flexible?"

Kurt's cheeks turned a rosy color once more, and Sebastian smirked as he enjoyed the shade. "Er – Coach Sylvester wants me to rejoin the cheerleading squad."

"Cheerleading? You were a cheerleader?" Sebastian was trying to picture it, but all he saw was Kurt in a skirt, high heels, and pom-poms. That could make for some kinky sex.

"Mhmm, won them Nationals by singing a Celine Dion song for thirteen minutes in French."

Sebastian simply stared at Kurt who looked away bashfully. "I knew that mouth could do amazing things."

Kurt silently gulped, and turned back to Sebastian. "Pervert."

"Guilty as charged, baby."

oOo


	3. Chapter Three

_**Note: I hope you read the warnings in chapter one. There will be sexual content, and a bit of sexting. This IS Sebastian we're talking about...  
**_

_**And might I say thank you to everyone who has responded? I did not expect all the encouragement. I am stunned. This is my first time posting anything I've written. I have a fair few chapters so updates should be steady for a while.  
**_

_**Thanks Bittersweet Alias for all your help (grins)  
**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Kurt was sitting in the middle of glee, and everyone was singing their weekly project songs. Kurt was in the back beside Puck and Finn. He'd had to avoid the Spanish Inquisition all day long, and he had gotten rather raw with Mercedes when she boldly came up to him, and demanded to know everything. As if he would tell her after she ignored him for weeks on end. He wasn't an idiot, and he had told Rachel Berry to her face to get lost or face the consequences. It also didn't help that Mr. Schuester kept flashing him disapproving looks.

It was like Blaine had become his new favorite, and any attack on the little bastard was an attack on him. Dumb ass. There was a vibration from his phone. He'd been texting Sebastian all day – well – Kurt was texting, and Sebastian had decided to sext.

_**From Coyote: I had a dream about you last night, kitten. **_

Oh no, Kurt thought feeling his cheeks light up like a Christmas Tree.

_**To Coyote: I'm afraid, I am very afraid...**_

_**From Coyote: My dream caused me to wake up with the stiffest cock. **_

Kurt almost fell out of his chair. So far, Sebastian had been avoiding such crude words, and simply sending messages that involved Kurt in a cheerleading skirt and high heels. But, this? Kurt stomach filled with a torrent of warm fire, and it crawled sinisterly down into his tight jeans.

He squirmed on the chair, and felt his cheeks grow warm. He hid his message before Puck could see what it was.

Puck grinned. "Watchya texting?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing." The buzz went off again, and Kurt gulped as he tepidly answered.

_**From Coyote: You were sitting on top of me with that cute bubbly ass wearing a skirt and nothing else. You were riding me like you were born for me. You wanna see what you did to me? I took a picture as evidence.**_

Kurt crossed his leg quickly, and blinked repeatedly at the messages.

_**To Coyote: OMG, you pervert! Do you do this to all your wannabe lays? **_

_**From Coyote: Mmm, not lately. No one's any fun, but I always imagine you blushing cherry. Hmm... cherry. You know the other night when I gave you that (virgin) Shirley Temple? It had extra cherries in it just for you. I bet you taste like a cherry. Can I have your cherry?**_

Kurt choked causing everyone to look back briefly. Instantly, he hid his phone in his lap, and looked the other way. His eyes were a little glassy, and his cheeks were so red.

Blaine's eyes narrowed at this because he knew that the only way Kurt's face turned red was when something sexual was going on, and that did not make him happy.

"Dude. You look like you're about to pass out from heatstroke," Puck hissed when everyone went back to what they were doing.

Kurt laughed hesitantly. He brought his phone back up when there was a buzz, and an image attached. Dubiously, Kurt opened it, and he about passed out when he was given a full frontal picture of Sebastian naked.

Kurt breathed sharply, and became a little woozy as he shifted uncomfortably. His own pants were very tight, and he really wanted to go somewhere alone and take care of it. It wasn't very often that Kurt was hit with a flame of desire. In fact, Kurt had been completely abstinent – almost asexual. Blaine had never touched him below the waist, and they never even talked about it until that fateful night.

Blaine had been very careful with Kurt like he didn't find Kurt all that attractive. He didn't have the hormonal drive like Puck or Finn.

Kurt steadied his hand, and quickly hid the picture as he text back.

_**To Coyote: You are a kinky bastard. What the hell am I going to do with you?**_

He knew that he was opening himself up for a list of things, but was it a crime that Kurt felt good at the sexual teasings? That someone wanted him?

_**From Coyote: Oh, baby, I can think of many things. Like your sweet lips around my cock, and your cute little ass bouncing up and down. I'd love to hear you scream. **_

Once glee was over, Kurt had Cheerio practice, but he wasn't sure if he could stand as everyone started moving.

He quickly replied to Sebastian's latest message.

_**To Coyote: Okay, horn dog. You can sext me later or whatever, I have to go to Cheerio's practice, and if I show up looking like I do now, Coach Sylvester will kick my ass, and then she'll hunt you down, and kick your sweet little ass. **_

He knew he shouldn't egg Sebastian on like that, but he couldn't help himself as he slipped his phone back into his jacket.

Finally, his own hard-on had lessened, and he quickly left the room aware of the familiar eyes pinned to his back. He made it in time to change into his Cheerio uniform, and join the rest of the Cheerios in the gym.

Kurt used all the absorbed energy in Cheerio's practice, and although Coach Sylvester would never admit it the look on her face was _glee_ful.

The change in his uniform could have been something a little less provocative. He was wearing red short that were the same length as the cheerleading skirts, and the typical Cheerio top that the other girls were wearing. It sucked against him like a second skin, and showed off his perfectly smooth well toned long legs.

Santana had made more than one obscene comment during the whole routine causing her to get yelled at by Coach Sylvester.

When they were made to do laps, Santana ran beside him. "Tell me, Fancy Pants what's going on with you and short stuff?"

Kurt snorted at her term of endearment or was it an insult? He never knew with her. "It's over."

"Yes, I gather that its over, but what the fuck did he do?"

"I don't want to skew anyone's image of Blaine. Not now anyway."

"Come the fuck on!" Santana growled. "This is me you're talking to, and not Rachel Man Hands Berry."

They made it around the first lap, and headed for their second. "Blaine assaulted me the other night," he said quietly, and sped up to get away from her.

Santana stopped on a dime, and Brittany nearly fell into her.

"Get your ass moving ostrich eggs!" Coach Sylvester warned sharply.

Quickly, Santana caught up with Kurt. "You're fucking serious? Shall I rip his dick off and shove it down his throat?"

Kurt choked. "No, thanks. I just want to forget it happened."

Frowning, Santana didn't like that idea. "Why would he do that? He's always seemed like a prude."

"He is, but he was drunk that night."

"Like that makes it any better."

"Please, Santana?" Kurt really didn't want to get a bunch of drama started. He gave her the puppy dog eyes of doom, and they were about as affective as Brittany's, and this pissed her off.

"Fucking stop it!" she hissed. "Fine! But I reserve the right to make his life a living hell."

Kurt laughed softly. "I can't argue with that."

As always, Coach Sylvester kept them so late that Coach Beiste had already locked the shower rooms for the evening, and so with blood red cheeks, and a soft pant, Kurt had to wear the sweat until he returned home.

The first thing he did after taking a long drink of his bottle of water was check his messages, and all of them were from Sebastian, and all of them were explicit.

Kurt groaned as he gathered up his bags, and headed for his Navigator.

_**From Coyote: So, you like my ass huh?**_

_**From Coyote: What did I do to you? ;)**_

_**From Coyote: I was in the shower earlier thinking about you. **_

_**From Coyote: (Image attached)**_

Kurt swallowed when he was given another full frontal naked picture of Sebastian, but this time he was in the shower, he was standing at full attention. Kurt slid into the driver's seat, and rolled down the window so the cool October wind could whoosh over him. Perhaps Puck was right, and he was headed for a heatstroke.

_**To Coyote: I would be called a liar if I said I didn't find you cute. So stop being all Narcissus on me, and I'm not telling you what you did to me because then you'll get all smug.**_

_**From Coyote: Cute? I'm not cute, I'm hot as fuck. **_

_**To Coyote: Really?**_

_**From Coyote: Yes, I am, and I suppose I'll have to let my imagination take me places. **_

_**To Coyote: Don't get lost, I'm sure its a mess up there. I know I'm probably going to regret asking this, but uh, what are you doing right now?**_

_**From Coyote: Thinking of you. **_

_**To Coyote: Why? Don't you have better things to do?**_

_**From Coyote: Not really. You wanna meet up for dinner? **_

Kurt's heart thumped at the question, and his blood bubbled warmly. Why was Sebastian causing him to react like that? Sure he shamelessly enjoyed the guys teases, and explicit messages, but they were only for fun, and nothing more right? Sebastian couldn't really find him all that attractive? He knew he was pretty in a girly way, but he was sure that Sebastian was simply leading him on, and wanting to add him to a list of conquests.

Well, he'd certainly get further than Blaine that was for sure, and Kurt wasn't adverse to the idea. For all of his flaws, Sebastian Smythe's looks weren't one of them.

_**To Coyote: I need to go home and shower, I only got out of Cheerio's.**_

_**From Coyote: Mmm... my favorite breakfast food. Can I eat you, kitten? I bet you'd taste delicious with a little milk poured over that body of yours. Don't shower because then that'll take too long. **_

Kurt let out an undignified giggle.

_**To Coyote: Where are you?**_

_**From Coyote: Right behind you.**_

Kurt gasped, and looked over to see the beautiful cherry red Corvette pulling in next to Kurt's Navigator. The windows were completely tinted, but the door flew open, and Sebastian elegantly stepped out, his smirk all smarmy and sexy.

"Well, hello there, kitten," Sebastian purred as Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"Kinky coyote," Kurt said holding up a finger as he turned on the engine to roll his window up, and then grab his bag as he slid out of the car.

While Kurt was getting things out of the car, Sebastian was staring at a very tight pair of red shorts, perfect silky smooth legs, and an ass that would put Jennifer Lopez's to shame.

Sebastian's crotch swelled instantly, and he groaned as he resisted the urge to jump the pretty little thing in front of him. "Fuck you!"

Kurt paused, and looked over his shoulder in confusion. "Huh?"

Sebastian growled, and dropped his gaze down to his black slacks that had a very distinctive bulge.

Kurt's mouth dropped open slightly. _Okay_, perhaps Sebastian had been telling the truth. "I thought you were kidding."

Sebastian scowled. "Kidding? Why would I kid about this?" He grabbed himself forcefully causing pools of blood to travel in various regions of Kurt's body.

Kurt bit his lip as he draped his bag over his shoulder, and allowed it to hang by his hip. "Trust me, I'm not exactly – _sexy_. We taking your car?"

Now, it was Sebastian's turn for his jaw to drop. Why was Kurt always saying that? He said that yesterday, and with such feeling. It was bothersome, what would cause Kurt to believe he wasn't sexy? What fucking asshole told him this? From what Sebastian saw, Kurt was very sexy, and he wasn't even trying.

Kurt approached Sebastian tentatively, and poked him gently in the shoulder. "Bastian?"

"Get in, kitten," he commanded getting a hold of himself.

Kurt only nodded, and slid into the black leather seats. When Sebastian hopped in beside him, he started the car, and peeled out a little too fast.

"Whoa! Slow down, I don't have a curfew." Kurt reached for his seat belt, and he gasped when they turned a sharp corner causing Kurt to fly against Sebastian who smirked vindictively. "Coyote!"

"Hey baby, I like you a little closer."

Kurt gave a strangled laugh, and adjusted his shorts as they started riding up his crotch. "You know, I probably don't smell the best." He cringed at the thought of stinking. "Our coach always keeps us late, and by that time the football coach has locked the shower rooms."

Sebastian pulled into the first decent restaurant he saw, which happened to be McKinley's go-to restaurant, Breadstix.

When he cut the engine, he made a move that caused Kurt to gasp in shock. Sebastian's arms circled around his slim body, and he was pulled close, and to his shock Sebastian's nose buried right into his neck. Kurt trembled when a hot wet tongue flicked out to taste his neck. _Wow!_ That was new. It was that night when he discovered that his neck was way too sensitive.

"Mm... you taste like a delicious sweet boy," Sebastian purred into his ear causing Kurt's whole body to betray him. "Very scrumptious, and so innocent." He pulled back, and licked his lips. Kurt tasted good even if there was a little sweat. He could imagine licking Kurt's body up and down, and forcing the boy to come for him. He would bet his Corvette that Kurt's moans were the amazing.

Kurt was staring at him with those eyes, my fucking God! Sebastian thought to himself. "Come on, baby. Let's get you filled, and then maybe I'll debauch you later."

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he whacked Sebastian in the chest. "Who said I asked?" he slid out of the car, and once again adjusted the shorts that went right up his ass. Good Gaga, Coach Sylvester! He thought with annoyance.

"You don't have to ask baby," Sebastian said wrapping his arm around Kurt. He pulled Kurt to his chest, and placed the palm of his hand on the small of Kurt's back. "I can see it in your eyes."

A strangled noise could be heard from Kurt's pretty lips. "U- uhm, no, that's not the look in my eyes," he lied weakly.

"I'm sure it is beautiful. Now, shall we go? Or I could eat you here, but then that'd be unfair to you because you'd be starving. I could also give you something to devour and joy. I'm sure that pretty mouth could do a lot of other things besides sing." He tapped Kurt's lips playfully, and enjoyed the reaction against his side.

Kurt wiggled himself out of Sebastian's grip, aware of the fact that this guy had done that right smack dab in the middle of public. No one would have done that to him. It was like Sebastian didn't give a shit who saw them.

"Let's go, coyote, I _am_ starving. Coach Sylvester had me eat only yogurt for lunch."

Sebastian requested a booth in the way back where it was absolutely private, and blocked their view of the doors by rows of fake plants hanging on the back of the booth.

"Where'd you get coyote from?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Kurt shrugged as he gazed over the menu before closing it. He knew what he wanted. "You're a predator," he hummed as the waitress brought them some cokes. She smiled kindly at Kurt. "Thank you, Jessica."

"You're welcome, Kurt." She happily jotted down their order, and left with a wink.

Kurt popped the straw into his glass of diet coke, and sipped it with a sigh. "That's nice." He leaned back with a huff.

Sebastian was watching him. "Predator?"

"Uh huh. You are a predator. You go after everything male with a pulse."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That is untrue."

"It's so true!" Kurt argued.

"No, honey, I am afraid you are wrong. I go after everything that catches my eye." He was staring right at Kurt when he said this, and it took a lot of willpower to not shiver visibly.

"I don't know why I'd be one of them."

Sebastian's gaze narrowed. "I don't get that. Why do you not like yourself?"

Blinking, Kurt frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? I love myself!"

"Bull shit," Sebastian scoffed. "If you loved yourself then why the fuck would you say you weren't sexy? Or why I wouldn't have an interest?"

Kurt waffled a bit on that. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he shut it, and his eyes fell to the table. He was a little embarrassed, it wasn't something he really thought about much. "I have all the sex appeal of a baby penguin, Bastian."

"You are full of shit. Who told you that?"

"Blaine."

"Blaine's a fuckin' dick!" Sebastian sneered.

"He told me that when we were just friends, and then he proceeded to try and talk to me about sex, and if that wasn't humiliating enough he decides that he should talk to my father, and get him to talk to me about sex."

Sebastian choked on his coke, and very nearly convulsed at hearing that. "What. The. Fuck." He punctuated each word in horror.

"Mhmm, and up until last night, Blaine never once touched me below the waist. He never had an interest in me, not much anyway."

"Unbelievable." He wiped his mouth on a napkin, and glared straight ahead. He made sure not to wield his glare at Kurt, but he certainly was pissed. "You know something, Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt asked trying to understand Sebastian.

"There is really only one reason why I was going after Blaine in the first place."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, but he said nothing to that. What could he say?

"Everyone was talking about him at Dalton. That was all they ever did, and it was like all the Warblers had orgasms about him in their sleep. I was intrigued, and I figured I'd make him my next conquest, but I had no fucking idea that he was such a pathetic loser. Thank God, I didn't sleep with that, and that's saying something. I've been with a lot of losers, but I can't remember any names. I'd _hate_ to remember the name of a loser I slept with."

Kurt shook his head, and chuckled quietly. "Slut."

"That's high class slut to you, kitten."

Their breadsticks came out, and Kurt was the first to grab one. He was so hungry he didn't care about what Coach Sylvester would say or think about his eating habits. Their food soon came, and Kurt was quiet for a while because he'd been so hungry. Sebastian was eyeing Kurt strangely for the longest time.

"Do you starve yourself?" he finally asked when Kurt sucked up a noodle in such a way that it made Sebastian's pants tighten.

"What? No way," Kurt declared. "I'm just starving. I had a yogurt and a grapefruit today, and then I was forced to be at the top of the pyramid."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "You really are a cheerleader!" He thought maybe Kurt was helping with the backup shit. He didn't know that Kurt would actually be the center of attention.

"Yours truly," Kurt quipped. "Not only that, but I'm the only one who is able to stand at the top of the pyramid without shaking or getting distracted. I'm also the second lightest in the group, well, I'm tied in weight with Brittany, but Coach Sylvester doesn't trust her."

"You're unbelievable," he mused with a shake of his head.

Kurt stuck his tongue out. "So, no, I do not starve myself. I've been _really_ busy."

"Yet, you make time to sext with me," Sebastian teased.

Kurt nearly choked on a piece of grilled shrimp. The smarmy grin on Sebastian's face only made it worse as the coyote offered his coke. Kurt was out of diet coke, and the waitress hadn't come back to check on them.

He took a long drink, and bowed his head. "_You_ sext me."

"I didn't get a reply from you telling me to stop. In fact, I remember you said, _'sext me later.'_"

That was true. "Yes, I may have encouraged it-"

"Uh huh."

"But that doesn't mean I sext you back."

"You said I had a sweet ass."

Groaning, Kurt placed Sebastian's coke down. "Perhaps I did, maybe it was during a moment of insanity or something. I plead guilty."

"Excellent, exactly what I wanted to hear, but I think it was more during a moment when I made you hot."

"You are so sure of yourself."

"When you look this good how can you not?" He held out his arms in a _'here I am'_ gesture. Sebastian really enjoyed the color in Kurt's cheeks. He had such flawless skin that all he could think about was biting into it. His teeth were dying for someone to chew on. He hadn't gotten laid in a week, and Kurt was driving him crazy.

Kurt didn't reply to Sebastian's teasing, and instead finished his dinner, and stole his companion's coke once more. Finally, Sebastian picked up his own fork, and twirled the noodles, and elegantly took a bite. He looked very satisfied, and that not only annoyed Kurt, but it made him feel strange. There was a lot of heat flying between them, and he was doing his best to keep it well contained.

The waitress finally came over, and Kurt asked for a to-go refill on his diet coke so he didn't steal anymore of Sebastian's. They denied dessert, and she left the bill on the table. Kurt went to grab it, but Sebastian snatched it before he could. Their fingers brushing together as they did. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the spark of electricity. How odd.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "I can pay my half."

Sebastian snorted. "I _can_ be a gentleman sometimes. It's on me." He dropped a platinum Visa into the black book carelessly.

"Fine, I'll leave the tip." He dropped a five as the waitress took the book, and soon came back for Sebastian to sign.

Sebastian stared at Kurt's ass as they headed out of the restaurant. His cock continued to perk with every step. He walked languidly behind Kurt the entire way raking him over predatorily. Perhaps coyote _was_ a good nickname for him.

Sebastian had seen a lot of asses in his life, and had enjoyed most of them. Some of them had been so terrible, but the faces were pretty enough that Sebastian allowed it to slide. But for the Love of all things Sexually Holy, Kurt Hummel had an ass of the Gods! If there was a God of Ass it would be Kurt in disguise. Not only that, but he was perfect. He was tall, slender, and his face was so pretty that it deserved to be on the cover of Vogue. His eyes were also rather astounding, and Sebastian had been surprised that he could actually remember the color.

He couldn't tell you the color of any man's eyes that he'd met, but Kurt literally had those eyes that demanded attention. All of that wrapped up with a cute wiggly perky ass was driving Sebastian to the brink of coming in his pants, and he hadn't done that since he was twelve, and had his first erection.

Kurt noticed Sebastian was being unusually silent as they got to the car. He turned, and noticed Sebastian was staring at him with such a fiery intensity that Kurt could have passed out.

"Coyote?"

Sebastian's head snapped up, and he locked onto those beautifully gorgeous eyes. He glided like fog closer until their chests were touching, and they were perfectly eye level. Kurt froze where he stood. "Tell me to stop, and I will, but otherwise, I'm going to kiss you."

Kurt barely had a second to register what Sebastian had said before their lips connected, and that unexplainable heat burst into flames. Kurt's body melded perfectly against Sebastian's frame, and his fingers climbed up Sebastian's chest, and cupped his jaw.

Sebastian's fingers gripped Kurt's hips, and he was trying to keep himself from sliding further down, and yanking the too tight shorts off the boy's frame, and completely devouring him. He tasted even more delicious today than he had other night. If that wasn't bad enough Kurt had to do the one thing to drive Sebastian over the edge, and that was moan sensuously into his mouth.

Sebastian could have taken Kurt at that very second, and thrown him to the ground, and fucked him shamelessly. He could make the boy scream his name, and then stain the ground with his come. It took a lot of willpower. So much more than Sebastian ever thought he possessed to not do what he wanted because he knew that doing so would be a reminisce of that fucking midget.

For someone who had only had one boyfriend, Kurt was a hell of a kisser. He was passionate, and it kind of spooked Sebastian. He felt Kurt's frame shiver, and realized that he would have to force self control into his body because Kurt wasn't able.

Sebastian very gently slowed the kiss down to a rhythmic tempo, and then he parted causing Kurt to whimper in protest. Not only was the whimper damning to Sebastian's soul, but there was a look in Kurt's eyes. A look that he had never in his life seen before, but he recognized feeling behind it because it was a feeling that he had developed a few years ago before he began his constant prowl of men.

Kurt lied to Sebastian, but Kurt had no idea that he had lied because he didn't know it. Kurt was starving, but it wasn't for food. It was for affection in every way possible. This gorgeous little thing born in Ohio was so hungry for love and to be touched that he was weak.

"I should get you home, kitten."

Kurt wanted to protest. He dearly wanted to grab Sebastian and force the teen to take him in the corvette. He didn't care how cheap or pathetic fucking in a backseat was, but he knew that he couldn't. There was a strange void filled inside of Kurt, and he didn't understand. He said nothing to Sebastian, but he did nod as he let go of Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian growled quietly, and pulled Kurt closer.. "I'm not through with you yet, kitten. Get in the car," he commanded placing one soft kiss to Kurt's temple before helping him into the passenger seat.

Once Kurt's slim legs were tucked in, he closed it, and adjusted his swollen crotch before sliding into the driver's seat. He would have to take care of his problem later.

_Alone_.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

"Kurt?" Burt did an excellent job hedging him off before he could get to his room that night. His father was sitting on the sofa in a pair of flannel pajamas. All the lights were out, and Kurt wouldn't have seen him if he hadn't said anything.

The light beside Burt flickered on, and Kurt tried not to gulp at the stare he was given. His mind and body was still reeling from Sebastian, and the knowledge that he, Kurt Hummel could turn on another man. He had thought Sebastian was joking the whole time, until he saw visible evidence.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt asked feeling really uncomfortable. He tugged on the red shorts as he once again cursed Coach Sylvester in his head for her inappropriate attire. She must have been bribing or blackmailing Figgins.

Burt frowned lightly at his only son. It was so hard trying to let Kurt make his own decisions, and be free. He was now eighteen, and Burt knew that he couldn't stop the boy in front of him from growing up. Looking at him now, Burt saw a gorgeous young man, and it was so far away from the tiny little boy he'd been once before. He rarely ever had to punish Kurt for anything, and he had considered himself lucky to have such a smart, and well adjusted kid in such a simple minded town. But now, Burt couldn't even punish Kurt even if he wanted too. All he could do now was pick up any broken pieces from his baby boy's mistakes, and try and put them back together again.

"Come over here, and sit by me," he requested patting the sofa. "We need to have a talk."

Kurt knew that it was only a matter of time before Burt caught up to him. Timidly, Kurt took a seat on, and situated himself so that he could face his father, and wait for the onslaught of interrogative questions.

"Everyone's asleep, and I wanted to talk to you alone. I know you're eighteen, and I know you can make your own decisions. This is our house. I'm not going to be like most fathers and tell you that you can't do anything under _my_ roof. But, I feel we've grown apart since Carole and Finn moved in, and I don't like that. What's going on with you? What is happening in your life? I wanna know, even if you think I can't handle it."

Shocked, Kurt hadn't expected that approach. His well guarded eyes softened immensely, and he relaxed against the cushions as he contemplated what he could say. He understood what his father was saying, but that didn't mean it was a good idea to tell him what happened with Blaine. No matter what the man said, Kurt knew that he wouldn't be prepared for that, and he really didn't want his father to be thrown in jail for homicide.

"I'm trying to think because its very complicated."

"We have all night. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't patronize even if I don't like it," Burt assured.

Kurt smiled, and patted his father's knee affectionately. "Why don't you ask me the questions you want? I might be able to answer them better if I know what you want," he suggested quietly. He placed his bag on the table, and kicked off his boots before curling them underneath him like he used too when he was a little boy.

"What happened with you and Blaine? That's the biggest question I have. You gave absolutely no explanation as to why, and that bothers me, Kurt."

Kurt grimaced at the question. He knew that his father would ask that one, but he had hoped the man would ease into the questions. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and thought about how to go about telling Burt the truth without getting Blaine killed.

"Blaine was the drunk the other night, and he tried to force me to have sex with him."

Burt flinched, and his eyes grew wide, and then they narrowed dangerously. "I'm going to kill him."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that Burt would say that. "No need to worry, I've already let him know with my fist that he wasn't allowed anywhere near me. What really irks me though is that it took him getting drunk to want me. That made me feel terrible."

Burt's eyes softened at hearing that. "Kurt-"

"But, Sebastian – someone I met reminded me that Blaine is just an idiot. I've been hanging out with him lately, but it's nothing serious. We're not in a relationship, I don't think he does relationships. He's a bit of a jerk, but he's an honest jerk. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but he's one of those people who doesn't hide who he is. Blaine is a good guy in the long run, he's just very repressed, and I think that when he drinks his repression releases, and he becomes what he was never allowed to be. You always let me have my freedom, and you trusted me. Blaine's father is kind of a – er asshole? Sorry, dad." He blushed as he said that, but he hated cursing in front of his dad. It seemed disrespectful.

"Go on, Kurt. You're eighteen, and I know when someone's an ass, and when they're not."

Kurt laughed hesitantly. "Well, he's always grown up to hide who he was, and maybe I might have said the wrong thing that night – I don't really know. I just know that Blaine has a lot of issues that he really needs to deal with. The last time he was drunk he made out with a girl, and so that kind of goes back to the whole repressed personality. It's not an excuse-" he held up his hand with his father was about to speak. "I know, but Blaine is not a terrible person. He's just troubled, and no I will never give him another chance. He blew it that night."

"So, this Sebastian guy?"

"I'd let you meet him, but I don't think that's wise. He doesn't really do parents? He's kind of a free spirit. I don't know. When I first met him, I really didn't like him."

Burt's eyes widened. "Really?"

"He was interested in Blaine, and I was threatened by him. However, Sebastian showed me that he wasn't such a bad person when he came to my defense. He forced Blaine to leave with the threat of the police."

"It was that bad?"

Kurt hummed, and picked at the edge of his Cheerio's shirt. "Yeah, it wasn't good. He's not friendly, but he's not as mean as he comes off. I think a lot of that is just a guard, you know? Kind of like my defense. I believe he has one too. We all do, Blaine is repressed, I'm an Ice Queen, and Sebastian is – well – he's if the _If I don't put my heart out there, I won't get hurt_ type."

"You're not seeing this guy?"

"No," Kurt said truthfully. He may have kissed him, and may have allowed the sext messages, but those were nothing more than flattery fun. Even though Kurt was an original romantic, he couldn't help but enjoy the messages, and dirty comments from Sebastian. They made him feel good, and the fire that was always hidden inside of him would start to flare hotter, and his mind ended up turning to mush.

Honestly, he knew now how Sebastian was able to get so many guys into his bed. He was a smooth talking charmer, and that was all there was to it.

"I'm glad we talked. I don't want us to grow apart."

Kurt shook his head, and reached over to hug his father. "We'll always be close, dad." He kissed the man on the cheek. "I'm tired, good-night."

"Night son." Burt watched his son walk away, and sigh heavily as he rubbed his forehead.

Now, where did Kurt hide his shotgun?

(o)

The production of West Side Story went down without a hitch, and Kurt would have liked it had it not been for Rachel's attempts to get him back with Blaine.

"Kurt, Blaine really misses you, and I'm sure that whatever he did wasn't so bad," she fussed. "He's really sad, and he almost forgot his lines."

Kurt glared. It was all over now, but that didn't stop Rachel from trying to make her point. "Rachel, my relationships are none of your business."

"They are when they interfere with _my_ production!" she exclaimed.

"Rachel, I'm going to tell you once more, stay out of it." He turned to the mirror, and adjusted his hair, and the dark gray vest over the lighter. Kurt wasn't going to the after party. He didn't feel all that comfortable with Blaine in any other setting but glee, and even that was a stretch.

Rachel simply stood there staring at him hard, but he continued to ignore her famously as she finally huffed, and walked back over to Blaine.

Feeling as though he didn't belong, Kurt made his way out of the back of the auditorium, and very nearly collided with Sebastian who had been standing right outside with his hands behind his back. He was smirking. He wasn't dressed as a Dalton student like the other Warblers. He was caught somewhere between casual and formal.

Very nice.

"Hello, kitten," he purred with a charming smirk.

Kurt blinked. "Bastian."

"The one and only baby." He was still grinning, and that was terrifying.

Kurt eyed Sebastian suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you of course. I certainly wasn't going to watching the-"

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian glared when he saw Blaine, and when Kurt glanced over his shoulder he saw everyone standing behind him looking quite nosy. Blaine actually sounded excited for once, and that bothered Kurt.

"Be careful speaking to me child, unlike kitten here, I might just let it slip what you did."

Blaine gulped. "W- what are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

Sebastian was now looking back at Kurt. "Ready to go, kitten?"

"Only if you tell me what's behind your back."

"Ah, this?"

Kurt gave a startled gasp, and his eyes widened when Sebastian's presented to him a dozen red-wine roses. "Bastian!" He yelped in a strangled voice as they were put into his chest. He took hold of them as his face heated to an extreme degree, and his stomach filled with butterflies. "They're beautiful."

"Of course they are, I would only pick the best for _my_ kitten."

Kurt bit down on his lower lip as he buried his nose into one of the flowers. "Thank you."

"_Dayyyum_!" Santana crowed. "Where the hell have you been all my life?"

Sebastian flashed her a perfect smile. "In your dreams, sweetie," he winked deviously.

"No wonder you gave up the midget, I mean holy shit! I'd do you in a heartbeat."

"But, Tana, you have me," Brittany whined pinning herself to Santana's side.

"I know honey, but there's always a foursome." Now, Brittany looked intrigued.

Sebastian was almost caught off guard by her before Kurt leaned in and whispered. "She's the female version of you."

Chuckling darkly, Sebastian held out his arm for Kurt to take. "Female version of me, huh?" He eyed her appreciatively. "I suppose you'll do, and you'll have to ask my kitten for a foursome. I'm up for anything, but my kitten here is a little more conservative than I, and I promise, you'd be joining to darling," he said to Brittany who squealed with delight.

"Kurtie has a new dolphin!"

Sebastian had the look of anyone who was meeting Brittany for the first time. Kurt chuckled softly. "I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here," he whispered.

"Kitten?" It was the last thing Kurt heard from Blaine as he allowed Sebastian to lead him away.

"You're a show off," Kurt teased bashfully. "But thank you, I love them."

"Of course you do. I told you I _can_ be a gentleman when it strikes me."

"Well, you proved yourself. Where are we going?"

"To Paris?"

Kurt snickered. "I'd love to, but can you get me back by Monday?"

"Hm, I did tell you I was a man of impossibilities, but Paris is the type of place that needs to be explored like a delicious man and his body."

Kurt resisted the urge do a face palm. "You went from really sweet to very kinky in less than two minutes. Ah, well, at least you're improving."

Sebastian scoffed. "Improving? There is nothing that needs to be improved, baby. I am perfect." He led them to his car, and opened it for Kurt. "I promise, Cinderella, I shall have you back before midnight."

"Liar."

As they drove off into the night with McKinley behind them, Kurt was playing with the petals of his flowers, and Sebastian's stereo was playing some alternative rock tune in the background.

"You okay, kitten?" Sebastian asked filling the silent void. Something was wrong with his kitten, and he needed to know why. He looked sad, and that bothered Sebastian more than he cared to believe.

Kurt was thinking about what he had told his dad yesterday night. Sebastian was not a man of relationships, and he only ever wanted to sleep with them, and nothing more.

"I'm fine, coyote," he said with a smile. "No one's ever gotten me flowers before."

"Not even midget?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, I got him flowers when he got the part of Tony to show him I wasn't upset."

What the hell? "Damn, your selflessness is annoying sometimes. You shouldn't have given him anything except a good tongue lashing. He should have been the one grovelling or at least telling them _no_ when they asked him to read for Tony. No is not a difficult word, but it seems that Midget Anderson has serious problems with _no_."

Kurt shrugged. "I just wanted to support him. He was my first boyfriend."

"He sure didn't act like it, not that I would know."

"At least you'd always be honest."

"I don't see the point in lying. It fucks with everything around you." He gripped the wheel with one hand, and his other was adjusting the stick, and he put it in fourth gear as they hit a long stretch of road that would lead them to Westerville. "We're going to dinner."

Kurt wondered if Sebastian acted this way with all of his conquests. He also wondered inside whether he should give in. The logical part of his mind was screaming for him to run as far away as he could without looking back. However, another part of him, and he didn't want to believe that it was his heart was telling him that it wouldn't get more romantic than this. Whether or not it was love, and Kurt knew it wasn't, it was more than enough for his first time.

For one, Sebastian was a lot more experienced than he was, and would likely be gentle enough for Kurt to enjoy it, and the flowers were a very nice incentive.

The mere thought of handing himself over to Sebastian was terrifying and exciting at the same time. He wondered if he could really do it? He looked over at Sebastian who's eyes were fixated on the road. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well, and he wished for one small minute that he could slip inside, and find out what was on his mind.

"I am curious as to what is in your mind, kitten?" Sebastian glanced sideways at the blushing boy. Usually, Sebastian had to say something kinky to get the color, but he had been very quiet, and delving into his own thoughts about the whole situation. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted Kurt to be a simple conquest, and that was weird. He didn't seem to understand his own logic at all.

"You first," Kurt shot with a small grin.

"I asked first."

"So? You're more unpredictable than me."

"I doubt it."

Kurt said nothing as he leaned over and kissed Sebastian tenderly on the cheek.

… Sebastian froze at the move, and he refused to acknowledge the fact that his stomach was feeling really weird, and the heat under his polo shirt was anything but premature arousal. If his heart was racing faster than normal, he refused to fess up to it.

"You're really testing me, kitten."

"Am I?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side innocently.

Sebastian glared weakly. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Nothing."

"Mmm." He didn't believe that. Not for a single minute.

They pulled into a slightly fancy French restaurant in the middle of town. Kurt remembered he had suggested it to Blaine once when they were at Dalton, but he had turned it down insisting that it was too much of a reminder of his parent's lifestyle.

"I can't take you to Paris in one night, but I can give you a _taste_ of Paris."

Kurt was speechless, and so he said nothing as he slipped out of the car. He wondered if he was even dressed for this? He looked down at his ensemble, and pressed a wrinkle out of the thigh of his charcoal slacks.

He shivered when Sebastian leaned into his side, and whispered, "You look exactly like _my_ kitten should at a place like this." It was like Sebastian was reading his mind.

Kurt had been to a few fancy restaurants here and there, but never on a date. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a date or not.

Everyone was dressed casual with a hint of formality, and the inside was beautiful with chandeliers, and strung up candles. A few well made oil paintings in crème and white hung spectacularly.

The Hostess beamed brightly when Sebastian slipped her something, and muttered into her ear. She merely nodded, and they were soon bypassing the awaiting customers to a table in the very back.

Kurt had a sneaky suspicion that Sebastian bribed the woman because she was ever so thrilled to give them the most private table in the place.

"I absolutely love this place. I come here often for lunch since its not far from Dalton."

Kurt inwardly thanked Coach Sylvester for the painful lessons of French. He knew what most of the stuff was, and had sampled some at one of the foreign food festivals that often sprung up in the spring time.

"Pas avoir des difficultés à lire le menu sommes-nous?" (_Not having trouble reading the menu are we?)_

Kurt rolled his as he crossed his legs, and rested forearm on the table. He made sure not to have his elbows where they didn't belong. "J'ai peut-être grandi dans le terrible système scolaire public, mais je ne suis pas inculte." (_I may have grown up in the dreaded public school system, but I am not uneducated.)_

Sebastian's eyes naturally darkened, and his body warmed at the sound of Kurt's rolling tongue as he spoke the ultimate language in Sebastian's opinion. "Well then," he said evenly.

Kurt chuckled, and ordered his meal in French along with Sebastian to their waiter, and apparently his ID was much better than Kurt's because he flashed it, and ordered a fine wine.

Kurt scowled quietly, and Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "I swear on my car that we will not get drunk nor will I turn into some psychopath hellbent on raping you," he assured when the waiter walked away. "You can't have French without a little wine, kitten."

Biting the edge of his lip, Kurt nodded. "Sorry, I've not had very good experiences with alcohol. You know the blonde girl? Brittany?"

"The one who spoke of dolphins?" Sebastian still wondered about that.

"Her, she threw up in a girl's mouth when she was on stage because she was drunk."

Sebastian burst out laughing. "Tell me you have it on video?"

"You might try Jacob Ben Israel's Facebook page. He's the resident nosy reporter who gets into everyone's business without fail. If anyone has footage of that night it would be him. I have sadly befriended him simply to keep up to date with the rumors in case I need to dodge them or bring extra clothes. I think you'll find most of our performances on there. As much as New Directions are hated, he gave us our own page."

"Hate is love, kitten. The more they hate you the more they want to know about you."

Their wine was brought out with their meal, Sebastian poured both of them a little. "To eat this, you have to drink this." He insisted handing him one of the flute wine glasses.

"Okay, I'm going to trust you with this."

Sebastian smirked. "See, you can't resist me."

Kurt took a small sip. It was kind of dry. "You will not be going eighty-five after this."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it, relax kitten." He wanted to show Kurt that not everyone who drinks a little was a total asshole. Not even when Sebastian was three sheets to the wind would he ever get violent or try and force someone to do something they didn't want to do.

He didn't really understand why he was trying to prove it, and he feared digging to deep into those reasons.

Sebastian showed Kurt his perfectly made fake ID from Paris. It had his picture, and everything. "To be honest, I had hoped they wouldn't let you in that night, but I knew they wouldn't care in the end."

Kurt snorted. "I gathered that. I'll likely never use it again."

"At least until I get you a better one. I didn't have time to call my buddy to get a proper ID."

The food was superb, and Kurt was very nearly stuffed by the time the waiter came around offering dessert. Sebastian looked at Kurt who shook his head as he pushed his plate back. He'd had a half a glass of his wine, while Sebastian had two glasses, and he didn't look the least bit drunk.

In fact, he was more friendly and open. He was perhaps a little too open because Kurt found out that Sebastian's mother was currently in Italy with his little sister, and his father was rarely home, and that he lived in Columbus, Ohio.

"Father takes a mistress every other night. I've always suspected that he might be a closet asshole simply because his vehemence over me. At first I used other guys to piss him off. I would make out in front of him and his clients or I would let him catch me in the act. It became a game for a while, and I swear I saw something in his eyes. He told me he didn't give a shit what I did so long as I followed the code of going to Harvard."

"Do you _want_ to go Harvard?" Kurt asked curiously. "What do you want to do?"

"No, I don't want to go to Harvard. I want to go back to Paris, and I want to live. I want to be free. In France they don't care who the fuck you walk down the street with or who you do on the beach. In the end though, I'd like to get into medical school, and become a Pediatrician. Father wants me to go into law, all of the Smythe's have done so in some way."

He dropped his Visa into the black book, and left a healthy tip on the table.

"You can change that," Kurt suggested when they walked out into the chilly October weather. He could feel the wind bite through his fine silk shirt.

Sebastian curled his arm around Kurt's waist, and pulled him closer. "Can I? Not so sure."

"You can do anything, coyote," he assured. "You're very intelligent. I bet you get perfect grades without even lifting a finger. I might be able to do that at McKinley, but really the curriculum is nothing compared to Dalton."

Smirking, Sebastian shrugged. "That's the way of the Smythe family. We thrive on connections, and lavish living if you couldn't tell."

"Dad and I have always been really simple, well, he was simple. I was a chore."

Sebastian's smirk turned into a wide grin. "Oh?"

"Mm, my mom died when I was eight, and so it was only the two of us. I was always into singing and fashion. My mom used to create all my clothes, and I would sit there and watch. She would sing and play the piano for me and dad. She had the voice of an angel, and I guess I kind of adopted all of that as my own. It was kind of my way of remembering her. When I was about seven my mom would set up this stage in the basement like Broadway, and we would sing and put on plays for dad. It was cheesy, but it was nice."

Kurt gazed up into the empty dark sky. The artificial lighting from the city hid all the stars, but the moon hung barely visible in a backwards C.

"Not cheesy," Sebastian murmured following Kurt's eyes. "It explains a lot about you actually."

"Dad was always good about it, you know? When I finally told him I was gay, he was like, 'I know' and he's been there ever since. He even tries to talk to me about everything, and we both get so flustered we end up watching whatever is on TV."

Sebastian felt a twinge of envy. "Your father sounds cool."

"He is. I've always been able to make my own choices, within reason."

Once they were back on the road, Kurt felt his body gravitate closer to Sebastian before he could stop himself. He pressed his forehead against Sebastian's broad shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Tired on me, kitten? And here I thought wining and dining was a good way to seduce you."

Kurt's lip quirked. "There's the Sebastian I know so well."

"The Sebastian you know so well is always there," Sebastian pointed out richly, "_And_ he's not leaving right now." He said the last with a little trepidation. "But, I can't make any promises."

Kurt realized then that they weren't talking about perverted Sebastian, but more like, _'I can try a relationship, but I can't guarantee I won't fuck it over.'_

"Don't worry, I never ask for promises," he whispered as Sebastian's hand reached over and gripped his knee tightly.

"I better get you home then, kitten before I lose my resolve and take us to the nearest hotel."

Laughing quietly, Kurt's heart not only burned, but it also had a strange flutter. "Why don't you?" He knew that he was stepping into the unknown asking that, and he wondered if Sebastian would take him up on the offer.

Sebastian glared at the road as he put on a little bit of speed, and his fingers spread out along Kurt's knee gently. He saw the opening, and any other day of the week he would have whirled the car around, and took them to the nearest sleazy hotel, but he bit down on his wild side, and continued driving.

"No, kitten. Not this time."


	5. Chapter Five

_**Grr this site has decided to mess with my beautiful Kirby art! It went all wonky. -.-  
**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Monday morning came with the same irritation of school with the added bonus of every single girl from New Directions and Troubletones coming up to him, and literally demanding to know who the hot guy was the other night.

"Hot piece of ass, Fancy Pants, you better tap that," Santana reminded him sharply with her hand on her slender hip.

"He was a cute dolphin," Brittany said dazedly.

"Sebastian would hate to be called cute," Kurt mused spinning the dial on his locker, and piling his things inside.

"Hm, Harry Potter wannabe didn't say a word. He simply walked off looking pretty pissed off," Santana informed. "He said something along the likes, '_He doesn't like Kurt.'_" She looked like she wanted to hurt Blaine. "Can I kill him yet?"

Kurt snorted. "No sweetie, Brittany would miss you while you were in prison."

Brittany bobbed her head. "I'd be sad without you."

When they separated he was bombarded by Mercedes with Shane on her arm. Instantly, he drew back as she came forward. "What on earth is going on with you, Kurt? First you break it off with Blaine who is like perfect for you, and now you're with another guy? That's not very nice to do to Blaine."

Kurt's eyes darkened. Sebastian would tell her that she had quite the jock strap with the balls to fill them, but Kurt was way too much of a gentleman to say something so off-color, but it didn't stop his thoughts. "I'm not talking to you with a jock behind you, Mercedes."

Mercedes flinched, and Shane scowled. "Like I care what you do." He actually looked rather disgusted, but Mercedes didn't seem to notice.

"Shane's harmless, Kurt. He's not like the other guys."

Did Mercedes develop a short term memory loss or something? He had always bragged to others that Mercedes had been his best friend, and often talked about how intelligent she was, but now Kurt was biting his words. "I am not going to stand here and pretend that he wasn't apart of the crowd that threw all of us in the dumpsters at one point in time."

Mercedes bowed her head, and Shane glared. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh really? I don't know how many footballs you've been hit with, but I can count on all my fingers and toes the number of times you were involved." He shook his head, and turned back to Mercedes. "If all you want to talk to me is about my personal life, then no, Mercedes. I'm sorry, you're my friend, but I prefer some things to remain private. Also, you have absolutely no idea what happened with Blaine. You were supposed to be my friend, and yet you jump to his defense. I know who won't be receiving the award for best friend of the year." He shook his head, and walked away leaving Mercedes shouting after him.

It was only a few minutes after he'd disappeared that Mercedes realized that he had dropped the _best_ part of their friendship. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Rachel rushed him after English Lit, and he couldn't get away from her because they both had Calculus. "Come on, Kurt! Talk to me."

"Absolutely not." He took his seat in the back, and pulled out his daily folder, and began to jot down the problems on the board. He used his phone calculator to help him along.

"Blaine told me this guy you're seeing is using you, and Finn doesn't know anything, but he keeps telling me how you come in very late at night."

It would seem that Blaine hadn't taken the not-so-subtle hint. What did Kurt have to do? Maybe if he threw Blaine in the dumpster he'd get the message, but then he'd be stooping to the level of Neanderthals, and even he wouldn't go that far. "Why should you have access to my personal life?" Kurt turned, and stared her in the eye. "I don't get it. Since when was my life the world's business?"

Rachel frowned, and opened her mouth to say something, but then she shut it. She wasn't sure what she could say now. Used to, Kurt would tell her everything, but ever since she had decided to run for school President he didn't want anything to do with her. "We're friends, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He wondered how much Finn had rubbed off Rachel. "You wouldn't know what friendship was if it danced in front of you naked, and then bit you in the ass," he sneered.

Rachel flinched as if she'd been slapped. "That's cruel, Kurt." She looked like she was about to cry. Kurt didn't have it in him to feel bad about it. Maybe Sebastian was rubbing off on him.

"If the shoe fits..." he trailed off, and ignored her the rest of the class period.

Kurt was settling down beside Finn and Puck at lunch time. Mike and Tina soon joined them, and it wasn't long before the tables were filled with Troubletones and New Directions. All the girls but Santana and Brittany were looking at him expectantly. Blaine sat on the opposite end with Artie, and every time he tried to add to the conversation Santana would hiss at him.

There was a buzz from Kurt's phone; he smiled as he opened it.

_**From Coyote: Good morning sexy kitten!**_

Kurt let out an onslaught of snickers as he bit his lip, and quickly text back.

_**To Coyote: How does that even go together? I mean, I have never in my life seen a sexy kitten. That just sounds wrong.**_

He bit into his apple slices, and took a drink of his ice water as he half-listened to Puck and Finn banter back and forth about some movie all the guys had seen Sunday. Kurt had spent his Sunday playing catch up with his homework. He looked down at his phone once again.

_**From Coyote: Well I have seen a sexy kitten, and it happens to be you. Seriously, you do all these cute things, and then you do sexy things, and so it goes together. You are my kitten and that means you have to accept the fact that you are the first sexy kitten I have ever met. You're special. **_

Kurt bowed his head, cheeks glowing fabulously.

_**To Coyote: And you are a wily coyote because you are insane. **_

_**From Coyote: No one ever proved that. What are you doing today?**_

_**To Coyote: Cheerio practice after school until about four. Afterwards, absolutely nothing. By the way, its well after noon.**_

Kurt had noticed the lack of sext in Sebastian's messages the last couple of days. He wondered why the change in tune all of a sudden? He would ask if he wasn't too much of a chicken or setting himself up for an amusing teasing session with the smug coyote.

_**From Coyote: I slept through most of my classes so to me it is morning. **_

_**To Coyote: Insufferable.**_

_**From Coyote: Make your nothing something with me. :D :D :D**_

_**To Coyote: I always knew you had amazing lameness, and this proves it :P**_

_**From Coyote: Kirby dance! Huha!**_

_**From Coyote: And – we have another (^_^) ^(^_^)^ ^(^_^) ^(^_^)^ Who does the best Kirby dance? My hot ass of course!**_

Kurt bowed his head trying hard not to fall into peals of laughter. Finishing his lunch, he tossed his tray away, and stepped over a thick foot as he passed one of the tables. As if he hadn't seen that coming.

What he didn't see coming however was the sudden sticky iceberg that splashed across his face, and down his neck.

"Taste the rainbow fairy!" Sneered an unfamiliar voice as Kurt's eyes remained clamped shut. From the taste of his lips, it was definitely rainbow. A mix of cherry, orange, lime, blueberry, and the worst of them all _grape_.

A few people snickered as Kurt went straight to the almost abandoned girls bathroom with a resigned sign. He placed his phone on the counter thanking Gaga it was undamaged. He pulled a towel out of his bag, and proceeded to wipe the sugar water from his eyes. He could hear his phone buzzing across the metal of the counter.

He pried the soaked shirt from his frame, and dropped his jeans. Carefully, he unwrapped his new outfit as he used one finger to check his message.

_**To Coyote: You there?**_

Kurt paused long enough to conduct a reply.

_**From Coyote: Fine.**_

A second later.

_**To Coyote: Fine means fucked up. What's wrong, baby? **_

_**From Coyote: My 400$ outfit is ruined that's what. I am currently in the girl's bathroom.**_

He washed his face, and then his hair that had the icky colored sugar water. He reapplied some lotion so that his skin didn't crack. He pulled on his new jeans, and fixed the cream colored turtle neck before fitting a thin light blue shawl over it.

Once he was flawless, he gathered his phone, and the rest of his things when the door burst open, and Coach Sylvester appeared with her finger pointed at him.

"Tomorrow, I order you to wear your Cheerio outfit," she growled angrily. "Fake Boobs told me you were attacked. If they don't follow the Cheerio code then their testosterone filled asses are mine."

"I thought you wanted to keep me a secret until Friday's Assembly?"

She sneered. "I will not have one of mine drowned in sugar! If it absorbs through your skin you'll gain weight, and then the girls will drop your ass."

Kurt took that as a backwards way of saying, '_I care_.' "Yes ma'am," he quipped immediately.

When she was gone, Kurt sagged against the counter sink, as some random girl came into the bathroom. She didn't even bat an eyelash at him for being in the room. It wasn't like he was going to ogle her. She did however smile sympathetically, and before she walked back out, she cleared her throat getting his attention. "I'm voting for you. My friends are too. Good luck." She was gone after that, and it shocked him completely.

He went through the rest of the day, and soon parked himself next to Puck who grinned like a shark. "Just the say the word, Princess, and I'll beat the shit out of the guy who messed with you."

Kurt laughed softly, and patted Puck on the head. "I shouldn't condone violence, but thank you Noah. You deserve some cookies sometime this week."

Puck's eyes got round. "Ah, man, thanks. Your cookies are bad ass!" He looked very happy with himself. "So, who is your new squeeze?"

Kurt knew that there was a catch. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think I have a new squeeze?"

"Oh come on! I've heard all about it from Santana and Rachel. I left right after the show. So come on, spill to your favorite bodyguard."

Kurt blushed a bit. "His name is Sebastian Smythe, and he's different." Flipping through his phone, he found a couple pictures he'd taken of the guy, and showed Puck.

"Rock on! Least he's your height, and good looking enough."

Shaking his head, Kurt nudged Puck. "Right."

"Seriously, man. I mean if I were swinging that way I certainly wouldn't be after the midget maniac over there." He said jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "Your the pretty one with the cute ass. Hmm... I still might. You know, Puckzilla always tries something at least once."

Blushing, Kurt looked down at his hands. "Yeah, thanks Noah, I think."

Kurt could hear the glee commentary in his head, and he knew he was being cynical: _Rachel. Blaine. Rachel. Blaine. Oh dear, seems Mr. Schuester stepped it up with an addition to Finn! He must be getting creative, oh wait! Rachel. Blaine. Rachel. Blaine, ah, no more Finn in the mix too bad, _and everyone appears to either be playing with their cells, looking bored, or whispering to their partner_s._

Kurt glanced at his phone, and chuckled when he received a picture from Sebastian. It was obvious that one of the Warblers had taken it because he was giving a pose that looked cool, calm, and very sexy while staring straight ahead at what Kurt theorized was a teacher.

Underneath the picture was the text, "_**Kiss me baby because I'm sexy.**_"

_**To Coyote: Who took that?**_

_**From Coyote: Jeff. (^_^) **_

_**To Coyote: Ah, does he know you're talking to me? **_

_**From Coyote: Yes. Nick and Jeff know, and I was insulted when they threatened to castrate me! !-.-!**_

Kurt chuckled a little too loudly causing everyone to glance over him curiously. Puck tried to get a peek only to be batted away as Kurt scooted closer to the edge of his chair.

_**To Coyote: They always did like me. Tell them I said hi.**_

"Sorry." He tucked the phone under his arm, and pretended to be paying attention until everyone turned away.

After Cheerios, he showered in the girl's locker room with Brittany and Santana before making his way to the parking lot only to see Sebastian leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sebastian looked put out when Kurt approached. "What? Too girly?" he teased looking down at what he was wearing.

"No delicious cereal uniform?" Sebastian sulked reaching out for Kurt, and tugging him closer.

Sebastian didn't wait for a reply as he pressed a sharp kiss to Kurt's slightly open mouth. Sighing, Kurt melted into him. He ran his hand along Sebastian's Dalton uniform, and fisted the sleeve.

Pulling back, Sebastian chuckled. "Hello, baby."

Kurt huffed. "Hi to you too," he muttered licking his lips causing Sebastian to swoop in again. "We ended early enough so I could get a shower," he panted a little.

"Mm, and I missed it?"

"I showered with two girls who wouldn't stop making out the whole time."

Sebastian paused, and wrinkled his nose. "You know I was kidding about that foursome right? I don't involve girls."

Laughing, Kurt nodded. "I know, but Santana and Brittany are two of a kind."

"If you say so, but I won't have anyone touching my kitten. You belong to me for as I long as I say so."

"Got it." Kurt wondered how long that would be, but he didn't ask. "Come back to my house?"

"Is that an invite?" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Finn will be there later if he doesn't go to Rachel's first, but I think my dad and Carole will be out most of the night."

"I'm all yours baby."

"You can follow me. After today, I refuse to leave my car in the parking lot." He pulled off Sebastian, and turned only to be snagged by the wrist.

"You alright?" he queried, and Kurt thought he heard an under layer of concern.

"I'm used to it. I do admit it hadn't happened in a while, but I suppose telling a jock's girlfriend off today probably had something to do with it." He shrugged, and headed to his car. He didn't want Sebastian to see how much that theory actually hurt. He knew that Mercedes hadn't instigated it, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

Sebastian followed Kurt through the winding streets of Lima, but his brain had gone off into an another region. There was a specific reason he hated public schools. It was contaminated with nothing but human cockroaches. Sebastian had spent the day subtly interrogating the Warblers for information on Kurt. He could have killed those bastards for not describing him earlier. It would have saved him a lot of valuable time from chasing the wrong boy.

At first, it was Blaine this, and Blaine that when he joined. When he asked about Kurt to Jeff, the blond had lit up like a Christmas tree, and went on for hours about Kurt's voice and sweet personality. Jeff and Nick had both been rather put out that Blaine had dominated all of Kurt's time.

Wes didn't care too much for Kurt, but that was only because he didn't like change. Sebastian wasn't liked very much by the Head Warbler, but David had all good things to say about him. Trent had smiled like he was practically in love, and Thad merely nodded, and commented that Kurt had been one of the sweetest and down to earth students at Dalton.

Ninety-eight percent of the students at Dalton came from rich backgrounds, and lots of money. The other two percent were scholarships, and rarely did Dalton ever receive a middle class student. Kurt wasn't exactly middle class. Sebastian had done his research into Burt Hummel, and the man was well off, and he was somehow connected to the German artist of Hummel drawings and the figurines themselves. He found out that his mother, Elizabeth had been on Broadway several times. She had very small parts, but according to the few articles he came across in old newspapers, she was not only beautiful, but well loved.

Kurt looked a lot like her. She had a lithe figure, and looking at her face was like looking at Kurt. She had long thick brown curly hair, and the parts she always played was one where she wore a tiara. He supposed that she had that look that caused her to end up type cast in the 'sweetheart' mini-roles.

Never before had Sebastian ever cared about anyone else enough to actively search for information on their lives. In the past he rarely bothered with names, but Kurt... Sebastian sighed as he turned right on Whitman Avenue. Kurt was something different, and until Sebastian understood the what and why he wasn't going anywhere.

He squashed the snarky inner voice that rarely cropped up that he knew the reason why he wasn't going anywhere. It was a voice that he shut off a very long time ago.

The house was homely in Sebastian's opinion. It was dark brick, and two stories with white shudders. There were a few hanging trees that Sebastian couldn't name, and the backyard had a tall privacy fence. He pulled in right behind Kurt, and cut the engine. It looked like no one was home, but then again their car could be in the garage.

The house was soft tones of brown, and had a lived in feel.

"No one's home," Kurt quipped rounding the corner and scaled the basement steps.

"Lucky me," Sebastian leered.

Kurt's room was the on the left, and it was huge with a double French style walk-in closet, and another door to the far side that lead to a bathroom.

"I've owned the basement since I was about fifteen, and all of my clothes began to infiltrate into dad's closet. He wasn't pleased in the slightest so with a little extra money he built me a closet, and a bathroom." he said happily as Sebastian leaned against the wall to get a feel.

It was much different to the living room, and had an elegant vibe to it. Nothing less than Sebastian expected from the little kitten. The room had a clean airy feel, and the bed was huge. It gave Sebastian all kinds of dirty ideas about what they could do on the bed.

He briefly wondered why he had taken his own book bag out of the car, and dropped it carelessly by the door.

"I like your bed."

"I knew you would say that," Kurt said pulling out a well wrapped drenched towel soaked in a multitude of colors, and then he proceeded to pull out his others clothes which were also soaked. He sighed, and placed them in a nearby hamper.

Sebastian plopped down on the bed, and bounced it causing Kurt's cheeks to redden as it squeaked lightly against the cherry oak frame. "Ooh, very nice." He dropped a teasing kiss to Kurt's lips, curled his arm around the boy's waist, and pulled him close.

Kurt's fingers brushed along his cheeks in response. While kissing Kurt, Sebastian shrugged out of his Dalton jacket, and it fell somewhere behind him as he pressed Kurt to the bed, and placed one hand on his hip while his arm rested beside Kurt's head comfortably.

Sebastian flicked his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip in silent permission. Usually, Sebastian didn't ask, but he was pleased when Kurt opened for him.

The kisses were in no way timid or hesitant. They were demanding, and full of experience. A thread of arousal spun around Kurt causing him to shudder when Sebastian's identical reaction became apparent when their hips pressed together.

Soon, Kurt's actions were not his own. He couldn't control the moan that escaped whenever Sebastian tilted his head, and captured his tongue with his mouth, and lightly sucked.

It was the perhaps one of the single most pleasing sound, and it went right Sebastian's groin. It was not only beautiful, but it was melodious. He repeated the pattern, his fingers inching slowly underneath the fabric of Kurt's shirt, and brushed across his silky skin. He had never felt a boy so soft, and his fingers could just detect the innocence as he began to rub slow circles up and down Kurt's sides.

He was rewarded with another moan, but this one was a little louder, and needy. Kurt's hands had somehow made it down Sebastian's chest, and tugged the crisp button up until one of the buttons snapped off, and the rest was easier from there, until he got to the undershirt.

"And they say _I_ wear a lot of clothes," Kurt scowled breathlessly across Sebastian's mouth.

Chuckling roughly, Sebastian rolled their hips together making Kurt's gasp, and cry out in surprise at the clash. "I'll remove it baby, don't you worry."

"I'll just slip under," Kurt whispered tugging on the black belt until it was loose. He licked Sebastian's mouth teasingly. "One of my many hidden talents."

Growling heatedly, Sebastian crushed their tongues together, and in reflex he bucked into Kurt with one finger glided down that small trail of light brown hair that disappeared inside his pants. "_That. Is._ _Dangerous_," he warned with a nip to Kurt's chin.

"Don't care," Kurt hissed.

Just for that, Sebastian decided to hit Kurt where it hurt, and before countertenor could protest him pulling back, he dove back in for the kill, but this time he aimed for the neckline, and he bit down.

"_Nnnnn_!" Kurt screamed as his back arched, and his eyes rolled to the ceiling. All form of logic, and coherence faded away, and he was left with nothing but desire as Sebastian made a meal out of his neck. He pulled the skin up, and then let go before running his tongue across Kurt's collarbone, and nibbling.

His skin refused to obey Sebastian, and kept snapping back defiantly, and he gripped Kurt's hip a little harder when he became louder. Kurt reached one hand up, and tugged Sebastian's hair _hard _in defense of his flawless skin.

Green eyes flashed with a dangerous sort of lust. "You want to do that?"

Kurt glared harder, and Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "You are fiery. I very much pity that fuckin' midget for his stupidity." He plunged his tongue back into Kurt's mouth, and shifted until he was straddling Kurt's legs, and began to unclasp those damn tight skinny jeans.

"Mmm..." Kurt couldn't say anything back because Sebastian wouldn't let him. When he let up for half a second, Kurt rushed in. "Fuck you."

"That is an order I can fill."

"_Oh my God!_" A female gasped caused Sebastian's head to snap up angrily at the interruption to see a mousy brown haired girl with wide brown eyes, and her mouth was forming a very large O. Behind her was what Sebastian would describe as a giant. He looked as if his eyes were going to burn out.

Kurt moaned, and having not heard the intrusion slapped Sebastian's cheek a couple times. His pants were halfway down, and they were starting to cut into his thighs.

Sebastian smirked viciously at the couple, and went right back to devouring Kurt's neck. Let them stand there and watch if they really wanted. Who was he to stop them? Kurt's eyes fluttered close. He lolled his head back with a whimper. His fingers toying with Sebastian's hair. Sebastian brought one hand up, and flicked it carelessly at the couple, and bit a little harder to make Kurt's screams louder, and the two stumbled out the door, and back where they belonged.

He tugged Kurt's pants the rest of the way down, and then took his own shirt off, and tossed it with the rest of his clothing to the floor.

Kurt's neck had colored to a pleasant shade of red, which was becoming his new favorite color. He took hold of Kurt's legs, and wrapped them around his waist. He grazed his fingers tips along the underside of Kurt's thigh causing heavy breathing, and shuddering gasps. Sebastian lowered his head and dipped his tongue into Kurt's bellybutton, and spiraled around the fresh skin as he carefully nibbled. He palmed at Kurt's covered erection, and watched as he writhed, and continued to gasp for breath between moans.

Now that they weren't completely alone, and he wouldn't get the privilege of making Kurt's moans so loud they shattered the windows. He decided to give Kurt a small teaser, and he knew that he would be one pissed off kitten. He yanked Kurt free of all clothing, and then did the same with his own. He slammed one long kiss, and gripped both of their cocks together in his hand, and stroked.

Kurt's eyes rolled as he cried out, and convulsed into orgasms. Sebastian's groans met Kurt's when he felt hot sticky come pour out onto his hand.

He couldn't hold it anymore. Sebastian had tried, but he was falling over the edge. It had been way too fucking long since he had come with anyone, and when he released, he let it all go as his short fingernails raked down Kurt's hip, and thigh.

Kurt watched, shaking, and fascinated by the expression on Sebastian's face. His eyes had gone from a bright pale green to a dark heavy lidded jade. He gave no expression as fingernails dug into him while Sebastian convulsed.

To say that it was beautiful was perhaps an understatement.

"I should bite you for that," Sebastian muttered falling forward with his arm across Kurt's chest.

"For what?" Kurt asked innocently. "Besides, you've already bit me you vampire!" He winced at the raw skin on his neck.

"Mmm, and it was delicious." He leaned over, and nipped Kurt's ear playfully. "Just call me Edward baby."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Edward isn't my type."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Oh? So its that wolf, huh?"

Kurt shrugged. "If I had to choose a type of vampire? It would so have to be James."

Sebastian thought about this, and grinned. "Bad boys, huh?"

"You know Twilight?"

"Only the hot guys. I don't actually like it or anything, but the eye candy is enough to convince me to watch at least once."

"I don't like it either, but the boys sure are stunning."

"Mhmm... by the way," Sebastian's lip twitched, and Kurt's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You had two visitors earlier."

"..."

"Some mousy brown haired girl, and a giant. I pretty much told them to fuck off without actually saying the words."

"Rachel and Finn?" Kurt's brain had turned back on a few minutes ago, and while it was warming up it spit out the only two names that described a mousy girl and a giant.

"Whatever, I guess. That a problem? I didn't want to leave you unsatisfied so I continued on figuring they'd eventually get the hint, and fuck off."

Kurt stared at Sebastian in shock. He shouldn't be surprised that his – er – _something_ would ignore visitors, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around anyone wanting to do anything with him while someone was watching. Not even kiss.

"I'm sorry?' Sebastian tried half-heartedly.

Kurt whacked him in the chest. "Shut up. I'm only surprised."

"Why?"

Too embarrassed to admit why, Kurt shrugged, and finally struggled into a sitting position. "I need to get cleaned."

"No you don't."

"Yes, yes Sebastian, I do."

"Hmm... no. You can lay right here in my arms in our come. I came on you."

Kurt wrinkled his nose when Sebastian tugged him back down to the bed. "You are a pervert."

"We established that already, baby. Anything else you want to remind me?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good."

"But I really need to get cleaned," Kurt whined placing his head on Sebastian's blotched red chest. He was still breathing a little heavily, but he couldn't deny that it felt good to be so free.

"No you don't."

Kurt decided to give the argument up, and Sebastian chuckled loudly knowing that he had won that round. However, there was one question in Kurt's mind, but he was afraid to ask.

What was Sebastian to him?

* * *

**_Note:_** Shamelessly, I only posted this chapter so early to find someone to talk to for a minute about the latest episode of Glee - Choke. I won't pull out spoilers or anything, but HOT DAMN! I kept picturing in the back of my mind that Sebastian should have walked in, and saw all the sexiness of Kurt.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

Later that night, Kurt received a text from his father telling him that he wouldn't be back until midnight, and not to wait up for him.

Sebastian was lying across his bed with his crisp white button down shirt open, and his pants loose with the top button undone. His hair was a shaggy mess, and in Kurt's honest opinion, he had never seen anything hotter on his bed.

Kurt had slipped into comfortable blue drawstring silk pajama bottoms, and a matching shirt as he tossed some of his homework on the bed next to Sebastian who was resting with his chin on his folded hands.

"I'm going to fix dinner, and perhaps I can bribe poor Finn into forgiving me," Kurt said with a twitch of his lip.

Sebastian opened his eyes. "You can cook?"

"Mhmm, mom taught me," he quipped. "Come on."

"Like this?"

"Why not? It's my house!" Kurt huffed. "Dad and Carole won't be home until about midnight. They're still considered newlyweds so they likely went the teenager route, and got themselves a sleazy motel."

Sebastian laughed, and hopped off the bed. He was barefoot, and that wasn't normal. Kurt had given him a strict rule that socks were prohibited.

The kitchen was empty, and Sebastian was surprised by the cleanliness. He had expected the kitchen to be like the living room, and not so medically clean.

"My kitchen has to be perfect," Kurt said motioning for Sebastian to sit on the stool. "Carole cooks most of the time these days." He started pulling out things, and Sebastian merely watched him wondering why he found it so interesting.

How – _domestic_. He shuddered inwardly, but said nothing as his eyes continued to follow Kurt.

Kurt pulled out an iced green tea, and handed it to Sebastian who scowled. "Nothing harder?" He took a drink anyway. It would do.

Shaking his head. "Dad would blame Finn."

"So?" What was wrong with that?

Kurt snickered. "Sounds like you, but I actually like Finn now."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "_Now_?" He noticed the barely visible flinch from Kurt as he turned his back, and prepared some sort of stir-fry.

"A long story."

Tapping his fingers against the marble counter, he hummed. "I'm waiting."

Once the stuff was on the stove, he checked the stairs to make sure no one was coming down any time soon, and slipped onto the stool beside Sebastian, and stole a drink of his tea. "Sophomore year I had a crush on Finn."

Sebastian thought about it. "Not really my type, but I guess he'd do if I was drunk."

Kurt shook his head. "Anyway, he was one of the few jocks that were nice even though he bullied me too."

"... how does that work?"

"He didn't want to do it?"

"Fucked up."

"He always apologized, and sometimes he would seek me out, and warn me when the guys were about to strike. He was good like that, and it was my doing that got Carole and my dad together. It all came to a screeching halt though when he used the F word. My dad kicked him out of the house. I felt bad. I didn't know that it was a bad idea to crush on straight guys."

Sebastian snorted. "Some straight guys can be persuaded," he informed. "You always have the ones who are so damn curious. Then you have the ones who are in deep meaningful relationships with a woman, but they love it up the ass, and refuse to admit it except in the backseat of a car or in the back of a bar." He shrugged. "Anyway, a straight guy who is confident in their sexuality would be flattered, and wouldn't be a dick about it. I've told many a straight guy that I liked their asses."

Kurt hopped off the stool, and tended to dinner. "He had a problem with me for a long time. When my life was threatened Finn didn't do anything."

Sebastian paused, and frowned. "Your life was threatened?" That didn't sit well with him at all.

"Why do you think I went to Dalton? I didn't go because I saw Blaine, and decided that all my dreams were there. I wouldn't waste money for a guy. It became really bad."

"How so? Can I get this guy's address so I can kick his ass?"

"No, you see, one day when it escalated, and I couldn't take it anymore. I chased him into the boy's lockers, and I confronted him. It was scary. I mean, he's a lot bigger than me. You can take Finn's height and add about another thirty pounds."

Sebastian glared. "That was stupid. You need to learn to pick and choose your battles."

"That's why I kept verbally yelling at him. A lot of my saving grace has been my sharp tongue. It confuses the Neanderthals that mess with me, and I can usually get away. Before I knew it he was kissing me."

"Closet asshole, huh?"

"Mhmm, and he stalked me, and he threatened me. He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me. Coach Sylvester who was Principal at the time expelled him, but his father went to the school board, and you know how that went right?"

"Resident gay kid's word means nothing," he intoned dryly.

"Exactly. I was terrified, and then dad suggested that I go to Dalton. I ran with my tail between my legs."

"But you went back."

Stirring the vegetables, Kurt placed a lid over them. He pressed against the counter, and crossed his arms languidly. "I couldn't run forever. He apologized for it, and I believe him. I know how hard it is. You're not obvious, and he wasn't obvious. Even before I came out everyone knew I was gay."

"Gay face," Sebastian teased with a slight smile. "_But_, I like it."

Kurt scowled. "It's not my fault. I tried to dress more boyish once, and it backfired! Well, at least I thought it did until Brittany wanted in my pants."

"The dumb blonde? What's with the dolphin thing by the way? I never did get around to asking."

"Brittany thinks that dolphins are gay sharks."

Sebastian laughed wildly. "Seriously?"

"Mhmm, she is a little loopy, but Gaga she means well. She's a sweet girl, and if I was straight I would steal her from Santana in a heartbeat. My second choice would be Tina, but Mike would kill me. He has a killer set of abs, and smooth dance moves."

Instead of being intrigued by this Mike's abs, a strange flare of unease settled in the pit of his stomach. What it was he didn't know, but he certainly didn't like it. "I have better abs," he glowered defensively.

Kurt grinned. "Of course you do," he sing-songed turning back to dinner. He resisted the urge to admit how cute Sebastian looked all put out, and annoyed. That might make things worse, and he didn't want to touch on a soft spot.

Sebastian felt his gaze narrowing before he could contain it. "I don't like that grin."

"What? I was being honest!"

"Right. You wanna see my abs again?" He stood up, and held open his arms. "_See_," he waved his hands in front of his chest dramatically. "_these_ are bad ass, and no Mike or his fucking dance moves could compare to the bad ass of me."

Blinking, Kurt tilted his head at Sebastian who had a black look on his face. There was no way that the self-proclaimed man whore could be jealous. It simply wasn't possible.

Instead of testing fate, Kurt calmly walked over, and ran his hand across Sebastian's chest. They _were_ nice, Kurt conceded. He leaned in and kissed him chastely. "I wasn't teasing you," he said pulling forth as much emotion as he could. "You and your abs are brilliant. There is nothing to compare with, coyote."

Sebastian said nothing as he kissed harder, one arm wrapping tightly around Kurt's waist, and holding on to the small of his back. The other was busy running down the side of Kurt's neck making him shiver. "Food." Kurt whispered pushing off Sebastian, and returning to the stove.

Sebastian sighed heavily. "Are you sure I can't have something heavier?" he asked opening the fridge, and peering in to the back. His face lit up, "_Ooh_, imported beer." He flashed a cat-like grin causing Kurt to huff. "_Please?_"

"Fine, you can have one," Kurt relented firmly. "If dad asks I'll just say I dumped it down the sink. He's not supposed to have it anyway." He would trust that Sebastian wouldn't go crazy. He hadn't Saturday when they went to that French restaurant, and he'd had two glasses.

Perhaps the alcohol would make Sebastian a little more open like he had been that night? They still never talked about it, and Kurt didn't quite know how to bring up the situation. Maybe if Sebastian was loosened enough he wouldn't mind letting Kurt know what their relationship entailed.

He knew that Sebastian wasn't open or forward, and he ran with his tail between his legs when the mere thought of real relationships were mentioned. However, Kurt was beginning to feel something stronger than attraction, and he didn't know how Sebastian would take that.

Kurt's last relationship was the exact opposite. Any talk about sex would cause both of them to flush horribly. They would stammer and stutter until the subject was changed, but real meaningful relationship conversation was simple and encouraged.

Sebastian was all fuck me, fuck you, lick me, lick you, and then a big smile, and a good-bye.

Kurt cut the burners on the stove, and made several plates, and wrapped all but two in alumunium foil.

Sebastian moved with him to the table, and offered him a drink of beer. Kurt gave him one of his blank looks causing the Dalton student to chuckle. "Just kidding, baby." He took a long drink, and savored the taste in his mouth as he took a stab of the grilled chicken, and peppers. He was very pleased with the meal, and had absolutely nothing criticizing to say.

"I have to wear my Cheerio uniform tomorrow. No one knows I'm a Cheerio yet. Coach Sylvester had wanted to keep it a secret until Friday."

"What happens Friday?"

"An assembly."

"What time?" Sebastian so had to cut class for that. To see Kurt in those short shorts dancing around? Hell yeah, he was most definitely there.

"One o' clock. Coach Sylvester was furious about today, and if they see me in my uniform everyone knows to leave me alone. The last time a Cheerio was slushied, Coach Sylvester tortured them within an inch of their pathetic lives."

"I like this woman," Sebastian appraised.

"She would never say it, but she loves her Cheerio's. Unlike Mr. Schuester who thinks only of his two or rather three favorites, Coach Sylvester gives everyone a chance no matter how nasty she can be about it. I don't like to brag, but I'm sure she has a soft spot for me."

"I think all women would have a soft spot for you, kitten."

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "She doesn't do adorable. I helped her a couple years back, and when her sister died I arranged her funeral, and helped her as much as I could."

Sebastian needed to brush his teeth when he was through eating because he was getting a toothache. "We are complete opposites."

Kurt hummed in agreement as he took a drink of his tea.

"But, I like that. I wouldn't want someone like me," Sebastian confessed finishing off his beer.

Kurt found a way to wedge into Sebastian's defenses. "You wouldn't? I mean, they'd want the same things as you, and you wouldn't have to worry about someone being too – I don't know _clingy_?"

Sebastian sneered, and leaned back glaring at the empty bottle like it was a sin. "I think I would hate me if I met me. Does that make any sense? I know you hated me."

Kurt hadn't expected his answer honestly. Now, he was feeling guilty about using Sebastian's weakness to let down his walls. "I – didn't hate you," he insisted. "I didn't know you, and I felt threatened. I certainly didn't hate you. That's a little strong. I reserve hate for people who deserve it. I don't even hate Blaine."

"Why not? He was a prick, and I'm so fucking glad I didn't make that mistake." He looked up to the ceiling, and frowned heavily.

Kurt matched Sebastian's frown, and took hold of the bottle of beer, and checked its alcohol content. There wasn't much, surely there had been a lot more in the wine. He then saw the date, and winced. _Damn!_ He forgot that his father only touched the stuff rarely and unlike foods alcohol only got better with age. It wasn't that old, but it was old enough to make the alcohol extra potent.

"What would it have mattered? You might have been successful in bedding him, but he wouldn't have meant anything to you in the end?" He wasn't sure if it was a question or not.

Sebastian licked his lips as he thought of Kurt's words. They made sense in context, but he felt something in his chest hurt with an uncommon ache. "Yes, it would have mattered."

"Why?"

"You'd hate me, and I don't want that." He didn't seem to realize what he had confessed.

Kurt wanted to make Sebastian stop, but he didn't quite know how. He picked up their empty plates, and through the beer bottle in the very bottom of the trash. As he raked them out, and placed them all in the dishwasher, Sebastian's arms once again found their way around his body.

He twitched when he felt a nose in his neck. "I'd make you cry, and I don't want that either." _Oh God!_ Sebastian thought feeling a burning inside of him. That was not pleasant, and it hurt like hell.

The corners of Kurt's eyes pricked with tears, and he breathed in sharply to reign them in before Sebastian noticed.

"It's okay, coyote. You won't make me cry." At least, he hoped not.

"I hope not," Sebastian voiced Kurt's inner thoughts. "I'm not a very good person."

"You can try, right?"

"Yes, I can try."

Kurt wound around until he was holding onto Sebastian. He kissed the boy's cheek, and led him toward the basement. Sebastian was now quiet, and Kurt hoped he didn't start revealing anything more. He hadn't meant to take it so far.

Sebastian fell onto Kurt's bed with a happy sigh. Kurt knew that Sebastian could not go home tonight. The alcohol content in the beer must have built up because Sebastian while his motor skills seemed fine was a little on the chatty side.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Hm, yes, but it's not due until Monday. Come over here," Sebastian lazily motioned for Kurt who dropped his things, and slid onto the bed next to Sebastian who snuggled against him.

"I'm not that drunk, Kurt," Sebastian murmured into Kurt's ear. "I can feel you tensing. I won't hurt you."

Kurt chewed on his lower lip. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. It just takes me a bit. I mean, my dad always drank, and that was fine. Just too many rough experiences."

Sebastian carded his fingers lightly through Kurt's already rather messy hair. It was very rare to see Kurt's hair wild, and Sebastian enjoyed the softness. Kurt sighed, and rested his head on Sebastian's chest, and allowed him to destroy his perfect hair simply because he couldn't say no.

He hoped this didn't become a habit, and he squashed the voice inside that pointed out how much he loved the attention.

There was a tap on the door, and Kurt sighed knowing very well that it was Finn and possibly Rachel.

Keeping his position, he draped his arm across Sebastian's thigh. "Come in."

Sebastian said nothing as he propped his head on a few pillows, and watched through heavy eyes as the mouse and giant stepped uncomfortably into the room. He felt himself smirk, and the girl flinched a little as Finn's ears looked a little too red for the rest of his complexion.

"Miss Berry and Mr. Hudson what can I do for you? There is dinner in the refrigerator, one of them has no meat Miss Berry as you'd prefer," he said feeling absolutely no embarrassment for what they had walked in on earlier. It wasn't his fault that they didn't knock.

"Kurt – er – who is that?" Rachel asked. She looked terrified like he was going to yell at her again.

"_Who_ is lying underneath Kurt. You could speak directly to my face you know," Sebastian drawled in a monotone voice. It sounded to Kurt like he was bored of her already, and maybe he was. He smirked. "I am Sebastian Smythe by the way, Miss Rachel Berry."

Rachel bristled awkwardly. "Uh, we came in earlier-"

"Yes, I was told," Kurt remarked with a small smile. "You should have knocked."

Bobbing her head, Rachel laughed weakly. "Yes, we should have. It was my fault. Finn warned me, but I thought something was wrong-"

Finn groaned, and placed a hand over his eyes. He didn't seem to know what to say, and that amused Kurt.

"Nothing was wrong, I was only debauching _my_ little kitten," Sebastian said, his grinning showing all his white teeth.

"Look, I won't apologize because you barged into _my_ room. Next time make sure you knock. Is there anything you needed?" Kurt asked curiously.

Rachel looked like she wanted to say something that might very well be damning, but Finn cleared his throat. "What about Burt?"

"What about dad?" he reiterated. "I'm a big boy, Finn. I can take care of myself."

"Does he know about you two?"

"Er – not to that extent. He's heard of Sebastian if that's what you mean. Why would it matter, Finn? I'm eighteen."

"But Kurt-" Rachel began.

"Watch yourself, Rachel," he warned lightly. "I'm aware you care about my well being or whatnot, but neither of you are my parent. Also, I do not delve into your sex life, if you ever had one so I would like to kindly ask that you not pursue mine like you're JBI in search of a new hot topic."

"You don't look gay," Finn finally blurted out to Sebastian causing Kurt to close his eyes in horror. Oh, please say Finn was joking.

Rachel whirled around on him. "What is wrong with you, Finn Hudson? How could you say something like that?" she shrieked before Sebastian could open his mouth. "I promised to never call you stupid again, but why would you think being gay has a look?"

Finn gulped, and he cowed at Rachel. "I'm sorry, Rachel! I- I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Well, I took it as one. You're insulting my family when you say things like that!"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian paused on his petting of Kurt's hair. What an idiot, he thought dully.

Rachel whirled around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess we haven't properly been introduced. I'm Rachel Berry, and my dad's are gay. So, I find it terribly insulting when someone says rude things." She glared over her shoulder at Finn.

Kurt waved his hand. "Don't mind him, Rachel. I _am_ obvious, and for a long time I was the only gay kid he knew."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Finn whined. "Blaine looks gay, sometimes."

"That's because he dresses like a five-year-old," Kurt muttered and Sebastian snorted. "Least I _know_ how to dress myself."

"I'm really confused."

"Why would you think a gay man has to look a certain way?" Sebastian asked coolly. This was a very stupid conversation, but he wondered at Finn's logic.

Finn looked down at his feet. "I don't know, I mean, you didn't-"

"What? I didn't look at you like I was interested?" Sebastian asked evenly.

Finn nodded, and Rachel opened her mouth to yell some more, but Kurt raised his hand to hush her so that Sebastian could finish talking.

"You're straight so does that mean you want to fuck every girl you see?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why would you think that because we're gay we want to fuck everything we see?" Kurt longed to point out that he sometimes did, but before he could Sebastian flicked his forehead. "We already talked about that," he said with a smirk. "Don't you start."

"Nn," Kurt stuck out his tongue childishly, and Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"I can suck that off you know."

"I don't think you'll do it."

"Hm," he turned back to Finn who was looking at them owlishly. "Finn just like you have a type, we have a type. Do you understand what I'm saying or do I need to speak in smaller words so you can understand?"

Normally, Rachel would admonish anyone that believed her boyfriend was an idiot, but she let it slide as she crossed her arms, and looked at Finn sternly.

"Yes, I – I understand. I thought it was weird."

"What?" Sebastian asked tired of the conversation. Finn acted like some confused little boy.

"Well, Kurt never acted like this with Blaine, ever," he said with wide innocent eyes. "I – I've never even seen them hold hands in public."

Sebastian smirked. "I'm a deviant, Finn, and I am not a foolish man who lets a good thing loose without consequence. To put it in simple elementary terms, Blaine is a fucking idiot."

Finn bobbed his head in complete understanding. If Kurt wasn't in the room he would likely mock Finn and his intelligence. At least he could see an amusing future torturing Kurt's stepbrother. Sebastian couldn't believe that Kurt would have a crush on _this_ guy. Sure he was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but he couldn't see Kurt dumbing himself down to elementary level for anyone.

Rachel raised her head a little, and smiled. "I'm sorry for earlier, Kurt," she said sadly. "I understand why you yelled at me. It was none of my business, and you're right you know? I'm not good with friendships. I never have been because I had no friends for a long time. They all hated me."

Sebastian sulked inwardly when Kurt uncurled from his position against him, and stood gracefully. He gently swept the brown-headed girl in his arms, and squeezed her.

Finn looked very pleased. Rachel sniffed. "I'm really sorry!"

Kurt chuckled. "Now, now," he soothed patting her hair. "Diva's don't cry until they get their first Tony."

She laughed softly, and squeezed Kurt. "Thank you."

What was this? Some therapy session? Sebastian wondered inwardly. He wished they'd leave, and give him Kurt back.

"We are friends, and I might get bitchy with you, but that's just me."

Rachel wiped her tears. "Well, I'll leave you alone now. I'm hungry, and I think I'll check out what you made."

"Me too, your food is like the best, dude!"

"Finn," Kurt hissed icily. "Do not call me dude."

Sebastian snorted. "Really, that's bad by even my standards."

Finn chuckled. " Sorry du- er Kurt." He reached out to ruffle Kurt's head, but the teen ducked back onto the bed against Sebastian's legs.

"Not the hair."

"But he touched your hair!"

"That's because he gets special privileges just like I'm sure you get them with Rachel."

Finn brightened, and nodded eagerly thinking about those privileges. "Cool, see ya! By the way, awesome corvette. That's what I originally wanted to say."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as the door clicked shut. "You have some bat-shit crazy friends."

"Hmm." Kurt agreed. "And to think, you haven't met them all yet."

"_Greeeaatt_," Sebastian drawled dryly.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Note: Chapter Eight might not come out until late Saturday. I like staying ahead, and the choreography I've had to write has been a pain. I've written, deleted, written, and deleted and I'm still not happy. It has been the impossible chapter of the story so far. I don't do well when I write dancing, but ah well. Enjoy!  
**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Sebastian had fallen asleep about eleven o' clock, and Kurt was taking their clothes upstairs to the laundry room when a giggling Carole, and chuckling Burt stumbled through the door.

Kurt had the basket of clothes against his hip with one arm hooked against it as he smiled at the couple. "Nice to see you kids made it back safe."

Burt sobered, and winked at his son. "Mind telling me who's flashy corvette is sitting in our driveway?"

Carole's cheeks were flushed radiantly as she shrugged off her jacket.

"Oh, that's Sebastian's car, and before you ask – yes, he has been here, and the door has been open most of the time," he said altering the story a little.

Burt wrinkled his nose. "He's not staying is he?"

Kurt hesitated. "I'd like for him too. It's too late for him to drive back to Westerville, and he's likely to drive really fast because he's so tired. I don't trust him behind the wheel. Nothing is going to happen, and I'll even keep my door cracked so long as Finn stays out."

He could see that his father desperately wanted to say no, but then the idea of a tired teenage boy driving home in a car that can only go too fast with a tap of the accelerator made Burt think better of it. "Fine. Where is he? I want to meet this Sebastian."

"He fell asleep. I can wake him?" He was uneasy about his father meeting Sebastian, but he wasn't about to deny it since he was letting him stay the night.

Sighing, Burt shook his head. "No, don't disturb him. I'll get to him eventually."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to throw my clothes in the wash. Coach Sylvester has ordered me to wear my Cheerio's outfit so I need to get them all washed." It was a good thing that he made sure Sebastian's Dalton uniform was tucked underneath the rest of his things otherwise he would have been caught red handed.

"Did you get bullied again?" Carole asked with concern.

Kurt twitched, and shrugged. "Only because I chewed out Mercedes today, and she's dating the same type of guy who not a year ago tossed all of us in dumpsters, and called me every homophobic name in the book."

Burt growled under his breath at this, and Carole placed a comforting hand to Burt's arm. "What did Mercedes do? I thought she was your friend? Why would she date someone who was mean to you guys?"

"She has this want to be popular, and sometimes she loses sight of what's really important. She tried to pry into my life, and had the nerve to tell me that I did Blaine wrong. I reminded her that I would never talk to her with a jock standing behind her. Well, laundry, and then bed for me. Good night."

"Night Kurt," Carole sing-songed as Burt glared at his son's retreating back.

"He's downplaying everything," he told his wife.

"Of course he is, honey. He's worried about your heart."

"I'm his dad, and I'm supposed to worry about him. How can I do that when he won't tell me what happened? I know more went on that night than he's letting on."

"Are you really okay with another guy staying in Kurt's room?" Carole asked. She had thought he took it too well.

"What do I tell, Kurt? _Not under my roof_? I'd rather him be here, and comfortable then off somewhere he can get hurt, and I can't reach him. Besides, I've never once used 'not under my roof.' This is the one place that Kurt has always been able to be himself, and I won't take that away."

"Well, least he's in the basement where it's almost soundproof."

"Carole..." Burt groaned heavily.

"Sorry, honey."

That sounded a little too amused for Burt's liking.

oOo

Kurt was finishing his moisturizing routine when he heard the creak of his bed, and Sebastian sighing sleepily. "Hm? Kurt?"

He had dimmed the lights so that Sebastian could sleep more comfortably. Rubbing the last of the lotion into his chin he stood, and made his way over to the bed. "You're staying the night."

"Am I?" Sebastian rubbed his eyes, and blinked them to get a better focus. "What time is it?"

"After midnight. I was washing our clothes. I swear when I graduate, I'm going to send Principal Figgins one big fat bill for all the clothes ruined."

"Your father doesn't care?"

"No, he's fine with it. He wants to meet you of course, but I told him you were asleep. I am eighteen, and he trusts me."

"I doubt he'd trust me," Sebastian said tugging Kurt into the bed. Scowling, he bit down on Kurt's shoulder. "Take this off. I hate clothes in bed as much as you hate socks."

He was already wiggling out of the shirt and pants he'd fallen asleep in. Kurt took the shirt off, but kept the pajama bottoms on. "In case dad comes down to check on us, I don't want to be completely naked."

"What if I want you naked?" Sebastian breathed hotly against Kurt's ear. "What if I _make_ you naked?"

Kurt pushed down the stirring arousal. "We should try and be good. I promised dad I'd crack the door as an incentive to keep you here."

Sebastian chuckled roughly. "You wanted me here?" He pressed a couple kisses to Kurt's neck. He inwardly cheered when Kurt tilted his head giving him better access.

"You're not driving home. I know you weren't drunk, but give me peace of mind at least."

"Alright, but I can still grope you." He nibbled causing Kurt to laugh quietly.

"That's my coyote."

Yawning, Kurt awoke a few minutes before his alarm. He shifted, aware of a human wall pressed fully into the right side of his frame. There was also a foot over his ankle, which made things a little difficult. He brushed a hand down his face, and looked over at the face of a very peaceful Sebastian.

Something was different. Not only could he feel it, but he could also see it. Sleeping Sebastian looked so much different than awake Sebastian. It was like the awake Sebastian always had his defenses raised, and he was ready for a war. Now that he was asleep, Kurt thought he looked younger than his eighteen years.

Kurt shook his head, and reached a hand out to snap the alarm clock off before it could start twittering. He pushed the heavy amount of comforters aside, and shivered violently. There was a reason Kurt wore clothes to bed. Very carefully, Kurt slid out of the bed, making sure to watch the foot as well. He needed to get their clothes from dryer, and iron them before they became too wrinkled to wear.

Putting his clothes back on, he stuffed his feet into a pair of slippers, and stopped off at the bathroom briefly. Upstairs, he found his father sitting at the table eating some toast, and composing a campaign speech. It was Carole's day off so she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"Good Morning," Kurt murmured disappearing off to the side of the room.

"Morning, Kurt," Burt called back as he heard the familiar sound of clanging from the dryer door being opened. He stood, and leaned against the doorway of the laundry room, and his eyes narrowed when he recognized a Dalton uniform, but he kept his mouth shut.

Kurt was already turning on the iron, and placed a starch white shirt on it.

"Is your ghost of a _friend_ awaking anytime this morning?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, and please, no interrogations so early in the morning." He felt the need to protect the peaceful sleeping Sebastian for as long as he could.

"I wasn't. I only want to meet the only person sleeping in this house that I don't know. I don't like that, Kurt."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked him to stay if I thought it was safe for him to go home. He seemed so tired last night, and fell asleep before midnight."

"I'll make you some bagels while you're finishing everything in here."

"Thanks."

Freshly washed, and ironed clothes rested on his forearm as he came out of the room to see Finn digging into a huge bowl of Lucky Charms. He pinked when he saw Kurt who quirked an eyebrow, and passed him a paper towel.

"Thanks," he cheered with his mouth half full.

Kurt winced in disgust, and snagged the plate of bagels, cream cheese, and marmalade. "Thanks dad."

"Hn."

Kurt knew he was struggling with the idea of his 'baby boy' having a boy in the house, and he wished he could placate his father's fears, but he couldn't because then that would be obvious lying.

Sebastian was sitting up blearily, and for the briefest moment wondered where the fuck he was. He heard soft footsteps, and the door creaked open showing Kurt with his hands full. Stumbling up in nothing but his boxers, he snatched the clean clothes before the food could go everywhere.

"Dad wants to meet the ghost in the house," Kurt hummed placing the tray down.

"Hn, parents this early in the morning?" Sebastian grumbled falling back to the bed with a bounce.

Kurt chuckled and stood in front of Sebastian. He let his fingers graze the top of his coyote's forehead, and flicked some of the stray pieces of hair. Sebastian closed his eyes at the touch, and placed his hands firmly on Kurt's hip.

"I'd kiss you, but I fear it might kill you."

"Noted."

Sebastian's eyes honed in on the beauty that was Kurt's waist line. He was so flat, and toned. His fingers slipped underneath the shirt, and ran his fingers along the boy's sides causing Kurt to gasp. "Are you made of silk or something?"

"No, but close. I take very good care of my skin. I need to look this good when I receive my first Tony."

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Sebastian leaned forward and licked Kurt's belly button propelling even prettier sounds out of him.

"Nn, Bastian," Kurt whined holding onto his shoulders.

"I like what I see, and usually if I like it, I take it."

"Ok-_ay_!" Kurt breathed deeply like he were doing an exercise, and pulled away from Sebastian.

Pouting, Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. "That is not fair."

"Not fair? Not fair? You're the one turning me on."

"I get turned on seeing you turned on."

"That's not nice, my dad's upstairs." He shook his head. "Eat, and there is a toothbrush for you on the sink." He moved to Sebastian's side, and laid out the Dalton uniform. He snagged one bagel, and plopped down beside Sebastian who hadn't moved. He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as he bit into his toasted breakfast.

Sebastian was off in his own world for all of thirty seconds, before he snapped out of it. He snagged one of the bagels off the plate. "Kitten is taking care of me."

Kurt tried not to blush, and he looked away briefly at the corner of his room. "I have a taking care of people thing. It's bred inside of me, coyote."

Sebastian leaned over and planted a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I like it."

Now he did blush, and Sebastian chuckled as he sprang from the bed to the bathroom before he said anything more damning to his nature. He wasn't even going to touch what was going on inside. No way was he going there so early for morning.

When Sebastian came out fully dressed, he snagged part of the last bagel, and tried to give Kurt the other half, but he batted it away as he pulled out four outfits, and then a roll of plastic wrap.

Frowning, Sebastian watched as Kurt went in again, and came back out with two towels, and a couple sundresses.

"Do you do this every morning?"

"Usually at night, but I was distracted," he said with a teasing smile. "I'm wearing my Cheerio outfit so I shouldn't need it, but the others might not be so lucky."

"Fuck, I hate public schools. Get dressed, I'll do it," he said snagging the wrap from his hands.

"Thank you."

Sebastian was rewarded with the added bonus of seeing Kurt half naked, and then in his Cheerio's uniform. "They're pants today."

"It's cold out." Kurt shivered. "The shorts are for the assembly, and the actual performances. This is simply for parading around. New Directions won't be happy with me. They hate it when I go over to the _dark side._"

Sebastian leered as he tucked the clothes in Kurt's bag, "You went to the dark side long ago, baby."

Laughing, Kurt plopped down, and laced his tennis shoes. "Maybe I have. I've always enjoyed the darker corners of life."

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Don't know, are we?"

When Kurt disappeared into the bathroom to spend time on his hair, Sebastian thought it would be best if he presented himself to Burt without Kurt. It would show that he was a real man. He found Kurt's father rummaging around the kitchen for more coffee. The dumb step-brother known as Finn looked up at him in utter shock.

Sebastian flashed him one of his vicious smirks before toning it down, and clearing his throat. "I apologize Mr. Hummel for intruding, I am Sebastian Smythe."

Burt turned, and adjusted his hat as he scrutinized Sebastian.

"You stayed the night?" Finn yelped.

Sebastian resisted the urge to remind him in explicit detail what he had walked in on, and ask how could staying all night compare to it? "Yes, for some reason Kurt thought it was better I remain here since I was tired. I admit I only slow down when he is in the car."

"Quite right," Burt said gruffly. "You should slow down anyway, otherwise my son would be furious if you wrecked. Beautiful car by the way."

Sebastian flashed him a flattered smile. "Thank you."

"I trust my son." His voice clearly indicated that he trusted Kurt, but not Sebastian. Not like he ever would all things considering. "You're a Dalton boy then?"

"Yes, I am. I started this year. I lived in Paris for a while with my aunt."

"Dude, Paris?" Finn squawked.

Sebastian understood full well why Kurt hated the term _dude_. It was insulting.

They exchanged a few pleasantries, and Burt asked about Sebastian's car, and promised that he could get a look under the hood sometime. He wished the man luck on his congressional campaign.

Kurt raced out of his room worried that there might be a blood bath in his kitchen. He'd never get the stains out if that happened. "There you are."

"Yes, I decided to present my ghostly image to your father," Sebastian teased humorously at the look of indignation on Kurt's lovely porcelain face.

"You're a Cheerio!" Finn squawked.

He poured two cups of coffee, and added hazelnut for Sebastian, and poured skim milk into his own before handing them off. "Nice way to state the obvious." He sipped the hot substance with a wince.

"But – _why_?"

"Do you know how good the Cheerio's will look on my NYADA application? I'm sending it soon, and I have to at least have something under my belt."

Finn frowned. "But, Coach Sylvester?" He didn't seem to be able to finish a complete sentence. Not really a surprise in Sebastian's opinion.

Sebastian knew that Kurt had forgiven him long ago, and he really shouldn't be bothered by the goofy giant, but he kept going back to last night when Kurt seemed way to sad for his liking.

"Why not? She takes care of her own."

Finn shut his mouth with a click, and Kurt's smile turned smug. "Shall we go, Bastian?"

"Good to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, kid, and next time let me know when you have someone staying ahead of time." He looked pointedly at his son.

"Got it."

Kurt grabbed tied his coat around his waist, and shivered when they stepped out into the dreary gray morning. He took quick sips of his coffee, and allowed the heat work through him. "I do not have a good relationship with cold weather. Not since Freshman year at least." He shuddered as he remembered a particularly bad day.

Sebastian decided it was in his best interest not to ask. Instead, he pulled Kurt close, and kissed him with an extra hint of firmness. "Be okay today, alright kitten?" he said regretfully releasing the doe-eyed fashionista.

"I'm always okay, coyote."

Sebastian checked his watch, and shrugged at the time. He would be late, but who cared?

oOo

Santana and Brittany flanked Kurt as soon as he arrived, and he had a sneaky suspicion that Coach Sylvester had planned it that way.

"Good morning Pretty Boy," Santana purred stealing a drink of his hot coffee.

"Morning Hot Stuff," Kurt said dropping an arm around her and Brittany. "Am I playing straight today?"

"I wouldn't mind," Brittany chirped. "You're a good kisser."

Santana scoffed. "That is not fair. I've kissed every guy in this school except for you."

"You'll have to ask Sebastian."

"I don't want you kissing him, Santana," Brittany confessed. "He's a really good kisser, and you'll want to kiss him more."

"Hmm, might be a double edged sword. Alright, you're cute little ass is saved for now." A couple other cheerleaders slid behind Kurt once they were within the halls, and all the football and hockey players gave him a wide berth.

"How does it feel being on top once again?"

"It feels like home," Kurt mock sighed. "I sure have missed it. Did Coach put you up to this?"

"Nope, we decided that it was in our best interest to protect that ass of yours. I have been sworn to protect hot asses no matter what. Plus, I want to win Regionals, and we can't do that without our trump card."

Kurt rewarded her with a kiss to the cheek, and Brittany squealed in delight. "How cute! I love that."

Mercedes and Shane saw him right before first period, and she looked like she was about to choke on something.

Rachel flashed him a small smile, but her cheeks were so red that Kurt could have toasted marshmallows on them had he wanted to.

Of course, Santana had to take notice. "Spill, what has Rachel on fire?"

"She walked in on me and Sebastian."

Santana's eyes rounded out, and she did a strange little jig. "Oh, that's fucking classic! _Spill!_" she demanded.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Well, I didn't notice that's how good Sebastian is," he endorsed grinning slyly. "He ignored them, and kept on doing what he does so well."

Brittany looked woozy. "I need to go to the bathroom, Tana."

"Lunch time sweetie, I promise."

"Anyway, by the time she confronted me, I could care less what she walked in on. I suppose Sebastian is rubbing off on me, literally."

Santana had stars in her eyes. "I can see why you said he is a male version of me. It's something I would have done."

"You did, when Rory walked in on us," Brittany reminded.

"Oh yeah, I invited him to watch, but he ran out of the room squealing like a twelve-year-old."

He kissed their cheeks again, and waved them off as he spun on his heel, and headed for English Lit.

Tina beamed when she saw him. "I always thought your Cheerio outfit was sexy," she confessed shamelessly.

"Why thank you, beautiful. I have to say anything you wear is sexy. No one wears black like you."

"I saw what happened yesterday, and I'm sorry. Mike had very strong words with the team today."

"It's okay sweetie, no need to add fuel to the fire."

Tina shrugged. "Mike doesn't care. He never really did."

That was true, Mike was one of the very few who wasn't a Neanderthal. He had even stopped a few of the dumpster dives when he could, and once he pushed Kurt out of the way of a few slushies. It had been a long time ago, but Kurt never forgot a good deed.

"Glad you're not against me. I'm going to have enough to deal with when Mr. Schuester finds out."

"Don't worry, Mike and I have your back."

"Thanks, Tina."

Mr. Schuester confronted him a few minutes before lunch. He looked betrayed. "How could you Kurt?"

Kurt folded his arms over his chest, and stared at the teacher like he'd grown a dozen heads. "Are you really that blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you aware that every day this week you've cut everyone off from finishing their songs except for Rachel and Blaine? You even do that to Finn now, and he used to be the center of your world. I don't think that's particularly fair that we all get shoved in the background. We've said it before, but you never listen. Hell, even Ms. Pillsbury has mentioned it, and yet here you are. I accepted Coach Sylvester's offer not only because it will look good on my NYADA application, but because I'm tired of being shoved in the back like some little boy who snuck into the cookie jar. I'm doing this for myself, and it helps that Coach Sylvester takes care of her own. It's not wonder Mercedes and Santana left. You ignore us."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do Mr. Schuester, and if the Troubletones would let me into their group I would gladly join because you don't appreciate the rest of us near enough. I'm hungry, and you're not worth starving for."

Rachel was frowning at his outfit when he settled down beside Puck who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Looking sexy, Princess," he teased with a nudge.

Kurt chuckled as Finn flinched. "Puck!"

"What? Can't I express my appreciation for the finer things in life?"

"He's a guy!"

"So? I'd be one pathetic sex machine if I didn't recognize what looked good."

Kurt felt a little too warm as he pulled the top off his yogurt. "Thanks, Noah."

"No problem," he said winking.

"And before you start going on a rant, Rachel-" He saw her mouth opening and closing repeatedly as if she were trying to form words to say without being chewed out. "Yes, I'm on the team, and yes I am going to help her win Regionals, and then send a DVD of my Noah-bad-ass-worthy self to NYADA, and be guaranteed a spot."

Her mouth shut with a click, and Puck looked as if Kurt had become his new God. Blaine was sitting off to the side with a heavy look about him.

"Go Kurt!" Tina squealed.

"Definitely, need any help with moves, Kurt let me know, and I'm your man." Mike winked, and Tina giggled as she curled her arm around his bicep.

Kurt remembered the conversation last night, and could imagine the look on Sebastian's face if he ever found out that he took Mike up on his offer. "Thanks, Mike."

To their surprise, Quinn appeared looking like her normal self. She was staring down at her food tray hesitantly. "Can I join?" she asked softly.

"Of course!" Kurt said before Rachel could say no.

Puck hopped up, and presented her with the seat. "I've warmed it for you, and you have the best eye candy in this cafeteria."

Quinn smiled in that shy way of hers. "Thanks, and Puck's right, Kurt. You do look good in that outfit." Her blue eyes were sad, but she had a strange sort of resolve at the same time.

"Why don't you come back?"

"Coach won't let me. Not that I blame her with the way I acted earlier this year."

"You did act pretty stupid," Tina said, and blushed when everyone's eyes fell on her. "I'm sorry sweetie, its just you're better than that."

Quinn sighed. "I know, and thanks Tina. At least you speak your mind."

"Where's Santana and Brittany?" Artie queried looking around the room.

"Probably having sex somewhere," Kurt answered causing Rachel to spit her drink all over Finn.

Blaine's face was priceless, Artie's rapid blinking was a little much, and Puck's roaring laughter made Kurt preen in silence. "What? You want me to lie? Okay, they're probably off somewhere playing checkers."

Almost everyone was together, Kurt thought as conversation flowed from one to the other, and it was nice to see. He was proud of himself for keeping his cool around Blaine because he knew it made him the bigger man. Blaine still couldn't look at Kurt without flinching, and it was obvious that he was still putting things in Rachel's head because she kept glancing at him.

She had been fine last night, and even happy for him, but he knew that Blaine was her go-to gay friend now.

Kurt had to admit that he wasn't sorry. He loved Rachel in her stupid self-absorbed way, and he respected her talent, and her caring nature. He thought that maybe if Blaine spent enough time around Rachel, and received her advice things could change for him. He would be happy to see Blaine find someone so long as he didn't make the mistake of ever picking up the bottle again.

Some people should never be trusted with alcohol, and Blaine Anderson was one of them.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

It was Thursday afternoon, and Sebastian had stopped by Kurt's for no other reason than because he was bored. He hadn't been able to see Kurt yesterday because of Warbler practice, and only through text did he have any time with his – Sebastian's mind paused on the unnamed word for it. Well, there was a name, but Sebastian was a little hesitant using it.

What was even stranger was Sebastian's willingness to let go of some of his habits. Ever since Kurt had unintentionally walked into his life, Sebastian felt no need to prowl for a new conquest. This should bother him because he hadn't gotten fully laid in two weeks. But it didn't bother him, and that bothered him.

_Damn_, now he was bothered.

He fully expected to have an arm full of sex kitten, which would inevitably clear the bothered feeling but then he heard a furious shout.

"_You did what!_"

Sebastian froze in the doorway, and saw Burt looking terrified, and Finn's mother stepping back, and opening her hands in the gesture that said, 'you brought it on yourself.'

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry! _Sorry?_ How the fuck can you be sorry?"

Sebastian thought Burt might chew Kurt out for his language, but that didn't seem to be the case. Apparently something bad had happened.

"She-"

"I don't care what she did to you. That is no fucking reason to out her in front of the school!" He glowered. "Are you really that brainless? I expected better of you Finn."

"I didn't mean too. It sort of came out. I didn't think anyone would pay attention."

Kurt growled, and stepped forward threateningly, but Sebastian was already in place securely holding his little spitfire back so that he didn't pummel Finn. Honestly, the idea seemed hot and amusing, but Sebastian knew that Kurt would never forgive himself. The idiot already looked terrified.

"Pay attention? It's High School. Everyone pays attention, and you decide because your ego got deflated by Santana's cutting remarks that you would out her to the whole school, which now means her family will know when she wasn't ready."

"She needed to be! She flaunted it in everyone's face. You said the other day that she was probably having sex with Brittany in the bathroom."

"I said that to _our_ friends. The same people who already know. You pretty much spouted it to the world. I expected Rachel Berry to open her mouth, but Gaga not you! After the hell I went through you're going to doing this to her? Also, what the hell would you know? You're not gay."

Finn seemed to not have realized that until now, and he had his head bowed. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sent him the blackest look Sebastian had ever seen. "You better apologize, and if she rips your testicles off and stuffs them down your throat don't be surprised. You better be ready to stand there, and take it like a man."

"That was foolish of you, Finn," Carole chastised gently.

She must have felt Kurt's lashing was enough.

"I know it was, and I really didn't mean to."

"You have no idea how difficult it is, and how scary it is to tell someone who loves you that you're not what they expected," Kurt ground out darkly. "You could never understand the pain and hell that comes with it. I got lucky, Finn, but not everyone is my dad. Do you know how many kids are abused by their own parents because they found out their son or daughter doesn't hold up to their religious or moral values?"

Finn flinched violently, and Burt sighed heavily. "It's true, Finn. You need to think about the consequences that this is going to have. You better be prepared for what you opened because it might not end well."

Nodding, Finn's shoulders sagged. "Can I go to my room?"

"You're eighteen, Finn," Carole said silently taking Burt's approach. "You can do whatever you want."

He frowned at the sudden change. "Okay."

Kurt relaxed marginally, leaning heavily into Sebastian as he did. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Santana was almost expelled today for slapping Finn, and I really don't blame her."

Sebastian wanted to point out that Kurt had been all kinds of sexy, but decided to save it for when Burt wasn't nearby.

"What about you? You punched Midget," Sebastian reminded.

"I did it in glee. One of the few things I respect Mr. Schuester for is he gives us a lot of freedom."

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Come on, kitten. Let's get you calmed down."

"I am calm."

Burt was covertly watching his son with Sebastian, and saw a lot more than he'd ever seen when Kurt had been with Blaine. Carole had smiled sweetly, finding the whole thing adorable. She was very disappointed with Finn, but she hoped that Kurt had been able to get through to him that not everyone was kind and accepting as her dear husband.

"By the way, hello Burt, Carole," Sebastian said politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Sebastian." Carole had seen Sebastian the other day, and she had to say that he was perhaps the biggest charmer she'd ever met. He even beat Noah Puckerman, and she didn't think that was possible.

"Hey kid. You showed up at the right time." Burt hadn't been too sure if he would be able to stop his son. He was born with Elizabeth's temper, and Burt had nothing on her.

"Seems as if I saved the day. Perhaps, I shall change the nickname to tiger," he steered Kurt toward the basement steps.

Kurt shrugged. "I like kitten."

"Me too."

Once they were behind closed doors, Sebastian groaned, and pressed his lower half against Kurt. "You see this?"

"I don't see it," Kurt said running his hand along Sebastian's leg toward the bulge. "But I sure feel it. You get turned on at the drop of a hat."

Sebastian enjoyed Kurt against the door, and began to kiss his neck, across his ear, and then down along his collarbone. "That's because I'm a horny mess, baby. It also doesn't help that I didn't see you at all yesterday." Sebastian moaned when Kurt massaged him through his pants.

"I guess I can let it slide, but in reality you're just a sex crazed maniac."

"Maybe." He certainly wasn't going to deny it.

Kurt let go, and pushed Sebastian to his bed. He landed with a squeaky bounce, and it took a minute for Sebastian to realize what Kurt had done. He watched as Kurt lifted a pale blue scarf from the rack of many scarfs, and started toying with it while staring back.

"What?" Sebastian asked slightly thrilled and apprehensive.

Kurt formed a ball with the scarf, and moved until he was between Sebastian's knees. Sitting up, Sebastian reached for those evil hips only to have the scarf shoved in his mouth, and pushed onto the bed once again.

"_Ah!_" Kurt held a finger up, and shook his head. "No, no." He slid between Sebastian's knees, and began to play with his belt buckle. "You have to keep quiet. We can't have a repeat of yesterday."

Sebastian choked on the silk fabric when Kurt leaned over him, and began to lick that thin trail of hair while unzipping his pants.

Inwardly, Kurt was a little terrified that he would disappoint Sebastian with his inexperience, but he knew enough from Puck's past whining about how some girls had no idea how to give a good blow job, and proceeded to explain in explicit detail what a man liked.

Kurt was going to take Puck's advice for once in his life.

"_M...fk_!" Sebastian grunted when Kurt took his cock, and quite literally swallowed it to the base of his throat. Sebastian's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he thrashed as he tried to reach for Kurt only to have them slapped away. _Fuck!_ Sebastian's brain practically screamed. When Kurt went down, he went all the way, and held it there before pulling back with a gasp, and watery eyes. If Sebastian trusted himself not to be so loud, he'd yank the fucking scarf out of his mouth, and bend Kurt over, but he didn't trust that he could keep quiet especially when Kurt's tongue did _that_.

"_Fnnnnk!_" His throat let out a loud gurgled groan, and his breathing kicked into gear. He shuddered when Kurt's fingers toyed with him, and that tongue – _oh Fucking Hell_ – that tongue could do some serious damage.

He had nothing to hold onto because every time he tried to touch Kurt he was rejected, and that only made it worse. Finally, he settled on the bedsheets. He gagged a little in reflex as he threw his head back, and came so hard that he felt dizzy.

Kurt coughed quietly, and spluttered as he cupped his mouth. His cheeks were burning, and his mouth felt a little raw. He'd never done that before, but according to Sebastian's shallow gasping, he'd done something right.

Shakily reaching over, he snagged the scarf from Sebastian's mouth. He was pleased to see his lover was still twitching on the bed.

He said a prayer of forgiveness to his cashmere scarf as he wiped his mouth. He felt it rude to spit Sebastian out, and so he braced himself before swallowing.

"Fuck!" Sebastian heaved when he witnessed Kurt swallowing him. That was perhaps the single hottest thing he'd ever seen before in his life. Absolutely nothing had been hotter.

"Hm?" Kurt asked dabbing his lips daintily. "What did I do?" Sebastian had this rather insane look about him.

Sitting up, Sebastian grabbed Kurt and smashed their mouths together intensely. His tongue forced Kurt's lips apart, and dove in shamelessly.

Sebastian often kissed Kurt like it was their last, but something about this time was different. He crawled onto Sebastian's lap, and ran his fingers across his jaw line.

When they parted, Kurt licked his lips. "You know you pretty much gave yourself a blow job just now."

Sebastian smirked. "Remember? I'm a kinky pervert, and I don't think I've ever seen something so sexy in my life."

"I succeeded then."

"You _over_ succeeded, kitten. Where the hell did you learn that?"

Kurt blushed, and buried his face into Sebastian's neck. "My ears were polluted a while back when my friend Noah went on one his rants, and then decided to go into explicit detail for everyone to hear. I sort of followed his instruction."

Who the fuck was Noah? Sebastian wondered if he should be worried. He leaned back and gave Kurt a sharp look. "Wha-? Oh, Gaga no!" he gasped shaking his head. "Don't even think like that."

"First this Mike guy, and now some idiot named Noah?"

Kurt winced. "Never call him Noah. He's Puck."

That wasn't comforting to hear. "Why do _you_ call him Noah then?"

"I can get away with it," he quipped simply. "Also it might have something to do with unconsciously feeling guilty for bullying the hell out of me."

"And you're friends? What the hell, Kurt?"

"He didn't bully me because I was gay. He bullied me for no other reason than to be a little bastard at the time. He's a good friend now, and almost always manages to keep the Neanderthals off my back. The other day when I was hit, it'd been unexpected. Also, allow me to point out that he is straight, and he has a baby."

That was reassuring.

"New Directions is kind of a melting pot of everyone from every kind of background."

"No shit?"

Carole called them for dinner from the top of the stairs. Kurt gracefully slipped off Sebastian, and disappeared into the bathroom to wash the smell of sex away. Sebastian adjusted his pants, and straightened his shirt as he draped the Dalton jacket across Kurt's bed.

Rachel had come over to talk to Finn, and was obviously staying for dinner. She flushed when she saw Sebastian. He flashed her one of his cocky smirks as he dropped an arm lazily across Kurt's shoulders.

"Rachel you know Sebastian."

"Y-yes," she squeaked whirling around, and heading for the kitchen.

"Blushing virgin are we?" Sebastian murmured loud enough for her and Kurt to hear. "How long have they been together?"

"Uhm, on and off for a while. They like to constantly cheat on each other, make up, and then sing it out for all us poor gleeks to hear. Also I never asked, and I don't want to know," Kurt whispered demurely.

"Interesting, and here I am never had a relationship, and I'm more faithful then them."

Kurt gaped. "You're in a relationship? _You?_" He was trying to play it off like it was a passing thing, but Kurt could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a split second.

Sebastian glared, and Kurt smiled as they entered the kitchen. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "So, you're my boyfriend?" He did well downplaying his giddiness.

"I suppose so. Is that how it works?" Kurt elbowed his ribs. "_Ow! _Take it easy, baby."

"Poor thing." He swiped his fingers across Sebastian's forehead playfully.

"Kiss me and make it better," Sebastian sulked.

And Kurt did.

Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel all watched on with random amounts of blinking involved. They had heard it all from the time the two walked into the kitchen. It was like they were in a world of their own.

Carole cleared her throat. "Rachel honey, I've set aside a small dish for you."

Rachel smiled with a hint of embarrassment. "Thank you, Carole."

"No problem, honey."

Sebastian looked at Kurt who mouthed, _'Vegan.' _That didn't sound very appetizing. Sebastian was a full on carnivore. No substitutions for him, thank you very much.

It was during the middle of their meal when Sebastian's words from a few moments earlier hit him in the face. He hadn't even realized he'd said it. He glanced over at Kurt to see him extra chatty, and inwardly sighed. To be honest, he wasn't very good with this relationship stuff. He knew the cardinal rule, never cheat. He also knew that there were other rules, ones he didn't know about.

Could he do this? Could he really set aside all his views on relationships, and be happy? One more look at Kurt caused the proverbial devil on his shoulder to sell his soul, and he wasn't even sorry.

oOo

That evening, Kurt and Sebastian were lying across the bed doing their homework. Well, Kurt was, but Sebastian kept leaning over to lick his ear or bite him for no other reason than to be doing. Kurt shook his head in amusement, and flicked him in the nose with a pen.

"This is boring," Sebastian huffed.

"It's homework. It's supposed to be boring."

"Why am I doing this now?"

"Well, you could stop, and watch me. I have to get this in tomorrow. I won't have time because I won't have study hall. The votes were cast today."

"You'll get it."

"I know I have a lot of silent respect, but I'm not sure how good that'll do. I need it for NYADA. Brittany is pretty damn popular. I'm not sure if I can compete with that."

"Why not? She's not exactly bright."

"True, but she's so sweet everyone loves her, and they have loved her."

What the hell? "She's a lesbian though?"

"Not always. She's always loved Santana, and it was Santana who had the problem. I'd say Brittany is actually bisexual."

"You have weird friends, and I've barely met them. That girl upstairs, she was kissing ass like she was born to."

Kurt threw his head back with a laugh. "Rachel has always been an ass kisser. As long as it works in her favor."

Sebastian sighed, and threw his pen down. "Fuck this. I'll do it later." He shifted into a sitting position, and snagged a pillow for extra comfort. He draped his long legs over Kurt's back, and watched his boyfriend finish his work.

_Boyfriend_. How odd was that? He still couldn't fully process the true meaning of it, and he supposed that only time would tell. It was an odd word to swallow.

Kurt was nearly finished when his father tapped on the door. He poked his head in, and was surprised by the intimate position he found his son. He said nothing, and Sebastian didn't seem to be moving. Blaine would have jumped away as if he'd been stung. Huh.

"Kurt, I just got off the phone with Principal Figgins. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Kurt frowned in confusion. "There's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked grimly. "He wants a meeting with us in the morning."

"Okay, but I haven't done anything."

Burt nodded. "I believe you. Who knows what that crack pot wants."

"Maybe its to tell you in person that you won?" Sebastian suggested with a shrug.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"Definitely. What other reason would he make the effort to call?"

"He certainly wouldn't if it wasn't serious. I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Burt braced himself before saying good night, and trusting his son enough to shut the door back completely. He leaned against it, and frowned. It was really hard being a parent to an eighteen-year-old. He and Carole had made a pact to treat their boys like adults, but damn if he didn't want to yank that kid off Kurt, and put them in separate rooms. He pinched the bridge of his nose before heading on to bed.

oOo

Sebastian very nearly fell asleep in German class. _Why oh why_ had he decided to take such a pointless subject? He looked over at the teacher, Mr. Spencer who was young and handsome. He had dark brown hair that fell all over the place, and boyish features.

Ah, Sebastian thought dropping his head to the book. He had originally taken it when Nick had let slip that Mr. Spencer was hot. How could he forget such a thing?

Jeff and Nick kept passing him amusing glances, and more often than not he found his middle finger rising when the teacher's back was turned. It only sparked snickers around the room for those who saw it.

There was a buzz inside his jacket pocket, and frowned when he pulled his phone out. Kurt usually never text him so early for morning. His eyes widened when he clicked on it.

_**To Coyote: I've been disqualified! Someone rigged the votes, and I 'won' by several hundred more students than McKinley has! They're going to suspend me, but I didn't do it!**_

What the fuck? Sebastian jumped out of his seat, and snatched his stuff. "Sorry, Mr. Spencer, emergency." He ran from the room before the teacher could inquire any further.

He stopped in the middle of the hall, and called Kurt.

"Sebastian!"

"What the hell happened?" He could hear pain and humiliation in Kurt's voice.

"I don't know!" he sobbed. "If they don't find out who did it, I'm going to be suspended, and its going on my permanent record. My dad won, and I'm such a selfish bitch for being so whiny."

Sebastian rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Selfish? Are you fucking kidding me? You are so self-righteous that you give me a toothache, kitten. There isn't a single selfish bone in your body."

"I feel humiliated. I mean – in the past I thought about it, but I don't want that kind of respect. I had hoped that I could get out of being stereotyped. I bet it was one of those Neanderthals," he growled roughly. "Probably thought I'd get expelled, and they wouldn't have to look at me. Whatever, I'm happy for Brittany."

"No you're not," Sebastian said hitting the alarm on his car. He dropped his bag in the passenger seat, and slammed the door. He clicked on speaker phone before placing it in the cradle as he started the car, and backed out.

"I am. I was a bitch to her at the beginning of the year. She tried to endorse me, and I threw it in her face. I suppose this is my punishment. Listen, dad is having a big dinner tonight, and everyone's invited. I'd like you to come – _if you want_." He added the last bit hesitantly.

Sometimes, Sebastian wanted to remind Kurt that he would do whatever he needed, but the words failed him. "I'll be there, Kurt. What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting in the girl's bathroom. No need to worry about NYADA now, huh?"

Sebastian glared at the phone. He couldn't take it anymore. "Are you _fucking_ crazy? Get your ass back in class, kitten! You will get into NYADA. Who gives a fuck about a stupid election? That does nothing for a dramatic arts school. They're looking for talent not popularity." He realized then that he'd never heard Kurt sing, but he had full faith that his sexy kitten could. He'd heard a lot about it from Blaine when they first met. He'd also heard it from the Warblers.

"You've never heard me sing," Kurt voiced his thoughts.

"I don't have too. I heard enough from the midget when I first met him. About the only redeemable thing he's ever truly said. The Warblers also talk about you, especially Jeff."

Kurt's laugh was strangled, and a little hoarse.

"Are you moving your ass? You are _not_ missing anymore class because that won't look good."

"Yes, I'm moving. I'm fixing my face. I look horrifying."

"Such a girl."

"Oi!"

Sebastian smirked when he heard the spark, and imagined Kurt's eyes narrowing. "What? Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to sit back, and not tell you what I hear or see."

"Bastard."

"I wish."

"You're still an ass sometimes."

"Baby, I'm _always_ an ass. You seem to miss out on most of it."

"My head is aching. I haven't cried this hard since Karofsky."

"Who?"

"Dave Karofsky. You saw him at Scandals," Kurt said nonchalantly.

Sebastian swerved unintentionally, and he glared at the phone. "Excuse me? The bear that was standing up for you? What the fuck? I thought you'd never had a relationship before."

Kurt snorted at that. "Not a relationship, Sebastian. He was so far in the closet. Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me about some guy, but you never said it was _that_ guy."

"We've come to a mutual agreement."

"... You forgave him." Typical, Sebastian thought shaking his head. Why did Kurt have to be so sickeningly kind? There was no way in good conscience he could let Kurt go now. Who knew what type of trouble his little kitten would find.

"Yes, Dave's not a bad guy. As I told Finn yesterday not everyone is as lucky as me to have a parent so accepting. I found out today that Santana's parents accepted her, but the woman who helped raised her kicked her out of the house. Finn eventually manned up, he told Principal Figgins that the slap had been a part of the glee act, and it wasn't real."

"Jolly Green Giant comes through in the end, huh?"

"Yes, I'm going to let you go. I'm heading off to class now."

"Good, and don't think I'm going to sit on this. You're going to get punished for skipping class."

"What about you? I know you're in your car."

"Am I? Can you prove it?"

"I hear the motor."

"Barely."

"You're talking to me."

"I could be on a break."

"You're not."

"You're so sure?"

"Hnn, I am too tired to argue with you. Good bye, coyote."

"Bye baby." Once the phone went dead, Sebastian put his foot on the accelerator, and shot the speedometer to eighty in a few short seconds. He fucking loved his car.

_**oOo**_

It was over, and Kurt was not only too exhausted to fight with the pleading brown eyes, but he simply didn't give a shit. She was looking at him for forgiveness, and everyone in the room expected him to. Finn was silently pleading with him.

"Why do you think you deserve to be forgiven?" Santana asked coldly.

"Why would you care? You didn't vote for Kurt," Finn argued.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't support him. He is my friend, and Brittany doesn't deserve to win like this. You guys certainly ask a lot from my pretty boy."

"I'm sorry!" Rachel sobbed in her hands.

"What I don't understand," Brittany began looking very confused. "Is why you had no faith in the only real unicorn in the school?"

"I do have faith!" Her eyes bugged, and Kurt grimaced at the sight. She looked like a praying mantis, and he suddenly felt sorry for Finn because it was only a matter of time before he was eaten for dinner. "It's these homophobic students I don't have faith in! I – I was trying to help, and I ruined it. I'm sorry."

"It seems whenever you're involved, Kurt gets the shitty end of everything," Santana huffed as she stood and held both hands out for Kurt and Brittany. "Well, whatever man hands. We have Cheerio practice. Come on loves."

Kurt grinned a little and took her hand as Brittany followed suit.

"Kurt!" Rachel whined.

"Fine, yes, whatever – I don't care anymore," Kurt said sick of her whining. "I forgive you." Not really, but he was tired of feeling like shit, and he didn't want do deal with it anymore. It was done, and at least Kurt's reputation had been saved.

Rachel didn't look like she believed him, but she didn't argue. Anything was better than nothing.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Finn said rubbing her back gently.

"Didn't sound very genuine to me," Quinn chirped studying her nails.

"Yeah, dude, I mean – I was going to vote for Ross Perot, but I decided Kurt was better and hotter," Puck added his thoughts into the mix.

"I hate to agree with Santana," Quinn said shuddering as she stood, and adjusted her purse. "But, you do ruin everything you touch don't you?" Her eyes flickered from Finn back to Rachel.

"I – I do not!"

"Suit yourself."

"Great, if this wasn't bad enough we're down one member," Blaine said groaning. He sometimes wished that he was back with the Warblers. There was too much drama going on, and he wondered at times how Kurt ever handled it all.

"You guys will do fine. You have in the past. I better go, I'm only allowed to stay long enough to apologize to Kurt. I know you will win, and good luck."

It was two hours later, and Kurt worked the choreography into a real sweat at Coach Sylvester's demands. He could not believe what she wanted him to do for Friday's assembly.

Santana was snickering from behind. "There's likely to be a riot."

"Oh, Gaga I hope not."

"I think its sexy," Brittany cooed rubbing her hands over Kurt's chest, and down his thighs with Santana. There was a girl behind Kurt who was groping him from head to toe. It was all apart of the choreography for tomorrow afternoon. Kurt wasn't so sure if he was ready for something so daring.

But, Coach Sylvester had told him that the more daring and risky he was would set him apart from other NYADA applicants. Sebastian was also right, NYADA was a dramatic arts school, and if Kurt didn't put on one hell of a show they would find him boring.

"I admit, it'll certainly knock some sense into the dirty asses that plague the halls."

"I'm not sure if I can sing and do what she's asking me," Kurt whispered lowly when their Coach dismissed them.

"Sure you can. You can do anything, Fancy Pants. That's why she wants you so bad," Santana said spraying the water bottle on her face.

Brittany's eyes followed the clear liquid rolling down her girlfriends neck before grabbing her hand, and declaring sweet lady kisses in the locker room.

Kurt shook his head as Santana waggled her fingers at him. "_Please use the boy's locker room!_" he called after them. "I really don't want to see that," he muttered.

oOo

Almost didn't post this. Document Manager is being loopy. I can't see the editing tools at the top. It's there, but I have to mouse over because they're invisible, and wait for the name of whatever it is I need to pop up. I'll post chapter nine as soon as ten is complete. Nine is the one I struggled with. I might not be able to finish Chapter Ten tonight, my hubby is making me go to the Kentucky Derby (-.-) I'm taking my laptop to write, but there will be so many people imagine one of those crazy gambling old men looking over my shoulder as I try to type out boyxboy love? Haha.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**A/N: Here's the impossible chapter. Don't kill me if the choreography writing is not up to your standards. I struggled with it. Everything else is great though! Least I think. As for the whole election thing - I am estimating that McKinley High has roughly 500-600 students. It might have more or less, but that seems to roughly be the amount of students in biggish Ohio cities. I'm using Dayton, Ohio's number if you're wondering. When the class President votes were cast they didn't announce them until the next day at the earliest. Unless they had a machine to do the counting I can't see Beiste counting all those student votes in one sitting, and if the ballet box was stuffed it would add a ton more to count.  
**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Sebastian threw a pile of clothes into Nick and Jeff's arms with a glare. They would not back down when he told them that Kurt was performing at McKinley. They wanted to go so bad, and how the fuck Jeff pull off Kurt eyes, Sebastian would never know.

"We have to look like we fit in at the least."

"Not a problem," Nick said choosing the first outfit he came across.

Jeff sighed heavily and yanked the shirt away, and replaced it with a chocolate loose fitting polo. "Better for your complexion, and we won't have to hear Kurt for an hour about how your fashion sense sucks."

Nick shrugged, and started stripping as Jeff followed suit. Sebastian stood in front of the mirror adjusting the cuffs of the designer blue and white striped button down. Kurt had mentioned the color blue on several occasions, and Sebastian wasn't above taking a hint or two.

He snatched his wallet and keys. "Come on guys." This was unusual for Sebastian to have others in his room that he wasn't fucking. To be honest, Sebastian didn't really have any friends. He had always been the lone wolf, and although he might surround himself with others at times, he never truly had anyone around to call friend.

Nick and Jeff however decided to force their friendship on him, and he couldn't back down no matter how nasty he became with them. They merely smiled, and found a way to keep hanging around. He supposed that Kurt was influencing him in some way because here he was with Nick and Jeff, and they were friends.

Friends was just as much of a foreign word as the term boyfriend. It was all happening too fast for Sebastian's liking, but he couldn't stop it, and that terrified him.

"Wait!" Jeff was currently working on Nick's hair, and trying desperately to get it flat. "I don't know how Kurt ever did it."

Nick batted Jeff's hands away. "It's fine, Jeff. The few times we could get Kurt to ourselves without Blaine he would attack my hair and wardrobe. It's because of Kurt that I came clean to Jeff."

Sebastian smirked and Jeff beamed. "We owe him a lot. He's probably forgotten about us, but that's okay."

"I doubt it, Kurt never forgets a friend." Did he really say that? That sounded way too sappy, and mushy. "I'm giving you three minutes to finish or I'm taking off without you." Now that was the old Sebastian.

Jeff had to sit in Nick's lap the whole way to Lima because Sebastian would have outstripped them if they'd taken Nick's Lexus.

They pulled into the public school in record time. Nick had been clinging to Jeff in fear of Sebastian's driving.

"You are going to get killed one of these days," Nick stammered stumbling out of the sport's car.

"Don't be such a pussy," Sebastian taunted gracefully sliding out.

"It wasn't that bad, Nicky," Jeff said straightening the boy's shirt.

"That bad? I thought we were going to die!"

"Any idea where the gym is in this fucking place?" Sebastian asked staring at the student prison with disdain.

"We do," Nick said after getting rid of the shakes. "Kurt gave us a tour last year."

The halls were empty except for the occasional teacher leaving one room to enter another without paying them any mind.

Nick pulled the double doors to the gym open, and a vibrating sound of students chattering, and the distinct smell of sweat assaulted Sebastian's nose roughly. "I'm going to have to shower after this." He spotted Minnie Mouse and Goofy sitting with a row of students that all looked different from each other. Midget was also in attendance sitting beside the black girl that Sebastian recognized from framed photographs in Kurt's room. He thought that was Mercedes. He could never forget the name of a car, but for someone who insinuated that he wasn't popular, Kurt had a lot of fucking friends.

Finn saw the group first. He stood and waved for them. "Over here!"

Blaine's face was priceless when he saw Nick and Jeff with him.

Nick smiled. "Hey Blaine."

Jeff nodded, but otherwise didn't speak. Apparently, Jeff wasn't as easy to forgive Blaine for hurting Kurt. Sebastian didn't tell them the whole truth. He only told Nick and Jeff that Blaine had made a foolish ass of himself that night losing Kurt for good. If Nick knew otherwise then he'd be out for blood.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? You still have three classes."

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick asked sitting beside him. "We came to see Kurt!"

Blaine's face fell as he nodded. "That's nice."

Jeff glared at Nick who winked.

Sebastian ended up sitting beside a hot guy with a Mohawk, and muscles.

The man grinned like a shark. "So, you're the one who gets my Princess, eh?"

Arching an eyebrow, Sebastian pursed his lips together. "_My_ Princess?" How the fuck dare this guy even dare to call Kurt _his_. "I think you're mistaken."

"Oh no, I'm not mistaken. Princess has always been mine, he just doesn't know it ye- _ow_! What the fuck, Quinn!" he whined when a pretty blonde smacked him on the back of the head.

"You will have to excuse Puck. He loves getting a rise out of everyone," she said smiling sweetly. "I'm Quinn Fabray one of Kurt's friends."

Puck – Puck where did he know that name from? He took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Fabray, I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"This is the baby making troublemaker, Noah Puckerman."

_Ah!_ Sebastian was about to say something rather rude to the ass beside him when the gym flooded in darkness.

There were gasps and shouts of alarm from various students bristling in fear. Then a voice spoke loudly over the crowd. Sebastian could hear the soft sounds of a dozen or so feet, and made out odd shapes on the gym's main floor.

"_And now McKinley High School's Cheerios shall destroy your universe. Six consecutive wins at Nationals and Regionals, and this year all bets are off, and the stops have been pull out. Be afraid little ones, be very afraid because Coach Sylvester will rule this school once and for all, and no brill crème ignoramus is going to stand in my way. If you can't handle the heat leave now because you have been warned..."_

And then, the lights shuddered back on, and all the Cheerio's were huddled together in a strange pyramid heap.

Sebastian frowned when he didn't see Kurt, and then the music started, and his eyes went impossibly wide when he recognized the music, and a dark female voice from the left spoke.

"_If I can't be beautiful, I'd rather just die..._" He saw the girl, Santana holding a microphone like it was a cock, and her grin was vicious enough to impress Sebastian.

There was a clash of sound as two different songs were forced together, and the Cheerio's threw something or rather some_one_ into the air, and they landed on top of a set of shoulders.

Sebastian froze when he saw Kurt standing there, his hair was a destroyed mess, and standing up in a stylish fashion, and his eyes. For fuck's sake his eyes! He was wearing eyeliner and mascara that caused those beautiful orbs to pop, and those fucking shorts.

"Mother fuck-" Puck hissed beside him.

"_A little danger's never stopped me before, seduced by hypnotic eyes, and a kiss to die for. Everything you do causes me pain, torture me with your smile, burning me with your flame..." _

Kurt had a seducing register, and he was singing in a lower key than Sebastian expected, and the way he moved his eyes had caused many to shift uncomfortably.

The music picked up with a strong beat, and the girls underneath him bowed downwards as Kurt front flipped off them, and met Santana on the ground. He rolled his hips against hers as Brittany moved behind him touching his ass. They moved together in a well rehearsed set of sexy choreography, and Sebastian was frozen to his seat, stunned, and watching Kurt burn the gym floors.

"_Yeah TURN IT UP — this f-f-f-fire inside. Yeah TURN ME UP — your body's a weapon tonight. You CUT ME UP — cut me up stab me straight through the heart. Don't you know I'm in love..." _Kurt went down to his knees, and his hands gripped Santana's waist before sliding over her body to get up again. "_WITH A KILLER_! _It's driving me wild, masochistic killer – you're my burning desire. Don't care if I make it out alive, k-k-killer – love me till the day that I die!" _

Santana, Kurt, and Brittany were the only ones standing, all the others were on the floor, and pushing their hips in the air, and rolling as Santana pulled on Kurt's uniform pulling him close. Brittany pressed her chest against his back, one hand on his hip.

Kurt started singing to her again. His body moving like he was a male model on the catwalk of a runway. "_I taste blood every time that we kiss – get lost in your gaze when you're lickin' your lips-"_ He drew Santana close, and their mouths very nearly touched before she shoved him away into Brittany's arms. "_I'm lyin' here, I'm holdin' my breath. I can't wait for you to love me to death." _

Brittany's lips danced across Kurt's cheek, and he whirled away from her as his back turned on Santana. She brought her foot up, and kicked Kurt to the floor, and he lay there underneath her as she glared down at him. The music changed on a dime as Santana's voice filled the auditorium.

"_So self-obsessed with my mascara and mistakes. Vanity's like a funeral and everyone's at my wake. Before I run out of air there's more makeup to apply. Doll eyes stare right into Valium colored skies..." _Kurt sultrily slid onto his knees, and began to crawl toward Santana as she started singing the chorus to a song that had been banned at Dalton. "_You wanna be my licorice and misguided truth. And right now – I'll show you how.. I'm a beauty killer._"

The other girls were doing something behind them, but Sebastian couldn't remove his eyes from Kurt. All he saw was some female touching what belonged to him. He was tore between awe, and a green colored feeling that Sebastian refused to admit.

Kurt caught up to her on his knees, and he grabbed her thighs, and forced his chest to melt into her, and then pushed her away as the Cheerio's picked him up, and twirled him around while he sang. _"...with a killer – its driving me wild, masochistic killer – you're my burning desire. Don't care if I make it out alive. K-k-killer – love me till the day that I die!" _

Brittany was picking out the background lyrics, and the dirty dance in the floor with the Cheerio's around them was enough to make Sebastian's head spin out of control.

By the end of the song and routine all of the Cheerio's were on the floor, and the lights went out.

"How was that Kurt?" Santana's voice was laughing throughout the gym.

"That was very hot, Santana, you almost turned me straight..."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He knew it was a joke, and likely apart of the routine, but that still didn't please him in the slightest. No one, not even a female was allowed to have his Kurt or try and turn him straight. He knew that it was an impossibility, but the feelings that came over Sebastian were way too strong. He hated the feeling, and he hated all the eyes that had been on Kurt staring at him like he was the delicious and juicy steak to a pack of underfed rabid wolves.

"_GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEW HEAD CAPTAIN! KURT HUMMEL! Better love him because we'll all kick your asses!_" Santana shouted, and the wildly hooting crowd began.

"I had no idea he knew how to dance so well. I have to get in on that." An Asian guy said in awe. There was a dark-headed Asian girl beside him, and Sebastian remembered seeing her picture like Mercedes, but couldn't place her name. Kurt had way too many friends. Whoever said Kurt was unpopular was a complete idiot.

"We always did choreography together. He's not bad, and way underestimated."

"If I had known that I wouldn't have put him in the dance classes. Why does he fake it?"

The girls eyes went a little sad. "He didn't want to stand out. You know how Mr. Schuester is. He's always kept Kurt in the background or somehow made him feel insignificant. He doesn't remember that Kurt was one of the originals in glee, and its because of Kurt that any of us truly tolerate – _her_."

Sebastian noticed that she glanced at Rachel when this was said. Hm, apparently not everyone liked the Minnie Mouse or they did, but they were annoyed with her due to blatant favoritism.

Sebastian was still sitting as everyone stood. Goofy looked very uncomfortable, and Minnie's mouth had dropped to the ground, and she had yet to pick it back up. Her face was ten different shades of red, and the cute blonde girl was smiling sadly.

The muscle head idiot, Puck? He was wolf-whistling louder than them all.

Nick and Jeff were staring at each other, lust clearly written on their faces, and Blaine? Sebastian sneered when he saw the short-shit's face had a look that could only be defined as angry.

Sebastian felt a very strong urge to march over to Kurt, and throw him over his shoulder, and stalk out of the school well away from crazy hormonal driven guys who never before thought of his kitten in such a way.

A growl escaped from his throat when he heard a few straight guys insisting that they would tap that at least once to try it. Unable to contain it any longer, Sebastian slipped out of the crowd. He better stake a claim now or end up doing something very unsightly like becoming jealous. Sebastian didn't do jealousy.

Kurt was breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. Santana and Brittany were standing there with cat-like grins on their faces.

"That was sexy, and you are now the HBIC sweetie."

"Why did you give away the co-captain position?" Kurt asked straightening as a few Cheerio's thanked him for such a good performance.

Santana shrugged. "Figure your application needed it."

"Thanks."

"Shut up."

Kurt chuckled as he gasped loudly. His hands were shaking, and his legs were about to give way. He had never had so much attention, and the crowd was still going. He needed out of there before he fainted.

He turned to leave when he bumped right into a familiar chest. "Going my way, kitten?" Sebastian was giving him one of those rare stares. Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on what it meant.

Kurt's eyes widened, and his already blood filled cheeks became even hotter. "Coyote!" He wanted to hug Sebastian, but thought better of it at the last second.

"You think I was going to miss this?" he asked when Jeff and Nick joined them.

"That was hot, Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed jumping into his arms.

Nick scowled, and plucked Jeff back by his shirt. "Let me in there before Sebastian kills us."

Kurt squeezed both his friends, and blushed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"That wasn't your normal type of song – what ever possessed you to do that?" Jeff asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Coach Sylvester wanted to make a statement," Kurt said shaking his head. "I can't believe you cut class for this!" Sebastian ignored that and moved in for the kill, kissing him hard in front of the whole school.

A few cat-calls, shouts of surprise, and gossip flowed around the school in an instant.

Kurt pushed back, hand on Sebastian's chest, and stared at him wide-eyed. "You know you did that in front of everyone?"

"I know, I had to stake my claim. You're mine_, _and I won't have anyone encroaching on my territory," he hissed clutching Kurt tightly. "Besides, you know I'd drop you on the floor, and fuck you till you came if I knew you wouldn't get expelled, and us jailed. I can be an exhibitionist when I feel the need."

Santana broke into a series of giggles, and Brittany was staring at Sebastian starry eyed. Jeff and Nick were laughing at Kurt's expense.

Kurt's face was on fire, and he moaned as he touched his cheeks. "Sebastian!"

"Come on baby, shall I take you out of here?"

"_Please_." The loud shouting, and continuous whistles were starting to get to Kurt. Sebastian looped his arm around his boyfriend, and jerked his head toward Nick and Jeff who led the way out of the gym.

"Get my things, would you, San?"

"Sure thing Hot Lips!"

They ducked out of the gym, and practically ran to the exit only to be accosted by the glee kids.

"Wait! Kurt!" Finn and Rachel shouted causing Kurt to groan.

"Want me to tell them to fuck off?"

Kurt would love too, oh, he really would. Sighing heavily, he shook his head. He knew that Sylvester's idea of Jeffree Star and all the innuendos would cause a fire. He turned around to see New Directions and the Troubletones barring Mercedes.

Mike pushed the crowd away, and not so sneakily stepped on Rachel's foot making her yelp in pain. "I have to say, Kurt Hummel that those were some well choreographed moves."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he clutched Kurt tighter. Who the hell was this guy?

Kurt blushed. "Thank you, Mike."

"I wish you would have told me that your dancing was this good. I wouldn't have put you through so much. Oh, hi, by the way, I am Mike Chang."

Sebastian nodded. "Sebastian Smythe," he said forcing politeness in his voice.

Tina seemed to notice Sebastian's possessive nature, and quickly ran to Mike's safety. She looped her arm around his bicep. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang one of Kurt's really good friends."

"_Best_, sweetie," Kurt corrected. "Thank you, Mike, but I learned long ago not to argue with Mr. Schuester. He's not worth the stress that it would put on my skin." Kurt proceeded to introduce everyone to Sebastian. "There's one other, but he's not here, Sam Evans. He moved to Kentucky. Of course, you already know Rachel and Finn."

Sebastian smirked when they flinched. "I sure do, and I think they know more about me than they ever wished."

Rachel moaned, and buried her face into her hands, and Finn sounded like a strangled cat. Everyone was looking at her and Finn curiously.

"How did you get Santana to ever relinquish her hold on captain?" Quinn asked wide-eyed.

"I didn't even know she was going to do that until she said it," Kurt confessed. "I was as surprised as all of you."

"That was bad ass, Princess. You turned straight men guy for all of five minutes." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to take advantage of it?"

Sebastian growled. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Kurt huffed. "Noah, be good!" he ordered sharply.

"Awe, come on, Princess! You know you want to try some of Puckzilla, I can take Preppie here any day of the week or weekend."

Sebastian let out a growl, and moved forward but Kurt quickly wiggled between them. "Noah Puckerman if you do not stop egging Sebastian on, I swear you will never eat another one of my homemade cookies again."

That worked because Puck shrank back like he'd been slapped, and sulked. "Really? _Really_? You would hold out on me because of this – skinny thing?"

Sebastian sneered. "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

"Noah, please?" Kurt flashed him those evil doe eyes, and they sparkled in a way that caused Puck to groan, and bow his head.

"Fine, Princess, but only because you asked so nicely."

"We're leaving now."

Nick and Jeff were laughing behind the scenes the entire time while Blaine looked as though he had swallowed something excessively sharp.

When they reached the parking lot, Kurt's bags were sitting on top of his car. Nick latched onto his arm like a lifeline. "I'm going with you!"

Sebastian snorted. "Wimp."

"Proud of it."

Jeff shook his head. "I suppose I'll ride with Kurt."

"So, I'm left all alone?" Sebastian scoffed with a hint of irritation. His driving wasn't _that_ bad, and he wanted Kurt all to himself after that performance.

Kurt looked between the three Warblers, and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He pulled out his keys, and placed them in Nick's hand.

"Wha-?"

"Don't!" Kurt hissed pointing his finger at Nick. "Get out of here before I change my mind. We're heading to Westerville since you're so terrified."

Jeff snickered and pulled Nick by the arm. "Come on, Nicky."

"He's letting me drive his-"

"Nick!" Kurt warned darkly. "I don't want to hear it." He hated the idea of anyone driving his baby.

Nick brightened, and nodded sharply. "I shall treat your car like I treat Jeff."

"Least you didn't say your little brother because then I'd be worried. Let's go, coyote _before_ I freak out." Grimacing, Kurt ignored the rush of the Sebastian's motor as he gunned it out of the school parking lot. "I really need a shower after that."

"You smell like perfume," Sebastian muttered through clenched teeth.

"Santana's Spellbound. She's obsessed with the stuff, personally, I think it smells like pepper and licorice."

"I don't like it."

Kurt blushed. "What did you think? It wasn't in my usual range, but Coach Sylvester was adamant. She hates vulgar music unless it makes her Cheerios stand out. She's kind of a hypocrite I guess, but I love her."

"You were sexy, but I could have done without those girls all over you."

"Agreed, but you get used to it."

"I doubt that." Sebastian made a sharp left toward the straight road with rows of dead cornfields. "Dammit, Kurt."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked pulling out wipes from his bag, and rubbing it on his skin. It was as clean as good as he could do.

"I don't know how to act," Sebastian muttered. "This whole boyfriend thing is new to me, and now I have two sidekicks who want to be my friend!"

Kurt should have known that Sebastian would finally choke on the change in lifestyle. His heart ached, and his body thrummed in fear.

"Why don't you explain everything, Bastian?" he suggested calmly. He was going to try, and set aside his own feelings to help in anyway he could.

Sebastian accelerated, and shifted gears roughly. Nick and Jeff were nowhere behind them, and for that he was thankful. He didn't know where to start, and he didn't want to hurt Kurt with his words.

"You know, I kind of had an inkling that this would happen."

"What?"

"_You!_" Sebastian snapped, and Kurt flinched harshly. "I knew if I got to know you, I would like you." He slapped the steering wheel, and they swerved a bit causing Kurt to clench armrest like an oh-shit bar. "I knew it."

Kurt didn't have anything to say to that, and he felt a little nauseous. He remained quiet, and waited for more shoes to drop on his head.

"You were more dangerous than I could have ever guessed." He shook his head. "I'm not used to this, and I don't know how to react. This whole relationship thing is foreign to me. I loved your performance, and I _hated_ it. I _hated_ those eyes, and that girl's hands! I _hated_ it all, and yet I loved it, and I can't stop you, and I don't know the rules!"

"It's not a game."

"Isn't it?"

"No, and the rules are different for everyone. It's not my rules," Kurt explained evenly. "It's _our_ rules. Sebastian this is a two way street, and I'm sorry if I upset you. You know what you saw in the gym was not the real me, right?"

"I know."

"There was a reason Coach Sylvester wanted to do that. Not only did she want to get their attention, but she's also trying to abolish all of the hell that I went through since Freshman year. You have no idea what I went through. Not only was I thrown in the dumpsters, but I'd come home with bruises all over my body because those Neanderthals would not only shove me into lockers, but sometimes they would throw me."

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He narrowed at the stretch of pavement in front of him.

"That's not even the worst bit."

Sebastian stiffened. "What was?" He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask. Sebastian had never been picked on, but that was because he'd gone to private schools or had tutors in Paris. He never went to a public school, and it was perhaps the only thing his father ever did right.

"It was the middle of winter, and one of those days where it was so cold that there were warnings on the news. I told you I have a serious aversion to the cold. It's because one fine day two huge guys grabbed me by the arms, while another stripped me until I was half naked, and threw me in the dumpster, and if that wasn't enough they threw several buckets of ice cold water in there with me. Then they proceeded to ask me to hurry and freeze to death so I could be punished by their God."

It was one of the rare few times that Sebastian ever felt like crying. He slowed down, and his stiff hand dropped onto Kurt's knee, and squeezed. His heart was doing all kinds of odd things, and now he was feeling guilty.

"Today was about showing those bastards that after all the shit they did to me, I still came out on top. I'm still better than them, and I would never be broken. That was what this was about. It wasn't about sex or showing off for the glee club. I don't give a damn what they think anymore. They're my friends, but I don't have anything to prove to them. I didn't do it to upset you. It was a point that needed to be made."

"I'm sorry."

"No," Kurt rebuked shaking his head. He brushed a hand across Sebastian's cheek. "I know this isn't easy for you. I've been aware of that from the beginning, and while I am scared that doesn't stop me from standing up to you or stop me from talking to you about really hard things. _This_ right here, Sebastian Smythe is what a relationship is. It's about me accepting you for who you are, and vice versa. It's about us, and no one else. That also means accepting your fears and faults."

"You're fearless."

"No, I'm full of fear," he corrected. "I express it differently. I used to be the go-to gay friend for all the girls, and I still am sometimes. However, I have seen with my own eyes, and heard with my own ears what lovers do to each other. You have no idea the shit Rachel and Quinn put Finn through. Noah for all of his perverse bad ass pretentiousness has gotten the raw end of the deal so many times, and because of that he rebels against everything. He has no guidance so he makes mistakes over and over again."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked slowing down a little.

"I'm not even sure if he'll graduate this year, and I know he wants to. Oh my Gaga, he loved Beth. You want to know what made me change my tune about Noah? Why I'm friends with him? It's because of Beth, his daughter. Quinn didn't even want her, but Noah went out of his way to try and help her in every way that he could. He took all the verbal abuse like a man, and he watched his daughter born. He also named her because Quinn couldn't think far enough beyond herself to do it. I forgave Noah for everything after that. How could I not?"

"I don't like it that he thinks you're his Princess," Sebastian sulked. "You're _mine_."

Kurt chuckled, and shimmied closer to Sebastian. He laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, and sighed. "He doesn't mean it. I'm sure if I ever asked he would definitely try it with me. He's not one for backing down from a challenge. In the long run Puck will always be a lady's man, and he teases me because I'm his best friend's stepbrother. He's mostly testing you to see your reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to see how you're different than Blaine. He doesn't say it, but I know what he's thinking. Seriously, all jocks are an open book." He waved his hand dismissively. "I feel psychic sometimes. Well, if my singing career goes down at least I have a backup."

Sebastian chuckled. "I better be different."

"Oh, trust me you are," Kurt assured passionately. "Blaine never would have kissed me in public, and if Noah had been teasing me like that, Blaine wouldn't even notice or if he did, he would accuse me of cheating in a song. Actually, when I think about it Noah never acted like this with me before you."

"Really? That's not comforting."

Kurt thought about it. "I wonder if he sees more than he lets on."

"I wouldn't know." They pulled into the front of the Dalton Academy gates. "I think Nick and Jeff are still in Lima."

"Most likely." Kurt was a little worried about his car, but he would trust Nick. "I'm starving, and I need a shower."

"Well then, shall I play host for the night?" he asked flashing Kurt that cocky grin that meant his brain had clicked over to the ideas of sex.

Kissing Sebastian gently, Kurt placed a hand on his chest. "Yes, but no sex."

Sebastian sulked. "Why not?"

"We need to talk some more."

"Why? Talking is so over rated."

"Yes, but we need to establish our relationship."

Sebastian groaned. "I knew my big mouth would screw me."

Patting his cheek gently, Kurt smiled. "But it needs to be out there. We need to get through this to get to the good part."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Good part? I can do good parts baby, I love good parts."

"Mhmm, and we need to take care of the troublesome parts first."

"Then I can have the good parts?"

"Yes, coyote, you can have the good parts," Kurt sighed as his heart lightened considerably.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Warning: Sexual Content somewhere in the middle!  
**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Burt and Carole stood at the door with a small compact suit of luggage. They were taking a trip to Washington DC and wouldn't return until next Saturday.

Burt looked uncomfortable as he turned to the two teenagers that they were leaving the house to. "No parties," he pointed at Finn when he said this. Finn squeaked and bobbed his head quickly. "Also, I'd say no friends over, but I know that you'll do it anyway." He sighed heavily, and lowered his eyes. "Whatever happens, I don't want to hear about it, and this house better be in the same shape we left it in."

"Don't use this as an excuse to skip school either," Carole said sharply.

Kurt gasped. "Me?"

"Both of you," Burt said gruffly, but it was obvious that it was all directed to Finn. "Also -" he paused, and then shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go Carole," he touched the small of her back. "I don't want to know about Sebastian or Rachel - or anyone for that matter."

Kurt kept a straight face, but Finn flushed spectacularly.

"I've left the family credit card in case of emergency, and only Kurt knows where it is."

Finn huffed. "Why is it always on me?"

Carole's eyes narrowed. "Shall I explain what happened three years ago when I left you alone? Or how about the time I left you a debit card for emergencies, and I found two hundred dollars in Pizza Hut charges."

"Oh." Embarrassed, Finn shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes, oh, and now that you're eighteen I'm hoping that some maturity has gotten through to you. If not, I'll have to rethink this eighteen thing."

"Besides, I've always been good with money. My wardrobe is expansive because I know how to balance a checkbook." He turned to his father, hands on hips. "Be careful, and eat right! No medium rare steaks, dad," Kurt chastised. "We'll be good, promise."

"Can you promise me who won't be over?" Burt asked uncomfortably.

"No, I don't want to lie to you."

Burt cleared his throat. "Leaving now." He gruffly hugged his son, and clasped Finn on the shoulder as Carole hugged both boys. "Don't forget, Kurt. I need you at the garage at least twice to make sure everything is running smoothly.

"We'll miss you boys."

Soon they were gone, and Finn and Kurt remained still until they heard the shuttle car disappear with their parents.

Immediately, Kurt turned to Finn. "We stay out of each other's room, and every place else is neutral ground. Got it?"

Finn nodded seriously. "Got it." he repeated.

"Whatever happens in this house _stays_ in this house, and you damn well better tell Rachel that because if I hear gossip in glee club, I will make sure Carole takes back your adult status." He smiled prettily, and once again if they were in an anime, one of them would have sweat-dripped, and it wasn't Kurt this time.

"Alright! I swear, and besides I don't want Rachel over _all_ week. I'm inviting Puck and some of the guys."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he text Sebastian, and invited him over for the week. "Fine, but make sure Noah doesn't irritate Sebastian too much. You have no idea how hard it is to clean blood off things." He walked away leaving Finn to grimace openly.

Sebastian and Rachel appeared roughly at the same time as one another. He pulled out his duffel bag, a six pack of imported beer, and his leather jacket.

"If it isn't Minnie Mouse. I always knew that Minnie and Goofy were fucking behind Mickey's back. I never had proof until now," he teased as she stepped out with her nose in the air.

She flinched at his language. "You are vulgar." Her eyes fell on the six pack of alcohol.

"As much as you're annoying, Minnie."

"Don't call me that!"

Sebastian swung the door open, and let out a wolf whistle to announce his presence.

Kurt appeared from the kitchen, and his mouth went a little dry when he saw a frilly pink apron wrapped around his expensive clothes. His hair was styled more messy than usual. There was something about Kurt holding a mixing bowl with an apron that Sebastian found especially hot.

"Hey guys. Finn's upstairs, Rachel. You better use my mini-fridge for that coyote, otherwise Noah will try and steal it."

"Then he'll find out why underestimating me is a bad thing." Sebastian dropped a kiss on Kurt's pouty lips. "Why are you wearing such a girly apron?" He plucked at the frill curiously.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The only one I could find."

"Hm." He was suddenly lost in the idea of Kurt wearing nothing but that apron, and bent over the kitchen counter. "I'll excuse you, but I reserve the right to tease you later."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "As if that's ever stopped you. Go put your things up." He arched an eyebrow at Rachel who was still standing there clutching the end of her god-awful plaid skirt. "Can I help you, Rachel?"

"Uhm, no." She went off upstairs leaving Sebastian to snicker.

"I don't think she likes me much."

"I think she loves Blaine too much," Kurt contradicted. "I think if Blaine was straight, Finn wouldn't have a chance in hell. Blaine and Rachel would be the golden couple."

"That sounds disgusting. I'm glad I brought something to wash the image away."

Kurt laughed and slapped Sebastian on the butt as he passed. "Go put that up!"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Is that an invite?"

Kurt poked his tongue out childishly as he headed back to the kitchen without replying. He fixed a rather large meal, and set aside a vegan lasagna for Rachel. As much as Rachel annoyed him, and tried to ruin his life (with her good intentions) he would never let anyone call him a bad host.

Sebastian spent his time tugging on the apron, and whispering things into Kurt's ear about what he'd love to do with that apron.

Finn and Rachel came down when Finn's nose caught the whiff of food.

"Well if it isn't Minnie Mouse and Goofy," Sebastian teased pulling his beer out of the freezer.

Rachel glowered, and Finn looked a little confused.

"Finn, please set the table," Kurt requested.

"Sure thing, smells good! What are we having?"

"Lasagna, and I've made a small pan for you, Rachel. Sebastian would you please get the coke and green-teas out?"

Sebastian set his drink aside, and did exactly that, but his smirk at Rachel had her glaring.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Kurt, thanks," Rachel said sheepishly. "You were always such a good cook."

"Someone in my family had to be," Kurt remarked. "There was no way I was living off bologna sandwiches and fried eggs."

"So, Minnie doesn't like meat," Sebastian leered setting the drinks out on the counter.

Rachel growled. "For your information, I do not condone the killing of animals or using animal products of any kind. It's a barbaric system, and one I will have no part in thank you."

Apparently, she didn't get Sebastian's hint. "Perhaps you _are_ still a Virgin Mary. Boy, Goofy, I feel sorry for you. How often do you get cockblocked?"

Finn looked like he was about actually answer when he caught Rachel's glare. He bowed his head, and continued setting the table, but when he caught Sebastian's eyes, he mouthed, '_too often.'_

"That is not appropriate for dinner," Rachel fussed. "And it's none of your business."

"So, Kurt and I are your business?"

"Bastian," Kurt warned with a flick of his wrist. "Be good tonight. You have a whole week to annoy them."

Sebastian sulked, and scooped up his bottle before taking a long drink. "Alright, but I reserve the right to piss them off later."

"You love being contrary don't you?" Rachel asked taking one of the green teas for herself, and a coke for Finn.

"Love it, Minnie. I live to piss people off."

"Dude, you sound like Puck."

Sebastian sneered and was about to say something about the meathead when he was distracted by Kurt bending over to pull the food out of the oven. _Fucking Hell! _

Rachel's eyes were narrowed on Sebastian, and Finn didn't seem to be paying attention as he downed his can of coke in one go.

Kurt shared the small dish with Rachel as Sebastian and Finn ate the lasagna.

"You're not going vegan on me are you?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"No, but I've taken in far too many calories this week. Coach Sylvester will kick my butt if I gain even an ounce. We have Regionals before Christmas in Dayton. If we win then we'll have Nationals in Los Angeles in May. After all she's done for me, I'm going to win for her this year. Besides, I'm not cooking all this week." He looked pointedly at Finn who was shoveling food into his mouth like he were about to die of hunger. "And I don't want Carole to think I've starved her dear son."

Sebastian snorted, and leaned back lazily. "Nick and Jeff were asking about Regionals, and since I have to go and make sure things don't get out of hand, I might as well have help."

Kurt chuckled. "It won't be nearly as risque as Friday's assembly."

"I still don't know why Coach Sylvester would do something so vulgar," Rachel chimed in. "I mean, she about killed us when we did Rocky Horror, and pulled the fire alarm when we did Toxic in front of the school."

"Coach Sylvester hasn't had a win since I was on the team, and she's getting agitated about it. She wants her win, and since its my final year, I'm going to give it to her. It was mainly a way to get me loosened up, and comfortable around the crowds," he lied easily. He was not going to tell her everything he'd told Sebastian.

Finn was trying to talk to Sebastian about something or other, and this was amusing because he would throw everything he said back in his face, and then retract it with a more appropriate answer. To say that it left Finn completely confused was an understatement.

"You are on dish duty, Finn."

"What? Dude!"

Kurt glared icily. "Unless you wish for me to throw away what is left of the lasagna, and you can starve until your mom gets back you will do the dishes."

"I think that's appropriate, Finn," Rachel said touching him gently on the arm. "I'll help you."

"Thanks, babe!" He kissed her cheek, and Sebastian made fake gagging noises.

Rachel shot him a dark look, and he flashed her a shark like grin in return.

Kurt wrapped the leftovers as Sebastian tossed his bottle in the sink.

"If you keep bending over like that, I'm not going to be responsible for what happens." He pressed his crotch against Kurt's backside suggestively causing Kurt to try and stand up straight only to find arms curling around him, and lips assaulting his neck.

"Bastian..." he breathed aware of the sudden gawking in the room.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hip. "Come on, you can do that later," he insisted tugging Kurt away from the refrigerator.

Kurt went quite willingly, Sebastian winked at the two in the room. "You can watch if you want. You might finally get laid, Goofy." He didn't wait for any sort of response as he led Kurt to the bedroom.

"I hope you were kidding. I don't want anyone to watch."

"Maybe. I wouldn't really give a shit. Not like I'd notice them so long as they don't touch what belongs to me." He kissed Kurt deeply. "I'm going to take you, Kurt. You can have me later, but I want you so fucking bad that you better tell me to stop if you don't want this."

Kurt shuddered, and opened his mouth to Sebastian's tongue. "I trust you."

Those three innocent words changed everything, and their kisses became different. If Kurt was scared, he didn't show it. Sebastian did everything right, and with all of his experience, Kurt didn't fear what could happen.

The first time Sebastian entered him, Kurt about came off the bed.

Sebastian gently massaged Kurt's body, and stilled as he peppered the boy's chest with kisses until he became used to him.

Kurt moaned, and gripped a hold of Sebastian biceps. His thin fingernails dug into his skin without shame. "More!" he demanded through gritted teeth. He could take this.

"I refuse to hurt you," Sebastian hissed kissing Kurt pained whimper.

"I can take it." He breathed deeply, and arched his back when Sebastian slowly worked his magic causing Kurt's skin to become sensitive, and the pain soon dissolved along the hum of pleasure whenever Sebastian hit that small ball of nerves inside of him that made sex so worth it for the one on the bottom.

It was slow at first, splitting pain had raced down him like a form of torture but now that his body was accepting Sebastian inside of him. He needed more.

Kurt let out a gasping cry whenever he was filled to the very top. The pressure was suffocating and he wondered if he was going to die like that. If he was, Kurt admitted that it was a good way to go, and the more Sebastian moved the better it felt until Kurt's cries became loud pleading moans for more. His legs were shamelessly spread around Sebastian's torso as he moved in faster, and more desperate.

Every time he cried it was kissed away, and when his back arched naturally, Kurt was held onto tightly and the filled sensation grew. His fear disappeared and he allowed all of his inhibitions to run wild and rampant as he reached up and took Sebastian's lips in a smothering kiss that left them both panting.

"Open your eyes," Sebastian commanded huskily.

Shivering, Kurt moaned as his eyes fluttered open to lock with Sebastian's, and while he'd seen lust many times on Sebastian's face, this was something different.

"Keep them that way."

"Harder," Kurt demanded feeling the building pressure about to explode. "_Harder_!"

"Demanding little kitten are we?" He licked Kurt's lips when he received a lust-filled glare. "I like how vocal you are."

Kurt bit down on Sebastian's shoulder as he moved in harder, holding his legs and diving in for the kill. For the second time that night, he found his body reacting to the vibration that shot through him and released all across their chests as his eyes rolled.

Sebastian's release had been a very long time coming. He wasn't sure if he could hold out any longer. He had tried his best, but he held Kurt down, and filled the condom as he cursed his lover's name.

It had been at least a year when he had taken someone's virginity, and could quite clearly remembered that it hadn't been as pleasant as some people thought. It had always been awkward because not only would their fear consume them, but they were usually very boring.

However, Kurt was unbelievable. He brought his hands around, and clutched Kurt tightly to his chest. His heart pounded, and he could practically feel Kurt's doing the same.

His brain had stopped functioning some time ago, but soon it began to whirr with life. He buried his nose into the side of Kurt's neck, and chuckled hoarsely when he realized that his boyfriend still smelled good even if it was mixed with sweat and sex.

"What?" Kurt choked blinking repeatedly in hopes of diminishing the black spots.

"You are unbelievable," he voiced his thoughts.

"Of course I am."

Sebastian gently laid Kurt down on the pillows, admiring the glistening flesh with intensity as he tugged off the condom, and flung it across the room where it landed on the edge of the bin.

"I have never had to wait so long."

Kurt poked his tongue out, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted now, and he was having a little trouble breathing. His lower body was numb, but he knew that it wouldn't last, and that tomorrow he would most likely be whining in pain. "Poor Sebastian."

"That's right, I waited for you."

"Mmm."

"What?" he asked collapsing onto the side, and stretching out his legs. They'd been in one position for too long.

"Nothing," Kurt shifted on his side, and laid his head across Sebastian's chest.

"I would have continued waiting, kitten," Sebastian said placing his forearm over his eyes tiredly.

"I wanted you."

"Everyone wants me." Kurt bit lightly on Sebastian's nipple causing a yelp. "_Hey!_ Easy there."

"You and I make quite the pair."

"We're both conceited in our own ways. I think I'm sexy, and you think you're beautiful. But, I have to argue with you. You are beautiful _and_ sexy, and Sebastian Smythe doesn't lie about that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and tucked an arm between him and Sebastian. "You're just hoping to get laid again."

"Maybe, will it work?"

"Maybe," Kurt repeated. "But, right now, I want to sleep."

"I need a beer. A beer would be perfect after hot sex. It's like smoking after sex to some people."

Kurt wrinkled. "Smoking is horrible."

"I agree. So, we have the whole week to ourselves?"

"Sort of, I have to share the house with Finn, but I told him that we stay away from each other's rooms, and that the rest of the house was neutral ground."

"Does that mean I can't put you in an apron, and fuck you over the counter?" Kurt lazily raised a hand, and tapped Sebastian's mouth. "_What?_ It's your fault!" He smirked, and bit down on the fingers resting on his lips.

"_Ouch!_"

"Shouldn't try to hush the coyote. It never ends well for the kitten."

"The kitten is more dangerous than he lets on," Kurt murmured feeling so comfortable. He knew he had to get a shower, but he simply couldn't move.

"Oh, I know. You're a rough little kitten. You must be a tiger cub because no virgin has ever demanded me to fuck them harder."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Yuck."

"Sorry, baby," Sebastian plucked at Kurt's hair gently. "Didn't mean it like that."

"Hn?"

"Actually, I have a lot of reserves on ever doing a virgin."

"Sebastian!" Kurt groaned in irritation. He made to turn away, but Sebastian snatched a hold of him before he could.

"Listen to me."

"I don't want to. Not so soon afterwards."

"Just listen. What I'm saying is that virgins usually come with a heavy price. I may be a sex crazed maniac, and prowled a lot, but I never set out to hurt anyone. Having sex with a virgin you don't care about is a tall order. Not only is it dangerous, but even I wasn't that cruel."

"What about Blaine?"

"Didn't know he was a virgin. In fact, I didn't know you were a virgin until you told me about midget trying to teach you to be sexy. For fuck's sake there is nothing to be taught."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to talk about him. That chapter of my life is over, and no, I never slept with him. We never did anything more than make out a few times."

"How long were you together?"

"Er – March?"

"And you went that long without doing anything?" Sebastian cringed visibly. "That would suck," he admitted.

"Blaine never showed any interest. Why do you think my dad looks at you strangely? There really wasn't anything sexy. It was all cute and innocent even in private."

"_Borrring." _

"Mmm, and then he gets drunk, and thinks – _okay_, now we can have sex. That really made me feel like shit. To him, I wasn't good enough when he was sober, but once he was drunk, he wanted it all in the backseat of a fucking car."

"Jekyll and Hyde."

"Hm... I used to think things were perfect," Kurt murmured sleepily. "That someone finally wanted me, but it was all wrong, and I didn't even know it."

Sebastian frowned at the ceiling. He could feel Kurt's even breathing against him, and looked down at the perfect figure curled around him. When Kurt shivered, Sebastian drew the blanket over them. He couldn't quite understand his thoughts, and that worried him.

oOo

Sebastian awoke sometime in the middle of the night. The warmth snuggled into his side was familiar and comforting. However, his bladder was demanding his attention. As quietly as he possibly could, he eased Kurt onto the down feather pillow, and vacated the bed before he had an accident.

Coming out, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He had fallen asleep before seven o' clock which was very odd for a Saturday night. He knew that Kurt was exhausted, and he knew he would have to pamper him when he woke. He fished through his duffel bag for some shorts, and snatched a bottle of beer from the little fridge in the corner.

He wouldn't be getting back to sleep yet, and headed out of the basement bedroom into the hall. All the lights were out, and the house was as still as could be until he flipped one on, and looked around curiously.

He never really looked around the Hummel-Hudson household, but now that he could he noticed Elizabeth's portrait hanging above a beautiful well aged piano. Gliding over, Sebastian leaned forward to get a better look at the woman. He'd seen the clippings in the newspaper, but he was still amazed by how stunning she was. Her and Kurt could have been twins. Her smile wasn't staged like a lot of women, instead it was soft and natural.

It was Kurt's smile.

Ever since Sebastian was young, he'd had an aversion to women. He didn't know why either. He couldn't explain it. They'd never done anything to him. He simply never looked at them the way he had with boys.

He took a long drink from his beer, and closed his eyes as he began to feel sleepy. He made to go back to bed when he ran into Minnie Mouse.

She flinched when she saw him, and he arched an eyebrow. "Don't fear me, Minnie Mouse. Just heading for bed." He flashed her a grin causing her to scowl.

She had a flustered look about her as she growled under her throat. "Why do you hate me?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Hate you? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Finn and me!" she declared. "You hate us, why?"

Chuckling, Sebastian leaned against the wall by the basement steps. "It takes a lot of energy to hate someone, and believe me Minnie Mouse you and Goofy are not worth it. I don't particularly like you or anything."

"What have we done to you?"

"I don't like the way you treat, Kurt."

"_Me?_ Me? You're the one who treats him like he's a piece of meat."

"A delicious piece of meat that I'll gladly devour any day of the week," Sebastian said shamelessly. "I don't like how you try to ruin Kurt's life by pretending you care."

"I do care! I love Kurt!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"If this is about the election-"

"I already know about that, but you know what I see, Minnie Mouse?"

Rachel frowned. "What?"

He leaned closer, and stared right into her eyes. "I see jealousy. _You're_ jealous."

Rachel puffed herself up like a peacock, and Sebastian found it amusing. "I am not!" she said too quickly.

"Oh, yes, yes you are. You're threatened by Kurt. I see it in your eyes. I saw it at the assembly, and I know about your little disastrous rendezvous with Blaine Anderson."

She rocked back on her heels as if she'd been slapped, and her cheeks were fire red. "I was drunk!"

"You sought to take away something that Kurt wanted."

"_No!_"

"Yes, and I know all about the whole Finn ordeal."

"I don't have to listen to this! You have no idea what you're talking about." She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Trust me, Minnie, I do. You don't think I see a certain someone staring a little too long at Kurt when he thinks no one is looking? You don't think I recognize the way you look at him at times? It's like you can't believe he's better than you."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Who... what are you talking about?"

"Kurt's a perfect little kitten, while you are just a mouse. In the end, the mouse gets eaten. That's how it works. Good night, Minnie Mouse."

oOo

A/N: I sort of shaded over their first time. I don't write first times well, and so I thought I'd be a little more vague, and not as graphic as I normally would write. I also wasn't feeling in the mood to write smut.

oOo


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: I was very productive in my writing earlier, and so I decided to post this early. Hope you like!**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Ouch!_ Kurt knew he would wake up feeling as though his spine were being stepped on, but he had hoped that he would be the one exception to the whole virginity rule.

He shifted on his side, aware of the very early hour, and his back popped as he felt Sebastian beside him fast asleep. Kurt's nose picked up the light scent of alcohol, and figured Sebastian had gotten up for a drink last night.

They had gone to sleep pretty early, and that was why he was up at six o' clock. He resisted the urge to doze back off, but he knew he really needed to get up, and get a shower. He could still feel Sebastian inside of him, and grimaced as he discreetly rolled out of the bed.

"Oh Gaga," Kurt breathed as he stared at the ceiling. His lower half felt rather stretched, and it was unusual, and the lube from last night was squishy. He shuddered as he gathered some clothes, and went straight for a hot shower.

Once his shower was thorough and complete, Kurt dressed for the day. He hoped no one noticed the awkward limp in his step as he made it upstairs to get the coffee brewing. The house was still with no activity. He winced when he eased himself onto the stool at the counter, and closed his eyes sleepily as he waited for the coffee to finish.

He very nearly fell asleep with his head on the counter before jerking back awake fifteen minutes later, and pouring himself a large cup with skim milk, and Splenda.

He sat there for a long time, until clock on the wall chimed seven, and he heard the steps. Frowning, he glanced over his shoulder to see a shocking pink bathrobe, and Rachel appearing looking rather agitated. Her hair was pulled in a bun, and she hadn't noticed Kurt yet.

"Morning," he said causing her to jump.

She stared at him strangely before nodding. "Morning."

"Coffee? There's soy milk in the refrigerator. Not only do I use it for cooking when I feel dad has had too many fried eggs, but I sneak it into his coffee. He never notices."

"Thank you. What are you doing up so early?"

"Fell asleep at half past seven last night. What's your excuse?"

"Finn snores."

Kurt snickered, and sipped at his coffee; he breathed in deeply as it began to work through him.

"What are you doing today?" Rachel asked not looking at him directly.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. Did she hear them last night? Well, Kurt had been pretty loud he admitted, but surely Rachel and Finn had been together, not that he asked, but seriously? If they were so in love as they claimed wouldn't they want to be all over each other? He didn't understand straight relationships at all sometimes.

"I have to go home today. I told my dads that I was staying with Quinn." She looked like she felt guilty for lying.

"Great, only to be replaced by Puck and the others. That'll drive Sebastian crazy, and I'll never get the blood out." He noticed that when he said Sebastian she flinched. "You okay? I know you're not fond of Sebastian, but he's never done anything except mock you. He mocks everyone, I wouldn't take it personally. He's like Santana in that regard."

She straightened her shoulders. "I don't like him."

"Okay." Kurt understood, he really did. He couldn't tell her different.

"You don't want to know why?" Rachel asked in a huff.

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. It's your right to dislike anyone you want. I'm not out to make Sebastian into a puppy. He'd kill me!" He could imagine the conversation over that one.

"Why do you?" Rachel asked placing her cup down. "I don't get it. He's not nice, and he's crude, and says mean things."

Kurt breathed in through his nose, and thought about telling her to butt out, but perhaps if she heard his side she would let it rest. "It's true that Sebastian and I didn't get along well at all. I really disliked him, but at the same time he doesn't lie. He tells the truth, and the night-" he paused on that, and didn't want to tell Rachel what had happened. "That night when I found out about the sex pact you made with Blaine-" she flinched again, and he resisted the urge to smirk. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was close enough. "Sebastian was there for me."

"You broke up with him for that?" Rachel squeaked.

"Part of the reason. There were so many reasons, Rachel that when I think back on it, I wonder how I can be so stupid."

"What do you mean? You and Blaine were perfect!"

Kurt stared up at the vaulted ceiling. "There was no passion in our relationship. It was like being best friends, and the benefits weren't even there half the time. I never got the urge to jump him, and he never got the urge to jump me. There was nothing there, and I think in the long run we were only together because of convenience. He was the only gay guy I knew," he said refusing to out Dave. "So, obviously I was drawn in. There's more to the story, but I'm not willing to divulge everything. Sebastian does something to me that Blaine never did."

"I still don't like it. I think he's all wrong for you."

"You can have your opinions, but please, Rachel I told you all this hoping that you would finally mind your own business. I love you like a sister, but my private life needs to remain private."

"You won't even think of getting Blaine back? What if he wanted to jump you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not about sex really. It's about wanting, and needing, and feeling sexy. Blaine made it clear that I wasn't sexy to him."

"Blaine told me that Sebastian was the type to sleep with guys, and leave though."

"He was, but he wants to try a relationship with me."

"That's not very smart, Kurt. You do understand that he'll probably leave after this right?"

Kurt's left eye twitched involuntarily, and he wondered if he was going to develop a rash. Gaga, he hoped not. She was insulting even when she didn't mean to be. "I am not blind to where I can't see things between us being smooth sailing. I know that one of these days we might not be together, but I would like to think that at least I tried, and I won't regret anything. Only thing I hope is that I can give him what he needs to move on, and realize that relationships aren't all that terrible."

Rachel couldn't refute that, no matter how hard she tried. She still didn't like Sebastian, and she thought that Kurt was acting impulsively all because of sex. She needed to talk to Blaine, and tell him of this development. He had asked her last night by text to inform him of Kurt and Sebastian – all for Kurt's safety of course, and that's what Rachel would do.

She couldn't believe that Sebastian thought she was jealous of Kurt. How could she be? What was there to be jealous of? A strange squirming feeling inside of her attacked whenever she looked at Kurt to see him sitting there peacefully. He looked truly happy, and Rachel couldn't find it in her to be happy for him. She hated Sebastian, and wanted to see him gone forever. Perhaps then Blaine and Kurt would get back together, and everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be. Perhaps her reasoning didn't make sense, but ever since Blaine and Kurt broke up, Blaine had wilted. He wasn't the same, and even his singing was being affected. She couldn't let that continue. Her dads always told her that sacrifices had to be made.

She might be out of Sectionals, but she still had Regionals, and they couldn't possibly win without her expertise.

oOo

When Sebastian awoke, he shifted slightly onto Kurt's pillow, and noticed the boy on the floor compiling a portfolio. His eyes opened and closed as he adjusted to the early morning hour. He was sure he'd slept too long because his head felt a little clogged.

Kurt was singing softly under his breath, and Sebastian could just hear pick out the perfect quality of his voice. Not the voice he used Friday at the assembly, but the soft precious voice that the Warblers had always bragged to him about.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian finally asked, his voice was a little hoarse.

Kurt stopped singing, and glanced up at Sebastian with those big blue/green eyes. Jesus Christ! Sebastian thought to himself. They were so fucking expressive.

"Putting together a portfolio for NYADA. It's going to be a little late, but Coach Sylvester gave me a DVD of the Regionals two years ago, and she hand wrote a letter of recommendation. I'll send it out tomorrow before class." He put it aside, and winced as he crawled onto the bed. Sebastian gave him a close-mouthed kiss, and pulled him down on top of him. Kurt arched an eyebrow, and adjusted his body so that he didn't hurt Sebastian with his weight. "What?"

"Nothing."

Kurt didn't believe that, but he dropped it for now as he rested his chin on Sebastian's chest. "You want to do something today?" Laying like this was nice, and Kurt shamelessly considered it romantic, and ate it up as he glided his fingers up and down Sebastian's bicep.

Sebastian shivered at the sensation. "How are you feeling?" he asked getting Kurt back as he tickled the boy's sides lightly.

Squirming a little, Kurt snickered. "I'm fine. A little sore, but nothing unmanageable."

"Good, I didn't want to hurt you." He kissed Kurt softly again, and this time, Kurt didn't really care if he had dragon breath, and kissed him deeply.

"You didn't, I mean I expected it, and I have read horror stories on the internet. It was nothing like that."

Sebastian merely nodded. He wasn't quite sure if he could forgive himself if he hurt Kurt. "You want to go to Scandals? There will be a lot of people there on Sunday, trying to ignore the church crowds at the local mom and pop restaurants, and all. It's Karaoke day so we'll be hearing some very bad Cher and Celine Dion renditions."

Kurt chuckled, and nodded. "Sounds good to me. It beats staying here all day."

"Agreed. Shower?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Even though Kurt had already had a shower, he agreed. Why would he pass up a chance to watch Sebastian fully naked, and drenched in sudsy hot water? Sebastian was slim, but he was very well toned.

It wasn't until noon that they emerged from Kurt's cave, Sebastian teasing, and chewing against his neck like the coyote that he was. Kurt kept giggling before he could control it because his ears and neck were very sensitive.

"You giggle like a girl sometimes," Sebastian teased pulling Kurt into him.

Slapping Sebastian on the thigh, Kurt pouted. "Shut up! You're-_aah_-fault!" He accidentally squealed at the touch as he brought his shoulder up to block Sebastian's evil attack.

A lot of things might have gone down in the kitchen if it hadn't been for Finn's goofy face suddenly appearing looking like a kicked puppy.

"_Kurt!_ I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat, please?" He shot Sebastian an odd look, and Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"You're lucky, Finn, I'm about to make breakfast."

Finn's eyes lit up. "Woohoo!"

"You're still on dish duty."

"Fine with me."

Sebastian eyed Finn critically for all of sixty seconds. He did not like the way Finn acted toward Kurt at times. He didn't like the innocent childish look at all. Sebastian was a master manipulator, and he had to say that Finn was very good at it. He had everyone fooled, everyone who wasn't Sebastian Smythe.

"He's not your maid you know," he bit out through his teeth as Kurt slid him a mug of hot coffee with hazelnut. He turned back to Kurt who was bending over once again in jeans that were way too tight to be healthy. He admired them while trying to calm down. He really wanted to tell Finn that he knew all about his little antics, but he knew that it wouldn't fly with Kurt.

His baby was simply way to sweet for his own good, and people were taking advantage of him everywhere.

"I know, but Kurt is the only one who can cook, and all that's left of cereal is Cornflakes. Cornflakes are yuck!"

"Where'd Minnie Mouse go?"

"She left, said she had something important to do." He shrugged.

It was funny how Finn actually knew who Sebastian was talking about, and that was the all the clue he needed to know that Finn wasn't as stupid as he pretended.

"It's fine, Bastian," Kurt waved his hand off. "No need to incite Carole for starving her boy. I actually really like her."

Finn beamed. "Mom is awesome."

Sebastian leaned against the counter next to the stove, and watched Kurt work his magic. "We'll leave about four? It's a little early, but its better than doing nothing. This state sucks ass," he muttered running his finger around the mug lazily.

Kurt grinned. "I agree. Usually, I would be at the mall with Mercedes, but she has apparently outgrown me for some stupid way overweight jock who used to bully _all_ of us – even her!"

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. Your friends are bat-shit crazy."

"Mm... at least Finn would hold my bags, and Puck was gentle about it. Shane was a jack ass!"

Another piece of information that added to a list of growing things about Finn Hudson. Sebastian cast him an unimpressed look, and Finn barely caught it.

Finn agreed. "I wish Sam was back."

Kurt smiled fondly. "Yeah, me too."

"Who the hell is Sam?" Sebastian asked not liking the fond smile on Kurt's face.

"Bieber boy," Kurt chirped playfully.

"Come again?"

"He's your every day boy next door, geeky Na'vi speaking lovable jock. One of the few who never flinched or got all weird when I was around. In fact, he was always so friendly. I could have sworn he was gay when I first met him because he had no problems with me."

Finn blinked. "Sam? Gay?"

"Well yeah, I mean come on! You don't think his hair is naturally blond do you? I'd say he's at least a Metrosexual."

Sebastian quirked his lip. "Should I be worried if he ever returned?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. He's straight – least I think he is, but I have to say my Gaydar goes off every time. He's such a cutie. I know you'd have liked him."

Scoffing, Sebastian swallowed a scalding mouthful of coffee to keep from saying anything. All these odd feelings were really unnecessary.

"Where you guys going?" Finn asked curiously.

"Gay bar, Goofy, wanna join?" He flashed a big grin causing Finn's face to change colors.

Kurt almost chastised Sebastian for teasing Finn, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Gay bar? There's a gay bar here?"

"Yes, although I would prefer the Masque in Dayton some night. A lot more classy, but that is quite a drive."

"You drive two hours every day nearly," Kurt reminded.

"True, but there's a worthwhile reason for that."

Finn was still standing there very red, and looking troubled. Sebastian wondered what was going on in that rat's nest of a brain.

Kurt shook his head. "He was kidding, Finn."

"_Oh_."

"I was?"

Kurt bumped Sebastian with his hip. "You're going to cause him a headache."

"How's that a bad thing?"

Finn sulked. "I'm not sure I like you much." He bumbled over to a chair and plopped down. "You're as mean as Santana."

"Hm, I must not be on my game, I need to try harder. I don't like being compared to a girl."

Kurt wanted to do a face palm, but resisted as he plopped the pancakes onto three plates, and then the scrambled eggs. He passed around the maple syrup, and Finn cheered up forgetting about his dilemma.

Sebastian took a seat beside Kurt. "You know, I like being here if only because I can tease the shit out of Goofy."

'Goofy' was too busy scarfing down his food to even hear that, and Kurt shook his head as he cut into the pancakes.

"And here I thought it was the sex." He said casually.

Finn coughed and spluttered on his food, and took a big gulp of orange juice. "What the hell, dude?"

Sebastian grinned at Kurt's subtly. "That's another reason, the sex is definitely on the top of the list."

Finn groaned, and smacked his forehead onto the table. Kurt leaned over, and patted him on the shoulder. "There, there," he cooed. "Now eat up!"

"Yes, Kurt," he mumbled dousing his perfectly healthy scrambled eggs with salt, and then to Kurt's disgust ketchup.

Kurt shuddered at the red liquid, and turned away so that his appetite wasn't ruined.

Kurt and Sebastian were about to leave the house when Puck pulled in with his guitar case and some clothes.

"Let the Disney bromance begin," Sebastian commented slinging an arm around Kurt.

Puck flashed Kurt that ridiculous smile that always seemed to work on the cougars, and he flexed. "Hello Princess, Preppie," he eyed Sebastian with disinterest. He sent a wink to Kurt who's cheeks colored. "Why so pretty today? Not that you aren't always pretty," he amended quickly.

"Going out, Noah. There's lasagna in the refrigerator."

"Alright! You are the best!"

"I know. Come on, coyote."

"Right."

"_Wait!_ Where are you going?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he looked over his shoulder, and quirked an eyebrow. "Gay bar, Pluto, you wanna come? I'm sure you'd be a hit with the bears and twinks. You might find a drag that looks enough like a girl to take to the backroom."

Puck froze briefly, and Kurt sighed heavily. "You really love doing that to them don't you?"

"I've never seen so many vacant expressions all in one place. Don't worry Pluto, I already asked Goofy, and he wasn't up for the challenge."

Puck's eyes narrowed darkly. "You saying I'm a pussy, Preppie?"

"I never said such a thing. I'll remind you not to put words in my mouth thank you."

Kurt rubbed the side of his face. "Come on, coyote."

"Maybe next time," Sebastian called over his shoulder.

Kurt tried to feel bad for them, but he couldn't because Sebastian was so funny. He was resisting the urge to laugh.

"You have to have an antagonistic relationship with someone don't you?"

"Makes everything so much more fun in such a dull city."

"Boredom much? Also, what did you say to Rachel? She was really strange this morning, and let me know exactly what she thinks of you."

"I called her on her bullshit. She thinks she's important enough to be hated, and I reminded her that she's a little too insignificant for my tastes."

Kurt should chastise Sebastian, really he should, but for the love of Marc Jacobs he could not. Instead, he fiddled with the sound system with one hand as the other made its way over to Sebastian's knee.

"What? No yelling? I expected a long winded speech on being nice."

"No, no yelling coyote because I lo – like who you are." He leaned over and pressed a subtle kiss to Sebastian's cheek.

There were quite a few cars in the Scandals parking lot, and they were let in at the door by the bear that had been there the last time Kurt had shown up. He didn't even check their ideas as he nodded for them to go on in.

"Wow!" Kurt said bringing his fingers to his ears, and rubbing. The music in the background would have been good had it not been for the invader of sound trying with all his might to sing '_I Love Rock N Roll.'_

They reached the bar, and Sebastian was about to order Kurt a non-alcoholic drink when he was elbowed not so gently. "Heineken," he said shocking Sebastian. "_What?_ Just because I don't like to drink doesn't mean I can't. Also, I'm not a lightweight like Blaine."

"There you go honey."

"Thanks."

"Same," Sebastian said recovering quickly. He expected Kurt to take a drink and spit it out, but he didn't. He put the bottle to his lips, and his pants became unusually tight when he watched Kurt's mouth wrap around the bottle, and take a drink.

"What? Don't think I can handle it, coyote? I'll have you know that before The Great Bambi Incident, I had tried quite a few different liquors. Heineken is one of the few that I actually liked."

"Why did Blaine say that you were always a designated driver?"

"I usually am. I don't like alcohol, but that might be because of the people I was surrounded by. I'll trust you to not let me drink too much, and to get me home safely."

That meant a lot to Sebastian, and Kurt didn't even know it. It looked like Sebastian would be the designated driver, and so he only drank one while Kurt stopped at two, and the music in the room didn't sound so bad afterwards.

Sebastian left a couple hours later for the restroom, and Kurt was sitting facing away from the bar with his legs crossed. His foot was shaking to the off-key '_How Will I know?_'

"Fancy."

Kurt smiled, and looked over to the right to see Dave sitting there looking at him. "_Hey!_ How are you?" he asked sweetly. For some reason he was very excited to see Dave.

Dave arched an eyebrow at Kurt's friendly behavior. "I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm great!"

"Really? You didn't look so good that night. I wanted to call, I tried a couple times, but I kind of chickened out."

Frowning, Kurt placed his hand on Dave's wrist. "You can always call me, David. It's true that before I might not have answered, but things are different now."

"I can see that. You don't have the joker hanging around you. Where is he by the way?"

"Kicked to the curb."

"Good, I never did like him," Dave grunted. "You with Sebastian?"

"You know Sebastian?"

Chuckling, Dave took a drink of his beer. "Everyone knows Sebastian, Fancy. I suppose this is the reason why he hasn't been around lately, _figures_," he muttered as his cheeks colored.

"Figured what?"

"If anyone could tame him it would be you."

"Perhaps I have magic powers?"

"That doesn't sound far off. You're happy, and I can see it. Short shit never made you this happy," he acknowledged.

"I am. I'm very happy, but what about you? How's Carmel?"

"Like all High Schools in Ohio."

Kurt sighed, and adjusted the gold bangles on his wrist. He was wearing a black and gold ensemble, a pair of leggins tucked into black calf high boots with a three inch incline, and his hair was wild standing in several different directions. His shirt was soft, gold, and had a few ripples along the chest where it was loose, and then tightened around his waist. "Well, when you graduate you can leave this sorry place, and never look back."

"That's the plan."

"Same. I am sending my NYADA application and portfolio out tomorrow."

"NYADA?"

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

Dave smirked. "They'd be asses if they didn't accept you."

"Hopefully, Coach Sylvester's recommendation will give me a boost."

"Hey guys!"

Kurt's head jerked up to see Sebastian standing on stage. "What the-?"

"Looks like pretty boy is showing off for his even prettier boy."

Kurt colored, and whacked Dave with the back of his hand.

"Since everyone's ears here have been polluted by the newest Joan Jett, Justin Bieber, and Cher I figured I might as well take pity on this sorry group, and grace you with my talent." He smiled, and winked at them all to let him know he was kidding. "Kurt get your ass up here because I'm not doing it by myself." He pointed right at Kurt, and hooked his finger in come here motion.

"Oi!" Kurt squeaked as eyes rippled over to him. He choked when Dave took his beer, and nudged him forward. "David!" he whined as a few guys snickered upon hearing them.

"Go get them, Fancy."

Kurt sighed, and adjusted his bangles again, but this time it was because of nerves. "Very well, excuse me sweetie," he said to a rather beefy biker man.

"Sure thing lovely."

Sebastian held out his hand to give Kurt a small boost on the stage. "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. He's still kind of new to the scene, but I need you to show him your support because he's going to be a star one day." He smirked at Kurt as music began to play.

"Oh my Gaga, this is a cheesy song," Kurt hissed to Sebastian.

"I know because you're cheesy."

"_Bitch!_"

"Gayface."

"You start!" Kurt ordered.

"Yes ma'am – _ow_," he grunted and placed an arm over his stomach when Kurt hit him. The crowd laughed as they all cheered, hooted, and cat-called.

"_Sugar, ah honey honey. You are my candy boy, and you've got me wanting you. Honey, ah sugar sugar. You are my candy boy, and you got me wanting you. I can't believe the loveliness of loving you. I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to._"

Together they sang the chorus, and their voices flowed rather well together as they turned on stage at the same time and pointed at each other. _"Sugar, ah honey honey. You are my candy boy, and you got me wanting you. Honey, ah sugar sugar. You are my candy boy, and you got me wanting you."_

Kurt stepped forward after that, shooting the monitor a quick look. He knew the song well, but he hadn't heard it in years. "_When I kissed you boy I knew how sweet a kiss could be._"

"_I know how sweet a kiss could be_," Sebastian sang in the background to the vocals.

"_Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me." _

"_Pour your sweetness over me..." _

Together as they stood on beside one another, they finished off the chorus and lyrics. Kurt leaning forward, and Sebastian followed in sync._ "Pour a little sugar on it honey, pour a little sugar on it baby!" _

Kurt sang a little higher key than the song called, but the crowd loved it. _"I'm gonna make your life so sweat, yeah, yeah, yeah. Pour a little sugar on it yeah. Pour a little sugar on it honey."_

"_Ah, sugar... ah honey honey... you are my candy boy, and you got me wanting you..." _

The song came to a close, and the whole erupted into applause, Kurt shyly bowed his head when Sebastian grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him close. "Give it up for Kurt Hummel everyone, he's sending his application to NYADA, and everyone three better know what that is or I'm disowning you all!"

"You're such a show off," Kurt teased lolling the back of his head lazily against Sebastian's chest.

"I know baby, and that's why you want me."

"One of many reasons."

"What did you say to the bear cub over there?" Sebastian asked arching an eyebrow. "I know it wasn't my imagination that I saw chemistry."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt tapped the hand that held him. "I told him how happy I was."

Sebastian leaned in and kiss Kurt sharply causing hoots, and whistles across the bar.

oOo

A/N: Honestly, Dave is my my second favorite character, Kurt being number one. It is very hard for me to put those two in the same room, and not have them fall for each other. But, I managed, and I have plans for Dave.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**I dedicate the this chapter to Obsessivekumpulsivereadr. You'll know why when you read it. =D  
**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Sebastian left at seven that morning for Westerville taking Kurt's NYADA portfolio with him. He was a little late, and had no choice but to skip his morning facial. They had woken at five thirty, and Kurt had discovered something quite remarkable.

Sebastian was very playful when he first woke, and he loved to cuddle. Not that the coyote would ever admit to it. He would scoff, and then pout for an hour before jumping Kurt's bones.

Now, Kurt would have to go through school for the rest of the day feeling worked over, and his lips were a little on the red side from Sebastian's evil mouth, and other body parts.

Puck was staying at the Hummel-Hudson household for the rest of the week. Kurt had done a good job keeping Sebastian and Puck away from one another, but that was only the first night. He had several more nights to deal with the two Alpha males.

Sectionals was coming up, and New Directions was having panic attacks about what to do. Not only were they several members short, but they only had two females.

"We need Sam," Finn said out of nowhere.

Kurt had been half asleep next to Puck when he heard the blond's name, and he jerked up. "Sam?"

"Yes, we need Sam. We can't do this without Sam. He's one of us, and he deserves to be here."

That was perhaps the most profound thing Finn had ever said. "Do we know where he is?"

"Who's Sam?" Rory asked curiously.

"Justin Bieber," Kurt teased with a smirk.

"I know where he is. I talk to him on Facebook. Rachel and I can go get him."

Kurt sighed, and shook his head. "You can't do that Finn."

"Why not? We need Sam, Kurt!"

"I agree we need Sam, but Carole was very specific that you not miss a single day of school. Also, Rachel would likely say something insulting without meaning to."

"Mom won't mind-" He paused when he realized that yeah she would mind, and he couldn't even argue with Rachel and her habits. She said the wrong things more than he did at times.

"Look, Sebastian and I will go and get him."

"Why you two?" Blaine asked darkly.

"For one, I'm a better driver, and I doubt Finn's truck would even make it to Cincinnati let alone to Eastern Kentucky. Finn is a terrible driver-"

"_Hey!_"

"Mailman dude," Puck reminded.

Finn winced. "Oh."

"Also, I'm on the honor roll, and all the teacher's love me. Only Mike here has better grades than I do."

"It's true," Mike said with a smile.

Mr. Schuester frowned. "I don't want to condone skipping school, however, I will look the other way."

"Mr. Schuester bringing out the big guns," Artie teased causing their Spanish/Glee instructor to blush.

"It's nine thirty, and if I leave now I can get back by about five." Kurt said waving his hand dismissively. He looked at Mike. "Get my assignments?"

"Sure thing."

Kurt sent Sebastian a text.

_**To Coyote: You want to come with me on a trip to Kentucky? If not, I can go by myself. I'm going to get Sam.**_

It wasn't very long that Kurt had an answer. He chuckled, and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and neck.

_**From Coyote: You leaving for Kentucky without me? Going to get some strange guy, and drive all the way back here? You must be fucking joking. I'm in.**_

_**To Coyote: Calm down, Coyote. We're taking my car unless you want me to sit in Sam's lap.**_

_**From Coyote: ….. you're doing this on purpose aren't you?**_

_**To Coyote: Maybe. XOXO**_

_**From Coyote: Fine. I'll be at your house in an hour.**_

After getting the information from Finn as to where Sam was exactly, he signed out of school feigning a sore throat.

According to Sam's Facebook, he was singing at a lounge in Stanton, Kentucky. He took his time getting dressed being careful with his new McQueen top, and sitting in front of his vanity. He paused at the reflection in the mirror. He tilted his head slightly, aware that lately his sense of style seemed to have grown. His hair wasn't so perfect anymore, and while it still gorgeous it was a little more daring. Something he hadn't done since he performed _Born_ _This Way_ last year.

Kurt had to admit he was really excited. Sam was one of those guys who didn't care that he was gay. Hell, Kurt could have been a transvestite, and Sam _still_ would have been an honorable sweet guy. He hadn't kept in touch with Sam much on Facebook because the one time he talked to him, Blaine had gotten all huffy about it.

Kurt quickly text his father about Sam, and was rewarded, '_He's always welcome, Kurt. I'll even give him a job at the shop.'_

Sebastian shot into the driveway, and slid out wearing casual clothes, and a black leather jacket. Kurt was wearing a white faux fur thigh length coat that tied around his waist.

"My car," Kurt said shaking the keys only for Sebastian to snatch them.

"I'm driving."

"Only if I get a kiss."

Sebastian complied very willingly. "No fuss?" He remembered Kurt's ten minute whine about Nick, and had searched his car thoroughly after that.

"I trust you."

Three hours and twenty-eight minutes later they pulled into a plain red brick building. There were about twenty cars in the graveled lot, and no sign.

Kurt stifled a yawn as he staggered out of the Navigator. He raised his arms up over his head as he leaned to the side to stretch.

"Are we at the right place?"

"I followed your directions."

Kurt sighed. "Those were Finn's directions, but I did double check, and used Mapquest."

The lounge was darkly lit, and the room was full of women, some were middle aged, and others were in their late fifties early sixties.

"What kind of lounge is this?" Kurt asked looking at the horribly tacky gold and red streamers that hung down on the stage backdrop.

Sebastian was already grinning having taken in the scenery.

"I have to say that this whole place is so tacky! I'd love to get a hold of the designer and give him or her a lesson in design. It looks like a ten year old decorated this place."

Sebastian looped his arm around Kurt's waist, and drew him into his chest. "We should enjoy the show."

Kurt blinked. "What show? What do you know?"

"Welcome ladies, are you ready for the lovely stallions of the night?"

Kurt frowned, and wondered. "Is that the name of Sam's band?"

Sebastian snorted a little louder than normal, and his grin was like that of a Meerkat.

"Give it up for Mr. Cobra!" Kurt gasped when a muscular hot man walked out onto the stage – no walked was not the word, strutted was the right term, and he shook his body as he tipped his red fireman hat. He was holding an axe , and stretched it across his back to show off his muscles.

"Oh Gaga!"

Then another name, Mr. Package, and Kurt's cheeks burned when he saw the cop strut around with a black billy club in hand. They were both shaking it on stage, and the women were hollering and whistling. Sebastian was watching with a smirk on his face. Kurt looked hilarious.

They moved to each side of the stage, and stood there like guards as the announcer called for White Chocolate, and Kurt buried his face into his hands when Sam Evans stepped out in jean overalls, and a yellow hard hat.

"Oh Sam," he whimpered fluttering his eyes at the light haired brunet doing a body roll on stage.

"Oi!" Sebastian nudged him. "I don't like that sound." He was having second thoughts on this whole trip, and crossed his arms jealously. A few weeks ago, Sebastian would have been all over the gorgeous ab ripped twink on stage, ready to have a little fun. But, now, all he could think about was how Kurt was being affected, and he didn't like it.

The music was loud, but the women were louder, and Kurt swallowed when Sam sharply thrust his hips forward, and then out of nowhere he yanked off the overalls, and Kurt saw a sight that he had only ever dreamed about. He was wearing red boy short underwear, and Kurt didn't need an imagination because there was nothing left to it.

Women were falling all over themselves as he moved his hips in a way that Kurt never would have imagined.

"Where did my goofy Sam go?"

"_Your_ Sam?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he growled lowly.

"The funny dorky one," Kurt moaned caught between attraction and shock.

"Dorky?" There was nothing dorky about what he was seeing.

Kurt had his hands on his cheeks, and then he let them go, and braced himself. He patted Sebastian's chest. "Give me a dollar!" he ordered holding his hand out.

"What?" Sebastian looked a little outraged.

"Come on, coyote, please?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Kurt turned on the powerful doe-filled eyes of doom.

Sebastian glared as he pulled out his wallet. "You will be punished for this, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. All I have are twenties and fifties."

Kurt snatched the twenty causing an exasperated huff from Sebastian. "I'll give it back," he promised as he took off his jacket. It was suddenly way too hot to keep it on. He handed it to Sebastian and slipped through the crowd of squealing women.

He wrinkled his nose at the awful smell of perfume, and made it to the stage as Sam whirled around, and his lower half was thrust right into Kurt's face.

_Oh my..._ Kurt swallowed when Sam's flashed him bedroom eyes.

"Kurt- _KURT_!" Sam's eyes went wide when he came face to face with the pale-faced boy.

Kurt's eyes flickered at Sam with a blush. "Can I put it in?" He shook the twenty in the air.

Blinking, Sam jutted his hip toward Kurt who reached up, aware of the sudden growl that was very close to his ear behind him, and he slipped the twenty into Sam's underwear. He patted it gently. "Nice shorts, I have a pair like that. Finish your show White Chocolate, we'll be waiting over here."

Sebastian pulled him back. "You are so getting punished for that." He touched Kurt's cheeks to feel how hot they were.

"I had to get his attention."

"Uh huh," Sebastian scowled, and pulled away from the older ladies who hadn't been paying any attention to the only boys on the floor.

Sam called them from the locker room, and Kurt and Sebastian made there way through the back where Sam was redressing. He collapsed onto a bench, and looked a little embarrassed. He kept glancing at Sebastian curiously, but most of his attention was on Kurt.

"Nice show, White Chocolate," Kurt teased, and elbowed Sebastian when the boy tried to pull him closer.

"You're here – oh my God of all the people to find me, I expected Finn or Rachel."

Kurt placed a hand on his hip. "Well, consider yourself lucky because I'm not here to admonish you."

"Aren't you?" Sam asked biting down on his thumb nail. "I mean, I tried a regular job you know? DQ was great, and I got two free blizzards a day, but all it paid was minimum wage. You know how much I made this afternoon?" He pulled out his roll of money. "Sixty bucks! Well – eighty," he pulled Kurt's twenty out, and laid it aside. "In fifteen minutes!" he declared.

"Okay."

Sam didn't seem to hear Kurt because he was still going on. "My dad has a temporary construction job, but it doesn't pay enough for three kids and a wife. Stevie needed new shoes, and Stacy needed a coat. My parents couldn't afford it, but with my cutting abs, I can. I can give them what they need, Stacy had a great birthday party last week." He continued to go on until Kurt kicked Sam in the foot. "_Ow!_"

"Sam! Stop it, I know you needed the money, and I'm not going to preach to you that what you did was wrong or any of that shit that Rachel or Finn would give you. You have a family to take care of and I understand that more than anyone. You're talking to me, Sam, Kurt."

Sam's eyes softened, and his body relaxed. "I know, its just – you're different Kurt, and not because you're gay. You're classy okay? I felt ashamed because you have such high standards."

Kurt snorted, and Sebastian gritted his teeth. It was obvious that Sam had a lot of affection for Kurt and vice versa, and he didn't really like how that made him feel. "Sam honey, I think you put me way too high on a pedestal. I've always loved that about you, but I'm not an unreasonable Ice Queen. I know that family comes first before anything." He smiled sweetly and held out his arms for Sam who jumped him.

Sebastian closed his eyes. "Breath slowly, and don't attack the twink," he muttered to himself.

Kurt smiled, and rubbed Sam's back. "Oh, I should probably introduce you guys."

"Yeah, you should," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Sebastian this is Sam Evans, the comic book junkie who used to use lemon juice on his hair. Sam this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe, and I'll tell you the story later." He saw Sam open his mouth to ask about Blaine, but then he shut it when Kurt promised him details. "Bastian don't be upset with Sam." He said still holding onto the muscled white chocolate. "He's straight, and not only that he is the only boy who has never jumped at my touch."

"Why would I? You're hands are so soft," he said running his fingers along Kurt's hand that rested on his side.

Sebastian hissed. "Straight? You're straight? _Bull shit!_"

Sam arched an eyebrow, and leaned down to Kurt. "Is he always this way?"

Kurt giggled at Sebastian's expense. "Yes, honey he is."

"Look, Sebastian, I really like Kurt," he confessed. "It's also true that if I hadn't had my head up my rear end last year, and was so freaking worried about my reputation then Kurt would be mine, and Blaine never would have stood a chance. However, that ship has sailed, and I am predominately straight, but I would be an idiot if I never said that Kurt didn't enter my mind. You have nothing to worry about."

"I never had anything to worry about," Sebastian grunted feeling out of sorts. "Whatever, I don't care."

Kurt turned to Sam. "Come back to McKinley," he requested sweetly. "You can stay with me and Finn, my dad has already approved, and you know we have more than enough room."

"Why?" Sam asked curiously.

"One, you're our friend, and two we need you for Sectionals. New Directions is not the same without your smiling face. Also, we're in big trouble."

"Trouble?"

Kurt let go of Sam, and moved back to Sebastian, and told him about the Troubletones, and even Mercedes' involvement.

"She'd really do that to you?" he asked in disappointment.

Kurt folded his hands in front of him. "Yes, she has not been a very good friend, and she's seeing a guy who not only threw us in dumpsters, but pounded us with slushies. It's like it never happened. She's turned into a Quinn."

Sam shuddered, and Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "I dated Quinn, and then I thought I had something with Mercedes, but after hearing this, I don't know. That's just wrong." He pressed his lips together, and looked at Kurt who had a pleading expression on his face. "I need to talk with my parents, but I'd love to come back. That is – if your boyfriend doesn't get the idea of throwing me under the tracks." He winked causing Kurt to throw his head back in laughter, and Sebastian to grumble.

He wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer.

Sam led the way onto Mount Parkway until they got off the Quillins Chapel exit. It was so rural, and there was only one motel that sat across from the parkway, and no more than three houses on the opposite side.

They pulled into a lane where a nice countrified pale yellow two story house sat with a metal fence wrapped around it. Kurt could hear dogs in the background as Sebastian pulled in behind Sam's old pickup truck.

"They had money troubles?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Bad ones. They lived out of a hotel for months. His dad got laid off, and it was bad."

"Home sweet home. We got a good deal," Sam said when Kurt and Sebastian joined them. "It's a little weather worn in the basement, but at least I have my own room, and Stevie and Stacy have one together. We worked most of the summer trying to get it habitable."

He let them in through the front gate, Kurt's fingers wound around Sebastian's naturally as Sam called out to his parents who were sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Hey mom, dad! Look who it is!" Sam held out his hands to Kurt who beamed.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans," he said sweetly.

"Kurt!" Mary Evans rushed him for a big hug. "Haven't we told you before to call us Mary and Dwight?"

Dwight stood, and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Kurt. This your boyfriend?" he asked cheerfully seeing their hands linked.

"Oh, this is Sebastian Smythe. He goes to Dalton, we met through unusual circumstances."

Sebastian flashed them a perfect smile. "Yeah, I was trying to steal his former boyfriend."

Sam spluttered. "What?"

"Hey, it all ended well," Sebastian assured.

Kurt chuckled. "You'll have to excuse Sebastian, he likes to show off. I love your guys' house. It's so comfortable."

Mary beamed. "We love it to. The extra space is a blessing."

"Where's the Rugrats?" Kurt asked curiously. He half expected Stacy to come running at his legs. The last time he had seen her he'd given her a little makeover, and she adored him after that.

"Visiting my mother. We're painting their bedroom. So, what brings you down here?"

Sam was still frowning at Sebastian when he answered. "I want to go back to Ohio."

Mary and Dwight looked at one another briefly, and Sam cringed. "Where will you stay?" Mary asked in concern.

"With me, dad can get Sam a job at his shop. He is commuting back and forth to Washington DC and I can't always be around to look after the shop. It would be no problem at all, and he'll have a little pocket money." Kurt then pulled the eyes of doom. Sam and Sebastian stared at the performance in awe. "It's just this is our last year, and Sam is part of New Directions, and we'd really like to have him finish the year with us."

"Oh you sweet thing," Mary curled her arms around Kurt's shoulders, and hugged him to her breast.

Dwight smiled teary eyed, and Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. He was sure that his parents would agree to anything that Kurt asked if he used those eyes, and that quivering lip. "It's understandable, could you kids go into the front room for a moment? We need to talk to Sam."

Kurt nodded. "Of course, come on, coyote." He took his boyfriend's hand and led them to the living room. He turned to see Sebastian standing there looking around awkwardly. "You okay? You're really quiet." He ran his hands across Sebastian's wrists and along his arm. "You know I don't like Sam like that right?"

Sebastian blinked out of his hidden thoughts. "Yeah, I know. I – I don't know."

"What is it, baby?" Kurt asked cupping Sebastian's jaw.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he could say what was on his mind. Instead, he pulled Kurt close, and kissed him softly. "Just trying to think of how I'm going to put up with yet another Disney character trying to encroach on my territory."

Kurt wanted to push Sebastian to really tell him the truth, but realized that he might be doing more harm than good. "Don't worry, I'm all yours."

"Yeah, you are, and don't think I'm going to forget earlier."

"I can give you your twenty back."

Sebastian scoffed. "Keep the damn twenty." He curled his arms around Kurt's body, and rested his chin on the countertenor's shoulder.

Kurt brushed his fingers through the top of Sebastian's hair trying to understand what he was trying to say without words. His heart beat furiously at Sebastian's unusual actions. He pressed a kiss to his neck when there was a squeal from the hall.

Mary was standing there with her shoulders drawn up, and a wide smile on her face. "How sweet!"

Sebastian cleared his throat as Kurt beamed. "Just like you, Mary."

"How would you boys like to stay for lunch at least? We can't send you back hungry that would be horrible of us."

Kurt looked at Sebastian who shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

They weren't able to get out of there until an hour and a half later, and everyone was stuffed.

"How the hell do you keep fit, Samuel Evans?" Kurt said lugging one of three suitcases to Navigator.

"Dancing it off helps," Sam said grinning widely.

Sebastian felt as if he'd gained twenty pounds. He'd never ate so much in his life, not that it wasn't good, hell it was great. Not as good as Kurt of course, but he had no complaints.

"I'm sure it does, all those body rolls and thrusts."

Sam smirked. "I didn't see you hating on it."

"Who said I did?"

Sebastian scowled. "You two stop trying to piss me off, and get into the car!" he snapped.

"Yes coyote."

Sam chuckled, and slipped into the back. "It's good to be going back."

"It's damn good to have you back, Sam I am," Kurt said buckling his seat-belt.

"You remember that embarrassing introduction?"

"Embarrassing? It was cute!"

"Quinn didn't think so."

"Quinn is an idiot."

Sam didn't respond as Sebastian pulled out of the drive. "Geez, Kurt must really like you. He's not even whining about you driving."

"That's because I'm special, Donald."

"Donald?" Sam asked confused.

Kurt shook his head. "Donald Duck. He has a name for all the New Directions."

"Ah, better than Trouty, I suppose."

"I don't have a name for them all, not yet anyway. What the fuck is with Trouty?"

"My mouth is big," Sam quipped.

"Might be why Kurt likes you."

Kurt whacked Sebastian in the chest. "Hey! Oh please, Sebastian. If this was two weeks ago you'd be all over him trying to get him into the darkest corner."

"Perhaps, but that was before you came along, and now I have to worry so much about you that I don't have to time to think about going into a dark corner with a random guy."

"That's good then, I suppose."

"Okay, I am completely lost guys." He slid up, and rested his elbows on both seats. "What happened with you and Blaine?"

"He tried to get me to sleep with him when he was drunk."

"That's a mild way of putting it," Sebastian muttered darkly.

Sam frowned. "What the hell?"

"Hm, he was really drunk, and had been dancing all night with Sebastian. I was trying to get him home safe, and he decides that it would be the perfect time to fuck in my back seats."

Sam's eyes lowered, and Sebastian noticed those baby blues darkening. "I'm going to hurt him."

"No, Samuel you will not. He is not worth it, and we need you in school, and not in juvie. You're better than that, and so am I. Sebastian came to my defense, and it all spiraled out of control from there."

"I see," Sam said breathing in through his nose. He'd missed a lot since he'd been gone. He leaned back in the seat, and shook his head. "I can't guarantee what will happen when I see him again. Good thing he's at Dalton, how do you put up with him Sebastian?"

Kurt grimaced. "He's not at Dalton anymore."

"If he was, he'd have been in a coma from what I would have done."

"... He's at McKinley?" Sam bit down on his fingernails until a hand reached back and smacked it away.

"Don't _do_ that."

"Sorry. What else have I missed out on? _Spill_."

The rest of the ride was spent with Kurt telling Sam the latest of McKinley with Sebastian piping in with sarcastic commentary. Kurt was feeling really good about all this, and he smiled as he listened to Sebastian and Sam bond over all things Kurt Hummel.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

It was after five o' clock when they returned to Lima. Kurt's back was all tight. He groaned as he stumbled out of the car and twisted around to get it to loosen. Sebastian had of course sped most of the way, and made a rather large nuisance of himself on the road. Kurt had mentioned that if he got a speeding ticket that he would have to pay it. Sebastian didn't look worried.

"_Owe_, my back is so tight." Kurt grumbled bending down to touch his toes.

Sam smirked when he saw Sebastian staring at Kurt's bent over rear end.

"I can think of something else that is too tight, and needs loosened," Sebastian commented causing Kurt to squeak when Sebastian grabbed him by the hips. Sam was laughing at him.

"Are you going to do it in the parking lot? I mean, that would be really strange. I guess I could be a look out."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'd consider a threesome this once." Not really, but Kurt didn't know that, and he hoped that Kurt would stop teasing him.

"There's the Bastian I know so well!" Kurt said raising up. "Press your palm in my back?" he asked sweetly.

Sebastian thrust his palm firmly into Kurt's spine. It popped twice, and Kurt sighed in relief. "Better?"

"Much." He turned, kissed Sebastian, and then took both boy's by the hand. Sam had been laughing about the threesome. "He was kidding Sam."

"Was I?"

"Were you?" Kurt was now wondering. "Just a few hours ago you were whining!" They scaled the steps of McKinley. The double doors were wide open, and only a small dozen or students were still inside. Mostly glee kids, and a few football and hockey players in the weight room.

"I don't whine, and I've had four hours to let it sink in. Besides, the old prowler in me would be ashamed." He said looking Sam up and down like a piece of meat. But Kurt wasn't convinced. No one could have a change of heart in mere hours.

Instead of being embarrassed like he would have been a year ago, Sam flashed them a grin. "Only if Kurt agreed."

Kurt gulped, and his cheeks burned as Sebastian curled his arm around him and drew him closer. "Oh really? I knew you being straight was bull shit!"

"Why does there have to be a label?"

"Sebastian!" Kurt whined.

"What? I'm no longer jealous baby. Isn't that a good thing?"

Sam chuckled. "There is a lot of things I could do to your kitten."

Sebastian twitched, and Kurt sighed heavily. "Sam, he is setting you up. Don't fall for it."

"Setting him up? Prove it."

"Oh, I don't have to prove it, especially when I see your ears getting all red," Kurt teased flicking one of them. Sebastian swatted at him like he was a fly. "It might be in a fantasy of yours, but you would never let anyone touch me – _or would you_?" Kurt whirled out of Sebastian's arms, and right into Sam's. His back was pressed along Sam's ripped chest, and his eyes twinkled teasingly.

Sam curled his muscular forearm around Kurt's waist, and placed his chin on the boy's petite shoulder.

Sebastian was frozen where he stood. Sam was grinning like a devil, and Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not falling for that." But his breathing was a little heavier, and his heart was arguing with him.

Kurt placed the palm of his hand on Sam's thigh, and Sebastian's jaw tightened. "White chocolate, huh?" he asked Sam playfully.

"That's right, sweetheart," he breathed against Kurt's ear making the countertenor shiver.

If looks could kill, Sam would be dead.

"So, Sebastian could you see Sam's hands all over me?"

"Kurt..." Sebastian's left eye twitched.

"What? Isn't this your fantasy?" He took his hand off Sam's thigh. He reached over, and tugged Sebastian until their chests were pressed together, and with Sam behind him it was quite the sight. "Wow, aren't I lucky boy?" He giggled when Sam's fingers tickled his sides.

Sebastian glared all of three seconds before it dimmed, and a fire sparked. "I knew you were dangerous," he hissed lifting Kurt's chin, and slamming a hard and possessive kiss to Kurt's lips.

Sam whistled. "I have a lot to compete with, huh?"

Sebastian growled against Kurt's giggling mouth.

"Do I get a turn next? I'm getting a little jealous."

"You can manage Donald."

Kurt bit down on his swollen lip. "We should get in there before someone catches us on the steps, and accuses me of spreading the gay disease."

Sam scowled. "I don't care what they think."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That won't happen because Sam and I will take care of it if it does. Come on, kitten."

"Kitten, huh? I like that, but I need to think of a name to."

Sebastian glared again, but it was half-hearted this time.

Kurt was excited as he skipped through the halls to the music room. He could hear everyone arguing about how they were doomed for failure, and that they didn't think Kurt would be successful.

"I should have gone," Finn was saying to the group. "He would have listened to me. He's my friend."

Sam's eyes narrowed, but Kurt smirked as he pulled the door open. "Look who I've brought back with me," he sing-songed cutting everyone off.

"SAM!"

Sebastian pulled Kurt away before he could be knocked over by the hugging crowd. Blaine and Rory hung back looking a little uncomfortable. Blaine was outright glaring at Kurt and Sebastian, and Mr. Schuester was absolutely delighted.

"Welcome back, Sam!" he said grinning.

"Thanks," Sam said shifting out of Quinn's hug, and standing beside Kurt and Sebastian. "I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Kurt and Sebastian," he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

They were all surprised, and the others seemed to only just notice Sebastian standing there for the first time as Kurt beamed. "Told you I'd deliver, since when have I ever failed on a promise?"

"Cool guy by the way," Sam added as Sebastian smirked.

"You damn well better think I'm cool," he muttered. After all, he'd been a little handsy with his kitten.

Chuckling, Sam clasped Sebastian's shoulder, and curled an arm around Kurt. "I sort of lost my way, but true friends helped me find my way back." He wordlessly took Kurt's satchel, and pulled out sparkling cyder, and some red cups. "Let's have a drink."

Great! Sebastian thought. Another friend. Kurt snickered as if he knew exactly what Sebastian was thinking.

"Let's hear it for Sam Evans!" Finn beamed snatching the cyder, and popping the cork.

Sam picked up the nearest guitar. "Enough with the sentimental crap, lets get some country back in this joint!"

Sebastian and Kurt looked wary as the worst possible country song started playing as they were passed a cup of cyder.

"Oh Gaga."

"I agree."

During the performance, Sam sidled up beside Kurt and Sebastian, and sang to them causing them both stare at Sam as if he were crazy.

It all ended with Santana's appearance. She flashed Kurt and Sebastian a smirk as she greeted Sam back in her mean snarky way.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "This is the girl I was compared to?" he whispered to Kurt who was sitting in his lap now.

"Yep, Santana _Fireball_ Lopez."

"I see, I approve then."

"Figured you would," he said as Sam hugged Santana, and insisted that he missed her to. "You know, I think this is the first time you haven't commented about being in a public school."

"I must be slipping."

"Going soft?"

"Baby, I never go soft."

Kurt nibbled at his red cup, and listened to everyone talking around the room.

"Where you staying?" Quinn asked Sam casually.

"I'm staying with Kurt. His dad has also agreed to giving me a job."

"After Sectionals I'll show you the shop, and introduce you to one of the veteran mechanics. I have to do inventory anyway," Kurt hummed aware of the hand running up his shirt, and fingertips gliding along his back. He had never felt so comfortable in glee on a boy's lap in his life. "As long as you can change the oils and fluids, I think you'll do fine. Finn can help as well."

Finn bobbed his head, but he kept glancing at Kurt and Sebastian as if they were insulting him. Blaine's face, Kurt noticed was a very bright red color.

"We have four days to put everything together, we need to bring it all out or we're doomed," Artie explained to Sam.

"Kurt told me everything that's going on." His eyes darkened as they flickered onto Blaine, and only Sebastian noticed.

Sebastian realized that he had an ally against the assholes in this school. He wanted to keep Kurt from being taken advantage of, and Sam was perhaps the most suitable for the job. He didn't mean sexually, he mostly meant against people like Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Slick Willy Anderson.

Honestly, he was still kicking himself for having the bright idea to chase Blaine. He'd made some ridiculous mistakes in his life, but Blaine was perhaps the worst of them all. He traced his fingers down Kurt's back, and smirked when he got a shiver in return.

Ideas were being passed back and forth on what to do for Sectionals, Sam being in the middle of it all. It didn't seem to occur to them that they were speaking in front of future competition. Sebastian wondered why that was, but he wasn't about to ask.

"What we need is a little sex in our routine if we're going to outstrip the girls," Sam said doing his infamous body roll.

Tina and Quinn blushed as Mike jumped in next to him. "You know that's not a bad idea. I could incorporate it into the choreography."

"What the hell is that? And why should we add a little 'sex'?" Blaine snarked coolly.

Sam resisted the urge to strangle the short shit, and instead he smirked. "It's a body roll, and it gets the girls every time."

"And boys," Kurt piped in, and then squealed when Sebastian pinched his side.

Puck arched an eyebrow. "You know, this could work in our favor." He did it, and Sebastian was pleased to see that Kurt wasn't even looking his way anymore.

"Nice try, Pluto," Sebastian drawled.

Puck merely smirked.

"What?" Kurt asked looking back at Sebastian.

That made Sebastian's day. "Nothing baby."

"I don't think that's what they want to see. It's very cheap," Blaine scoffed.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "It is not cheap," he said coming to Sam's defense as he stood from Sebastian's lap. "Girls have sex appeal all the time, and if I remember correctly last year you wanted to add sex into the Warblers."

Blaine's red face became a shade darker, maybe a puke purple? Sebastian wasn't sure.

"You don't remember?" the Fashionista asked nonchalantly. "The whole _Animal_ fiasco?"

"What is he talking about?" Finn asked curiously.

"That has nothing to do with this," Blaine snapped.

"Why? Is it because you didn't come up with it?" Kurt lashed out. "It's not your idea so you can't take credit for it so you have to put down someone else."

Blaine pretended as if Kurt hadn't spoken. "I don't think that we should sell ourselves, _I'm_ not for sale."

"Like anyone would want to buy you, Jafar," Sebastian snarked. "Well, maybe Minnie Mouse, but she was never one for taste anyway." He glanced at Goofy when he said this.

Kurt's lip twitched at Blaine's new nickname. Just leave it to Sebastian to choose the most revolting Disney character in Kurt's opinion, aside from the evil step mom in Cinderella.

"You know, the man's not wrong," Artie quipped trying the body roll in his wheel chair. "Maybe we need to sex it up. Hm, tingly!"

Even Mr. Schuester was trying, and Blaine was standing there embarrassed at being ignored as everyone followed Sam's example.

Kurt laughed, and flushed when Sam ran right over to him, placed his hands on his hips, and tried to get him to do it. "Roll them like this." He flashed a grin over Kurt's head to Sebastian who was staring hard now.

He made no attempt to snap because he knew that Sam was doing it to provoke Blaine into reaction. Everyone expected Sebastian to rip Sam's hands off Kurt. Instead, he plastered on a grin, and watched with a careless attitude. Honestly, Sam was slowly starting to grow on him, not that he would tell anyone that because then Kurt would tease him that he was going soft.

Sebastian Smythe did not do soft!

Blaine was getting more and more infuriated every time Sam's hand slid along Kurt's hip and stomach. When Kurt got the hang of it, Puck and Sam whistled appreciatively.

"Not bad kitten," Sebastian said winking.

Even Finn was a little distracted before he did his own messy version of a body roll. "Awesome, this is exactly what we need."

Tina rolled against Mike who groaned, and while Quinn didn't do it she was watching Sam's hips with delight. Perhaps, she was Daisy Duck to Sam's Donald. She didn't have the mouth, but she was the type. He couldn't very well call her Cinderella because that's not what he saw.

"This is the best lesson yet," Mike admitted putting his hand on Tina's hip.

"Roll with me then," Tina teased.

"Yes ma'am!" Mike was just as sexy as Sam's body rolls, and Sam clapped with a smirk.

"You see, all we need is a little S-E-X," Sam purred his lips close to Kurt's ear as his hand glided down Kurt's thigh.

"_NO!_" Blaine suddenly shouted getting everyone's attention. "GET OFF HIM!" he tried to push Sam away only for Kurt to be caught in the fray. He would have fallen backwards had it not been for Sebastian snatching him.

"You really want to start something with me, asshole?" Sam asked going from sexy dork to infuriated in less than a second. He pushed against Blaine, and stared him down. The room had gone silent, and Sebastian was holding Kurt protectively.

"Keep your hands off him!" Blaine shouted.

"He is not yours."

"To hell he ain't!"

The room was watching in shock. Finn was confused, and Mr. Schuester quickly shut the door so no one came in on the confrontation.

Sebastian slid between them, and got right into Blaine's face. "I knew since that night that you had a hidden side to you. One of rage and violence. I heard a lot of stories about your so-called Fight Club, Blaine Anderson. Oh, yes, I have all the shit I need on you to know that you better stay away from Kurt. He's mine, and he will never be yours."

"You're just using him!" Blaine sneered. "You wanted me first!"

"Until I realized what a douche you were, and believe me that is the biggest regret I have ever had, and I've had some pretty shitty ones. You aren't worth the dirt on my shoe, but if you piss me off I'm going to crush you."

Blaine seemed to realize that no matter what he did, he couldn't take Sebastian and Sam at the same time. "There is no way you can be with Kurt."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked stepping forward.

"He doesn't care about you! He's toying with you."

"You think so?" Kurt asked tilting his head innocently.

"I know so!"

"Right because you know everything. You know what he does when he puts his hands on me."

"Kurt..." Blaine's eyes flashed dangerously.

"When he places his hands in places that you have never reached."

"Stop it, Kurt!"

"Stop what? Stop telling you how he makes me feel when he's inside of me..."

In that moment, the entire room saw what Kurt saw. Blaine lashed out reaching for Kurt only to be stopped by Sam, Puck, Mike, and Sebastian who slipped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled him behind.

"What are you going to do? Hit him?" Sebastian asked unblinking. "If you so much as lay a finger on Kurt I will kill you in the most painful way, and then I will drag your body somewhere that no one can find."

Blaine's fists were ready, but he knew that he would meet an instant death if he tried it.

"I don't need this! Or any of you! I'm out of here!" He barreled through the huddled club, and slammed the door on his way out.

"What a fucking dick," Puck growled hotly. "I'd like him to give me a reason..."

Sam and Sebastian were busy checking Kurt over even though Blaine had never touched him.

"You had to push him didn't you?"

"They saw who he really was," Kurt said softly. "Without me having to explain what happened."

Sebastian nodded in understanding, his lips pressing to Kurt's soft cheek.

"What was all that?" Finn asked with a frown.

"Looked like a monster to me," Quinn said icily. She had her hand on her hip. "He was going to hit you."

"I know," Kurt deadpanned.

"Has he ever hit you before?" Mike asked snapping to attention.

"No – well – I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded.

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Tina frowned. "Kurt? Are you okay, sweetie?"

Kurt was nervously fixing his shirt, and attempting to press a nonexistent wrinkle from it. "Fine darling. I'm just tired of Blaine pinning me as the bad guy in everything or blaming me for his stupidity. He probably thinks I'm a whore now."

Sebastian and Sam flinched when he said this, and Puck frowned. "I didn't know things were that bad. What did he do to you, Kurt?" It was very rare that Puck actually called him by name.

Kurt sighed, and shook his head again. "It's unimportant. We need to focus on Sectionals, and I think if we add a touch of sex appeal, and a touch of ourselves, and include everyone in the numbers, and not just one person then we can blow the Troubletones out of the water. Shelby lacks a lot of passion, and Mr. Schuester here cares a lot more about us than Shelby would with the girls."

Puck looked like he wanted to argue that, and Sam looked as if he were ready to run away with Kurt. Sebastian on the other hand was pleased to see that Sam wasn't the only person to care about him. Finn however seemed to be very confused. What an asshole, Sebastian wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. But, he didn't like the fact that Finn seemed sorry that Blaine had left.

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Thanks, Kurt. I'm sorry for letting things get out of hand."

"Why didn't you step in?" Sebastian asked coldly. "You are the teacher."

"I would have, but you all handled it extremely well. I try to give everyone here freedom because I know that once you step out there in those halls, all bets are off. When Santana slapped Finn, she would have been expelled because she was out there. I give everyone equal adult status. Your actions are your own, and they define you. It makes me very happy to see you all standing up for Kurt," he said emotionally. "You've all come a long way. Do you remember when you first joined? You wouldn't have cared what happened to Kurt, and now here you all are watching his back, and keeping him safe."

Puck bowed his head a little at the acknowledgment, and Quinn sniffed. "You're right Mr. Schue."

"Also, this is what music is all about, expressing your emotions, and that comes with the whole package of good, bad, and very ugly. In this room, I am not a teacher, but a friend."

"You talk a fine game, Mr. Schue, but sometimes you forget about us. I told you this when I rejoined the Cheerios. You say we are equal, but I'm not sure how much of that's true," Kurt admitted crossing his arms.

"Look, I know you believe that I choose favorites," he said and winced when everyone nodded. "But, I don't choose favorites. Rachel is a wonderful singer just like you all are, but Rachel has a small problem with letting go of the spotlight."

"You can say that again," Quinn huffed.

"But, I can't tell her that."

"Why not?" Artie asked.

"She needs her peers to tell her that, and remind her until it gets through her head. I try to mentor her more because she _needs_ it. Kurt you are going to have no problems with NYADA because you are always changing, and surprising us. Your voice is not only perfect, but it has everything a school is looking for."

"Thanks, I think?" Kurt was unsure how to respond to such a compliment. It wasn't often that Mr. Schuester gave them one.

"Rachel is going to have a lot of difficulties if she thinks that she can waltz into that school as if she owns it, and expect everyone to look up to her. They will not accept her, and I had hoped that her spoiled ideas would be tamed. I used Blaine a lot because I wanted to welcome him because I know that when he was at Dalton he was their star. I do not pick favorites, I do however pick those who need much improvement in attitude. I also know how bad you have it sometimes, and I can only imagine the hell he went through before he went to Dalton."

"You never treated me like that," Kurt observed.

Mr. Schuester chuckled weakly. "Why? You are so much stronger, Kurt. You have faced a lot of crap coming from all sides, and you never back down. You don't need me."

"No, he needs me, Mickey," Sebastian said slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I take care of what's mine."

Mike was rubbing his jaw in thought. "Something really bad happened, didn't it? Something you don't want anyone to know."

Eyes all spun back around to Kurt who was now very interested in the crease in Sebastian's collar, and trying to fix it.

"Kurt," Finn snapped his fingers, but Kurt seemed to be in a world of his own.

Mr. Schuester frowned. "What did he do?"

Kurt was feeling a bit nauseous. He sighed and let go of Sebastian. "That's not important," he'd said it so many times, but it was weakening.

"Yes, it is, Princess," Puck said sharply. "What did he do? You, Preppie, what the fuck did shorty do to my boy?"

Sebastian would love to remind Puck that Kurt was not his boy, but now was not the time. "As much as I would love to tell you, and have you all kill him for me, I can't do that without _my_ kitten's express wishes."

Kurt breathed deeply. "Look, I'm taking the high road, and I refuse to talk about it. Not right now anyway. Can we talk about music? I'm sure if we all put our thoughts in we can all come up with something. We need to deal with Sectionals. We need to prove that we can do this without Rachel, and we have to prove to the Troubletones that we won't back down."

The guys in glee wanted to keep pressing, but they knew when to stop. Kurt's face had gone completely blank, and it was like a brick wall had been erected.

That evening when they returned home, Kurt showed Sam the guest room, and left with Sebastian for the bedroom. "I'm sorry," he said turning to see Sebastian standing in his personal space.

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Apologize for things that is out of your control. I don't get it, Kurt. Why do you let people walk on you? You had the perfect opportunity to let them know who the real Blaine Anderson is, and you walked off."

Kurt folded his arms over his chest. "Mr. Schuester is right, Sebastian. I'm used to dealing with my issues on my own. I also don't want to be like Blaine, and take every advantage I can get. I want to take the high road, and get out of Lima at the same time. Soon enough all Blaine will be is a footnote of Lima, and that's it. I pity him more than I hate him because he's not as strong as me, and I thought for a long time that he was stronger. He might have gotten beat up at his old school, but Sebastian, I can take fists. I might look small, but I am a Hummel, and I know how to counteract fists."

"You should at least let them know. What if Blaine does this to someone else who isn't as strong as you?"

Kurt bowed his head. He didn't think of it like that, but Sebastian had made a good point. "I don't know. I might say something later. I think we should get through Sectionals first."

"I still don't see why you let him get away with this, and then he attacks Sam. I mean, I'm getting used to Donald Duck, and I grudgingly like him." Kurt snickered, and Sebastian sulked as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips, and rolled them together. "Even if he did have his hands on _my_ parts."

Kurt softly kissed Sebastian. He let his arms slid around the boy's neck, and opened to the tongue that found its way inside. "It's true," he breathed brushing his nose against Sebastian's, "That I used to really like Sam, but I prefer to have someone who is comfortable in his skin. Who doesn't care to grab me in front of a horde of homophobes, and kiss me."

"I think he would."

"_Now_, he would, but before I'm not so sure. I like belonging to you. I realized something yesterday at Scandals when I was talking to David. When I was with Blaine I was worried constantly about making the wrong move or giving the wrong impression, and I wasn't happy. He had made a comment about Sam before, and that was when I had him on Facebook. He made a few other comments, and I realized that I couldn't have guys in my life. Noah wasn't playful toward me, he barely looked at me on most days. I was really friendly with David, and I was happy to see him, and I knew that despite your possessive attitude that you wouldn't turn into an asshole. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of, you like to ramble a lot." Once again, his hand found its way underneath Kurt's designer sweater. "But, I get it. I make you happy."

"Yes, you do." It was as close as Kurt could get to saying, _'I've fallen in love with you.'_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**A/N: Just starting Chapter Seventeen right now. I am on a roll. Hope it stays like that. Although a certain scene was supposed to be in this chapter, but it didn't come out until sixteen. Just so you know, I do try to fix all my errors and grammar, but I can't catch them all. I apologize if there are snags that makes reading a little bit difficult.  
**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

It was a few nights before Sectionals when Burt and Carole had returned from their trip to Washington DC. They were scheduled to go back next month. Everyone was out of the house at McKinley except for Sebastian who was sitting in the kitchen drinking an iced green tea, and his left leg kept bouncing up and down at what he was about to do.

"Sebastian?" Burt poked his head into the kitchen surprised to find the Dalton boy alone.

"Hello, Burt," Sebastian said turning around on the stool. "How was your trip?"

"Exhausting. What are you doing here alone? You didn't get into it with Kurt did you?" he asked with a hint of concern. For some reason, he kind of liked Sebastian even though he didn't know the boy well. He seemed to do Kurt a world of good.

"No, but I would like to talk about Kurt if you don't mind?"

Burt frowned. "This isn't about me giving a sex talk to my son is it?" he asked sternly. "I really didn't like the ambush I got from Blaine."

Sebastian made a face of disgust. "I know all about that. I could not believe when Kurt told me." He shook his head.

"Fine, let me grab a beer. I think I might need one."

"Probably," Sebastian said wishing he could ask for one too.

Burt didn't like the sound of that. Carole smiled sweetly, and placed her hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "It's nice to see you again. We had hoped to get in early enough to watch our boys at Sectionals."

"Nice to see you, Carole." She was really nice. It was no wonder Kurt was fond of her. Pity, her son didn't develop the same qualities.

"I shall go upstairs, and change into something comfortable." She looked down at the business suit she was wearing with a wrinkle of her nose. "Formalities are not my specialty."

"Neither are they mine," Burt muttered tugging on his tie.

Once she was gone, Sebastian swiveled back around to face Burt. "What I'm about to tell you will likely get me killed by Kurt. He seems to always want to take the highroad, and I'm afraid that his so called highroad will get him hurt in the end."

Burt frowned. "I don't understand?"

"I'm going to tell you some hard facts about myself so you can get a picture as to why I'm doing this in the first place."

"You think we should take this to the living room? I might need a more comfortable position."

Sebastian nodded, and snatched his drink, and led the way into the living room where he sat elegantly in an armchair as Burt took the one opposite.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"I didn't like Kurt when I first met him."

"He told me as much."

"He never told you why I didn't like him?"

"Is this because of Blaine?"

"Yes and no. I didn't like him because I was threatened by him."

"Threatened?" Burt asked frowning. What would his little boy do to be threatening? He was so sweet and loving.

Sebastian looked down at his hands with a rather humorless smile. "I knew what Kurt could do to me. He was dangerous for who I was. I was the boy who didn't really care who he slept with."

Burt grimaced. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this.

"I took men often, and I can't remember any of their names or even their hair color. I liked it that way, and Blaine was my prospect." He looked revolted now. "All I knew at the time was that Kurt was dangerous, and Blaine was naïve to the bone. I invited them to come with me to a gay bar in Lima."

Closing his eyes, Burt pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't like this so far, Sebastian."

"I know, and as I said Kurt will kill me when he finds out. You should know, Kurt did not drink."

"Kurt told me that Blaine drank a lot, and tried to come onto him. He told me that much, but he is hiding a lot."

"He is," Sebastian said with a frown. "I guess he is worried about you. He told me about your heart condition, but I thought that it would be best if you knew the truth, and then I can get to what I'm really here for."

"Okay, I'm listening." It was time to go into quiet non-patronizing mode like he did with Kurt. It was hard, but he was learning.

"Here's where it gets bad. I was in the bar very angry that Kurt was taking my conquest out the door. I decide to go take a walk to get some fresh air, and I come out of Scandals only to hear someone screaming. I run to where the sound was, and Blaine had Kurt on the ground with his hands behind his back."

Burt bolted up right, and his eyes went wide before narrowing into cat-like slits. "He – _what?_" He touched his chest, and Sebastian winced.

"Calm down, Burt. I stepped in, and threw Blaine off Kurt. I told him to get lost or I was going to call the police. I didn't because my number one concern at that moment was Kurt."

Burt breathed slowly through his nose, and leaned back in the couch. His face had a haunting shadow. "You took care of my boy?"

"I did. I was revolted that night. I may have taken plenty of men to my bed, but I never had to force anyone. That went beyond everything I believe in, and what I believe in wasn't much at the time. I needed you to know this."

"Go on."

"I gave him a change of clothes, and helped calm down before allowing him drive home. That's why he didn't get in until three o' clock. I needed to make sure he was alright. Despite what you might believe, Scandals is not very scandalous. It's about the only place we can go, and not be stared at like we're automatically going to hell. There are a lot of good people there, and I believe Blaine has been banned because the guy at the door had seen Kurt's state."

"That's good."

"I wasn't going to contact him again, but I started asking the Warblers about Kurt, and from their words, I had to make sure he was alright. I knew it was dangerous for me."

"Why? You keep saying that. Why would my boy be dangerous to you?"

"Before Kurt, I never had a relationship. I never thought about it. I figured they were pointless because all it did was cause trouble. Kurt was dangerous because I knew what he could do to me. He had the potential to hurt me in a way that I have kept myself from being hurt."

"You love him."

Sebastian frowned at that, but he didn't refute it. "I never had friends, and I never had relationships. I kept everyone at arms length, but with Kurt came people on all sides of me, and it was frustrating at first. The more I hung around to figure out what Kurt was the more I realized that I couldn't let him go. I care about him a lot. When we returned from Kentucky with Sam, Blaine went crazy because of Sam's closeness to Kurt."

Burt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sam is Kurt's friend, and they were joking around in the glee room. I was there, and when Sam was attempting to teach Kurt a move, Blaine acted out. Sam and I had to step in before it escalated any further. Blaine is mostly repressed, but he is also very violent. In Dalton he and a few guys started an underground club called 'The Fight Club.' As little as the shit is he's not weak by any means."

"You saying my son might be in danger?" he asked darkly.

"I don't know, Burt. I simply don't trust him, and Kurt won't tell anyone what happened that night so others will understand. Some of them believe Kurt is in the wrong when he's not. I'm bringing all of this up because I have decided for the first time in my life to transfer to a public school. I wanted your permission to do that. I need to keep watch on Kurt, and I don't want you to think that I'm being a stalker."

There were a lot of things Burt had been expecting, but for Sebastian to ask him if he could transfer to McKinley because of his son's welfare was not something he expected. Sebastian was sitting there looking relaxed, but Burt could see beyond the facade. Blaine was always sucking up to Burt, and that always annoyed him, but he had expected it. Sebastian however did not suck up, he was not a brown-noser, and he told Burt some very difficult facts. The type of facts that would have any father keep their little boy or girl away from someone like him. But the honesty, Burt respected honesty.

"Where do you live, son?"

"Columbus, Ohio. Really though that's only for formality. In the summer I either go out of the country or find a nice hotel somewhere. My father and I do not get along. I've never wanted for anything, but that's because he figures if he gives me what I want then he won't have to see me. My mother and sister are always traveling so family to me is nothing. I lived with my aunt in Paris for a couple years, and she is about as close to real family as it gets."

That was painful to hear, and Burt kind of thought that maybe Sebastian's fooling around was a way to be close to someone without having to feel for them. He wouldn't say that to Sebastian of course, but Burt was not an idiot. Sebastian was a lost child, and somehow he had found Kurt, and hooked onto him.

Burt liked Sebastian. He really truly liked him.

"You're going to need a place to stay. I know I am going to kick myself later, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to add more miles to that beautiful car outside than what you already have. Oh Lord, I started with one boy and now I have four. You are staying with us."

Sebastian blinked in surprise. It wasn't a question, and there was no room for argument. The look in Burt's eyes were serious.

Carole was leaning against the wall having listened to most of the story, and her heart ached for the sweet young man. He really loved Kurt. He might not understand it yet, but his actions spoke way louder than words ever could.

"If you're sure? I was going to set up a hotel room at the Ramada Inn."

"No, a teenager does not need to be living out of a hotel. You will move in here, and I'm sure Kurt won't argue too much. You mean a lot to Kurt, kid. You do something to him that differs from what that little asshole did. My son is happy, and he's eighteen. It is true that I have to keep going back and forth to DC and it would be nice to know that I have others looking out for my son when I cannot. It's one of the main reasons why I let Sam stay here without question."

"Thank you, Burt." He looked over his shoulder at Carole. "Thank you as well."

"No problem sweetie. If I can see Kurt smile the way he does with you every day you're welcome here."

Burt had a strange look on his face, somewhere between happiness and uncertainty. It was like he was trying to talk himself into something, and Sebastian wondered what that was.

"I guess I can't ask you to keep your hands off my son, can I?"

Sebastian wanted to cross his arms, but that would be defensive. He didn't want to act like an ass, but he didn't want to lie either. "I'm not going to lie to you, Burt. However, I will keep him safe."

"Why?" Burt asked looking away at the portrait of Elizabeth Hummel on the wall. "You told me about your past, and so I wonder why would you want to keep my son safe?"

Sebastian pursed his lips together. Did he really need to know why? "It's simple really. Kurt matters to me."

Burt blinked and shock clearly wiped away the unusual expression. He turned to look at Sebastian as if he were seeing an alien. "Okay then."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Okay," he repeated and then cleared his throat. "Shall I make arrangements with McKinley?"

"I would appreciate that. I will have to return to Dalton and retrieve my things."

oOo

When Kurt returned that night from arranging the Sectionals outfits, he was surprised to find Sebastian gone, and his whole family including Sam in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked feeling a little worried. Surely, they wouldn't kick Sebastian out.

Burt chuckled. "No hello?"

"Hi," Kurt said weakly. "Where's Sebastian?"

Sam smiled and patted the arm of the chair. "Come sit."

Kurt looked at the encouraging smile, and hesitantly sat on the edge.

"I was telling the boys about the new development," Burt said casually.

"What development? Why isn't Sebastian here? What did you do?"

Chuckling, Burt shook his head. "I didn't do anything, Kurt."

He looked to Sam who nodded once. "Calm down." He placed a hand on Kurt's knee. "Sebastian hasn't been kicked out or anything."

"Then what?"

Finn was grumbling, and had his arms crossed. "Why does he have to be here? I don't like him."

Carole shot her son a sharp look. "You have been overruled by everyone in this house, honey. You should deal with it."

"But, I can't have my girlfriend here why should Kurt get to have his _boy_friend?"

Kurt heard the emphasis, and he didn't like it. He was also very confused.

"Because your girlfriend doesn't go to school two hours away, and not only that but you've shown no signs of helping Kurt when someone decides to bully him," Carole said in disappointment.

Finn flinched at the look he was receiving from both Burt and his mom. "If this is about Blaine-"

"I don't want to hear that shit's name in this house," Burt growled angrily. His face became red, and Kurt placed a hand to his chest.

"Dad?"

Burt turned to his son. "I know everything, Kurt. I know what he tried to do to you."

All the color that was left in Kurt's face had drained. Sam was frowning, and Carole was looking down sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie, we haven't told anyone," she insisted.

"How did you find out?" he asked fearfully.

"Sebastian told me. I'm glad you finally have someone to care so much about you."

"What does Sebastian have to do with all this?" he asked feeling a little dizzy.

"He told me some things, Kurt. He told me the truth, and I respect the truth. I like his brutal honesty. I know about his past."

Kurt swallowed, and stared down at the keys in his hand. "Oh, you know that Sebastian-"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"What?" Finn asked looking from Burt to Kurt. "Did he do drugs or something?"

Kurt scowled. "No way!"

Sam chuckled. "I know," he said shrugging carelessly. "Only someone with that sort of past would be so protective and possessive of the one person who has changed him for the better."

"I didn't change, Sebastian," Kurt defended. "I don't want to change Sebastian! I like him the way he is."

"That means a lot, you know," Carole assured. "You accept him, and all his flaws."

Kurt was feeling a little troubled. "So, why isn't he here?"

"He's currently in Westerville packing."

"Packing?"

Sam laughed quietly. "Burt, I don't think you should keep Kurt hanging like this. It's hurting him."

Burt nodded. "He's agreed to move in with us."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Huh? Why?"

"He wants to attend McKinley, and he asked me for my permission today. He feared that I would compare him to that little asshole, and that is why he sat down with me a few hours ago, and told me everything. He didn't want me to compare him to that bastard."

Sebastian wanted to attend McKinley? "Sebastian hates public schools!" he yelped. "I don't want him to go to McKinley for me, and be miserable."

"I don't think he will," Sam refuted. "I think he wants to do this, and that's why he asked your dad. He wouldn't have gone so far as to ask your father if he didn't want to do this. He wants to help protect you."

Kurt groaned, and rubbed the side of his face. "I can take care of myself. I have been for years."

"That's not the point, sweetie," Carole said softly. "The point is, he wants to be with you, and Westerville is a very long way to keep driving every single day."

"I thought you'd be happy?" Burt frowned. Had he made a mistake? Did he jump the gun?

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He was happy. He was exhilarated that Sebastian would do all this to be with him. "I – I don't want him sacrificing so much for me. This is his first real relationship, and I don't want to ruin it by being clingy or obsessive. I – I'm happy, I want Sebastian here, but I don't want him to regret it."

"Kurt, Sebastian is not Blaine," Sam reminded.

"I know, but when Blaine transferred that's when things started going to hell, and I don't want to repeat that," said fearfully. "I don't think I can handle this if it goes bad."

"Why don't you let me make that decision, kitten?"

Kurt whirled around having not heard the door open at all. Sebastian was standing there with three bags at his feet. His arms were crossed. "Bastian?"

Sebastian glared at Kurt. "You will not ever compare me to Jafar. I will not have it."

"I – I'm sorry," he bit down on his lip.

"I know." He walked the length of the floor, and softly kissed Kurt right in front of everyone.

Finn looked away quickly, Burt sighed, but smiled, Carole squealed, and Sam chuckled.

"I don't start McKinley until Monday. I'm going to join the Warblers for Sectionals, and then I'll deal with the contaminated lower education of the public school system."

Kurt bowed his head, and pressed it to Sebastian's chest. He was doing well to ignore the watchers in the room. When Sebastian was around, Kurt found that not much else mattered. "Thank you."

"Now that Kurt-angst is out of the way, perhaps we should sit and talk about everything? We have a lot of people in this household," Burt interjected.

"I think we need another sofa," Carole joked as Sam jumped from the armchair.

"I can take the floor," he said smiling as Sebastian took the chair and pulled Kurt into his lap. Sam sat at their feet cross-legged.

"That is one item on the agenda. First, this house. After you guys graduate Carole and I are going to move to DC, but the house will still be here. Apparently, I need a residence in DC and the state I'm representing. It will be open to any of you kids who need it. Kurt has been signed as the head of the house, and all the decisions falls on him."

"Why him?"

"For one he's the best with money. Better than me most of the time. Your New Directions friends are welcome in any time of need. We've always made that clear. Also, I bought this house two days before Kurt was born, and I think it is only right that it belong to him."

Kurt opened his mouth to remind his dad that he was moving to New York whether he got into NYADA or not, but Burt hedged him off. "I already know that you're going to New York, but I don't want this house to fall into a stranger's hands. We have too many memories."

Carole smiled softly. "We're not leaving you out, Finn. If this was our house originally the decisions would fall on you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Everyone is apart of this family. That's how the Hummel's have always been. You come into this house, and you belong. That's the way it works." He looked at Sam and Sebastian. "If you need anything that's what we're here for. I've already talked to your parents, Sam."

Sam nodded, and looked down embarrassed by something. Kurt nudged him with the toe of his boot. "What's that mean?"

Sam sighed. "I missed a lot of school, and I don't think I can catch up in time. I didn't go to school when I lived in Kentucky, and McKinley wants to hold me back another year. They don't think I've developed enough. Those are Ms. Pillsbury's words not mine."

"Isn't it too early to tell?"

"Not according to them."

"Alright, the only rules I have in this house is knocking on bedroom doors before entering, and when you come out of your rooms or the bathroom make sure you're clothed." He looked at Finn. "If you decide to get into a fist fight boys go out back."

Kurt chuckled, and Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I am not so old to where I don't know what happens when four teenage boys get in one room, disagree, and it escalates. I have three brothers, and one sister."

"And your sister is the most dangerous of you all," Kurt sing-songed playfully. "Besides, I don't need fists to beat anyone up."

"Except Jafar," Sebastian quipped.

"He doesn't count."

"Whatever it is, take it outside." He turned to Finn and Sam. "You two will have to share the bathroom upstairs. Carole and I have one in our rooms, and Kurt and Sebastian also have one. So it's up to you not to get into each other's way and make yourselves late."

Finn bobbed his head. "It's cool, I shower at night."

"I like the mornings otherwise I don't wake for nothing," Sam replied shifting so that his legs weren't being tortured by his position.

Kurt was looking at the second armchair in the room that Finn was in. "You know we should replace that armchair with a loveseat. A dark chocolate one."

"After Sectionals, I must return to DC. I have two appointments, but I made sure to let them know that I had to be back tonight and tomorrow. You will be on your own, and the card is still in Kurt's hands. Finn, I'm going to let you run the shop while I'm gone. Kurt already has too much on his plate."

"Sure, I can show Sam a few things too."

It was so surreal, Kurt thought as he took some of Sebastian's things down to his room that night. He was elated, and a little scared. Sebastian really wanted to do this? He was also nervous, and he didn't know why. Sebastian had been there all week, and Kurt hadn't felt like this.

"You okay, kitten? Not happy I'm here invading your den?" he teased with a flash of that Prince like smirk.

"I'm very happy, Sebastian," he whispered quietly.

"Not mad that I told your dad what happened? I really needed him to understand-"

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but I understand," Kurt murmured. He sat on the bed, and folded his hands into his lap. "I don't want you sacrificing so much. I'm kind of scared."

"Scared?" Sebastian put his things down, and walked right over to Kurt, and stood in front of him. "What are you so scared of? I mean, I admit you might need to be scared of me at night when I decide to wake you up from your beauty sleep, and fuck you. But, I've done that most of the week, and you never seem to mind."

Kurt laughed. "I – I don't know. I don't mean to compare you to Blaine – _never_!" he stressed on the word. "I guess I'm afraid of messing things up. I'm prissy, and I'm a bitch-" He tried to continue, but Sebastian had placed a hand on his mouth. Glancing up, he saw a fierce look in his eyes.

"Don't use that word. I don't like it," he commanded sharply. "Never call yourself that."

"Sorry," Kurt muttered when Sebastian let go. "But, I'm bossy."

"Don't I know it? However, you forgot something, I'm bossier and I'm demanding." He sat beside Kurt, and pulled him into his chest.

Smiling, Kurt curled into Sebastian's side, and rested his head lightly. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Good, then this makes the transition so much less painful. Besides, my poor car will thank me for this. Trust me."

Kurt giggled as he raised his hand, and playfully tapped Sebastian on the cheek. "What about your family?"

"What family? I don't have one as far as I'm concerned."

Kurt recalled when they had gone out to the French restaurant. "What about Harvard?"

"Harvard can suck it," Sebastian hissed. "I've applied to NYU School of Medicine."

"Really?" Kurt looked at him with a big smile. "You told me you wanted to be a Pediatrician. Where did that come about?"

"I like kids," he admitted. "They're innocent."

Wow, Kurt never imagined that. He kissed Sebastian softly, and hummed when his sides were squeezed. "You'll get in," he whispered.

"Of course, I'm Sebastian Smythe, and I always get what I want."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm, and that means coming here. I _want_ to be here with you."

"I want you to be here as well."

Kurt realized why Sebastian being here now was different. Why he was so scared of him making a decision that had ruined his last relationship. He was not only falling in love with Sebastian, he was drowning in love.

oOo

_**A/N 2: I'm not going to show Sectionals. I was going to change it, but I decided to leave it as is because I have too much going on in this story without adding a useless chapter. Nothing really needs to be changed. I'm doing the before and after where I can get original and creative instead of regurgitating what we've already seen. **_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Warning: I'm going to apologize to Rachel fans right here. You'll understand when you read it.**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"I'm sorry?" Kurt bowed his head at the playful glares he received from Nick and Jeff as he sat in Lima Bean with them.

"You are a thief, Kurt Hummel," Jeff said folding his arms, and leaning closer to Nick. "I should demand compensation for everything you've stolen from the Warblers."

"Jeff has a point. You have now taken two lead singers away from us."

"I didn't mean to."

"That's the thing, you didn't mean to, but it happened! Good God, Kurt do you want us to lose?"

"No! Of course not. I love you guys."

"Jeff, I think Kurt's been punished enough." He nudged his boyfriend, and gave Kurt a sideways smile. "Don't worry, we understand, and at least Sebastian didn't leave us high and dry since we won Sectionals."

"How about I give you Blaine back?"

Nick frowned. "I'd rather you not. I mean, he was okay, but the council always bowed to his every whim. At least now we all get a shot at doing something we love. As much of a jerk as Sebastian pretended to be with the Warblers, he played fairly."

"Even if it was manipulative," Jeff added taking a drink of his coffee. "He starts McKinley tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he went to Columbus to grab a few things. I've cleaned a space for him in my closet."

"I still can't believe your dad lets your boyfriend live with you," Nick groused enviously.

"I am eighteen."

"So?"

"Dad wasn't initially thrilled with the idea, but I think Sebastian might have thrown Blaine out to the dogs to get his way. You did say he was a little manipulative."

Jeff snickered. "Oh wow."

"Yet, he was brutally honest. So, I'm not sure if that counts as being manipulative or not." He shrugged. "I think dad is worried more about my protection. He has to go back and forth to DC until I move to New York, and I think it kind of lightens his heart to know that I have a couple people watching out for me. One of those sacrifices, and he already knows about Sebastian's past."

Nick sighed. "You have an awesome father, and I don't mean that because of the whole boyfriend moves in thing. Jesus, I really wish my parents had understood." He shook his head. "They wouldn't look at me for months."

Jeff bowed his head. "I have only mom, and she was thrilled with the idea. I didn't appreciate the sex talk. She did, but not me."

Nick snickered as he broke off half a chocolate chip cookie, and handed the bigger piece to Jeff.

"Dad really jumped me with that one. Thank you, Blaine _Fucking_ Anderson," Kurt growled under his breath. "But, it did help, and because of that I never made the dreaded mistake of sleeping with Blaine."

Nick leaned forward, and stared at Kurt. "What happened, and don't say nothing. I think we have the right to know, Kurt."

Kurt stretched out his arms on the table, and slid his hands in the sleeves of his white thigh length sweater. He chewed his lip for a minute thinking about how he was going to tell them. "Blaine was drunk, and he tried to rape me, Sebastian stepped in."

It was quiet, and Kurt was looking away at nothing in particular. He didn't want to see Nick and Jeff's faces.

"I'd say 'I'm going to kill him,' but I'm sure you've heard that a lot," Nick said slowly as if he was trying to grasp that.

Jeff frowned deeply. "Drunk Blaine is a very bad Blaine."

Nick started, and Kurt's eyes snapped over to Jeff who was shrinking in his chair. "What?" Nick turned to Jeff. "Jeff?"

"Remember that night after the dance?"

"Yes, Blaine took you. I was very angry that night, but at the time I couldn't own up to my feelings. So it was my fault."

"Mhmm, Thad spiked the punch bowl, and Blaine had a lot to drink. He was a little on the handsy side. He kept trying to kiss me, and his hands kept traveling way to far south. When I put a stop to it, he said with these exact words, _'You're just a damn tease, Nick will never want you.'_"

"Okay, now I will say it, _'I'm going to kill him,'_" Nick's arm wrapped possessively around Jeff. "You should have told me this."

Jeff shook his head. "He was drunk, and so I figured it was a one off."

"Still, this is something I needed to know, Jeff. What if he'd tried something later?"

"He didn't. You didn't give him a chance, remember? A week later you kissed me in front of all the Warblers. So I figured that was a perfect way to get him back."

Nick still wasn't happy, and Kurt was thinking about what Sebastian had said, _'What if he did the same thing to someone else.'_

That didn't sit right.

They were quiet for the longest time when someone bumped their table lightly. Kurt peered up, an smiled when he saw Dave Karofsky.

"Hey David," he moved down one spot so Dave could sit.

"You all look pretty upset," he commented noticing two Warblers.

Nick arched an eyebrow, wondering who the newcomer was.

"Guys this is David Karofsky, a friend of mine. David, this is Nick and Jeff. They're from Dalton, and really great."

"Hey."

"We just discovered more disgusting things about Blaine."

Dave snorted. "Not surprising. I saw you from the window, and thought I'd come in and see how you were?"

He looked truly concerned, and that touched Kurt's heart. "I'm great, really. We won Sectionals."

"I know. I read it on Facebook. Congrats."

"Does he know?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I know," Dave said tightly. "I'd like to throw him off a cliff, but Fancy here wouldn't like that."

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "He's not worth it, honey. He'll never be worth life in prison."

"Life? Yeah right, I'd get out on good behavior, I'm sure."

Nick chuckled, and Jeff smiled.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"In Columbus. He's transferring to McKinley, and he has to pick a few things up."

"Really?" Dave looked surprised. "Huh."

"If Carmel doesn't work out, David you could always come back. All your secrets would be safe."

"Eh, I don't know. I just want to play football, and get through the year."

"I know, but in case anything happens. You know you can come to me right?"

Dave smiled, and nodded. "I do."

Nick and Jeff were watching their interactions closely. There was something between those two, but neither of them could put their fingers on what.

"Understandable. I can't wait to leave Lima behind."

"_Here, here!_" Nick cheered holding up his coffee.

oOo

Monday morning, Kurt awoke on his side to a deep penetration that caused a strangled moan to gurgle from inside his throat. He weakly reacted by clenching his fingertips into the pillow he had been laying on. A kiss was sloppily placed on his bare shoulder up to his ear as Sebastian gently pushed inside of him.

Only once had Kurt woken up like this before, and he moaned softly as he reached over to turn the music on to drown out any possible noises.

"_Wha-?" _His eyes rolled, and he shuddered when Sebastian's slid his hand down his stomach, and teased his erection.

"You were so tense last night, all worried about me so I thought I'd relax you," Sebastian breathed hotly into his ear.

Kurt lay with his head against his outstretched arm, whimpering every time Sebastian drew back and then biting down on a scream whenever he thrust inside of him deeper than before. "_Oh...!_"

He allowed his hips to be gripped and accosted by a firm hand while the other was clinging gently to his hair, pony tailing it out of the way so that his ears and neck were exposed to his mouth.

Sebastian's hand slid up to Kurt's flat stomach and pushed him back against his chest, kissing his lips in hunger. His fingers brushed against Kurt's forehead with affection, while the hand on his stomach slipped downward and took hold of him desirously until neither of them could take the stream of pleasurable layers any longer. Kurt moaned delectably inside of Sebastian's mouth to keep down on his moans.

Sebastian pushed in once more as far as he could possibly go with a stronger, more growling groan.

Kurt whimpered, he was most definitely awake now. He rested his against Sebastian's sweating chest. His eyes were watering, and his lips were a little on the sore side.

"Good morning to you too," he murmured as Sebastian's fingers traced a pattern along Kurt's side.

"You managed to keep quiet, kitten. I'm impressed," he placed a couple kisses under Kurt's ear affectionately.

"Small feat that. How did I not feel you prepare me?" he asked in shock.

"Magical fingers," Sebastian wiggled them playfully. "I was really very slow, and gentle. I awoke about two hours ago."

Kurt stared. "Really? That's why you don't have dragon breath."

"Exactly. You need to stop being such a worrier."

"It's my nature."

"Nature or not, I've decided to attend this - _prison_ because I do not trust Blaine Anderson. It was my decision, and don't you dare argue over it," he said sternly.

"Okay." What else was Kurt going to say? "Time?"

Sebastian snagged his watch from the stand on his side. "After six."

Kurt gaped. "Why did you get up two hours ago?"

Shrugging, Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's body and rested against his shoulder. "Don't know. My body woke me. It does that sometimes. I think it has something to do with living in Paris. I rarely ever slept, and I played soccer."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "You like Soccer?" That was new information.

"One of the only sports I really like. I suppose field hockey is alright too. It's fun when someone pisses you off, and you can hit them really hard with your stick and pretend that you thought it was ball."

Kurt snickered. "Well, I have information for you that will blow you out of the water."

"Oh?"

"I played football." He kept a straight face as Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed, and a wrinkle settled in across his forehead.

"What?" he breathed, and the sudden idea of Kurt being smashed to the ground by two hundred pound teenage boys was unsettling.

"Mhmm, I played kicker, and you know I was the best in McKinley. They won because of me."

"Why?" he asked still unable to comprehend the idea of Kurt allowing grass stains anywhere near his clothes, football jersey or not.

Kurt sighed heavily. "At the time I hadn't come out to dad, and I was scared. I talked Finn into getting me on the team. He owed me since I gave him advice, and so I played for dad. I thought he'd be proud of me, but I couldn't take the smell and the jocks all slapping my ass – not in a sexual way, but hell that's what they do. I quit and confessed to dad I was gay. He already knew of course like everyone else."

Sebastian chuckled. "I was just thinking that there was no way you'd get grass stains on you."

"It was terrible, and perhaps the worst time of my life, and I've spent some of that life in the dumpster. Let me tell you, I'd rather be in a dumpster." He didn't want to get up and face the day. He loved laying here in Sebastian's arms. It was so warm, and perhaps the most intimate moments between them. They were about as romantic as Kurt could get, and it was so simple.

"Makes me wonder," Sebastian said flicking at a strand of Kurt's hair. It had grown a little, and was a little more wild and exotic then when he had first met Kurt.

"Wonder?"

"About the legitimacy of some of those asses at your school. They pick on you because you're gay, but what if its more like that one guy?"

"The world isn't gay," Kurt hummed. "There are some real homophobes who believe that two men and two women is perhaps the most disgusting thing in the world."

"True, but teenage sexuality is fluid. It changes daily, and I saw during your Cheerio performance many guys who probably got laid every week by girls staring at you."

"Most likely it was at Santana or Brittany."

"Oh no, I saw and _heard_ them."

Kurt chuckled, and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "Let's agree to disagree."

"You're insufferable."

"I am," he agreed deciding to be the bigger man. "We better get up before someone comes down to pound on our door."

Kurt was given the bathroom first, and although Sebastian would have loved to join him that would only make them even later. Sebastian had to be at school at least a half hour early to get his schedule sorted out, and he was damn determined to have all classes with Kurt.

The only two redeeming qualities of going to a public school was being able to wear what he wanted, and of course Kurt.

He dressed in a blue shirt silk button up that changed colors according to the lighting in the room. He topped it off with dark blue tinted jeans that fit a little more snugly than he usually wore.

The door opened, but Kurt never came out, and that gave Sebastian the signal that he could now go in without jumping the boy.

He leaned against the bathroom arch for a brief minute, and glared at the evil Cheerio outfit. They weren't shorts, but they were still tight enough to gain attention.

"When can you stop wearing that?" he asked nudging Kurt aside with a bump of his shoulder.

"After the first," Kurt said messing with his hair. He walked passed Sebastian, and ran his hand along the soft fabric of the shirt. "I thought you liked my outfit?" He asked from the bedroom.

Sebastian shivered minutely as he grabbed his toothbrush sitting innocently in the holder. "Just because _I_ do doesn't mean I want _others_ to." He'd brushed his teeth earlier, but he wanted to do it again. The Smythe's one big genetic flaw was dental problems, and he hoped that he could be an exception. So far so good.

Ten minutes later they were upstairs where breakfast was being served by Carole. They had to replace their table with a longer one, and add more chairs.

"We're taking my car," Sebastian said passing the plate of bagels to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "I have to stay after for Cheerios. Is that okay? Regionals are coming up, and Coach Sylvester is going to kick my butt for slacking."

"That's fine."

"I'll ride with Finn," Sam quipped. "I don't think I can fit with you guys."

"Unless I sit on your lap," Kurt teased and Sebastian growled in the back of his throat. "Calm down, coyote."

Kurt loved playing with him that way, and Sebastian fell for it every damn time. There were times when he couldn't control his own actions because of Kurt.

Burt smirked, and Carole was watching them like one of her daytime dramas. Finn made a face, but said nothing as he scarfed the rest of his eggs down. Kurt, Sebastian, and Carole did their best not to look his way.

"Don't worry about going to the shop today, Kurt. I'll take care of it since I'm here."

Kurt nodded as he prepared coffee for him and Sebastian.

They were soon out the door earlier than Sam and Finn. Finn had lost his shoes, and Sam was the unfortunate bystander of the spectacle he made. Sebastian decided not to tell him that he smelled the damn things under the couch.

"You wanted to show off, didn't you?" Kurt asked peering out the window as they pulled into McKinley, and eyes followed the cherry red vehicle.

"Maybe," Sebastian said slyly. "I like making an entrance."

"As always, a hot ass ride guys," Santana said placing a hand on her slim hip.

Brittany was beside her, and beamed. "Dolphins!" she squealed hugging Kurt.

Sebastian backed up in fear of a hug from her, but luckily she actually didn't hug him.

"Morning Brittany."

She turned to Sebastian. "Don't let Lord Tubbington know about your car. He might try and steal it."

"..."

Kurt snorted, and Santana smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "Come on, Britt. Let's leave these two to the crowds. I have a feeling that Sebastian and Kurt will be just fine."

"Do I want to know?" Sebastian asked warily.

"Not really."

Kurt was used to eyes being on him, and Sebastian didn't seem to care as they languidly walked across the school yard, and scaled the steps in tandem with Kurt.

It was like a mill of rats, Sebastian thought when he was ogled at by some tiny teenage girl that looked like she belonged in sixth grade. That was disgusting, and his skin felt a little clammy. He was going to need a few Hazmat showers after this.

"Lead me to this dick's office," Sebastian said placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

"To the right. I'll wait out here."

"You better," Sebastian smirked as he strolled the room with an air of superiority.

"Ah, Sebastian Smythe?" Principal Figgins stood, and shook his hand appropriately.

"That's right."

"First time in a public school? That's quite a bold move. Ms. Pillsbury will be able to help you with everything you might need. She will have your schedule, I'd like you to meet her, and she can give you more information on our school. Welcome to McKin-"

"About that," Sebastian cut in politely. "I would like to request that my schedule mirror Kurt Hummel's. If there are any problems with that, I'm sure you and I can come to some sort of - _agreement_." He pulled from his pocket a rather healthy check. "I am aware that your institute is lacking on funds, especially for New Directions." He slid the check across the desk, and Principal Figgins gawked at the figure.

"I – I believe we can definitely rearrange your schedule, Mr. Smythe," he said looking way too excited. It was like Christmas had come early, and Sebastian resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his jeans when he shook hands with the Principal again. "Ms. Pillsbury is two doors down on the right."

"I only request that three fourth of that is used for the New Directions funds."

"Not a problem!"

He found Ms. Pillsbury sitting in the small office. She was a redheaded doe-eyed woman, and if Sebastian was attracted to the XX chromosome he'd find her very appealing. She had a cute innocent charm about her. But, she came off as skittish and jumpy, like he was going to come across the desk and attack her.

McKinley was already very weird.

"Sebastian Smythe right?" she asked with a kind smile. "I heard a lot about you from Mr. Schuester."

"Yes ma'am," he recalled Kurt telling him that she was a mysophobic, and resisted the urge to ask her how her shoes were as he sat down without shaking her hand. "The Principal has agreed to copy Kurt Hummel's schedule."

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh yes, you're friendship with Kurt is sweet."

"I believe ma'am you are quite mistaken. He is not a friend, he is mine."

"Oh," she tilted her head innocently. "Well, I'm here to try and help get you settled in, Sebastian. I'm Emma Pillsbury, and you can come to me whenever you need to. I try to help everyone as best as I can. You come from Dalton?" she used the tips of her fingers to flip open a manilla folder. "You attended Ermitage International School of France for two years. You've never attended a public school until now."

"That is correct. Can I get my schedule? Kurt is waiting for me."

"Sure, but might I suggest a few other challenging classes that we offer? A few of them may be more to your liking, and I can assign you a mentor for the week. There is a lot of bullying in this school, and we can't keep up with everyone-" She faltered when she got a very sharp look from the boy who didn't seem like a boy.

"I highly doubt, Ms. Pillsbury that your – _ah_ – school of lower learning could be in any way challenging. I am not here to be challenged. I am here because my lover who is standing right outside that door gets mocked and ridiculed for simply existing."

"That is what I'm trying to have you avoid. You seem like a well liked young man, and I was thinking that perhaps one of the sport's enthusiasts would be able to help you in your trans-" she paused again in mid sentence when Sebastian placed his hands on the desk, and stared down at her.

"Are you telling me to stay away from Kurt? What kind of counselor are you?"

She looked taken back, and her shoulders sagged as she gazed at him with her naturally wide eyes. "I'm trying to help the both of you. I know what Kurt's been through, and it hurts that I can't do anything more for him."

"Then why don't you make my schedule, and allow me to get back to Kurt unless you'd like me to explain to Principal Figgins why I retracted the donation from this – _institute_."

Her eyes bulged. "You paid for your schedule?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm coming here for the experience? These contaminated halls with an infestation of rats?" he sneered coolly. "You have to be kidding me. Now, kindly give me the schedule before I get angry."

Kurt was tapping his foot nervously as a few hockey players eyed him while passing. Mercedes tried to catch his eye from her place beside Shane, but he pretended that she didn't exist.

Sebastian slid the door open, and glided out. He held up the half cut paper that had his schedule with two fingers. "I'm all yours, kitten."

Kurt beamed when he saw that the schedule was identical to his own. "I'll show you to your locker. What's the number?"

He flashed it, and Kurt arched an eyebrow. "That's next to me."

"Is it?" Sebastian feigned curiosity. "I suppose it works in my favor then."

Rachel was horrified when she appeared on her first day back from suspension and saw Sebastian beside Kurt in their English Lit class.

"When did this happen?" She quickly sat down behind Kurt. Her eyes were wide, and if Kurt was seeing right she looked a little fearful.

He shared a look with Sebastian. "Today."

"Why?"

Sebastian threw her one of his trademark smirks. "I like tormenting you, Minnie why else would I have transferred to such a polluted mindless institute? It certainly isn't because Kurt is here. No, Minnie its all about you all the time."

The few students who heard started snickering, and Kurt had to bite down on his grin at the expression on Rachel's face. It looked like she was being tortured. It was priceless!

"What about Blaine?"

"What about Jafar? What the hell does he have to do with me?"

"You're here to cause more trouble aren't you? You're our competition for Regionals. You're a spy!"

Mike who had joined them a minute ago was staring at Rachel as if she had grown a few heads. What the hell was her problem? Sebastian was a cool guy.

Kurt snorted as Sebastian stood, and like Ms. Pillsbury he stared down at her. "I'm a spy, huh? How do you figure?"

"You're using Kurt to find out what I'm singing for Regionals. You want the set-list."

It amused and annoyed Sebastian that she had said, '_I'm singing.'_ That hadn't been discussed yet as far as he was aware. "Really? You know this how?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sebastian leaned over until he was eye level with Rachel. "You really think you're worth _that_ much effort, Minnie Mouse?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You really think I give an ounce of fuckage what you think of me? No, I don't. You already know this, we've had this conversation Miss Berry. Why would you think you meant something to me?"

"I.." She couldn't find anything to say to that.

"You are worthless to me." She flinched as though he had slapped her. "You aren't worth my time. You will never be worth my time so why don't you take your sorry stuck up Miss Pertinent-Self and stick it."

"Holy shit, I like you!" One of the football players crowed with a fist in the air. "You said it, bro!"

Sebastian resisted the urge to correct the overweight cockroach, but instead he sat back in his seat, and glanced at Kurt who smiled sweetly at him. No one gets away with fucking with his kitten, and if he had to go through the entire school then he would damn well do so.

That was another reason why he had donated money to Principal Figgins. He knew now that he had the dopey man in his pocket, and if he or Kurt ever did something wrong Figgins would remember that nice check in his hands.

He didn't care that Rachel was crying, and Kurt for once did not feel sorry for her. All she ever thought about was Blaine or herself, and Kurt had enough of it. Perhaps, Sebastian was slowly teaching him how to harden his heart or maybe Kurt was finally learning a long drawn out lesson that some people were not meant to exist in his life.

Either way, Kurt was thankful for the lesson.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

By lunch the rumor mill had done an excellent job of informing each clueless commoner of the new student, Sebastian Smythe. His tongue rivaled Kurt, and he despised Rachel Berry. Even the guys like Rick Nelson and Azimio Adams had a grudging respect for the once private school boy who had no problems telling anyone in his path off if they messed with him.

He sat at the tables with his arms crossed. There was no way he was going to touch the sticky table. He was watching Kurt who was in line with Daisy Duck and Goofy.

"You look like you're about to kill someone, dude," Puck slouched down beside Sebastian with a crooked grin.

"Just watching."

"They don't really start anything in the cafeteria room, and since Princess has become a Cheerleader again they wouldn't dare to touch him. Coach Sylvester would string them up by their balls on the football field, and use them as an example."

"Interesting, I've had one run in with her, but I've never spoken to her."

"Hello Sharky," Brittany plopped down beside him with a brown paper bag in her hands. Santana waltzed up behind her.

"Sharky?"

"Sure, you're not kind enough to be a dolphin, but I don't blame you. I like that you take care of Kurt. No one else here really does."

"Baby, I think you're confusing him," Santana said petting Brittany's hair.

"No, I understand," Sebastian said, and then gave her one of his charismatic smiles.

She brought her shoulders up. "Do you want my apple?"

"No thank you, Alice."

"Alice?" Santana frowned.

"Alice In Wonderland. She reminds me of Alice."

Santana hummed, and then smirked. "You're not wrong."

"I'm never wrong, Mad Hatter."

Brittany giggled, and Santana looked a little insulted before preening. "Johnny Depp is one man that I would love to be in the shoes of, _kinky_. I heard about the ream you gave man-hands."

Man-hands. "I'll have to use that one of these days."

The table soon filled, and Brittany moved so Kurt could take her place. She hugged him, and squealed about sharks before plopping down on Santana's knee, and biting into the apple she had offered Sebastian.

Sebastian snatched the grapefruit from Kurt's hand wordlessly.

"Don't worry, I washed it."

"You should start packing."

"I do sometimes, but lately I always seem to be running late."

Rachel and Finn hadn't joined them because she was too furious with Sebastian, and Mercedes was staring across the room with confusion. Blaine was sitting on Rachel's side much to Finn's discomfort.

"Ah, a Berry free lunch," Santana sighed blissfully. "Now this is a lunch. I commend you, Dalton boy."

"Thanks, Mad Hatter."

Quinn laughed. "Do you have a nickname for everyone?"

"I do Daisy."

"Daisy?"

"Duck," Sam quipped. "I'm Donald."

"What's Brittany's?"

"Alice."

"What about us?" Tina asked blushing.

Sebastian stared at her and Mike for a moment. "Mulan and Shang. Not meant to be insulting by any means," he wanted to clarify.

"I love that movie!" Tina squealed.

Mike wrinkled his nose. "I guess. It's better than Goofy."

"That was _meant_ to be insulting."

"How do you like it so far?" Mike asked conversationally.

"It could be worse."

"Are you joining glee?" Artie asked situating his tray. He was a little too nervous to ask about his nick name.

"Kurt's there."

"That's a yes, I take it. We could use more people. Rachel's really bitter because of Vocal Adrenaline's former lead."

Sebastian glanced at Kurt for clarification. "Jesse St. Sucks – I mean James. He used her, and then left her, and tried to get her back again."

Why did that name sound familiar? Sebastian shrugged inwardly. "I see."

"A real winner that one, hot maybe, but a douche," Santana sneered wiping her hands on a napkin. "So now, she is ultimately suspicious of everyone, except of course the gay guy over there that has never been sure if he's truly gay." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Frankensteen better beware."

Sebastian chuckled, and stole Kurt's ice water for a couple drinks. The grapefruit had been a little less ripe than he appreciated.

They started talking about Regionals, and everyone was giving their input.

"This time guys, please tell me ahead of time so that I can coordinate the costumes," Kurt insisted with a huff.

"They were still perfect," Sam said smiling ever so sweetly.

"Thank you, I only do the best, but still I was very exhausted after that. Do you know how many times I had to hem Finn's pant leg?"

"I do miss your tailoring. Shelby's designer was torture," Santana said grimacing. "He kept poking me with pins, and trying to stare up my dress!"

"I've seen up your dress," Kurt chirped causing Sebastian to jerk, and the guys to gawk as Quinn and Tina giggled.

"True, and I'll give you another freebie because its you."

"Kurt helped find me a good fit for a bra," Brittany put in happily. "Now they don't hurt."

Kurt chuckled at the expression on Sebastian's face. He patted the boy's knee affectionately. "That's because as beautiful as you are, my desires are elsewhere sweethearts."

Tina was blushing. "He has had his hands on my legs before."

Mike arched an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"We were doing choreography a couple years back, and Tina twisted her ankle."

"I'd be very worried if you weren't gay," Mike said with a kind smile.

"Maybe I'm not? Maybe I'm like the loser over there who can't decide what he wants." Sebastian cleared his throat roughly, and Kurt leaned closer to him. "What? It could happen?"

"No it couldn't," Brittany refuted.

"Are you trying to test me?" Sebastian asked. "I'm not even remotely jealous of a female, kitten. You go ahead and keep feeling them all up."

"Why couldn't it happen, Britt?" Puck asked curiously.

"I made out with him."

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "What?"

Kurt laughed, and rubbed his burning face. "Identity Crisis taken too far."

"He didn't like it, but I liked it. He's a good kisser."

"I feel almost jealous," Quinn quipped as she nibbled on her salad.

Sebastian listened to some of the stories of Kurt, and enjoyed the sight of his little kitten sinking further in his seat in embarrassment. Puck was telling them more about his time as a kicker, and Kurt ended up with his head on Sebastian's shoulders, and his hand over his eyes.

Not a bad first day, especially when Blaine and Rachel glared openly at them.

Before their last period a couple very bold girls waltzed right over to him, and asked him point blank if he was gay. They used rather loud voices so everyone in the halls heard.

Sebastian stared at them blankly before turning to Kurt who had no time to react because he was pulled into Sebastian, and kissed.

The girls squealed. "How _cute_!"

A few guys had backed up, and left in shock, and Sebastian let go of Kurt who was licking his lips, and snickered. "Show off. Great, Bastian, now they've discovered their inner fan-girl." He shuddered at the feminine googly eyes they were receiving.

"_Whoops_."

oOo

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Sebastian sulked as he was practically dragged through the mall. Actually, he could believe it because Kurt had given him the eyes of doom, and now here he was inside of the stuffy mall with a bunch of whiny little teenage girls as if McKinley wasn't bad enough.

Kurt had an extra skip in his step as he turned, and tilted his head. "Oh come on, Coyote. I need to pick up Christmas gifts for a few people. I won't be long."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Hm, maybe?" Kurt had actually never spent less than five hours in a mall before, but he was willing to give it a try.

"Sure you won't. I've heard horror stories from Sam."

Kurt scoffed. "So, you've been consorting with Sam Evans?"

"I have indeed," he said plainly. "Someone has to keep you safe at that institute of lower learning."

Sebastian stopped dragging his feet, and was led passed a Gucci store, but he bumped into Kurt when the teen stopped on a dime, and then looked to the right. Glancing over, he sighed when he saw a white leather jacket with silver star buttons running up and down the leather.

"Oh my – that is so beautiful," he breathed.

"I thought we were here for your friends?" He so wasn't ready to admit that they were his friends. It had only been a total of three days since he started, and he was pleased to see that Blaine barely even looked at them. It was like he couldn't without doing something stupid.

Kurt whimpered, and his finger pointed at the jacket. "It's gorgeous. I saw a gold one the other day in Vogue, but I didn't like the color. But this – oh my Gaga."

"It's not that great," Sebastian pressed his chest to Kurt's back. "We going in?"

Kurt gritted his teeth. "I shouldn't. I _really_ should not because I've already gone over my limit. I really want to give my friends a good gift this year." He sighed longingly. "Maybe next month." He had to literally will himself to walk away.

Sebastian chuckled quietly as he followed his Diva kitten into a Jo-ann Fabric and Crafts store. _Ew_! He shoved his hands into his pockets, and his left eye twitched. He did that whenever he started to become allergic to something.

Kurt presented to the lady exactly what he needed, and she smiled benignly as she went right to work. Glancing over at Sebastian, he could see the boredom shining in his eyes. "Not long, Coyote."

"Hn."

"Come on, don't pout. You can go look at something else if you want?"

Sebastian glared as he folded his arms across his chest. He didn't move, and he didn't reply to Kurt's stupid suggestion. He wasn't going anywhere, he'd have to wait it out.

"It'll be about an hour."

"Thank you, I have a few more things to pick up. I shall return." He signed a piece of paper, and Sebastian followed him out. He dropped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"You owe me for that. I think I'm allergic to the store."

"Oh hush," Kurt whacked him lightly with his satchel. "A few more places, and then I'll free you of the mall."

Kurt went into a fancy and formal store, one that Sebastian could tolerate, and presented the manager inside a list of sizes, and exactly what he needed. He was going to go ahead with the Regional outfits. At least gather all the basics so that he wasn't rushed on time again.

"You can't get them all in here to get sized and tailored properly?" he asked frowning at the list.

"No, I'm sorry. I can tailor them to size once I get them."

He eyed Kurt seriously for a moment. "Very well. It'll take a few days for everything. We'll call you. Are you buying or renting?"

"Buying please." He could always use the fabric for something else later. He handed over the glee club debit card that Mr. Schuester only ever entrusted to Kurt. Their glee teacher had no idea that he had added a few hundred extra dollars to it. There was no need to draw attention to himself. If they had only known how many times Kurt helped them they'd eat Rachel for dinner for the way she treated him at times.

He signed off, and then took his receipt, and tucked it away before gliding out of the store, and going to an accessories shop.

It wasn't until three hours later that they left. Sebastian wound up being the carrier of bags, and Kurt was trying not to snicker. "You survived."

He tucked the bags in the back of the Navigator. "_Barely_!" Sebastian threw his hands in the air, and huffed as he slid into the driver's seat of Kurt's car.

Kurt grinned. "That's the shortest time I've ever spent in there."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kurt said unconsciously smoothing a wrinkle out of Sebastian's shoulder. "I only lingered a minute on that gorgeous jacket."

"Uh huh." His feet were hurting, and he'd seen more glitter than he ever wished to see in his life.

"You could have gone off to the arcade or whatever."

"And leave you? Then I'd have to carry more shit back to the car."

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "I wouldn't have gotten carried away."

"Sure, besides don't think I didn't see the idiot in the accessories shop checking your ass out."

"I doubt that."

"I don't doubt it!" Sebastian glared. "You have no idea how many guys stare at you do you?"

"Hm, it's probably because I'm obviously gay and they are shocked when they see me, and probably revolted."

"You are an idiot sometimes," he muttered making a turn.

"_Hey!_"

"I've had a lot of experience on spotting every guy with an interested eye. Just because they don't come out in the open does not mean they're not there. They are there, and more subtle about it like me."

"You must be imagining things. We live in Ohio sweetie, not Paris."

"It's all the same in the end. Paris may be more open, but that doesn't mean there are less of the LGBT community."

"I always figured you weren't up to date on that stuff."

"You figured wrong. I'm a lot more aware than you think I am. Remember at Scandals? I told you I knew about your father and his support for the community?"

"Yeah, but then again that night I thought you were being nice."

Sebastian snorted. "I was being nice."

"I thought Sebastian Smythe didn't do nice."

"I can, I just don't like to." They pulled into the drive to see Puck's old truck sitting in the drive.

"He better not have touched my beer."

"He better not have been in my room," Kurt corrected. "That's the only way he can get to it, and I will not have Noah Puckerman in my bedroom!"

Puck was stretched out in jeans and no shirt when they entered the house, and Sam was on the floor lazying against some cushions. He waved cheerfully at the two of them. They were playing a video game with Finn who kept cursing for some stupid reason.

Puck smirked. "Well if it isn't Princess and the Preppie." He flexed his arms, but Kurt seemed to be in a world of his own as he gathered all the receipts together.

"Hello Noah. You seem to becoming a permanent fixture in the house. Well, it's better than Rachel Berry, I suppose."

Puck obviously took that as a compliment. "I knew you loved me."

"Why I will never know," Kurt gave a put-upon sigh.

"Hey guys," Sam grinned. "Not too tired are you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Almost, but not quite Donald."

"I was only there for few hours," Kurt sulked.

"_And a half_," Sebastian added. "It could have been worse."

"Where'd you guys go?" Finn asked.

"Mall for Christmas shopping, and I'm getting a jump on Regionals." He looked around the messy living room with a frown. There were plates everywhere, glasses, and shoes and socks thrown in different directions. Burt and Carole had gone back to DC temporarily, something about a bill that was causing strife. "You better have this cleaned by Friday, Finn because I'm not doing it."

Finn pouted, but Sebastian shot him a very hard look. "Fine," he muttered flinching a little at the unspoken threat. For some reason he was a little scared of Sebastian, and he didn't know why.

"Yes, Finn, you better have it cleaned or Princess might go BAMF on you," Puck taunted making Finn scowled.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'll make sure everything's back in order," Sam promised sweetly.

Kurt beamed. "Thank you, darling."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose, and stared at the ceiling. Kurt was his boyfriend, and so why did Sam look so completely whipped? Did that make him whipped? What did it all mean? Sebastian was not only confused, but he was bothered because he wasn't so bothered. _Shit!_ Now, he was annoyed over the whole bothered thing _again_.

Kurt took off his jacket, and hung it on a rack as Sebastian fell to the bed with a bounce. He arched an eyebrow as Kurt fluttered from one part of the room to another as he pulled his things out, and laid them across a dresser. "Get your ass over here," he commanded quietly causing the boy to turn and glance at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked when Sebastian pulled him down onto his lap. He smiled as he locked his thighs against him.

Sebastian cupped his cheeks, and kissed him softly and slowly at first, which was new because Kurt was often rushed with the more aggressive ones. Not that he was arguing with the aggression. He loved it when Sebastian showed his possessive side, but this was _different._

Sebastian started unbuttoning his shirt, and he moaned when fingers pinched his sensitive nipples. He leaned back briefly to get a good look at Sebastian, but his face was unreadable, which was unusual.

He pushed his mouth against Sebastian's and tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, and their tongues moved in tandem. He had just enough time to hold onto Sebastian when he was flipped onto the bed, Sebastian on top and between his legs.

Sebastian said nothing the whole time as he started in on Kurt's neck before making his way down the slim chest to his navel.

Kurt gasped, and his back arched when Sebastian pulled him out, and swallowed him. He moaned and let his head fall back. The way he was being touched was so much different than usual. He couldn't understand why as he bit down on his bottom lip so that he wasn't too loud.

"_Sebastian..._" he panted as Sebastian yanked the tight fitting jeans off, and threw them to the side.

Leaning over, Sebastian took the bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. He went back down on Kurt while his fingers began to stretch and tease him.

The movements were slow, gentle, and dare Kurt say it, loving? That strange familiar heat surrounded him as he toyed with Sebastian's hair. He about came off the bed when Sebastian slipped three slick fingers inside of him.

"Sebastian... _please_," Kurt breathed as he practically bounced against the fingers inside of him. He needed something more, something bigger. He needed Sebastian on top of him right now, and inside of him.

Sebastian tore at the condom wrapper with his teeth as he glided across Kurt's delicious body, and started sucking on his neck. He could feel the vibrating moans against his mouth, and shuddered when Kurt's hands ran down his back.

He slid the condom on, and made sure that he was slick enough not to hurt Kurt. He hooked one arm under Kurt's right knee, and slid slowly inside. He watched the expressions on Kurt's face like he never had before. He pressed wet panting kisses as he allowed his body and experience to take over until Kurt was shaking, and his eyes glittered with tears that didn't quite fall.

"Don't stop..." Kurt panted shamelessly. "Please – _don't stop_ – keep doing – _yes_!" His back came off the bed. He clutched Sebastian tight, breathing harshly and whimpering in his ear.

Sliding a hand along Kurt's silk thigh, Sebastian tangled their fingers together, and moved in deeper, and more desperate. He groaned as he gritted his teeth together to keep from coming to early. Kurt's pleas, and murmurs of _'yes, yes, more,'_ were slowly killing him.

Kurt had to force himself to climb Sebastian's chest, kissing it as he did, and licked his left nipple as he slipped them into position to turn, and Sebastian fell to the bed, cock half inside of Kurt. He groaned and cursed sharply when Kurt mounted him, and started to bounce.

"_Fuck... no... not fuck.._." He retracted squeezing Kurt's long fingers with one hand while grasping the bouncing cock with the other. "_Oh my God, Kurt_... you keep doing that... and..." His muscles tightened, and he glared at Kurt who continued on ignoring his warnings. His eyes rolled in the back of his head when Kurt picked up speed, and for once Sebastian was not in control.

Kurt had it all, and once again had to bite back the urge to come too early. If Kurt wanted him more, he would damn well deliver.

He watched Kurt through heavy lidded eyes as he moved; the glitter of light sweat, the rosy cheeks, and soft scent – the look on Kurt's face whenever his prostate was teased was maddening.

Kurt's chest fell onto his as he came very hard all across Sebastian's torso. They kissed hard and sloppy, and Sebastian was about to let loose, but he could only moan in agony when Kurt bit his lower lip. "You started it, so don't you stop now, Sebastian," he hissed passionately.

"You want more?" Sebastian's words were very shaky. "I'll give you more." He sat right up, and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, and stilled them.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, but he wasn't given an opportunity to say anything because Sebastian moved so fast that his head spun. He was on his stomach, and Sebastian's overly warm weight came down on top of him, and he screamed when Sebastian thrust inside of him.

"You wanted more?"

"_Yes!_"

"No stopping?"

"_No!_"

"That's my kitten," Sebastian whispered hoarsely into his ear. "I'm going to make you scream for me, higher. I want everyone to hear exactly what I'm doing to you. I want them to know who you belong to." He used more lube so as not to chaff, and pushed harder getting exactly what he wanted from Kurt.

Kurt fisted the sheets as he was hit with a wave of desire once more, and his body reacting to Sebastian entering him with so much passion. It was times like these where all Kurt wanted was to keep Sebastian with him, and never let him loose. His stomach coiled, and his muscles contracted as he pushed into Sebastian. He whimpered whenever his boyfriend pulled away only to dive in again, and hit him in the one particular spot that made Kurt _need_ like a drug addict.

He'd never been a sexual person until this, and now he couldn't get enough. He couldn't stop, and he didn't want to stop until his body made him. His heart pounded, and he moaned when Sebastian's mouth bit his ear and neck. He could feel Sebastian's muscles twitching, and the quiet cursing.

"Just lay there, and let me take care of you," Sebastian managed in a strangle. "I'll give you whatever you want. You have to tell me, Kurt. What do you want?"

Kurt mumbled out something incoherently, something that even his brain couldn't register.

"What was that, baby?"

"_You_, I want all of you!"

"Really? Is that all?"

As Kurt started to come a second time, Sebastian could feel his body relaxing, and the resistance of his muscles. He was also at his end, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Better tell me now, baby." Kurt choked on his sobs as he reached back for Sebastian who slipped an arm around his chest just underneath his neck. "Come on, you can do it."

"I love you," Kurt whimpered pitifully. "I _fucking_ love you."

Sebastian closed his eyes as he released inside Kurt, the condom taking all of it. But it felt so good to be inside the tight heat without pulling out to come. He moaned, his lips brushing along Kurt's ear. "I know, I love you too, and I _mean_ it," he growled lowly. His heart felt as if it were going to come out of his chest. "Not for ten minutes, not for twenty, I fucking love you too, Kurt Hummel, and that's why I wanted to make love to you."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**A/N: Thank you for all the response! Sebastian is a gem to write, and Kurt has always been my favorite. There is so much that can be given to Sebastian, and still keep him in character. He has 'that' personality. **_

_**A lot of people asked about Artie, and I admit shamefully that I kind of forgot about him in the lunch scenes. There's so many characters, and its hard to get them all in. Sebastian's nickname for him would be Nemo from Finding Nemo. I don't know if it'll make it into the story or not so I'd thought I'd let you know what it would be. Thanks again, and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_Love._

Sebastian took a long drink from his beer, and sat it on the counter. Kurt was fast asleep, and Sebastian was trying to make sense of his feelings. Alcohol usually helped in that regard. He didn't drink much these days. Kurt kept him too busy to stop and think about it.

Sebastian had never been in love. What was it? He could look it up in a dictionary, but he didn't think it would be very useful. He stared at the label on the bottle, and slowly began to peel it back. His legs were still shaky from earlier. It had been a long time since Sebastian had to hold back from climaxing too early.

Kurt was no longer a kitten in bed, he was a full grown tiger. He had inhibitions that were hidden inside of him, and when they surfaced they took hold of Sebastian and dragged him under.

He allowed Kurt to have something that could destroy him completely. The strange thing was he wasn't even sorry for it.

Sebastian had never put much into anything, and not only had he bribed a Principal of a disgusting public school so that he could be with Kurt, but he also gave crucial and damaging information about himself to Burt Hummel.

Truth be told, Sebastian liked where he was. The Hummel's were welcoming, and they didn't want for anything. They had money, but they were so kind, and humble. Burt had made sure that Kurt was never overshadowed by the idiot that was his step-brother, and he was very trusting to Kurt.

Sebastian was also very trusting toward Kurt. He knew by simply looking at the countertenor that he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone intentionally. He might be playful, and he might tease around a bit with Sam, but it was meaningless.

Kurt was a really good person, and Sebastian wasn't. He didn't like people much. Not only was he critical, but he offended everyone he was around.

What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to act? Were things going to get awkward? Damn, all this relationship stuff was seriously messing with his head.

He sighed as he gave up on his train of thought. He poured the rest of his beer out, and headed back to the bedroom where Kurt was curled on his side underneath a pile of comforters. Sebastian shivered at the draft in the room. He pulled them back and quietly slipped in next to Kurt's heat. He sighed quietly, and tilted his head to the side to see Kurt's eyes wide open, and staring at him.

"You okay, baby?"

Kurt said nothing as he shuffled closer to Sebastian, and smiled when an arm curled around him. He entwined their legs together, and pressed his cheek to Sebastian's bare chest. "Hm."

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," Kurt murmured sleepily. "I was cold. I'll have to turn on the heat tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Too lazy, and don't you dare move." He snuggled further, and tightened his arm around Sebastian's torso.

"Yes ma'am... _oomph_!" He might have yelped if he hadn't expected Kurt's hand to come down on his stomach a little harder. "I'm kidding baby."

Kurt stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes as he slowly sunk back down into blissful sleep.

It was Kurt's turn the next morning to leave Sebastian sleeping as he slowly extracted his limbs from the odd way they slept. After a quick shower, he shrugged on one of Sebastian's t-shirts, and a pair of his sports shorts as he headed upstairs. He didn't care who saw him with a rumpled look. He was too exhausted and thoughtful to be worrying about his looks, which was new.

His brain was afraid to pull out what happened last night after sex. It was like it was trying to brace itself for something inevitable. He hadn't meant to say it so soon. Kurt cleaned out the coffee maker, and scowled when he realized Finn had been using it last, and that was the reason it was so dirty. He hoped that he didn't freak Sebastian out, but from last night he didn't think so.

Man, now he was confused. Not only was his heart beating a little bit faster than normal, but Kurt had this urge to pinch himself to make sure that he was dreaming.

As he waited for his delicious coffee, he headed out front to get the morning paper. He shivered as he drew his arms closer at the chill. The weather in Ohio had been odd, there were days when Kurt didn't even need a jacket, and then there were times when Kurt thought it was going to ice.

There was a week and a half until Christmas. Kurt also had Regionals in Dayton to attend, and for some reason Coach Sylvester wasn't forcing them to practice all Saturday morning. He wondered what was going on with her. She was also acting softer than usual, and Kurt was honestly terrified of what the reasons could be. Perhaps, she was setting them up for something miserable? Maybe a Military Boot Camp? If so, he would have to go shopping for proper attire. At least there was a bright side.

He let his mind ramble over anything and everything that wasn't the fact that he had told Sebastian that he loved him.

Ah, damn. His brain had finally gotten the courage to spit out what he was trying to avoid.

Okay, so he knew he loved Sebastian. It'd only been a couple months, but Kurt had never felt for anyone like he had with Sebastian. Not Finn and definitely not Blaine. Actually, Kurt had felt more for Finn than he ever felt for Blaine, and that had been a terrifying thought. He always hid that creepy message because now all Kurt saw when he looked at Finn was an idiot step brother who wouldn't stop growing.

Last night had been intense, he hadn't expected it. Now he understood the expression on Sebastian's face, and the fact that he had retracted a few of his curse words when he never had before. His transfer to McKinley had also been a tell-tale sign. He had also stared Burt Hummel in the face, and told him the truth. In the words of Noah Puckerman _'that would take a lot of balls!'_

"You make such pretty noises, Princess, what did Preppie do to you?" Puck teased from the doorway.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You would have more experience than me, Noah. Coffee?"

"Slap it on me baby, and make it pitch black." Puck joined him on the stool, and arched an eyebrow. "Why aren't you sitting?"

Kurt glared. "Why do you think?" he asked. He'd been leaning forward on the island with no intent in sitting on the hard stools.

"You're the bottom, huh? I could see it."

"I'm not the 'bottom' all the time. I simply prefer it that way."

"Why? You're such a control freak, I would have thought you two would fight for top position."

He couldn't believe that he was talking to Puck about gay sex. In fact, he couldn't believe that Puck would start the conversation. "Maybe, Noah I want someone else to take control for a change? Don't you think its exhausting controlling every single aspect of your life?"

"You'd have topped Anderson wouldn't you?"

"Most likely, but that is neither here nor there. It never happened, and it's never going to happen." His teeth clenched at the thoughts invading his mind, and he shook it out.

Puck's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to know what the ass did, Princess."

"That is irrelevant."

"I don't give a fuck what you think isn't important. I'll be the one to decide that. You're my boy, Kurt."

"Don't let Bastian hear that."

"He hears it all the time," Puck smirked.

"Why does he hear it?" Kurt asked curiously. "I mean before Sebastian you rarely said two words to me."

"Anderson was boring, and he never noticed a damn thing. Sure you guys were cute together," Puck pulled a face as he said this. "But, I didn't see the big deal. Preppie is a lot of fun to annoy because he really loves you."

"I know," Kurt said softly. "Which is weird."

"Not really, I love Quinn."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," Puck confessed. "She's the mother of my daughter. I guess that has a lot to do with it, but I do love her. I'll never be able to have her. I'm nowhere near good enough."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at me, Kurt. I've had about every single girl in McKinley and every decent looking cougar with a set of tits and hips that enjoys them young and dumb."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "You're a lot like Sebastian."

"What?" Puck looked at Kurt. "_Preppie?_"

"Mhmm, Sebastian wasn't exactly Mr. Innocent, Noah. In fact, his conquests could possibly rival yours considering he has been out of the country a few times, and in places where sexuality isn't so important."

"Well hell, I never would have figured."

"Mhmm, and here Sebastian is with me in a relationship, and from where I'm standing he's the most romantic man I've ever encountered. His sexual experience is phenomenal, but his relationship experience isn't. You could say he was a relationship virgin."

"Yet, he's got you?" Puck looked thoughtful.

"Yes, he does. Blaine was a sweetheart before and after we got together. Everything with Blaine was sweet," he confessed placing his coffee down, and staring into the milky substance. "So sweet it would give you a toothache, but there was no desire. I kind of thought of myself as an asexual."

"Ew! Horrible!" Puck shuddered at the idea of being an asexual. What would he have to live for?

Kurt's shoulders shook as he quietly laughed. "Well, I thought I was because Blaine didn't – set me on fire I guess you could say." He didn't know if he was saying this right, but Puck had the look of knowing.

Good. This was still awkward.

"There was nothing there, but Sebastian it's completely different. I wanted to give myself to him a few days within meeting him!"

Puck snorted. "_Really?_ You always seemed so icy, and you never let anyone touch you. That's one of the reasons why I kept away from you. I didn't want you to hurt me with those boots. Now that you're with Preppie the old you has come back. You're more friendly, open, and you let people touch you, like Sam!"

Kurt turned to the cupboard, and pulled out some crackers, and a can of cheese.

"Ooh, cheese whiz!"

"Fattening," he commented popping one in his mouth as Puck snagged a few, and the can.

"I love this shit!"

"It's one of my weaknesses." He sighed softly. "I guess I didn't want people to touch me because I didn't like the idea of their inner minds."

"Huh?" Puck was now lost.

"Spreading the gay disease. When Sam was new, I wanted to get to know him. Sure, I thought he was adorable, and maybe even gay or at least bisexual."

Laughing, Puck leaned back. "Yeah, Trouty is definitely hiding something."

"But, Mercedes and Finn warned me off. Finn pretty much accused me of being a stalker and Mercedes kept ribbing me about getting into the same mess I got into with Finn in Sophomore year."

Puck snorted. "I know you love Aretha, but that woman can be such a jealous bitch. Ever since she busted your windows. I thought honestly that you would kick her ass for that. So fucking dramatic! I've had a lot of shit in my life, but if someone busted the windows on my brand new car, heads would be rolling."

"I'm a boy, Noah. I have been taught not to hit girls."

"You're gay so you can get away with it."

Kurt snorted. "Nice reasoning."

"I think so. Finn is a good guy, but he has douche moments. Shit, I'd be flattered if I had someone as cute as you crushing on me. I'd give in, why not? I always try things once, and I've had a few threesomes with another guy involved. I have no problems with another dick."

Kurt groaned at the crudeness of Puck's thought process, but he also let out a strangled laugh. "There was no way, Noah. You're hot and all, but I would not have crushed on you."

"I get it," Puck said flexing. "Least you think I'm hot." Kurt chucked a cracker at Puck who caught it, and chomped on it. "Mmm... better with cheese."

"Geez, I meant to tell you something, and we got off on this," Kurt waved his hand nonchalantly. "What I'm saying is you've had a lot of experience so when you finally decide to give it up for someone you'll make a girl very happy. You will be loyal because you will never be thinking in the back of your head what you're missing out. You've already had it. You might not get Quinn right now, but she is still in her self-absorbed mind set. If you're patient and wait until she gets her life in order then you should make your move."

Puck liked the sound of that. Kurt was really smart. "What about you? You don't have much experience."

"True, but I don't need experience. When I give my heart to someone I give it to them completely. My mom was exactly like that. She was a minor Broadway star you know? She had a lot of opportunities, and a lot of men wishing to be with her, but she chose dad. Dad was her one and only."

"Sounds like one of those fairy-tails that I read to Beth a lot."

Kurt smiled softly. "And that's why you'll make someone very happy, Noah Puckerman."

Sebastian had been leaning against the wall in the hallway listening to the conversation. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He had awoken about fifteen minutes ago when he turned over, and didn't feel Kurt beside him. He found the two in the kitchen, and Pluto's reserves about Daisy Duck.

Kurt's side of the conversation was very telling, and the awkward feeling he'd had earlier was gone, and replaced by – well Sebastian didn't know, but it was different. Quietly, Sebastian slipped back downstairs. He opened and closed Kurt's bedroom door a little hard, and put his weight on the steps as he scaled them to let them know someone was awake.

"Well if it isn't Preppie. I have to ask what did you do to the Princess?"

Sebastian grinned as Kurt handed him a cup of coffee. He turned, and dropped a kiss on the boy's lips. "As if I'd tell you."

"I mean, _daayyum!_ You should have seen Finn's face. He was so embarrassed, and Sam was looking like he wanted to join."

Sebastian scowled. "Over my dead body." He slid on a stool one away from Puck as Kurt's slim form pressed into side. "Goofy can get over it."

"That's what I said."

Kurt rested his head against Sebastian, and closed his eyes lightly. He listened to the banter exchanged between the two as Sam's loud footsteps from the stairs announced him. He could hear Finn's to. He walked differently than Finn, it was more of a confident prowl while Finn sounded like a galloping horse.

A few minutes later, Sam and Finn came downstairs, and sat as far away from Sebastian as he possibly could while drinking down a can of soda.

"I suppose I'll resign myself to breakfast this morning." He placed the cup down as Sam teased Sebastian about last night.

"I thought I'd have to come in there and save the day."

"You could watch, but you can't touch," Sebastian remarked, and Sam's eyes darkened.

"Really?"

Kurt face palmed as Puck laughed loudly. "Does that mean I can watch too?"

"Sam, dude! You're straight," Finn reminded.

Sam, Sebastian, and Puck stared at Finn as if he had lost his head. "Uh, so?" Sam shrugged. "What's it matter? Sex is sex, and it's fucking hot!"

"..." Finn looked as though he was not only scarred for life, but worried. "But – what about Quinn and Mercedes?"

"What about them? I'm not with them anymore. I'm free, and I can do what I want. I don't have to go to either of them for permission to do something. I'm not whipped like you."

"Cough, _Bull shit, _cough!" Sebastian cleared his throat. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Fuck you!" Sam nudged Sebastian as Kurt slid him a Diet Coke.

"No thanks. I have enough with my tiger cub here."

Kurt was thrilled that Sebastian was bonding with Sam and Puck, but he was not keen on them using their sex life as bonding material.

"I heard you scream a time or two last night as well, so lets not blame all of this on Princess," Puck jeered.

Sebastian pursed his lips together. "I don't often scream. Use your imagination."

"_Ulgh_, come on guys!" Finn whined. "I don't want to hear it."

"_Pussy,_" Puck shot smirking. "What are you afraid of Finn? That you'll like what you're hearing?"

"_What? No!_ He's my brother."

"Uh huh."

"And you're straight dude!"

"_So?_ Does that mean I have to act like a nun about gay fucking? I'm confident enough in my sexuality that I don't give a flying fuck what anyone thinks."

There was a sudden slam, and all boys turned eyes on a very ferocious Kurt Hummel. "Alright, I am very pleased to see you guys bonding, really, it makes my heart lighten, but I will not have you talk about our sex life Sebastian Smythe in the kitchen while I'm in here. Go! Get out of here, go to the living room this instant!" He pointed to the hallway.

Puck gawked, Sam drooled, Finn goggled at Kurt's flushed cheeks, and fierce attitude, which rarely ever came out. Sebastian grinned as he stood, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "You're very sexy when you get angry, tiger cub."

"Get!" Kurt was not falling for that.

Sam bowed his head. "Sorry, Kurtie." Sebastian flashed Sam a dark look. "What? I said I'd come up with a new nickname. Everyone has one, so I'll take Kurtie because he's cute."

All the boys stumbled from the kitchen; Sam looking a little ashamed, Finn muttering, Puck laughing, and Sebastian – he was at the rear, and winked over his shoulder at Kurt who continued to stand there with his lips pursed until they had disappeared.

Kurt had to fan his face with a pot holder. He wasn't embarrassed, but good Gaga! Did they have to talk about that in front of him? He knew he couldn't shut them up when they were away from him, but that was – Kurt shook his head to clear his wayward thoughts. He went back to making breakfast, and enjoyed the silence that came with it.

oOo

With Cheerleading Regionals coming up, Kurt was now being stretched to his limit by Coach Sylvester. He should have known that her softness would wear off, and now they were working late into the night. Sebastian would sit on the stands doing their homework while becoming distracted whenever Kurt's body was put into positions that should be illegal.

Sometimes, Sam would join if they had taken Kurt's Navigator, and other times it would just be him watching and waiting patiently. Sebastian thought about going and picking up some coffee or doing a few errands during these times until he caught Blaine and Rachel hiding underneath the stands.

He didn't approach them, but he certainly kept his eye on them. He wondered what Blaine was telling the annoying twit of a girl because he knew that she was not violent. Of all her faults she was not a violent girl, but Blaine could be filling her head with lies. He never told Kurt about this because he didn't want to upset him before the Regionals. There was no need to have that Drill Sergeant Coach go ape shit on their asses for something that was probably nothing.

Friday morning was the start of winter vacation, and Sebastian had to get up early to meet Kurt's bus and follow him to Dayton.

Nick and Jeff had stayed over that night on the air mattress, and not only were they going with him, but so was Sam and Puck.

Puck had called shotgun, and Sam was in the back next to Nick and Jeff. It was an odd ride, and Sebastian kept having to slap Puck's hands to keep from changing the station or blaring it so loudly.

"_Damn!_ I love Princess' bad ass ride!" he crowed.

"I still can't believe he lets you drive without a fuss," Nick sulked. "I still never got the ringing out of my ears from last time I drove."

Sam chuckled, and Sebastian smirked. "I'm special."

"Special my ass," Jeff snarked going through the soft vinyl CD case.

"_Hey!_ It is special. You can ask Kurt if you don't believe me."

"No thanks," Jeff quipped.

"Oh! Shit, I almost forgot." He reached down underneath his seats. "I had these special ordered from Paris." He shook the pouch out in his lap with one hand as he kept the other one the wheel. He handed them to Puck. "Pass them around, check the names."

"Holy shit!" Puck stared in shock. "These are fake ID's!"

"Perfect ones too. I gave Kurt his new one this morning."

"What are these for?" Sam asked passing Nick and Jeff theirs.

"I promised Kurt to show him the Masque. If you boys don't think you can handle it you can stay back. But we are staying the night in a hotel. I've made arrangements."

"The Masque?" Nick queried.

"The best gay club in the southwestern area," he assured. "It has Sebastian Smythe's Seal of Approval. Really, they cater to the LGBT community, but all walks of life are there. It's one of the few safer clubs for everyone to have fun. The security is tight, but these ID's have yet to fail me."

"I'm in, I have no problems. Maybe I get to see some chicks making out or some bi girls willing to let me join in on the fun."

"I'm in." Sam wasn't going to let them have all the fun.

"Definitely," Nick and Jeff said at the same time.

"I bet Kurt was furious when they drove by the Dayton Mall with no plans on stopping," Nick hummed staring out the window at the large building.

Jeff snorted. "Dayton Mall? What about Cincinnati Premium Outlets?"

"I'd prefer the Hustler store," Sebastian said slipping into the fast lane.

"Of course you would," Jeff said nudging a suddenly very interested Nick.

Sebastian's phone buzzed.

_**From Kitten: Please, Coyote stop somewhere and get me something to eat, and sneak it to me. Coach Sylvester won't let us have anything but a Slim Fast shake, and I feel like I'm going to faint. Er – Santana and Brittany to if you can manage. Thanks, love you!**_

"Looks like we're stopping for some food."

"Coach Sylvester starving them again?" Puck asked.

"Yes, does she always do this?"

"Yeah, I've had to take Quinn, Santana, and Brittany food when they were on the road."

Before they got to the Nutter Center, Sebastian went through a Wendy's Drive-thru with Puck telling him what Santana and Brittany would eat. Coach Sylvester was quickly losing points with Sebastian. This was the second time he noticed Kurt's hunger. The first time he had accused the slim boy of starving on purpose.

Hordes of cheerleaders spilled out of their buses, each one wearing the signature uniform to represent their school. The only males belonging to them were the ones that helped hold the girls up. None of them were the main attraction like Kurt.

He found Kurt, Brittany, and Santana running toward them.

"Food!" Santana cried snatching one of the bags from Puck.

"Oh thank, Gaga!" Kurt said kissing Sebastian, and taking the diet lemonade.

"One grilled chicken sandwich with cheese, and a salad with ranch."

"You are the best." Kurt took the bag, and sat sideways in the driver's seat.

"I damn well better be, I put up with these jokers!"

Kurt greeted them all with a sweet smile, and a wave. Nick and Jeff were sharing a frosty, and Brittany looked like Finn as she wolfed down her sandwich.

At least Kurt was elegant about it.

"You guys really were hungry!" Sam yelped when Santana slapped his hand to keep his fingers off her fries.

"We have been awake since three o' clock this morning, and all Coach would give us is one Slim Fast, and then made us run laps before going through the routine another ten times before the buses arrived."

"She's gone crazy," Brittany said sucking down her coke.

"I think she's pregnant or trying to get pregnant," Kurt quipped causing Santana and Brittany to look at him in horror.

"No!" Santana gasped looking fearful. "Please, Kurt don't say things like that." She touched her chest as Brittany shuddered beside her.

"It fits. Her odd mood swings from being almost nice to ferocious? You saw her on the bus, she wolfed down three tacos in front of us."

"I thought she was trying to make our stomachs eat us," Brittany said offering the rest of her fries to Sam and Puck. "I might have to put Lord Tubbington on Slim Fast if he doesn't stop eating chocolate."

Kurt snickered and Sebastian stared up at the bleak skies resisting the urge to remind Brittany that cats should never eat chocolate.

Nick and Jeff were simply staring at the pretty blonde as if she'd lost her mind. They'd introduced themselves to the girls, and Santana winked and purred to Jeff that she'd corrupt him if she didn't have her Brittany.

Least to say the meeting was hilarious.

"You girls are eighteen right?" Sebastian asked getting an idea.

"Course we are, Rich Boy," Santana said smirking.

"Well, I don't have ID's for you, but we're going to the Masque tonight. You can get in, but can't drink. We're staying the night in downtown Dayton."

"We're in, and don't you worry your pretty little head about ID's. You're not the only one with connections."

"Excellent. It's a party then."

Kurt, Santana, and Brittany all jumped to attention when the sound of Coach Sylvester's voice spread through the parking lot. She had finally noticed them gone, and she didn't sound pleased.

"_K.B.S!_ _You better not be stuffing your face or you'll face my wrath you overweight little girls! Get back here this instant!_"

"Gotta go," Kurt took one last drink of his lemonade, slapped one last kiss to Sebastian before running off with Santana and Brittany at his heels.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Sebastian's only question about Regionals was _'how the fuck could Kurt sing in so many different keys?' _He had been the lead singer in the Nightwish song _Bye Bye Beautiful_ with Brittany and Santana backing him up. The choreography was perfect, the moves were sexy, and the music was unusual.

Sebastian had been readying himself for the fast dance music like 'Rhythm Is A Dancer,' or some poppy shit like that, but to sing a darker song in a room full of _peppy-pony-tail-swinging-bubble-gum-chewing-blonde hair-blue-eyed-crazy-bitches_ was awesome.

Nick and Jeff were dancing in their seats, Puck was shouting at the top of his lungs, and Sam was moving around in his seat as if he were back at the strip club. Sebastian merely watched Kurt's body do some of the impossible. He suddenly had a lot of ideas for the bedroom or couch or anywhere available so long as he could try those moves sometime.

Before the end of the program, they found Coach Sylvester, and argued with the security guard until she stomped on the overweight idiot's foot, and yanked them through. She didn't say anything as they followed her to where her girls and Kurt were backstage.

Kurt beamed and didn't hesitate to jump in Sebastian's arms. He was ready, and groaned against Kurt's ear when those evil legs wrapped around him. He was in those shorts, and they were damning his cock to hell.

"Sexy." It was all he could come up with for the moment as Kurt kissed him very willingly in front of the Cheerios and the other teams.

A few of the girls giggled furiously at being able to witness boy on boy kisses, while a few pulled faces of disgust or sighs of envy. Puck flexed for them causing more giggles to erupt, and Sam flashed his ever present boyish smile with the dimples, and they soon forgot about the two embraced boys.

Santana and Brittany were hanging off to the side with their arms around one another content as they were to watch the fireworks between Kurt and Sebastian.

"Hi," Kurt finally said pulling back fractionally. They were touching noses, and ignoring the cooing from various cheerleaders.

"Hello to you, kitten."

"Aren't you going to say hi to us?" Nick and Jeff said with pouts and crossed arms.

Kurt smiled, and leaned over still in Sebastian's arms, and planted a kiss on both Nick and Jeff's cheeks. They blushed and grinned brightly.

"Better than a hi!" Jeff chirped.

Sam sulked. "Now I'm jealous!"

"Oh no!" Sebastian growled. "You are not allowed to have a kiss on the cheek."

"Why not?" Sam whined.

Kurt was giggling against Sebastian enjoying the possessive hold that was tightening around his hips. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

"You know why, Donald."

"I don't know why!" Sam said looking around to see Puck chatting up one of the Miamisburg Viking Cheerleaders.

"Isn't it obvious Macaulay Culkin?" Coach Sylvester interjected with her odd sense of wisdom. "You and those lips, abs, and hips of yours are more dangerous than Special K in a room full of brand new Prada handbags and boots."

Sam went red, Sebastian arched an eyebrow. The woman wasn't telling a lie.

Kurt's eyes went hazy at the sound of Prada anything. "Hmm... boots... Prada."

"Dammit! Now I'm going to be dragged to the damn Dayton Mall!" Sebastian groused.

Coach Sylvester smirked evilly. "That's what you get for feeding Special K food before my competition." She walked away after that to taunt a couple of the coaches for being way too inferior for her expertise.

"Fuck me," Sebastian groaned when Kurt became all giggly and red cheeked. "Don't think you're getting out of it Donald!"

Sam threw his hands up. "It wasn't my fault!"

"I feel like blaming you anyway because blaming her is likely to get me castrated." He tapped Kurt's cheek gently. "Baby, please come down out of the Prada Heaven you've dipped yourself in before Coach Sylvester hurts me."

Kurt blinked a few times, and sighed quietly. "I'm sorry baby, and she won't castrate you." He placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks, and kissed him a little more. "She likes me."

"I don't want to chance it. I like my dick where it is."

"So do I."

Nick and Jeff were holding themselves as they laughed. "Man, I gotta pee!" Jeff whined. "You guys are crazy!"

"I second that," Nick coughed as he tried to clear his voice. "By the way, you were amazing Kurt."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Jeff bobbed his head. "Really good, and I love that song."

"I hope its enough," Kurt said sliding out off Sebastian. He turned, and pressed his back to Sebastian's chest. "I came up with the song, and Brittany and I choreographed it." He was now getting a little nervous to the point of shaking.

Sebastian locked around Kurt and put a little pressure on him. "It was sexy baby. A lot more entertaining than the same cliché shit I saw."

Nick and Jeff bobbed their heads in agreement. Sam smiled. "You'll get it. You have to because you burned that stage up."

"Might have something to do with the fire we used..." Kurt remarked as Puck finally came back over.

"That girl was hot! She has some killer legs, not as good as yours Princess of course."

Santana arched an eyebrow. She'd been quiet the whole time watching the interactions. "So it seems that Puck is starting to get persuaded to the other side. Hmm... that could be hot."

Brittany smiled widely at the idea.

Puck shrugged. "Who cares about the other side? How about both sides baby! All sides, I'll take them all on! Puckzilla is to be shared, and hey I'm a friendly guy."

They didn't have to wait long because the Cheerios had won by unanimous decision, and Coach Sylvester gave a ruthless smile as she yanked Kurt into her side.

Kurt chuckled at the backhanded compliments. Once again Coach Sylvester was the Queen of not only Terror but Cheerleading Squads everywhere.

"You are my trump card, Special K. Be prepared to bring it in Los Angeles."

He thought that this was the perfect time to try and get what he wanted. "Can Britt, San, and I ride back with the boys?"

Coach Sylvester's eyes narrowed. "No you may not. The bus leaves in exactly thirty minutes, and if you're not on it we will leave without you." She walked away, but Kurt could have sworn he saw her wink.

"Well?" Santana asked when Kurt approached his circle of friends.

"The bus leaves in thirty minutes. She's leaving us behind if we don't make it."

"_Hell yeah!_" Santana slapped Brittany on the butt getting a furious giggle from the blonde. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "I don't know about you, but after all that fire and smoke, I need a shower!"

"We also need clothes! I only brought my Cheerios outfit." Santana looked horrified. "I can't wear this to a club! I'll look like an idiot!"

Sebastian, Puck, and Sam groaned simultaneously.

They all headed toward the Navigator as Kurt turned to Sebastian. "After our showers, you guys can stay behind and the girls and I will head to the mall, and get some killer outfits for the nights events?"

Sebastian frowned at leaving Kurt on his own, but realized that he shouldn't be trying to monopolize all of his time like that. "Alright."

It was a tight fit even in Kurt's Navigator. Nick had Jeff in his lap, and Santana was draped across Brittany, and Sam was molded against Puck, and he twitched when he felt the muscles ripple underneath the white t-shirt. His hand ended up on Puck's thigh because he had no where else to put it.

"I like your mouth, I always have," Puck said winking causing Sam to gulp. Sam had always said that he liked Kurt, but he wasn't so sure about another boy – or guy. One so big and muscular and _not_ Kurt. Sam wondered if he could really be bisexual? He wanted to come back to McKinley without labels, but he was now wondering what was going on in his head – _both_ of them.

Drury Suites was a nice hotel with an open bar and fancy restaurant downstairs. Sebastian handled all the transactions. Sam protested that he didn't have the money, but Sebastian stared him down all of ten seconds before he gave in, and accepted the key given to him.

Two to a room, and Puck and Sam were bunking together much to Sam's lack of complaints.

The bed was huge, and King Sized with everything possibly needed. Kurt had insisted on going in half for the rooms, and Santana had also paid for her and Brittany's rooms. Puck and Sam were the only ones that wouldn't have been able to pay, but Sebastian didn't care. It wasn't really his money he was spending. It was his fathers.

"Shower?" Kurt asked when Sebastian pushed him against the door, and kissed him until he was weak in the knees.

Sebastian nibbled down on Kurt's bottom lip. "Is this your way of saying that you're going to give me blue-balls?"

Kurt ran his hand over Sebastian's tented crotch. "Yes."

"Okay then at least you're honest."

"I'll make up for it tonight."

"You damn well better. But a shower sounds rather nice, I'll grope you, and do dirty things to you while you wash, and it'll force you to wash again."

"Hmm... I won't be washing again because you'll be washing me." Kurt slipped passed him and Sebastian glared after him.

"Sounds like a deal."

Thirty five minutes later, Kurt was cursing as he dumped all his things onto the bed. "Dammit! I'm going to kill, Finn Hudson."

Sebastian was stretched across the bed in only boxers, and sipping a Corona Light. It wasn't his favorite, but it was the best thing in the bar. "I will endorse the killing, but please explain to me why?"

"Asshole took my credit card yesterday for pizza, and I forgot so now I don't have it. I'll borrow from Santana." He placed everything back inside, irritation clearly written on his face.

"No," Sebastian said rolling over to the nightstand and getting his wallet. "Use mine."

Kurt frowned. "But-"

"Just take it. I trust you."

Butterflies filled Kurt's stomach as he took the VISA. "You'll be paid back for this."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and tossed his wallet aside carelessly. There was a knock at the door, and soon everyone piled into their room. Santana whistled at Sebastian who winked and grinned.

"Alright! Alcohol," Puck was already snagging one for him and Sam.

"Don't get drunk yet," Sebastian warned.

"_Pfft_, me? I can take this whole damn case and not even have a buzz."

"I've got a high alcohol tolerance now ever since my former job," Sam said lounging on the bed carelessly.

"Right, I believe that."

Nick was checking the bar out curiously. "Just Corona? I hate that stuff."

"Not the best," Sebastian agreed pulling a face. "I should have brought my own."

"I'm tagging along," Jeff said as Kurt snatched the keys from Sebastian, and kissed him good-bye.

"_Ooh!_ You're so pretty," Santana chirped wrapping her arms around Jeff's shoulders. "He'll make the perfect Ken doll."

"I think Kurt would make a better one."

Brittany laughed out loud. "We don't need to dress him. He'll be dressing us, _all of us_."

"Can't argue with Pretty Boy's choices, I never have," Santana said ruffling Jeff's hair. Jeff kept blushing at the attention, and Nick was snickering as he went for a sparkling water instead of alcohol.

"That's right my pretties, you always get a Kurt Hummel shopping experience when I'm with you."

Sebastian looked at the ceiling. "Tortured experience – _ow!_" He rubbed his nipple when Kurt reached over and pinched it. "Easy there baby!" Kurt continued to glare, and Sebastian took a drink as he pretended to ignore the look, and then to Sebastian's utter humiliation Kurt went from a glare to the eyes of doom.

Sam whimpered, and Puck swallowed. Nick looked like he was about to cry, and Santana and Jeff were laughing quietly behind him. Brittany was petting Jeff's hair. She was enthralled with her new dolphin.

"_I'm sorry_," Sebastian murmured with his lips puckered slightly. He would never admit that his cheeks had burned red, not even if a gun was pointed at his head.

"Thank you." They walked out, and Puck broke into a booming laugh.

"You are so fucking whipped!"

"Fuck you!" Sebastian scowled. "I saw the look on your face, and besides if I didn't apologize I wouldn't get any." Not to mention the eyes of doom would be emblazoned in his head for the rest of the night.

"Bummer."

oOo

Hours later, Kurt stumbled through the room laughing with a few shopping bags on his arm. Jeff followed him and shook his head.

"I thought for one minute that Brittany was going to hump my leg," Jeff commented shutting the door, and let out a sigh of relief.

"She loves her dolphins."

"Yeah, about that-"

"Dolphins are gay sharks."

"... okay," Jeff said easily.

The guys were all sitting around a table, and somehow had produced a pack of cards, and a little bit of money laid out between them. It seemed that Sam was bringing it home according to the dollars, and Sebastian was glaring ruefully at the former stripper.

Nick was laughing, and Puck was egging it on. "What's this about Brittany humping my Jeff?" Nick asked amused as Jeff placed his bag down, and buried his face into his hands.

Kurt released his burdens, and walked over to Sebastian who curled an arm around his waist, and nudged him onto his lap. "Poor Jeffy, he's become Brittany's favorite. She loves him. She thinks that Jeff is the male Quinn that should have been."

"Why is it always me? Some would think I was the bottom in our relationship." Jeff huffed as he dug through his bags, and tossed Nick an outfit.

"You're not?" Puck arched an eyebrow. "How does that work by the way? How do you decide."

Sebastian shrugged. "It happens the way it wants to. If Kurt wants to fuck me, he can fuck me."

"Same _– er – _except if Jeff wants me he can have me," Nick corrected quickly.

"But, who does it the most? I mean – _how do you tell?_"

"It's different with everyone," Kurt answered. "Some guys will never bottom, and there are some who will never top. You also have the ones like us who are equal partners, but usually one way is preferred over the other. Don't you dare compare gay sex to your straight sex. I am not a female, and neither is Jeff."

"Damn right!" Jeff replied sharply. "I hate it when they do that. Is it because I'm blond and like nice clothes? Or Kurt because he sings like an angel? Trust me when I say that hair, clothes, and a musical voice makes no difference behind closed doors."

"Or on floors in public," Sebastian added cheerfully. "Oh, and sometimes the voice _is_ very nice-" he winked at Kurt when he was elbowed lightly.

Puck looked like he was seriously in thought, and Sam tucked the information away for further investigating. "But, you sit in Sebastian's lap – I never see it the other way around?" Sam pointed out logically.

"He's too heavy for me," Kurt remarked trying to tone down the blush.

"I sit in Jeff's lap all the time," Nick added. "I'm sitting now, and Jeff is on me. If I were standing, and he was sitting, I'd be on him. Simple."

"You guys look like the same weight – well almost," Sam said eyeing both Kurt and Sebastian critically.

"I weigh about fifteen pounds more than Kurt. I assure you though that it is all lean muscle," Sebastian said running his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"Why do you think I never hold the girls up in Cheerios? I don't have strong upper body strength."

"Certainly have nice thighs," Sebastian said gliding a finger over the silk skin. "Very strong."

Kurt snickered. "Thank you, and now – don't worry, coyote, I will pay you back. I couldn't allow myself to be seen anywhere nice with Sam and Noah's horrendous choice of t-shirt and ripped jeans." He tossed both of them a bag.

Sebastian rolled his eyes once more. "You know I don't care, right?"

"I care. Now, _shoo_!" he clapped his hands causing all the boys to jump to attention. "I spent only three hours at the mall, and I want to get dressed now."

"Yes sir!" Nick saluted Kurt with a smarmy smirk as he and Jeff headed for the door.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam said standing and blushing.

"No problem, sweetie."

"Yeah thanks dude - _uh_ Princess."

Sam looked at Sebastian who was boring a hole in his head as if he just knew what was about to happen, and then it did; Sam kissed Kurt on the cheek and ran from the room. Puck laughed, and followed him. "Maybe next time I get my chance." He winked as Kurt was left snickering and Sebastian growling.

"_Awe_, don't be mad, coyote. Sam is very embarrassed when I give him things," he whispered running his fingers through Sebastian's short hair. "He thinks he's taking advantage when he's really not. I buy my girls clothes all the time."

"I'm not, I'm just wondering how the fuck I'm going to keep men off you tonight."

Kurt handed him his credit card. "I called dad while I was out. He'll transfer what I spent to your account."

"Why?"

"I have a shopping addiction, and there is no need for you to fuel it. You know if I needed something important I'll ask, but I don't need you endorsing my habit too much."

"You make a valid argument." Really, Sebastian couldn't argue with that, Kurt really did have a shopping problem.

It was an hour before the bathroom door opened, and Sebastian had been on the verge of falling asleep, but he jerked awake when he saw Kurt step out like he was on a runway.

His jaw dropped. Kurt smiled beautifully as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well?"

"Fuck!"

First there was the black pointy heeled boots that climbed up Kurt's legs and stopped at midcalf. They were ribbed black with a silver buckle, and then a pair of tight pitch black jeans with silver crisscross thread going up the side to his hip, and it showed small bits of Kurt's skin. His legs seemed to go on forever, and Sebastian was sure that he wouldn't be able to move in them.

He was wearing a silver and black belt with a sparkly K on the front, and the shirt was a little more masculine than what he would normally wear. It was dark hunter green short-sleeved, and form fitting showing off the light muscle in his arms.

Kurt's usually perfect hair was covered on one side by a black fedora with a silver design going around it. He had a couple bangles on his wrists that clinked together. His eyes glowed, and it took Sebastian all of a second to realize he had black kohl around them. The boy was biting his lip sheepishly.

"Uhm, Sebastian?"

"Fuck me."

"Hmm... maybe tonight. It took me thirty minutes to get my pants right. I had to buy a thong."

Sebastian swallowed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He had never been one for clothes, and figured that their only real use was to be thrown on the floor. _Fucking Hell_, Kurt was delicious, and he was sure to draw a lot of attention.

"C- can you dance in those?"

"I'm a man of many talents, Love," Kurt purred.

Sebastian stood gracefully, and pulled Kurt into him, and kissed him heatedly. He forced Kurt's mouth open, and plunged his tongue deeply inside eliciting a groan Kurt's delicious throat.

The door to the room had opened, and the horde of teenagers stood there, and watched the two making out. It was so intense that they could see Sebastian's knuckles turn white as his fingers clenched Kurt's hips.

"Holy hell that's fucking hot," Santana gurgled breathing a little heavier.

"I'm all wet," Brittany whispered to her.

Puck and Sam were hard as rocks, and Nick and Jeff were watching feeling a little guilty about becoming unwitting voyeurs.

Kurt heaved, and planted his hands on Sebastian's chest. "You can have more later," he said trying to control his raging hormones that were arguing with him.

Sebastian growled. "I'm going to hold you to that. You will be screaming by the end of the night."

"Not if I get you first," Kurt teased hooking a finger into Sebastian's waistband, and leading him over to the gorgeous group waiting for them. "Oh, Santana red will always be your color."

Santana was wearing a ribbed strapless blood red dress that showed off her killer tan legs. She had a soft thin leather jacket to go over it, and her hair was spiraled around her dangerously.

Brittany was in a sea foam green colored skirt that was diagonally cut showing her left leg, while the other half went to her ankle, and a tight white halter top that showed all her assets. Half of her hair was pulled in a sparkly pearl barrette with pieces fanning inward to shape her face.

Puck looked killer in dark red form fitting shirt, and black low sitting jeans. Sam the ever present baby face was in baby blue with the same jeans. Nick and Jeff were well coordinated in black and white. Like Kurt, Jeff had black kohl around his eyes, and his hair was sticking up.

Sebastian had agreed to wear the ass hugging slacks, with an open silk gray button down, and underneath was a thin black tank with a simple black cord belt.

"We all look S-E-X-Y," Sam said staring at Kurt openly.

"Please don't spell around me, I can't understand it, and my parents do it all the time," Brittany said with a pout.

"Sexy, doll face," Puck said into her ear.

"Oh, yes, sexy. We are very sexy."

"Did you-?" Sebastian pointed at each one of their friends, and looked at Kurt's smug look. "You did this?"

"Mhmm, shall we go before Sebastian decides to start an orgy?"

"I'm in for that," Santana purred as her eyes raked him over.

"Me too!" Puck and Sam chirped.

Nick and Jeff laughed hesitantly, and Sebastian shook his head. "No orgies – at least not with Kurt involved."

"Damn," was all the reply Sebastian received.

"_Photos!_" Nick declared suddenly pulling out his digital camera. "We have to have photos and video for this night!"

"I might need to borrow that later."

"Sure, just don't get it dirty." He looked at Sebastian knowingly.

"Can't promise anything."

Downtown Dayton was lit up spectacularly. There were people walking the Oregon District, and police on nearly every corner of the street. They sat in traffic for a good ten minutes before turning down Jefferson Street.

They had to pay to park across from the club in a pay shelter, and were soon making their way across the street toward the thumping sounds of music, and a line of people wrapped around an aged light stone building with burgundy awnings over top the doors and the blacked out windows.

Sebastian noticed the eyes immediately, and he knew that not everyone was staring at his kitten. A lot of men were eyeing Puck, Sam, Nick, Jeff, and himself as if they were a real treat to eat. However, Kurt attracted most of the bigger, stronger, and more rough sort of guys that Sebastian often kept away from.

A few girls were looking at Santana and Brittany, and then you had the straight men and women who wanted to join in on the fun without having to deal with _proper_ society constantly judging them.

Santana and Brittany received compliments on their boobs, and one guy dressed in all rainbow colors asked if he could touch one to see if they were real. He looked really envious, and Brittany merely smiled, and squealed about how cute of a dolphin he was as he touched her.

"It's amateur dance night," one of the men from behind them said to his friend or partner. "I hope we get some good dancers in there."

"I know, I can't wait."

Kurt and Brittany looked at each other, and grins formed on their faces causing Santana and Sebastian to become worried.

Kurt pulled Brittany closed, and whispered something in her ear, and she nodded furiously.

"Santana can do it, I taught her last year," Brittany said happily.

"Do what sweetie?" Santana queried, and her smile become wolfish when Kurt whispered to her what he wanted to do. "I'm in."

"What?" Sebastian asked, and Kurt shook his head, and made a zipping motion over his lips. "Come on! What's going on? This is something that's going to kill me isn't it?"

"Yes," Brittany said honestly.

"_Damn_."

Puck and Sam were shrugging, and Nick and Jeff were laughing at Sebastian's expense. "It is so nice to see Sebastian Smythe come undone. You have our humble gratitude, Kurt," Jeff said bowing.

"Yeah, the smarmy smirk is suddenly a little shaky," said Nick.

"Is it?" Sebastian was not going to be trumped or outdone by amateurs. _No fucking way_!

Flashing their ID's they were let in with a wolf whistle from the bouncer.

Wow, Kurt thought in awe as he gazed around the colorfully decorated room, and all the men and women dancing.

There were wrap around plush seats along the edges of some of the walls, and a metal staircase that led to what was obviously VIP/Party rooms. Lady Gaga played over them, and there were gorgeous ab ripped men dancing on stage, and a few lovely ladies that had Santana and Brittany's attention.

"Welcome to the Masque," Sebastian said spreading his arms lazily. "Far away from the back alley of Scandals that is for sure."

Kurt was the only one who could agree seeing as he had been the only one to see Scandals. It was amazing, the decorations were shaped in triangles and circles with statues, and the lights zigzagging across the room. The backdrop along the walls were neon bubbles, and everyone looked to be having a good time.

There was a sign up sheet for the amateur dancers.

"Three spots left," said an older man with a bunch of piercings in his face. He was shirtless, and wearing a pair of skin tight animal printed pants.

Kurt twitched and resisted the urge to give the man a few tips. He had a slim figure, but the animal print was a little much.

Kurt snagged the pen from the guy's hand, and leaned forward to sign his, Santana, and Brittany's name, and what they wanted. Sebastian tried to look, but Santana blocked him with a smirk.

"Mad Hatter," Sebastian sulked.

"_Ass_."

"The very best."

"Ah, you got that wrong." She said running her hand down Kurt's turned back. Sebastian blocked it from going further, and she threw her head back with a laugh. "See what I mean?"

"Okay, enough about my butt. Let's get a seat, and dance!" Kurt cheered with an euphoric sensation bubbling inside of him.

When he had gone to Scandals with Blaine he dreaded it, and he had never wanted to be a gay club superstar, but here with his real friends, and his lover, Kurt Hummel was more than happy to let loose, and allow all of that bottled up energy to run free.

oOo

_**A/N: You might have noticed how graphic I went when it came to describing this place. That's because I was there for my twenty-first birthday. It looks different now, but it was perhaps the best birthday of my life. There was so much freedom, and so much fun, and the boob thing? That really happened – I just added it in because it fit so well. **_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Nick remained alcohol free as he danced with Jeff on the floor with Puck and Sam around them. Brittany and Santana were all but making out on the dance floor, and Sebastian couldn't stop feeling Kurt up every second of the evening.

Sebastian was wondering how Kurt could move in those damn things he called jeans, but he certainly moved because when _Adam Lambert's Down the Rabbit Hole_ blared over the sound system, Sebastian about went down Kurt's rabbit hole when that ass ground against his swollen cock.

"You are testing me, kitten."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Hm." He couldn't form a proper response.

He allowed Sam and Puck to dance a couple times with Kurt out of mere self-preservation. There were more than one or two strong looking guys drooling over Kurt, and Sebastian needed allies just in case. He also stood back and watched feeling jealous and turned on at the same time. Sebastian tried to use his '_prowler'_ eyes on the crowd briefly, but his attention was always drawn back to Kurt who was sandwiched between Sam and Puck.

He took Brittany by the hands and smirked at the playfully glaring Santana as he danced with her, and allowed her to move her hips into him like she was born to. For the briefest moment Sebastian might have made an exception to his no-female rule if he was single. The girl had moves like she was born with them, and he could see a big future ahead if she ever made it out of High School as a choreographer.

Paula Abdul had nothing on Brittany S. Pierce.

"Alice, I might have made an exception before Kurt."

Brittany laughed, and wiggled around showing off her assets. She pushed her chest to his, and whispered into his ear. "_I wouldn't let you because Kurtie needs love more than anyone I've ever met._"

That was perhaps the most intelligent thing Sebastian had ever heard her say.

Nick was getting it all on video as Jeff moved beside him wildly. Sebastian knew the evidence against him was going to be incriminating as he spun Brittany around and sent her to Jeff. He snatched Santana by her shaking hips, and danced fiercely. Her red high heels moving seamlessly with his feet, and never missing a beat.

The music switched over to _'Please Don't Stop The Music,'_ and Sebastian let Santana go. He reached between Sam and Puck with a bit of a dramatic flare, and pulled his little kitten from between them straight to his chest, his hands fell to Kurt's ass as if he was staking his claim.

"Mine."

"Yours," Kurt cooed with a strangled twitter.

He didn't even start slowly as he clasped his mouth onto Kurt's pink lips, and ravaged him.

Sam and Puck had found a couple single bi-curious girls, and were having the time of their lives. Santana took Nick's camera so he could dance with a restless Jeff, and she zoomed in on Sebastian and Kurt's faces enjoying the free porn without the commercials.

Throughout the night a few guys had approached them for numbers or suggestions on a threesome, foursome, and other strange requests. More than one lady had attempted to take Brittany away from Santana causing her sharp tongue and threats of claws to come out.

When the Amateur Dance Contest began, they all stopped to watch. The contestants were given three minutes on stage to perform to the best of their ability in hopes of receiving a five hundred Dayton Mall gift card.

Kurt pulled Santana and Brittany aside. "If we win let's give the card to Sam."

Santana looked like she wanted to argue until she remembered Sam's family and money troubles. "Got it, Pretty boy. We _will_ win," she said glaring at a couple men who were way too old to be dancing like they were doing on stage. Everyone was cheering for them anyway, and only a few boos could be heard in the crowd.

Of all the gorgeous people there were also men and women in their late fifties, and early sixties prowling around with their eyes on all the young ones. One old man even had the nerve to proposition Sebastian who looked offended in every way possible.

"I'll give you a freebie this once if you want to temporarily return to your old habits," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, and kissing his ear.

"I'll pass thank you."

"You sure?"

"Positive. What do you have planned with those demon girls?"

Kurt nuzzled Sebastian's neck affectionately. "You'll see."

That wasn't comforting.

Kurt and the girls were called to the stage a little after midnight. There were cat-calls from all over as they all slid on stage.

"You know my panties are going to be shown for all the club to see," Santana remarked quietly. "I'm also wearing a g-string."

"Since when did you care?" Kurt asked looking back at her as the stage was cleaned off for them.

"I don't – I thought I'd make it a point. I might turn you straight."

"I'd like to see you try."

"_Give it up for Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, and Brittany S. Pierce not to be confused with Britney Spears. They're all the way down here from Lima, Ohio!_"

The three strutted out on stage as _Single Ladies_ spilled over the club.

Sebastian was standing between Puck and Sam, and his eyes were transfixed on the perfectly choreographed rendition of Single Ladies with Kurt in the middle leading the pack. Panties were shown, on Santana's part, and Kurt's groin was obvious all the way from where Sebastian was standing, and the cat-calls were never-ending.

Nick was holding the camera steady as Jeff danced with Sam.

Those boots and jeans were a crime against gay men everywhere, and how the fuck he danced in those things Sebastian would never fucking know.

An hour later, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany presented Sam with the gift card, and kisses on the cheeks. "Merry Christmas." He didn't give Sam a chance to say anything as he turned to Sebastian.

"Shall we go take a break? I'm about to faint," He whispered leaning heavily against Sebastian.

"Babe?"

Santana and Brittany were also looking rather rough as they all found an empty wrap around sofa along one of the walls. Sebastian had to shrug off the few men who wanted Kurt's number or attention.

"What's wrong ladies? Too much dancing?" Puck asked including Kurt in his ladies.

Sebastian frowned. "Did you eat while you were at the mall today?" he asked suddenly a little more fiercely than he intended.

Kurt lolled his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. "Mm... no we forgot." His heart was racing, and he felt strange like his energy was being sucked from him.

He cursed loudly as Santana cuddled against Puck, and Brittany leaning heavily on Sam.

Nick and Jeff came over to check on them. "Need anything?"

"They need food! How many drinks have you guys had? You can't drink on an empty stomach."

Kurt held up one finger, Santana held up three, and Brittany shrugged. "I lost count."

Sebastian tossed Nick the keys. "Get them something. I don't care where, and make it light otherwise they'll get sick." He had always worried about Kurt's neglectful eating habits. He picked at his food like a bird until he was starving. Earlier he had only gotten halfway through his sandwich, and not even 2/3 of Kurt's salad had been finished.

"We're fine," Kurt said trying to sit up only to groan as he fell back to the couch. "My jeans hurt," he laughed weakly. Sebastian unbuckled Kurt's belt wordlessly, and tugged it out of their loops as he snapped two buttons open. He stuffed it in what he thought was Brittany's bag as Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Better!"

"My feet hurt," Brittany whined taking off the jeweled heels, and resting her foot across Santana and Puck.

Jeff had returned with some ice water for them, and sat beside Santana and Puck.

"So much fun. I've never felt so free," Kurt said to Sebastian who was full on frowning now. "What's wrong?"

"You are way too careless, Kurt."

"I didn't mean to," he pouted. "When I shop I forget about everything including food."

"He's done this once before," Jeff tattled causing Kurt to glare at the blond.

"What? When?" Sebastian asked.

"Remember after the Animal fiasco, Kurt?"

"Shut up, Jeffy."

"No, I don't think I will. That was really reckless of you. You hadn't ate all day, and you would have fallen down the steps had it not been for Trent catching you."

"I love food," Brittany quipped. "Like I love Santana, but Coach Sylvester is brutal."

Santana nodded slowly. "She once made Brittany clean the lockers with a toothbrush when she gained three pounds during her period! It was water weight, duh!"

Coach Sylvester's likability factor had gone right down to zero in Sebastian's book. He glared at Kurt. "You said she liked you?"

"In her own twisted way."

"I'll say! I mean I admit I cut a lot of carbs, and calories to keep my body, but starving is not a good idea," Sam admonished them gently.

"I don't diet," Kurt argued. "I forget okay? I had so much adrenaline from earlier today until tonight that I hadn't slowed down to think about it."

"I should ban you from shopping for a week," Sebastian said looking around for Nick's return.

"Don't you dare!"

"It would be well deserved," Sam chirped.

"Shut up, Sammy."

Puck was quiet the entire time. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and where they were no one knew. Then he looked over at Kurt sharply. "You did this in New York that first night."

Kurt closed his eyes. "It was an accident."

"You seem to have one too many accidents when it comes to eating!"

"We all forgot," Santana said coming to Kurt's defense. "The pizza that was ordered was disgusting, and tasted like cardboard. Not to mention Man Hands and Frankensteen wouldn't shut up, and that will turn anyone off on food."

"Kurt has a bad habit of picking at his food."

Kurt opened his eyes. "There's a reason I pick at my food. I don't like eating, and it has nothing to do with weight or dieting or any of that shit."

"What is it then? What could it possibly be?"

Brittany looked sideways at Kurt. "You should tell them."

They all looked at her, but then eyes fell back on Kurt when he sighed heavily.

"I was fourteen, and as you can guess I was obvious even then," he said quietly as he stared up at the bright lights raining down on them. So many bright and brilliant colors. He hadn't realized how quiet he'd gone until Sebastian shook his shoulder. "Oh, uhm- right. A couple of people – who I still don't know to this very day put way too much Ipecac in my lunch. My stomach hasn't been right ever since. They also sent me a letter asking me to hurry and kill myself so that God could punish me."

Santana was staring at him with rage, and Nick who had returned froze at Kurt's confession. Sebastian cursed out loud as he snatched the food from the boy. Jeff had his head bowed sadly.

Puck and Sam had no idea what to say, and Brittany was crying.

"What did your dad do about it?" Sebastian asked fiercely placing a cup of fruit, and a small salad in front of Kurt. Santana was digging in the bag for her and Brittany wordlessly.

"I never told him." Kurt shook his head. "I explained it away as a very bad case of the flu. I couldn't do that to him."

"I'd love to commit genocide sometimes," Santana finally said shaking the ranch, and spreading it over the salad. "People are so fucked up in the heads!"

"I can't wait to get the fuck out of here," Sebastian said shaking his head. His head was spinning, and he had the urge to really hurt someone.

Where was Blaine Anderson when Sebastian actually needed the little shit?

Puck and Sam merely nodded.

"I'm gone after this as well. I'm going to Columbia, and I ain't ever looking back at this sorry piece of shit state ever," Santana sneered stabbing a tomato angrily.

"We're fine, coyote," Kurt said swallowing an orange slice.

"I know that, but I still don't like it."

"It's times like these when I am happy to be in a private school," Jeff said snagging the chocolate shake from Nick's loose grip.

"Honestly, none of us here starve ourselves. Brittany eats like she's carrying quintuplets, and I sure as hell ain't ashamed of my body, and Kurt wouldn't risk his glowing skin for a few pounds."

"_Exactly_. That's why at school I don't pack a lunch, and I eat things that can't be opened and resealed like yogurt. When I'm home I love to eat, cheese crackers?" He looked at Puck who smiled, but it was strained.

"Cheese whiz is the best, man." He patted Santana on the thigh so he could get up. "Need to take a trip to the bathroom ladies."

Sebastian followed him a few minutes later after he was sure Kurt had ate everything he could, and wouldn't pass out on him.

He passed a couple guys as he found Puck at the very last sink splashing cold water over his face. He leaned against the wall carefully so as not to touch with his skin.

"Dammit, Kurt makes me think too fucking much."

"What's going on with you?"

"I feel like shit," Puck admitted blankly. "No, I feel like a piece of shit. Fuck, I thought only Quinn could do that to me."

"Too much alcohol?"

"_No!_ You know I used to bully, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that."

Puck took in a big breath, and glared at his reflection. "I'm such a douche."

"You were both of those at one time, I'm sure," Sebastian felt way out of his depth consoling someone. He supposed this was what friends did for one another. "But, you didn't bully him because he was gay."

Puck growled lowly as he gripped the sink. "That makes no difference, I still bullied Kurt. I never realized the damage it could cause. I thought it was harmless fun. Just shit you did to each other in high school."

"Dumpsters and slushies are not in the least bit traumatizing, idiot. What you did was child's play, and take it from someone who has been an ass his whole life. _I_ started off treating Kurt like he was nothing more than a road block in my way of a conquest."

Puck turned to face Sebastian. "I almost can't see that."

"No, you can't. To be honest, when I think about what I _could_ have done to Kurt, I get sick. He doesn't know that I wake in the middle of the night sometimes wondering why the fuck he gave me a chance in the first place." He shook his head. "I'm not threatened by you, but I sure as hell am threatened by Sam."

"Why?"

"Sam never once hurt him. He practically worships the ground Kurt walks on."

"But, he loves you."

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian said not looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the way his eyes felt or the way his stomach clenched. "Why though? Why me?"

Puck shrugged. He didn't know. "I guess we're both two fucked up asses. At least you got lucky."

It was quiet as a couple guys passed them until the restroom was empty. "I wasn't lucky. It was – cruel how it all started, and I curse myself every day that I had to see Kurt like _that_ to get me to realize my mistakes."

"What happened?"

Sebastian knew he shouldn't tell Kurt's secret, but he was dying to have someone listen to his side of the story for a change. He couldn't tell Kurt what he was feeling. Not because he was scared, but because he hated dredging that fateful night up. He closed his eyes, and pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose. "His screams still haunt me you know. Not the pleasure type either, the ones that were – _scared and painful_."

"What the hell did Anderson do to him?"

"I try very hard to wipe that memory from Kurt's mind. I transferred to McKinley because I don't know what will happen if he tries something like that again. I doubt he will because he doesn't seem to do such shit when he's not drunk. But, considering I challenged him face to face in that damn glee room, I don't know anymore. I really don't know what he could do."

"Dammit, Sebastian tell me what happened! Did he hit Kurt? A couple weeks ago, Kurt hesitated when Mike asked."

"That's because if you're going by a technicality, he didn't hit. He had Kurt on the ground face down, and he looked fully prepared to take Kurt by force."

Puck swore violently, and longed to tear something a new one. "Rape?"

"Yes."

"That little shit?"

"He's stronger than he looks. He was part of the underground club at Dalton that catered to fighting."

"He does seem to love that punching bag in the weight room and awful lot," Puck remarked. "You took care of, Princess."

"I damn well did."

"You're his savior."

"Huh?" What was Puck talking about.

Puck smirked. "I always wondered about Anderson. He never seemed to be Kurt's type, and he was so fucking repressed."

"Not when he's intoxicated."

"Think anyone would miss his body?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Damn."

"Mhmm." He checked his watch. They'd been in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes. "We better get going before they all think we're molesting each other."

Puck snorted. "You're not my type, Preppie. I like them sweet."

"Ditto, Pluto."

They shouldn't have worried because everyone was once again on the dance floor, Sam doing a very good job keeping a couple interested men from approaching Kurt.

"Coyote!" Kurt spotted him instantly, and he slid in front of Sam effortlessly.

"Hi baby. You look like you're feeling better."

"Lots! Dance with me."

"How can I say no to that?"

"You can't and you wouldn't."

"I love you," Sebastian said pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheeks.

"I love you too."

Why though? Sebastian wondered as he held Kurt close as the music slowed to a tempo that had a lot of single men and women leaving the dance floor. He couldn't find a way to ask, and so he held Kurt tight.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_Fuck!_

How did everything get so twisted? Blaine Anderson wanted to know that more than anything.

Everything around him was falling apart, and he was unable to stop it. Goddamn Sebastian Smythe, what the fuck did he think he was playing at jerking Kurt around in such a way? That slut didn't like Kurt, there was no way. He couldn't possibly have any feelings for Kurt.

Sebastian had been after _him_, not sweet innocent Kurt. Blaine leaned back against the pillows on his bed, and took another long drink of the beer he had bought using that phony fake ID. He was staring at his laptop with a frown on his face.

Brittany was the only one aside from Rachel who hadn't yanked him off Facebook, and it was most likely that she forgot because now he was staring at a video that had been added recently of Kurt and Sebastian dancing together at some club that was most definitely not Scandals.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Sebastian's hand slid down Kurt's tight jeans to his ass. Nick and Jeff were also there along with Puck, Sam, Brittany, and Santana. What the hell? He saw Kurt on stage with Brittany and Santana doing a Single Ladies dance, and showing off for all the club to see. He could hear Nick in the background.

"_Look at those legs. You watching Sebastian?" _

"_Shut it." _

Sam's voice suddenly appeared with a snicker. _"Sebastian – you're drooling dude."_

"_Fuck you, Donald."_ When Nick turned the camera briefly on Sebastian it was to see that his eyes were glued straight ahead, and his mouth was open slightly. _"Jesus Christ!"_ he breathed when Nick moved back to see Kurt shimmying to the floor with Santana and Brittany. They were in perfect coordination.

"_Who'd have thought the sweet little transfer from McKinley could move his hips like that?"_ Jeff quipped.

"_You know what they say about the sweet ones?"_ Puck teased dropping an arm around Jeff.

"_Oi!"_ Nick called out playfully turning the camera on Puck and Jeff. Puck winked.

"_Never fear, Nicky, I'll let you have your boy back."_ Jeff was ten shades of red. _"I won't corrupt him – ooh Santana's panties! I never get tired of that."_

Sebastian did not like Kurt, no matter the evidence. He had to be faking, and hoping to get into Kurt's pants. that was one thing Blaine was sure of, but Kurt was so swept up in the whore's games that he couldn't see when he was being yanked around.

_Maybe_ he should have given into Sebastian, just this once. Kurt never had to know, and if he had Sebastian would have left them alone, and Blaine wouldn't be in the position that he was in right now.

He breathed deeply through his nose, and threw the metal cap across the room in frustration as he closed his laptop with a sigh. Kurt was Blaine's, and he wouldn't accept less. He _couldn't_ accept less, Kurt needed him. He remembered the sad and lost look on Kurt's face when they met that day in Dalton on the staircase.

He was so freaking adorable, but Blaine hadn't wanted to push him. He was so sweet, and he had to admit he enjoyed Kurt's obvious affections. He'd never had anyone truly desire him before, and Kurt had been a breath of fresh air.

Kurt would never leave him, not really. He could forgive Kurt for the punch, and he knew he deserved it. He had been very crass that night, and he hadn't meant to try and push Kurt too far. Kurt was frustrating though, and he had wanted to take it slow. He never seemed interested in going any further than chaste kisses.

He finished off the beer, and tossed it into the trash. His parents were out as usual at some stupid dinner party, and he had stayed behind to think.

He had to do something. He had to win Kurt back. Kurt couldn't live without him. There simply was no way. But, how could he do that when he was being blocked from all sides? Damn that Sam Evans, he was nothing but a whore too just like Noah Puckerman. Once he finally got through to Kurt that they were meant to be, he would convince the boy to never speak to those two ever again. Kurt would listen to him because he always did. He always took Blaine's advice, and never second guessed.

Kurt was full of everything, and it was true, Blaine wasn't the biggest romantic, but he could try, right? If Kurt wanted to be romanticized then he would do it.

He had been furious the other day when he was underneath the bleachers with Rachel watching Kurt. What was that boy thinking getting himself mixed up with that crazy woman? Those girls were touching him, Santana and Brittany were also sluts. Blaine couldn't let Kurt turn into that, and he wouldn't.

Brittany was as dumb as a box of rocks, and Santana was the nastiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Rachel was sitting beside him hissing about how they needed to stop Kurt from making a mistake with Sebastian.

Rachel was the only person he could count on. The only one he could make see reason that Kurt was in danger, and Sebastian was the main source.

Blaine brought his knees to his chest, and glared at a spot on his bed. No one could ever love Kurt like he did. It was impossible. He was Kurt's everything. Rachel was on board with getting them back together. He hadn't told her what happened that night at Scandals, he didn't feel that it was relevant. It was a one-off, and he hadn't meant to lash out at Kurt in the glee room.

All he wanted was to get Kurt away from Sebastian, and sometimes force was necessary. Kurt had a habit of being stubborn, and it was a quality that Blaine was starting to tame before it all went to hell. He could make Kurt perfect, he had mentored the boy during his days at Dalton. He had protected him, and made sure that he was protected even if it meant protecting him from himself. Blaine was a good boyfriend, and Kurt _needed_ a good boyfriend. He needed someone to help him, and Sebastian sure as hell wasn't going to be able to fit the profile.

If he could just be alone with Kurt for a few minutes, Blaine knew he would have him in his arms again. He would pet his hair, and remind him of everything that he'd done for Kurt, and proceed to forgive him for straying.

It all sounded good in theory, but Sebastian wouldn't leave Kurt's side for a single minute, and if he did Sam or Puck was there to take his place, and then Santana and Brittany.

Blaine was convinced that Sebastian was doing all of this because he couldn't have him, and now he had moved onto Kurt.

He was blocked from all sides, and they were all whores. God, he had to get Kurt away from them. He needed to watch them carefully, and find a way through the cracks to get to Kurt.

It would take a lot of retraining on Blaine's part, but it was worth it. Kurt was now speaking his mind on everything, and his biting words had hurt the feelings of Rachel. He had to stop Kurt before he ruined everything.

Sebastian was a terrible influence. All he thought about was _sex, sex, sex,_ and soon sex with Kurt wouldn't be enough.

Blaine frowned deeply. They couldn't be really having sex, he thought to himself. That had to be a front, and something that Kurt would say in the heat of the moment to make him jealous. He chuckled hoarsely. "That was a good one, Kurt. You had me going," he said to the empty room.

Kurt would never do anything. He was a delicate little flower, and he had proven to be tamable, and the hard work put into it was worth it.

When Kurt started Dalton, he was a little too eager, and Blaine had cringed when he started talking openly to the council. Kurt needed to be reminded that not everyone could handle his open personality.

He slid from the bed, and grabbed his keys and wallet. It was Christmas Eve, but the weather outside made it seem like fall. The weather was cool, but not icy. He slipped into the Lexus, and quickly pulled out of the drive.

It was a quiet night, and families were tucked away in their homes either asleep or spending the last of Christmas Eve with one another. Rachel had invited him over tomorrow for dinner, and although she was Jewish, she still loved the festivities that came with Christmas.

She was so sweet, and if Kurt didn't need him so much, he would have Rachel. He always enjoyed her presence, and their minds were a lot alike. He knew they weren't meant to be, he had Kurt, and she had Finn.

That's the way it was supposed to be, and Sebastian had come along and threw a monkey wrench into everything.

He needed to check on Kurt. The thought was driving him crazy, and what the fuck was Burt Hummel thinking letting Sebastian live there?

Sebastian had to be manipulating him because Burt was a Papa Bear, and whenever Blaine stayed over a little too long, he would be kicked out on his rear end.

Blaine pulled into a convenient store two blocks away from Kurt's house, and dived into his glove compartment for the binoculars Rachel had let him borrow. Quickly, he made his way toward Kurt's place, feeling a little jittery from the two beers he'd had earlier.

He had to figure out how to get close to Kurt, and how to drive Sebastian away. He glowered when he saw Sebastian's flashy car sitting beside Kurt's in the driveway. He checked his watch, and saw the glowing numbers of 11:25.

Adjusting the binoculars, he started with the wide living room window, the curtain open by foot giving him perfect line of sight of the main sofa. There were lights on so Blaine knew they weren't asleep yet. Kurt rarely stayed up past eleven. He had always told Blaine that his skin wouldn't thank him for it the next morning.

What the-?

Sam and Sebastian was sitting on the sofa together, shirtless, and they looked like they were arguing. Hm, was Sebastian trying to conquest Sam? Well, if he did that then Blaine wouldn't have to do a single thing because Kurt would run right back to his arms. At this point, he wasn't even going to rationalize Sam being straight.

He flinched when Kurt half-dressed in clothes that were way too big jumped between the boys on the couch, and started jumping up and down, and although he couldn't hear it. He knew he was laughing as Sebastian and Sam gazed up at him.

What was Kurt thinking acting so childish? Blaine thought darkly. He flinched again when Sam grabbed Kurt's legs, and Sebastian pulled him by the arms down onto his lap. A thread of anger surged through Blaine, and only intensified when Sebastian cradled Kurt's head in his arms.

_Damn_, he wished he could see what they were saying. He was very glad that the Hummel's never took part in Christmas decorating other than a white wreath on their door step. Kurt had always insisted that it was tacky.

Sebastian and Kurt exchanged kisses, and then Sam's face appeared very close to them with a wide grin on his face. Sebastian used a hand to push Sam away, but that didn't stop him because he jumped on them, and caused them to go to the floor.

Then Burt appeared, and Blaine waited to hear yelling, (because Burt could make one loud fuss) but he didn't. Burt was laughing, and pointing to the floor. Kurt bounced up first with a silly smile before gasping and disappearing to the floor again.

This wasn't good, it seemed that Sam was after Kurt, and not Sebastian. _What the fuck?_ And Burt wasn't doing anything to stop them from being too touchy.

When Kurt finally came back into view, he was giggling, and holding his stomach. He was saying something to Burt as two different hands grabbed Kurt by the hips, and proceeded to 'climb' to a standing position, and using Kurt as a pole.

Burt threw his head back at something that was said, and soon Sebastian and Sam were beside Kurt grinning way too widely.

A sick feeling slipped into Blaine's gut, and it only made him angrier. The lights in the living room soon dimmed, and Blaine saw everyone moving toward the hall.

Quickly, Blaine made his way around the house to the only window in the basement. The Hummel House sat on a big foundation, and there was a large rectangular window that was usually draped with a sheer see-through gray curtain. The window was often left unlocked, and he pushed on it experimentally, and it popped open about three inches. Perhaps now, he could hear something.

He backed up, and sat far enough away as to not be seen, but still in listening range.

"You boys are going to be the death of me!" Kurt's melodic voice trailed out the window.

"Never, I doubt Burt would let us harm his baby boy."

"Shut up!"

"Hm, I don't think I will."

"Did you lock the door?"

There was a snort. "Of course I did! Do you think I want Donald creeping in here tonight? He's likely to try and curl up beside you."

"Or he'd just watch the festivities."

"He can watch, but I certainly don't trust his hands touching _my_ places."

Blaine cringed when Sebastian grabbed Kurt a little too forcefully, and started making out with him. What the fuck? Where was Burt? Why was Burt allowing the door to be closed and locked? He had thought the living room couch would be Sebastian's room, not Kurt's!

"So, tell me what are the festivities?" Kurt asked in a way that sounded innocent, but not.

"How about I show you?" Sebastian's voice dropped lower, and Blaine twitched. "These are mine right?" Sebastian was plucking the t-shirt carelessly.

"Yes, why?"

"Good, then I won't hear an earful when I rip them off." His pulled the shirt over Kurt's head, and threw it aside. "Get on the bed."

"What if I say no?" Kurt asked smirking.

"You better say yes. The consequences of saying no will be severe."

Kurt crawled onto the bed like a cat, and Blaine frowned when Sebastian's eyes stared at Kurt's body like he was about to eat it. No! Blaine thought in horror. This was not Kurt – this – no Kurt would never do this. He would never make a look like _that_!

Blaine's eyes widened when Sebastian pulled a few things off a rack.

"My belts? What are you going to do, spank me?"

"I'd rather use my hand to spank you, kitten. No, these are to make sure you don't slip through." Sebastian straddled Kurt's slim frame, and proceeded to tie him to the bed post.

"In the words of Santana – wanky."

"Wanky indeed." Sebastian started to kiss down Kurt's neck causing sighs, and soft murmurs that Blaine had never heard come from Kurt in his life.

Blaine wanted to slam his eyes shut, he wanted to, but he couldn't. Sebastian's mouth was all over Kurt's body. It didn't help that Kurt's wiggling, and quiet moans were affecting Blaine.

This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real, there was no wa- _fuck!_ Sebastian yanked the shorts right off Kurt's frame.

"_Sebastian!_" Kurt seemed to be barely restraining himself from getting loud as Sebastian began defiling Kurt's body with his mouth.

Blaine watched on feeling hot, breathless, and sick at the same time. His fingers were tightening on the binoculars to the point where they were nearly stuck as Kurt was placed in positions, and his body was touched in a way that was wrong – and – _more wrong_. Blaine's brain was frying, and he was feeling light-headed.

How could Kurt do this to him?

"You know, I'm going to fuck you really hard later for this, right?" Kurt warned between moans. "Restricting my hands, and keeping me from touching you."

"I'm counting on it," Sebastian hissed. His voice was thick with lust, and dripping with desire.

Blaine could only watch as Sebastian took Kurt, and then took him again and again and again.

"_Kiss me so I don't scream!_" Kurt demanded through gritted teeth.

"Going to come for me so soon?"

"Fuck you, and kiss me!"

"Hmm, interesting challenge." He slammed his mouth onto Kurt's, opening slightly, and diving in further as his lower muscles did the same between Kurt's legs.

Both of them started to shake as their orgasms reached a peaking point, and Blaine was the only one left hard as a rock, and furious.

"Nnn... please baby, release me? My nose itches," Kurt confessed with a tired giggle. His head had fallen back to the pillows propped up against the headboard.

Sebastian kissed Kurt's nose, and then scratched the edge. "How's that?"

"_Bastian!_" Kurt whined as he jutted his lower lip out with a pout.

"You look so sweet tied up, kitten. I have you right where I want you." He untied the belts, and laughed loudly when Kurt pounced him.

Blaine trembled as he saw fluids running out of Kurt's body. He was cross between aroused and pissed. Kurt was acting very slutty, and Blaine didn't like it.

He had to put a stop to this! He had to do something.

"I'm going to have to wash my sheets tomorrow."

"Why did you trust me?" Sebastian asked quietly. "I mean – I'm very clean and all, but-"

"I love you, Sebastian, and that means trusting you."

"I was tested the day I realized I couldn't let you go. I wanted to make absolutely certain. _I had to_."

Unprotected sex? What the hell was Kurt thinking?

"I know, but apart of being together is trusting one another. I also admit I shamelessly wanted to feel you inside of me." Intimate kisses were exchanged, and Blaine's eyes darkened significantly. "I love you." No! "I love you a lot, and it was kind of my Christmas gift to you."

"I love you to, and I hope you appreciate my gift. I did something _very_ brave for you."

Kurt laughed, and rolled to the side as Sebastian turned and curled his arms around him tight. "What was that?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, and I love you to." Sebastian buried his face into Kurt's neck. "That's a weird phrase you know? I love you."

"You think so?" Kurt tugged the covers over them, and Blaine breathed in relief when all the flesh was hidden.

"Know so. I swore to myself I would never do love. You're so dangerous, and damning to my soul."

Kurt snickered. "Poor Sebastian."

"Poor Sebastian is right! Please, have sympathy."

"I can try, but it might be hard."

"Pfft!"

"Hm, shouldn't we get up and shower?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I say we lay here in our come all night."

"How unsanitary," Kurt hummed.

Blaine expected Kurt to shout and get angry about it. Kurt was a hygiene freak, and to have that slut all over him was not in his Kurt's character. His Kurt couldn't possibly love someone like that, and Sebastian was faking it. He didn't love Kurt. In a few weeks he would leave Kurt – right?

"Sexy," Sebastian hissed. "I don't see you getting up."

"I'm too tired to get up. You'll just have to wash me extra thoroughly tomorrow morning."

"Deal."

It went quiet, and Blaine dropped the binoculars, and winced as his fingers popped when he moved them.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn off the lights."

"Okay."

Blaine knew he wouldn't get anything more, and he waited until all the lights were out before quietly slipping away. He was shaking with so many emotions that when he paused by the two cars in the drive that he reached into his pocket, and took out a pocket knife. He glared at the shiny red car as the blade flicked open. He couldn't touch the actual body of the car without setting off the alarm, but he could get at the tires.

One by one he flattened them all. He winced when the air puffed out harshly and the car sunk a little. He hoped the alarm didn't sound, and sighed in relief when it didn't.

That would teach Sebastian not to touch what belonged to him.

He made it back to the convenient store within minutes, and groaned as he slammed the door shut. He rested his head on the steering wheel.

Sebastian was going to leave him a lot of work when all this ended. Kurt was going to be exhausting to retrain, but it had to be done. For Kurt's own good because Kurt needed Blaine.

Kurt couldn't live without Blaine. He might not know it yet, but Blaine knew it, and eventually Kurt would come back. They would settle everything, and then leave Lima because he couldn't have Kurt consorting with anyone in this forsaken town even if it meant keeping him away from his own father. He would do anything, and he had to.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

_**A/N: I am now out of pre-written chapters for this story. My brain and body is finally catching up to my lack of sleep. I typically sleep every er 30+ hours, and I'm paying for it now. I'll try to get 22 out as soon as possible, but Sebastian takes a lot of energy. Apologies for errors, I read it over twice, but - yeah I'm too tired.  
**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Kurt awoke with a distressed moan causing Sebastian's eyes to snap awake. He saw Kurt shivering under the covers, and his breaths were white distorted puffs.

"What the hell?" Sebastian asked sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. It was freezing!

"_Cold.._." Kurt shuddered. "D- Didn't we turn the heat on yesterday?"

"Yes," Sebastian winced as he slipped from the bed, even the carpet was chilly. The heater was running, and he turned the dial further. A big gust of cold air whistled through the room, and he frowned when he saw the only window in the room open, and the curtain was blowing. "You left the window open, silly!"

Kurt frowned, and shifted onto his back. "Window? No way!" he denied. "I would never leave the window open. Do you have any idea how many bugs could get through? Not to mention I hate the cold."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he said snapping it shut.

"Me and bugs do not get along. I have never opened that window except to clean it." He sat up, and wrapped all the comforters around his body.

Sebastian tugged down a couple sweaters from the closet, and warm pajama bottoms. "That's very weird."

Kurt took them eagerly. "Maybe Finn? He does like to sneak in my room at times, and steal my Vogue magazines for masturbating material."

"_Ulgh!_" Sebastian did not need to hear that for morning. "Goofy better not while I'm here or he won't have anything to masturbate with."

Shimmying into his pants, Kurt finally threw back the comforters, and stuffed his feet into his slippers. "I'll take a rain check on the shower," Kurt said wincing as he entered the bathroom. "Gaga its cold in here. That's the only draw back of having a room in the basement." He washed his face, and proceeded to brush his teeth as Sebastian walked passed him.

"My dick is going to freeze, and I have to piss!"

Kurt snorted as he spat the paste out into the sink. "I'll help thaw it out."

"If I don't get frostbite first."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hn," Sebastian stood behind Kurt who handed him his toothbrush. "Trying to tell me something?"

"What do you think? What's with the hn, by the way? I thought you'd like Christmas."

"I hate Christmas. It means I have to give my mother a call. Like it matters any other time of the fucking year. She thinks she's doing her job as a mother to hear from me on Christmas."

"You have me."

"I do, and that is the only redeeming quality."

"Good, then I'll have to make it a Christmas you won't forget."

There was a knock at the door, and it was kind of loud. Kurt frowned, and left the room. "Coming!" He opened it to see his dad standing there looking upset. "Dad?"

"Tell Sebastian to come out here," he said grimly.

"Uhm, okay, Bastian?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian appeared, and arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Burt sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I – you have to see this."

"What is it?"

Burt said nothing as he turned to the stairs, and they quickly followed behind. Sam and Finn were standing by the door with furious expressions on their faces, and Carole had a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said touching Sebastian's shoulder.

"Wha-" he was confused, but he froze when he stepped out into the icy cold weather, and saw his car. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck?" He didn't even try to hide his language from Burt or Carole, and neither of them stopped him.

His car was on the ground, and the tires flat.

"I was heading out to take Rachel her gift," Finn said looking panicked. "I saw it – I – I don't know dude."

"Man, that's just wrong," Sam scowled. "Whoever did this-"

Kurt was biting down on his lip. "Sebastian-?"

Sebastian was kneeling by the car, and staring at them when he turned and looked Kurt in the eye. "Do you think?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly. Neither of them had to say it aloud, they knew who did this.

"Fuck! I swear I'm going to kill him."

"What?" Burt asked concerned. "You know who did this?"

"Not just this," Kurt said waving at his tires. He looked at his dad. "Uhm, this morning we woke up freezing, and Sebastian discovered our window was open. It's never been opened before, I thought Finn did it."

"Not me man!" Finn protested waving his hands quickly. "I don't go in your room anymore."

"Wait – you're saying someone's been looking in your window?"

"Blaine. He would know where my bedroom window is, and-" he waved his hand sullenly to Sebastian's car. "That combined with this? Yeah, it's Blaine."

Sebastian was barely concealing his rage. "He's been spying on you," he hissed coldly. "I should have known he was up to something when I saw him last week watching the Cheerio's practice."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think anything of it. He had _your_ girlfriend with him," Sebastian sneered toward Finn who flinched. "Might want to double check on their friendship status, Goofy."

"But, Blaine-"

"-has done this before," Kurt said breathing slowly as he tried to calm down. "Remember your girlfriend's disaster of a party?"

Finn cringed. "_Right_."

Burt sighed heavily as he inspected the damage. "I'll take care of this, Sebastian."

"It's alright," Sebastian said calmly still staring at Kurt. "It's just tires."

"Yeah, but man these tires cost as much as a mortgage payment. I'll have it taken to the shop."

"It can wait."

"They shouldn't be hanging on the rim like this. It could damage it. I'll make a few calls. Let's not let this ruin Christmas."

Kurt shivered as he made his way back into the house with everyone. Finn had decided to stall on visiting Rachel. He seemed torn about what to do with the situation.

"He must have saw everything last night," Sebastian said quietly trying to be quiet enough that Burt and Carole didn't hear.

Kurt turned around. "Us? You really think-?"

"I know he did. Why else would have flattened my tires in rage? He flattened _my_ tires," he repeated. "Not yours. His rage was directed at me. Which is a good thing."

"Why is that a good thing?" Burt asked with a frown.

"He's angry at me, and not Kurt. Which means if he tries anything it'll most likely be me."

"Don't say that! It's at me to, Sebastian. Not just you."

"Yes, but its me who has you. It's me who is allowed to be here with you."

"But you didn't do anything."

"I challenged him face to face in the glee room that day."

"Still doesn't make any sense," he insisted as Carole corralled them into the kitchen for breakfast.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Sebastian said taking his usual seat beside Kurt.

"I'm with Kurt," Sam confessed as he gave Carole a sweet thanks for the meal. "I don't get why he'd be so angry with you, and not Kurt."

"Then why would he flatten my tires, and not Kurt's?"

"Your car is more expensive?"

What Sebastian wanted to say he couldn't say around Carole and Burt. "Look, its me he's after, and explaining why might make this meal uncomfortable."

"He saw everything last night," Kurt said paling as he leaned back in his seat.

Burt grimaced as Finn frowned. "Everything what?" he asked confused. Kurt and Sebastian looked at Finn as if he were an idiot. "Uh – _oh!_"

"Exactly, Goofy." Sebastian shook his head. "So, he's furious with me, and he took his anger out on my car."

"Can't we do something about this? I don't know go to the police?"

"What evidence do we have?" Kurt asked feeling uncomfortable with the fact that Blaine had watched him last night. It was creepy beyond anything.

"None," Burt said finally. "I don't get it though – and I know I'm going to regret asking, but he already knows about your relationship so what could have really set him off anymore than that?"

Kurt looked to Sebastian who was staring at Burt blankly. "You or me?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

"You."

"Blunt, Burt?"

"Of course."

"Kurt dated Blaine for – how long was it?"

"March."

"March to the beginning of October. A rather long time considering teen relationships, and Kurt never gave him more than a kiss. I've been with Kurt for only a couple months, and yet I'm here in your home as a guest, and Kurt is mine. He believes I'm the reason Kurt doesn't want him. He believes I'm somehow manipulating him, and last night he received an eyeful. It probably increased not only his fears, but the realization that Kurt would never be with him like that."

Kurt rolled his neck, feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation. He didn't want to look at his dad, not because he was ashamed, but it was something he hadn't wanted to talk about on Christmas morning.

"So, he's obsessed with Kurt, and taking it out on you?"

"Exactly, and I think last night might have made it worse."

"I need my window nailed shut, and perhaps replace the drapes to solid black. I'm sorry about your car."

Sebastian gave Kurt an incredulous look. "You're sorry? What for? You didn't cause this."

"I'm at the center of it."

"No, it's his own warped vision that if I"m out of the way that you'll suddenly run into him again. Besides, they're just tires. They can be replaced. I'm worried about his stalker behavior."

"Great, I have a stalker," Kurt groused. "As if I needed another ass in my life."

"I'll deal with it," Sebastian said taking a drink of orange juice. He could really use a shot of vodka right now.

"No, we will deal with it," Burt said firmly. "Don't take it all on yourself. It'll only hurt you both in the end."

Carole sighed, and looked at her son. "You might want to ask Rachel what she's been up to, Finn. I really don't like the idea of your girlfriend consorting with someone like that."

Finn bowed his head. "I know, and I don't think Rachel would ever do that or condone it."

"Maybe not, but you still better ask."

"You still coming with me to Kentucky?" Sam asked Finn curiously.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a couple hours." He kissed his mother's cheek, and nodded to the rest of the table before leaving.

Kurt felt as if his skin was crawling, and he kept moving in his seat as conversation turned away from Blaine, and to something more appealing.

"Rain check again," Kurt said pushing his full plate aside. "I need a shower." He ran from the room as if someone had bit him.

Sebastian frowned, and Burt cursed under his breath. Carole sighed. "Poor baby. Is there nothing we can do?"

"Nothing legal," Sebastian admitted.

Burt snorted. "You scare me sometimes, kid."

Sebastian flashed him his most famous smirk. "I'd apologize, but then I'd be lying. I'm going to check on, Kurt."

When he opened the bathroom door a flood of white steam hit him in face, and he winced as his eyes burned. Jesus! The heat could smother a person. He almost slipped on the sweater in the floor as he reached the shower door, and slid it open blindly. "Jesus, baby!"

"Sorry," Kurt murmured as a hand touched his arm.

"You trying to kill yourself?"

"I feel like my skin is crawling."

Sebastian dropped his clothes, and braced himself as he stepped in behind Kurt. "Oh fuck!" _Hot! Hot!_

Kurt turned the heat down on the water, and turned around. He could barely make Sebastian's form out. He pushed against Sebastian's naked chest, and sighed when the arms locked around him.

"I feel violated – _again_. I'm still sorry about your car. I know its not my fault, but Blaine-"

"-has nothing to do with you," Sebastian said sharply. "Let me do this, I'm revoking that rain check." He took the sponge from Kurt's hands, and the body wash.

Kurt closed his eyes as Sebastian began to work the sponge across his chest, and then lightly down his legs. He shuddered when Sebastian lovingly washed him very thoroughly.

Sebastian slipped his soapy hand between Kurt's legs, and ran the sponge up and down carefully. Some of the steam had receded, and he was given a full frontal of Kurt's beautiful body. He kissed his hip affectionately while gliding over Kurt's hardening cock. He continued to kiss across the soft clean skin until he stood, and nibbled Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tilted his head, and captured Sebastian's lips deeply. "Get the feeling off me," he pleaded into his mouth.

He dropped the sponge between their feet, and began to kiss Kurt's neck. He sucked against the tight skin, and groaned when Kurt's long slim fingers curled around his cock. Sebastian bit down a little harder as his fingers slid down between Kurt's legs to his entrance, which was still stretched from last night.

Kurt didn't even need to be told to turn around as he kissed Sebastian once more before pressing his chest to the wall, and offered himself. He bit his lip, and groaned when Sebastian leveled his hips, and slid inside of him.

"_Hahh..._" He wished he had something to hold onto.

Sebastian leaned forward, and kissed up Kurt's shoulder as he moved in long rhythmic strokes, and shuddered whenever Kurt's voice rose above normal pitch.

Kurt's legs buckled slightly as he began to slid down the wall, only to be pulled into Sebastian's chest by his arms, and trembling harder when Sebastian kicked up speed.

The water spilling over them had turned cool, and the noise was the only thing blocking anyone else from hearing them.

"Bastian..." Kurt reached back and gripped his hip forcing to slam inside deeper and harder. His legs were about to give out again as his chin dropped to his chest. He hissed when Sebastian took his cock, and stroked him furiously.

"We're coming together," Sebastian replied roughly in his ear. "I'll make sure you can't get it all out this time."

He pushed in harder, and more rough as his teeth grazed Kurt's shoulders, and both gave cries as they shuddered against one another. Sebastian held onto Kurt's weak body, and kissed him all over his shoulder and back.

"Cold..." Kurt whimpered as the fuzzy haze receded.

Reaching over, Sebastian flipped the water off, and groaned. "I just made you dirtier," he teased in Kurt's ear.

"No," he rebuked stumbling to turn around. He pushed into Sebastian's chest, and kissed him. "You made me cleaner."

"I did, huh? I must have magical come or something."

Kurt laughed tiredly. "Maybe – or maybe I just feel cleaner."

"Even with my fluids running down your legs," he asked putting his hand between Kurt's thighs, and feeling consistency that was not water.

"Hm, guess that means I do love you, Sebastian Smythe."

"I guess you do, Kurt Hummel." He withdrew his hand, and licked his fingers. "Hm, me."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed louder. "Conceited much."

"Its no wonder you feel cleaner. It is me you're talking about. I can do the impossible."

"Dry me off."

Sebastian ran his tongue over Kurt's smiling lips. "Yes, your Highness, I shall."

"You can be my slave for the day."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

Stepping out, Sebastian wrapped a fluffy towel around Kurt's body. "Is that better? Shall I call you Master, Mistress, or Your Highness?"

"I'm a boy."

"I know."

"So, a Mistress is out of the question."

"Highness sounds better."

"I'll take that, slave boy."

"Shall I get on my knees?" Sebastian asked doing exactly that, and smirking at Kurt. "How's this?" he asked running his hands up and down the countertenor's slim legs.

"Hm, you look very pretty on your knees." He ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, and tugged on it playfully.

"Ah, I live to serve."

"You sure do." Sebastian leaned forward, and brushed his face along Kurt's crotch getting a melodic laugh from him.

"I do have to say one thing."

"What's that?" Kurt's eyebrow quirked at the shameless boy on his knees.

"You have the most killer set of thighs and legs that I have ever seen, and that is Sebastian Smythe's honest observation."

"Why thank you, slave boy. I think I like you enough to keep you around." He bent down, and kissed Sebastian lightly on the lips. "You amuse me."

"I live to please, tell me what I can do?"

"Ooh, very obedient. Perhaps if you're a good slave boy we can get you a collar made just for you."

Sebastian began to kiss Kurt's thighs. "Collar?"

"Mhmm, maybe a nice blue one since blue is so you're color, with a little engraving in silver," he hummed sweetly as he grazed his fingers over Sebastian's cheeks.

"What's the engraving your Highness?"

Kurt kissed Sebastian again, and licked his ear. "Kurt's Bitch."

"Kinky," Sebastian drawled. "So, I'm your bitch, huh?"

"You are, a very very good one."

"I can't argue with that, I mean with thighs like those – I'll be your bitch. Fuck, I'll wear a sign on my back as long as you wrap them around me, and let me do all the work."

Kurt snickered, and slid down onto his knees in front of Sebastian, and kissed his nose. "You really are a sweetheart aren't you?"

"Am I?" Sebastian asked with a cute wrinkle in his forehead. "Is that good or bad?"

"Wonderful." He took a towel, and wrapped it over Sebastian this time.

"Even better."

They lingered around a little too long in the bedroom, Kurt wanted to lay back down, but he knew they had to go back upstairs, and be with the family for the rest of Christmas.

Kurt dressed in Sebastian's blue sweater, and a pair of his shorts, and together they headed back upstairs where Burt and Carole were packing gifts that they'd purchased for Sam's siblings.

"Did you get mine for Stacy and Stevie?" Kurt asked double checking the bag as Sebastian headed into the kitchen for something.

"I did. Stacy will love the outfit. You have her spoiled, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, she deserves it for being such a cutie pie. You be safe, okay? Is Finn here?"

"He just got here, he's packing now," Carole said smiling. She was pleased to see that he looked so much better now.

Burt was mixed with relief and discomfort. He wasn't even sure if that was possible. However, seeing his son's smile on Christmas made all the difference, and he was pleased to see that Sebastian could wipe the little bastard off Kurt's mind long enough to enjoy the rest of Christmas.

There were two thumps upstairs causing Carole to sigh endearingly. "I better go upstairs, and make sure he remembers underwear."

Sam and Kurt snickered as Burt shook his head with a smile.

Kurt looked at his father. "Ready for the yearly musical of my choosing tonight?"

Burt twitched. "Of course I am, I'm always ready. We'll start after dinner."

"I better go dig one up, and I think I know the one. If only to drive Sebastian crazy."

"What's driving me crazy?" Sebastian asked suddenly standing behind Kurt. When he turned, Sebastian held out a plate of leftover lunch. "Eat."

Kurt blinked, and stared at it. "Okay, and every year I make dad watch a musical with me. One night only."

Sebastian groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

Kurt cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. "What was it you said earlier?"

Sebastian froze, and then smirked. "Sorry, I'm being a bad boy aren't I?"

"You are, you're never going to get your collar if you keep acting like that," he tisked playfully.

"Damn, now would you eat this."

Kurt took it. "Fine, fine."

Burt and Sam were blinking rapidly with vacant expressions on their faces.

"Collar?" Sam asked curiously.

Kurt snickered as Sebastian opened his mouth to respond before closing it with a snap. "None of your business, Donald Duck." He fell onto the couch next to Kurt, and curled one leg underneath him.

Sam sulked. "What? What collar?"

Sebastian glared at Sam. "Something _you_ will never have, White Chocolate."

Sam's ears pinked, and Burt continued to blink. "I don't want to know," he confessed uneasily.

"No, Burt you do not," Sebastian said plainly.

Sam stuck his tongue out. "I'll find out eventually, we do seem to be living together." When Burt's back was turned, Sebastian flipped Donald off.

Sebastian stared at Kurt's half-eaten plate. "More."

"What?" Kurt looked at him. "I'm full!"

"Kurt, I will not have you passing out on me again."

Burt frowned. "Passing out?"

Kurt cringed. "You just had to bring that up? It was a one off!"

Sebastian glowered at his little lover. "One off? One off? That's not what Jeff and Puck said."

"I'm full, coyote." He handed the plate back. "I'll eat tonight at dinner."

"What happened?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow as Kurt tried to say nothing. "I'm not lying to Burt, kitten."

"Sebastian!"

"Kurt-" Burt sent him a rather forceful stare. "What are you talking about? Don't make me ask Sebastian."

Sighing heavily, Kurt leaned back, and lolled his head away from Sebastian. "Remember when I was fourteen and I had the flu really badly?"

"Yeah," Burt said slowly.

"It wasn't the flu."

"Huh?"

"Some kids snuck Ipecac into my lunch, and my stomach hasn't been right since. If I eat too much," he nudged Sebastian's knee with his wrist. "I feel very sick."

"... Kurt!"

"It's over with. I don't even know who did it. I didn't eat much at Regionals, and I got kind of faint."

"Kind of? I don't think falling into my arms like you did was kind of, Kurt."

"Hey! Britt and San did to."

"Brittany and Santana are not my responsibility," Sebastian growled lowly. "You are."

Kurt squirmed under the hard gazes. "Okay, I get it! I'm sorry, now stop being mean and give me my present!" he whined while pouting.

Burt was a little agitated to be hearing about all this now. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Sebastian left the room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, dad. I didn't know how. I hadn't told you I was gay, but that didn't stop the kids from assuming. I didn't need you to worry."

Burt shook his head. "You need to tell me these things."

"I know, I'm sorry." Kurt yelped when Sebastian plopped a big rectangular box on his lap.

"You better worship that," he warned taking his position again. "I went through hell for that thing, _literally_." He so wasn't going to admit that he was nervous as hell. He'd never given anyone a gift. Not his mother, father, or even his little sister.

Kurt was the first person he had ever went out of his way to get a gift for.

Kurt peeled back the beautiful silver wrapped gift. He was shocked. He hadn't really meant it. Sebastian's love was all he really wanted for Christmas. He opened the box and pulled back the white sheets of paper inside, and gasped when he saw laying folded was the beautiful Gucci leather jacket he'd seen the other day. "Oh Gaga!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Happy Holidays," he muttered refusing to believe his cheeks were growing warmer.

"I _love_ it! You know I love it! Love love love – _love you_!" He pounced on Sebastian who gave a slow throat clogged chuckle.

"Good, then it was worth it."


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

The next morning, Kurt was up at the crack of dawn. Sebastian was fast asleep under a mountain of covers. He quickly did his morning routine, and set to task fixing the damage that Blaine had done to Sebastian's car.

First he stopped by the garage where several of the guys were working on the overload they had received before Christmas. Kurt matched the tire sizes, and had a hydraulic jack put into the back of his Navigator.

"What's up, Kurt?" asked Ben one of the younger guys who worked in the shop.

"My ex-boyfriend slashed my boyfriend's tires last night," he said tightly. The more he talked about the angrier he became. Blaine had no right to do that, and he never would have believed he'd do something so low. Then again, Kurt never believed Blaine would try to get violent if he refused sex. None of it made sense if Kurt was being honest with himself.

"_Damn!_ What kind of car is it?"

"Corvette."

"How much were the tires worth?"

"About a thousand."

Ben whistled as he ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair making it greasier. "That's why you took the best off the rack, huh?"

"Yeah, dad was going to have you guys come over and do it today, but I thought I needed to do it."

"You weren't responsible."

"I know and that's what he said, but I still feel guilty." Kurt slammed the back of his Navigator, and snagged a spare of overalls. "See you later, Ben."

"Bye Kurt!"

Kurt was working on the third tire when Sebastian found him. Sebastian froze when he saw Kurt in position. He was wearing dark blue overalls, and his face was smudged with a little grease, and his hair was unkempt.

Very hot, but also very troubling, and Sebastian wasn't sure why.

"My kitten is fixing my car," he said with a smirk. "I wondered where my keys were."

Kurt smiled grimly at Sebastian. "Yeah, dad was going to have some guys come by later today, but I wanted to do it." He lifted the tire with a grimace and placed it on as he set to work. "I'll take your car to shop and make sure its aligned properly when I'm done."

"Kurt, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do," Kurt said angrily. "Next time I see Blaine, I'm going to kick him in nuts with the sharpest boots in my closet."

Sebastian winced as he crossed his legs in reflex. "Sounds – fitting."

"My Lady Gaga hooker boots will do the trick just fine. I'll put them on just for the occasion."

"Hooker boots?" Sebastian squatted down beside Kurt. "Now I need to know more."

Kurt chuckled. "Sophomore year the girls and I dressed in various Lady Gaga outfits. The guys did KISS. I used the silver Bad Romance suit. I created it myself, and it was sexy, and it took ages to learn to walk in the damn things."

"No wonder you're so skilled with those legs." It was very strange seeing Kurt's hands blackened, and he wasn't sure he liked seeing it. Sure, the scene before him was sexy, but Kurt was supposed to be clean and soft. He was _pure_ like that. Sebastian was the _impure_ one. Kurt moved on to the last as Sebastian continued watching in silence.

Kurt was going to have some very strong words with Blaine over this. He couldn't let him get away with it.

Kurt spent the day at the shop making sure Sebastian's car was in perfect order. He checked under the hood, and everywhere else he could think of. He'd have a heart attack if Blaine used sugar in the gas tank or anything else.

The guys in the shop all whistled and gawked when Kurt brought it in. Ben was staring at it. "Wow, that is a beauty."

Kurt smiled. "Isn't it? These tires are temporary. I'm going to special order originals ones to put on the rims."

"You should kick the son of a bitch's ass who did this. It is a crime to touch such a beautiful thing."

Sebastian had stayed back to Skype with his mother and little sister.

After he changed back into his clothes he approached Ben. "Can I borrow your keys, please? I'll give them back, promise."

Ben arched an eyebrow. "Sure kid. Watchya doing?" He handed them over willingly.

"I'm going to have a chat with Blaine, and I don't want to drive Sebastian's car. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Chuckling, Ben nodded. "Well then, add a little extra from us."

"I'd go back and get my car, but I don't want to make Sebastian suspicious, and he might worry."

Kurt slid into Ben's Honda Civic, and adjusted the seats and mirror before quickly taking out of the drive. Blaine's place was thirty-five minutes away, and he hoped that Sebastian or his dad would be asking questions. He knew Ben would stall them for him. He pulled in behind Blaine's car, and was pleased to see no one else home. He knocked harshly on the door, and waited with a tapping foot.

A minute later Blaine yanked the door open, and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt standing there. He was disheveled, and his curly hair was sticking up at odd ends.

"Kurt!"

Kurt glared fiercely. "Don't you Kurt me, Blaine Anderson! I know exactly what you did."

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Blaine spluttered feigning ignorance.

"What am I talking about? How about your little stunt on Christmas Eve? Sebastian's tires? _My_ window."

Blaine's eyes went wide, and he bristled. "I – I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit! You're a terrible liar."

"I was worried," Blaine admitted. "I wanted to check up on you! I had to know if you were alright."

"So, you spy on me, and then you slash my boyfriend's tires? How is that checking up? If you were truly concerned you'd knock on the door, say hi, apologize for bothering us, and be on your way! You don't go on a creeper mission and expect mercy! You're so fucking lucky I don't go to the cops for this!"

"Kurt, please will you just hear me out?"

"Why? Why do you deserve to be heard after everything that you've done? You attack me one drunken night, and then you have the nerve to slut-shame Sam because he was trying to help us win?" Kurt shook his head. "Oh no, and if that's not bad you have to rope Rachel into doing your dirty deeds with you. Did she know about last night, huh? Tell me, Blaine was she with you that night you slashed Sebastian's tires?"

"NO! She had no idea. You leave Rachel out of this, she's innocent!"

"Yeah? Are you sure about that?" he asked angrily. "I'm not so sure myself. You two are the most idiotic show-offs I have ever come across. Why don't you just admit that you're bisexual, and get with her?"

"I'm not! I love you!"

"No you don't! If you loved me you wouldn't have tried to attack me that night at Scandals."

"I was drunk!"

"I _don't_ care," Kurt snapped trying to control his shaking. "That is no excuse. _No_ means _no_. It always has, and always will. You Blaine Anderson stay away from me."

"Kurt-"

Kurt backed up as he held his hands up. "_No!_ I'm willing to be civil with you, but I can't guarantee Sebastian or Sam will do the same, and if my dad ever gets a hold of you, you're parents will be going bankrupt trying to find you."

Blaine paled.

"_You_, Blaine Anderson stay away, and that is the last time I will warn you. The next time? I will not be responsible for what happens. You're lucky it was me who came by today. I'm trying to keep you alive."

"But, Kurt, I really love you! _Please_, Kurt!" Blaine continued to beg as Kurt headed back to his car. "I'm sorry... I was so angry, and I couldn't think straight! What you're doing with Sebastian!"

"What? Sleeping with my boyfriend?"

"He's using you!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!" Blaine shouted hotly. "He's just going to use you, and then when he gets bored he'll dump you like he always does to people."

Kurt resisted the urge to knock the short to the ground, but he gritted his teeth and refrained himself. "You have no idea what goes on between Sebastian and me, Blaine. I gave myself to him because he's honest, and he wants me. He wants me like you never did before. He desires me, and thinks I'm sexy."

Blaine's face was now blotching with red, and his eyes narrowing. "He doesn't love you, not like I do. Please, Kurt give me a chance..."

Kurt paused as he opened the car door, and he looked at Blaine. "You don't love me. You think you might, but you don't. Find someone else, and when you do treat them better, and remember, Blaine Anderson plus alcohol equals disaster."

He was still shaking when he got back home that evening. Sebastian's car had been looked over with a fine tooth comb, and everything was perfect except for the tires. They were a grade below, and were not the original high-end ones that came with the model.

"Where've you been?" Burt and Sebastian asked in unison as Kurt tossed the keys to his boyfriend.

"Shop," he evaded as he plopped down, and wrinkled his nose at Family Guy on TV. He was avoiding his boyfriend and father's gazes as best as he could. His heart was pounding with adrenaline from Blaine earlier. What was going on in that boy's head? Used to, Kurt could read him like an open book, but lately he'd gone completely off grid.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and Burt arched an eyebrow. "Really? That's strange, Kurt because I went by the shop, and Ben was rather evasive."

Kurt's cheeks colored, and he still didn't say anything as he felt his father and boyfriend's eyes boring a hole in the side of his head. Carole smiled sympathetically, but didn't involve herself.

"Also, his car was gone, and you were nowhere to be found."

Kurt brought his knee to his chest, and continued to avoid them.

"Kurt..."

"Kitten..."

"_Gah!_ Would you guys stop ganging up on me?" Kurt sprang off the couch like he'd been stung. "I'm not some little kid, okay? I went to Blaine's," he confessed.

"WHAT?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "What the hell did you do that for, Kurt?"

Burt was frowning at his son. "That was very dangerous."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I decided to have a little chat with Blaine in hopes that he listens to me. I am the most level headed of all of you, and I prefer to try and keep civil without having an all out war where someone is going to wind up in jail for beating up a minor!" he reminded causing Carole to give a nod.

"He's right guys."

Burt backed down, but Sebastian was glaring. "Do you have any idea what could have happened, Kurt?"

"I told him to stay away from me. That was all. I couldn't let this go, Sebastian."

"You should have let me handle it!"

"I don't need you to handle it! He attacked you because of me, Sebastian. I had to do something. I couldn't just stand there and let him think he got away with it, and I wasn't going to have you put him in the hospital, and then jailed!"

Sebastian scowled. "You could have been hurt."

"I wasn't! I stayed outside, and besides I can take care of myself. I don't need you always fighting my battles."

"This isn't just your battle, Kurt."

"Yes, it is. You ended up mixed into it by proxy. I couldn't sit back and do nothing! That is not who I am, Sebastian. I can't let it go."

"You should have had me come with you at least, Kurt. Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was? What if he'd tried something?"

"He didn't! I didn't need you with me. I'm not some helpless girl!" Kurt growled feeling insulted as he got right into Sebastian's face.

"Then stop acting like one! You know what you did was wrong otherwise you wouldn't have been trying to hide it."

"I hid it because I knew you'd react this way! I didn't need you worrying about me because I'm fine. I was there no more than ten minutes." Kurt threw his hands up. "I'm going to my room because I don't want to hear it."

Burt and Carole were frozen in their seats as the door down in the basement slammed closed.

Sebastian was heavily breathing, and he did not enjoy the feeling in his chest. There were so many what if's with what Kurt had done. "What is he doing?" he said to no one in particular. "He's going to get hurt!"

"He's very stubborn," Burt said sighing. "He's always been like this. I don't agree with him going to that little snot's house, but I understand why."

"_Still_, he shouldn't have done that at least not without backup or someone to protect him."

Carole smiled gently. "Honey? Let me give you a small piece of advice. Sit down." She patted the seat, and Sebastian fell onto it heavily.

Things were getting out of hand, and he had not wanted to admit how terrified he had been when Burt told him that Kurt had taken off, and then come to find out he'd been at Blaine's? So many things ran through his mind at that moment.

"Does he not realize what could have happened?"

"He does realize it, but he is also looking at it from another perspective. He was right you know? Blaine is still considered a minor, and if you or Sam or you Burt honey did anything then it would fall back on you. It wouldn't look good, especially you Burt. He was thinking about the consequences if someone more aggressive gets a hold of him. I don't approve of him going alone, but I also know that he is feeling a little caged right now."

"How?"

"I know you're protective of him, and that's amazing," Carole said softly. "More amazing than you can ever know, but Kurt is only seeing you as treating him like a girl. He's never had anyone outside of his father to protect him, and even then he's cagey about the information. He thinks of others before he thinks of himself."

Burt grumbled. "I still can't believe he never told me about that Ipecac incident. I had always worried over his lack of appetite."

Carole's eyes pricked with tears. "He was protecting you, Burt. He's always fought his own battles, and so someone else fighting for him is foreign."

Burt shook his head. "I often wonder what other things he didn't tell me for my own good. God, he is so much like Liz. It scares me sometimes because she would have done the same thing as Kurt. It's like living in the house with her all over again. It's terrifying."

Carole smiled. "That's how Finn is. He's Christopher."

Sebastian frowned heavily. "Jesus, I don't know how to act. I don't want him anywhere near Anderson." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wasn't angry so much as he was scared. He didn't like the feeling, and it wasn't something he was used to. "I guess I better go talk to him before I wind up on the couch."

Burt snorted as he went back to the TV. "Good luck."

"Make sure he knows that you're not trying to 'control' him," Carole said patting his wrist affectionately. "He'll listen to you. He's very level-headed that way."

Sebastian smiled truly. He really liked Burt and Carole, they were two of a kind. Sometimes, he wished his mother had been like her, and his father? Sebastian would trade everything he had for a father like Burt Hummel. Well, almost everything, he couldn't give up Kurt, but if he had a father like Burt that wouldn't be a problem.

Kurt was tidying the room when Sebastian came downstairs. He was tossing things into a laundry basket, and straightening the bed.

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't look at him as he continued to move from one side to the other.

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – _fuck." _He swore closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is strange for me. _Dammit, Kurt stop!_"

Freezing, Kurt looked at him wordlessly, and Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time. "You scared me alright? I shouldn't have gone off, but Jesus, baby do you have any idea how hard it is for me? I want to defend you, but then I cross a line, and I don't know where the line is! I'm not treating you like a girl, I'm treating you like _my_ _boy_friend who was almost raped!"

Kurt stared at the visibly shaking Sebastian. It wasn't often that he came unhinged, and his eyes were laced with fear. It made Kurt's heart ache.

"That night in the parking lot at Scandals terrified me, kitten. It terrified me in ways that I couldn't even understand. I had always known what kind of person you were, and that's why I tried hard to stay away from you. You are the forever kind, and that was dangerous to everything I lived for."

"Y- you told me this before," Kurt murmured softly. He looked down at the shirt in his hand.

"Yes, and I'm telling you again. Sometimes, I don't even know why you gave me a chance." Gasping, Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian was already standing in front of him, and a hand went over his mouth. "I was an asshole, and had that night never happened, I would have continued being an asshole. It did happen, and I don't know how to feel about that because it bothers me so much. It gave me you, but it also left a stain that I'm not sure can be washed away. I keep thinking about what would have happened had I not come out for fresh air." He shook his head. "So, yes, you scared me, and yes I am upset that you went to Anderson's place because of what I saw that night."

Kurt took hold of Sebastian's hand, and pulled it down. He kissed it softly. "I'm sorry to. I should have told you. The next time I do something like that, I'll have someone with me, okay?"

"I wish you could promise me that there would be no next time."

"I can't guarantee it. If I can stop a blood bath before it happens, then I'll do it. It's not only you I was worried about. It was Sam and dad to."

"Compromise, then?"

"Of course because that's where the middle of the line is. A compromise is the middle before you cross over."

Sebastian breathed in relief as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Humming, Kurt buried his nose into Sebastian's neck, and snickered.

"What?" Sebastian asked squeezing him tighter.

"We just had our first fight."

"... we did didn't we?" Sebastian blinked. Huh, how odd.

Kurt snickered some more. "Yep, and you know what that means, _right?_" He pulled back to see Sebastian's eyes sparking.

"Makeup sex." He grinned like a wolf, and Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "I always heard makeup sex was the best part of a relationship."

"Oh, _damn_, now you're going to always fight with me."

"Maybe." He took Kurt's hands, and pulled him closer. "But at least I'll make it up in bed."

oOo

Kurt and Sebastian spent New Years Eve at Scandals with Sam, Santana, Brittany, Jeff, and Nick. Puck had _other_ arrangements for the night, and while Scandals wasn't the most exciting place it was better than sitting at home, and watching the ball drop.

There were people decked out in various costumes, and the place was decorated for the coming year.

Kurt wasn't as decked out as he had been when they went to the Masque, but he still looked pretty tasty in red skinny jeans, and a snug Lady Gaga t-shirt with his hair all wild and sticking up everywhere. A Drag Queen dressed as Katy Perry placed a Happy New Years crown on their heads as they walked through the door.

During the middle of the night about a half hour before midnight, Kurt stopped off at the bar, and asked for an ice water. He was feeling giggly.

"You look like you're having a good time."

Kurt's eyes lit up as he turned to see Dave standing there against the bar. "Hi David!" He jumped into the jock's arms, and Dave's eyes went wide as he accepted the hug with a hesitant pat. "And yep, I'm having a great time."

"Thanks for the scarf by the way."

"You're welcome."

Sam was the only one shocked when they saw Kurt talking with Dave.

Dave grimaced, and Kurt flashed him a look of apology.

To Kurt's surprise, Sam got over his shock very quickly. He smirked as he plucked the bottle of beer from Dave's grip, and took his hand. "Come dance with me because dancing with Kurtie is likely to get my ass kicked."

Dave looked at Kurt with wide-eyed horror, but Kurt winked, and blew him a kiss.

"What was that I saw?" Sebastian's arm curled around Kurt's neck.

"Flirting?"

"Uh huh, and should I be jealous?"

"Yes." Kurt deadpanned.

Sebastian blinked. "Really?" He was surprised. "You like bear cub over there?"

Kurt looked over at the crowd, and laughed when he saw Sam and Dave dancing, and Jeff wiggled against him playfully causing Nick to huff silently. "He's like you in a lot of ways."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, and maybe I like guys who can handle me."

Sebastian didn't know whether to feel possessive or not. "Why?"

"I guess its because David and I have a lot of history, and although we've fought so much last year, and he bullied me – he _liked_ me. He thought I was something special, and he gave me attention. A _lot_ more attention than Blaine did when he was making out with Rachel or trying to _teach_ me to be sexy. The bullying wasn't that bad. He didn't start bullying me until late Sophomore year, and it wasn't anything traumatic. I know, I suppose there's something in all the boys who are rough around the edges. I seem to be drawn to the ones I butt heads with." He took Sebastian's hands. "But, _I love you_."

"So, if I hadn't claimed you-"

"David would be mine."

"You're honest. Most people would have lied."

"David doesn't deserve to be lied on, Sebastian. I don't know what his family is like. He needs help, and I think we could help him in the way that I was never helped."

"So, let me get this straight you like all the guys that practically bully you?"

Kurt laughed. "That sounds awful, but maybe I like them more aggressive? I don't know, my brain has had too many drinks, and I can't think. Just know, I want you, and only you."

"Come on, it's almost midnight, and you know what they say about New Year kisses."

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has responded to this story! It's been a lot of fun to write. I am going to estimate that this story will be 30-32 chapters, MAYBE. I have a bunch of things I need to do on this story, and I'm not ready to give it up yet. I need to take a few days reread over everything I have written, and make sure I start tying up loose ends. I will say one point will likely NOT be in this story is Sebastian's family. I don't want to run my story too close to anyone else's story. I will remain vague on the Sebastian family front, and it probably won't go further than the typical one/two liners about them. A lot of stuff will start happening soon, and I want to get the small things out of the way before I get to that. Thank you again!**


End file.
